A Slytherin's Son
by Groves
Summary: Harry is TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or the person he was meant to be, AU. Prologue '04 Chapters 2-11 all posted in '08. SLASH DM/HP
1. The Beginning

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer**: All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery**: Tom Marvolo Riddle is a man of many secrets. What if one of those secrets was a son hidden by his most loyal servants and spy's? What if Harry was TMR's son? What if that son wasn't what the father expected. Alternate Universe. Dark Harry fic.

**Prologue**

It was a dark night when I received word that my wife, Abrianna, had died giving birth to my child. I remember almost every detail of that night. I remember the way I held him, the way his small hand wrapped around mine as I looked him over one last time. He has been gone for a year and it still seems like it was yesterday. A boy they told me, a boy. Brie died giving me a boy she would never see. The next heir of Slytherin was born much the same way I was. The only exception was that he was wanted. He would be cared for and loved.

--

I looked down at the messenger and smiled sadly, "Why are you scared?"

The young woman flinched.

"Today is a bittersweet morning. We might lost a lady but we have gained a prince," I told her not really trying to ease her fright but instead trying to ease my heart ache.

The servant looked up at my smiling face. "Call Lucius and tell him to summon the spies and my inner circle. Be sure to tell him I want them in uniform."

The woman nodded and turned to leave when I called out once again, "But before you do that, have some one bring my son to me. I want to see him."

She smiled, "Yes my lord I'll have him sent up." She paused then spoke again, "Lady Abrianna named him, my lord. She said he was beautiful and that he looked like you. She named him Julian, Julian Tobias Riddle. And sir…he really is beautiful."

As she left I let a tear fall for my lost wife. I loved my wife not in the traditional since, but she was powerful and beautiful and she was faithful. She did more for me that anyone else had ever thought of doing. She stood by me and she gave me a son.

One of my more trusted servants walked in carrying a bundle of blankets. I smiled as he handed them to me. "My lord it is my pleasure to introduce you to your son."

As I looked at my son's small angelic face I smiled sadly knowing that I would not be able to watch him grow. As I examined his small perfect hands I almost sobbed knowing that Brie wouldn't be able to hold him and comfort him when he cried. I knew what had to be done. I had to send him away. I could tell no one outside of my inner most circle of his existence. If Dumbledore found out about the new heir he would stop at nothing to see the boy dead.

But where was I to send him? Lucius was too obvious. His wife had just had a baby three months ago and everyone knew about the ONE boy. I thought maybe I could send him to live with the Black's or Avery's. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Andrew?" I asked the servant still standing waiting to be dismissed.

"Yes my lord," he said bowing his head.

"I want you find a black blanket and bring it here."

The man left quickly and closed the door a bit too loudly. Julian started to cry.

I smiled down at my boy looking at him fondly, as I bounced him gently trying to hush him. "Don't cry. Daddy's here. Shhh. Hush now."

I smiled as his cries softened to small whimpers. I snapped my fingers and a house elf brought a milk bottle. As I placed the nipple to his small mouth, Andrew walked back in. Once I had Julian nursing the bottle I turned to my servant. "I want you to take him and wrap him in that blanket keep him quiet. You are to follow me carrying my son. When a call for you I want you to come forward but do not show Julian's face. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, take him. It's time to make my appearance."

As he took my son I cast a silencing spell around the two just as a precaution. I stood and walked down the main stairs and out the front door. I walked briskly down the hill to where I saw my most trusted death eaters and spies taking there places in a stone circle in the garden. As I approached I heard a few of them talking of their families, but when I took my place in the center of the circle all conversation ceased.

"My servants, my faithful friends, tonight the world has changed. The fates took it upon themselves to take one from our number. My wife died in my service today. We have lost a great mind, but as the true Ravenclaw she was, she prepared and made sure to leave a part of herself behind to help us win our battle. She died giving me a child. I have a SON!"

I turned to my left and I saw Andrew walk forward and tuck in a loose corner of the blanket in hiding my son's face. "I know that all of you will keep the knowledge of his existence to yourselves only telling those you trust inside your families. Know that if it gets out all of you shall suffer. Now Black, I hear your wife is also with child is she not?"

"Yes my lord, our first."

"Tell me of your brother, is he still Dumbledore's lap dog?"

"Sirius still refuses to talk to the family. As to what he is up to we do not kn . . ."

I cut him off, "I asked a yes or no question, not for a damn explanation! CRUCIO!!" I felt that familiar feeling that I loved that feeling of power, of control, complete and absolute power to do as I wish. I could get lost in that feeling.

I released him from the curse and watched as he slowly stood up. I knew it was only a matter of time before I cracked the wayward Black and his pet werewolf just as I had cracked the other two. Surprisingly Potter was the first to come to me. He was the first to concede. He and his mudblood wife came crawling to me when they finally realized that Dumbledore was using them as pawns in his giant chess game. They realized it after they were married and discovered that neither of them knew why they had married the other. They had both loved another in their Hogwarts years. Lily had loved Severus Snape and was convinced to marry Potter for Severus' "protection", and James was in love with Frank Longbottom and only married Lily when Frank was persuaded to marry some Hufflepuff wench. Heartbroken, he did what the old headmaster asked of him. In the end he decided not to mark either of them and let them work in his spy division. Pettigrew came shortly after they did. He, on the other hand, was following his family that had joined a year before. All three had been invaluable to his cause.

"Snape!" I called out to him. A man to my left stepped forward and bowed deeply.

He was the perfect death eater, and one of my more effective tools in the war, a triple agent. He fed Dumbledore only what he was told and the old coot just accepted everything without question.

"I need to speak with you after the meeting. Stay after."

"Red, Prongs, you two stay after also. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed." They all dispersed in a round of loud pops leaving only myself, Andrew, my son and three masked figures. They all walked forward and bowed, kissing the hem of my robes. All three then removed their masks and looked at me waiting for their instructions. I had smiled as they had lowered their hoods, and as I started to speak, Andrew cut me off.

"My lord," as I turned to him, my eyes flickered changing into a dark shade of red from their normal shade of deep blue.

"I can't calm him, he has been crying non stop through out the meeting." The servant stepped forward and handed Julian to me. My son stopped crying almost immediately once I had him in my arms.

"Andrew I am ashamed for you. My son is not fussy just rather particular. It seems that he doesn't like you." I smiled at him then turned to my other servants, "This is my son, and I am afraid that I must send him away. He must be hidden so that Dumbledore never finds him. Lily, I know that you just lost your daughter, but I was hoping that you could care for my son and raise him knowing that one day he shall take my place. James, I want to give you this task also because, believe it or not, I trust you enough to know that you would never let any harm come to him." I looked down at my son's inquisitive face and continued to speak, "Tell me, does anyone know that you lost your child?"

"Only Peter, Severus and you, my Lord," James said softly, "we were planning on telling everyone else tomorrow."

I nodded and walked over to Lily, "Please care for him. Care for him and keep him safe."

As she took him from me she smiled, "I will my lord, but may I ask you for his name?"

"Julian, but I do not want you to call him as such. Name him what you wish, but leave no connection of him to me. Severus I need you to brew a potion that will change his features. I want him as an exact replica of James. Can it be done?"

The young potions master nodded, "It will take a week to brew but it can be done."

"Then go and get a move on."

"Yes my lord," Severus disappeared with a loud pop, which scared the baby in to tears.

Lily hushed the baby while James gave the report. "Dumbledore is drafting more members in to the order including some of the students. He knows of the attack on Hogsmead that Severus fed to him. Now, all we have to do is create a diversion there while we take the Ministry of Magic. The old man is ecstatic at the fact that the Longbottom's had a child and that we were also having a child because now both children would fit a prophecy that has been made. He read it to me and Frank last week, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. . . and yet either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . the one with the power the vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' He said, as soon as Lily gave birth he wants to send both of the children in to hiding. Since Catherine, our daughter, died, I have no doubt that Neville is the one the prophecy speaks of. The baby has to be killed before he grows up, or he will be a great danger to you my lord, and your son."

I nodded in agreement.

"But if I may suggest," James Continued removing his mask and lowering his hood.

I nodded silently waiting for him to continue, "Why don't you refrain from using magic to kill him? I think simply poisoning him, or strangling him will work easily enough as long as we get him away from his parents. Now with your son posing as ours, I might be able to convince Albus into letting Lily and I take both Neville and Julian into hiding. Frank and his wife can't hide because of their work, after all Frank is the head of his department. If he just disappeared it would be too suspicious. After we have Neville in our grasp, we can fake an attack and kill Neville, and then you can keep your son. Lily and I could then change our identities and become the true death eaters we are. Then, you'll have you son, Dumbledore will lose his 'weapon', and you'll have the advantage to strike while the order mourns our death. While they are weak, we take Hogwarts."

I smiled at him, "How long did it take you to come up with that plan James? This whole time you've been plotting haven't you?"

"I had just revised my previous plan my lord." James said quietly.

"Good plan. What was your father's name?"

"Harold, my lord"

I looked at my son and nodded, "Call him Harold James Potter. You are dismissed, go to Dumbledore and tell him of your 'plan'. You have a lot to convince him of."

As James turned to his wife and touched her preparing to apperate, I felt the need to speak to Lily, "Take care of my Son. I need your word saying you'll protect him?"

The red head turned and smiled, "I will care for him as if he were my own, and protect him with my life."

--

That was over a year ago. They sent me pictures of him. He looked just like James but I love them all the same, but I can't wait to hold him again. Dumbledore the stupid old man fell into our trap and I'm headed over to Godric's Hallow to put an end to his golden dream. He will not win, I will, and I will have my son back.

--

Lily was walking through the house preparing Harry's things for his father's arrival. It had been a happy and peaceful year for her and James, their only job was planning for their "deaths" and the death of the Longbottom brat. Frank brought Neville over a month ago and Peter cast the charm. It had been hard this last month to care for the stupid brat, but he was healthy enough for it to seem as if he was cared for. Now, it was only a matter of time before she could return to her Sev.

"Lily?" James called from down stairs, "He's here. Go get Harry. I'll get the brat."

The red head walked in to her surrogate son's room and picked him up out of his cradle. He blew raspberries at her, and then proceeded to babble in his baby talk.

"Oh sweetie, don't drool! Your daddy's here to get you. You want to look presentable for him, don't you?"

He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and smiled as she wiped his face. She then wrapped him in a dark green blanket, and kissed his forehead. "Good bye sweetheart."

Just then, there was a crack from down stairs and a thud from something hitting the wooden floor. She smiled and kissed the Julian once again.

"Lily come on it's time to go." James called again.

The young witch glanced around one last time and walked out the door. When she saw the familiar black haired, blue eyed, handsome man that the baby in her arms resembledm she smiled, "My lord, as you asked we administered the antidote three days ago. He looks just like you. Allow me to introduce to you, once again, your son."

Tom smiled and took the baby in his arms. "Yes he does. But now it is time for us to leave. We have a battle to fight tomorrow night." Tom raised his wand, pointed it at the stairs and yelled "Incendio."

The three adults walked out of the house, one carrying a baby. All four watched as the house burned. They all had plans for what they were going to next. James was going to play Quidditch, Lily was going to marry Severus and Tom was going to conquer all and make a world that he would he would be proud to raise his son in. As that house burned so did a future that would never be.

"Morsmordre!"

--

Daily Prophet

November 1, 1981

POTTER"S KILLED

Last night He-who-must-not-be-named struck again. This time at the cottage of Godric's Hallow. There were no survivors. James and Lily Potter had been in hiding hoping to protect, not only their son, but also the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The Potter's were upstanding citizens and will be sadly missed among the ranks of the ministry. The funeral of James Mathew, Lily Anne, and Harold James Potter will be held on the fourth. The ceremony is open to the public. The funeral for Neville Maddox Longbottom will be held on the fifth and the family has requested that it remain closed to the Public. The Potters were. . . Continued on page A3

--

Daily Prophet

November 2, 1981

HOGWARTS ATTACK

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, last British strong hold of the light, fell to the Dark Lord last night. But the school shall remain open to all students regardless of linage. There was a battle and a swift surrender given by the headmaster with very little damage being sustained to the building and grounds. Albus Dumbledore states, "I have been assured by the Dark Lord that nothing will change. As long as there are students to be taught, this school shall remain open, as will Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and all other magical schools. The only thing that will change is the curriculum starting next year we will no longer have a muggle studies class, instead we will be offering the Dark Arts." Continued on page B7

--

Daily Prophet

January 23, 1982

FRANCE FALLS TO DARK LORD

--

Daily Prophet

January 29, 1982

WEST GERMANY, BELGIUM, NETHERLANDS, NORWAY FALL

--

Daily Prophet

February 18, 1982

SWITZERLAND, AUSTRIA, ITALY JOIN THE MAGICAL EMPIRE

--

Daily Prophet

April 13, 1982

DARK LORD TAKES EUROPE


	2. Chapter 1

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** Tom Marvolo Riddle is a man of many secrets. What if one of those secrets was a son hidden by his most loyal servants and spy's? What if Harry was TMR's son? What if that son wasn't what the father expected. Alternate Universe. Dark Harry fic.

**Chapter One**

Miss Ann Price looked up from her desk over her small class of seven year olds and watched as they all did their cursive work sheets. There were some soft whispers but nothing that she was too concerned about. If they got loud she would correct them. She had grown up in this town, only ever leaving to go to college. She had always imagined that by this point she would have been married and had children but now that she was pushing thirty six her prospects were becoming scarce.

She could remember a time when she was the most beautiful girl in town. She was the proverbial big fish in the small pond, but then again that was a different time. The town was very small then. There was no private school either. Riddle Manor was empty then too. The small dying community of the late seventies was gone forever. Little Hangleton was now a booming small city. All the old farm land had been purchased and new roads began to spring up and those new roads were all populated with very rich people in their very large homes. New larger expensive buildings were put up and so were very large fences. Miss Price had often wondered why it was that none of her students ever lived in those new houses and why it was that most of these new people never came over to her side of town. It was almost as if it was a completely new community, and slowly it was devouring the old community one family at a time.

Her old friends from school were all gone now. They all found jobs else where when the factory closed. The factory was one of the only things keeping this town alive. And oddly enough it was the first thing to go before the town started to grow. They tore it down and built a school oddly enough. The populace on the east side of town were all made redundant and lost all hope of a future and the west side got a place to sculpt a beautiful dream world for their children. She had often wondered why it was when the town appeared to be growing and why no new jobs appeared. Why were there no new industries to support these new families?

When the land value skyrocketed the way it did there was nothing holding the old families to this town. They could all afford to move to where jobs could be found without fear of losing money in the house sales. When the families moved the kids moved and Miss Price watched silently as the seats of her classroom emptied and never refilled. It was only a matter of time before the school closed and the children got bussed to the next one down the road. Black Academy was so expensive there was simply no way that her students would ever get in. Even if they could meet the scholastic requirements they could never afford the tuition. It was common knowledge that no scholarships were offered.

The chatter had risen so much in the classroom there was really no choice left for Miss Price and she was forced to leave her spot behind her desk and resume teaching. "Alright Jenna, what is it that is so important you feel it necessary to practically scream it at Tim."

A little red headed freckled girl looked apologetically up at her teacher and murmured something that the class immediately began to giggle about.

"Louder please."

"I was just saying that the boy at Riddle Manor talked at me when I was at the new playground yesterday."

Miss Price was not amused. "Is that so? Well then you missy are to stay here for a moment while the rest of you are to go out to the yard for a short recess. Mrs. Harden will be watching you and I expect a glowing report."

The class emptied and the aging teacher approached her young charge. "The new playground? Really? And why is it you were over there? If I'm not mistaken you live down on Canterbury Street. I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't want you on that side of town. I am absolutely positive that unaccompanied minors are not allowed west of Main Street!"

"I wa'n't alone miss,"

"Really? Who else was with you? Tammy I assume. You two are always together. You two should know better then to wonder around alone."

"No, Tammy wa'n't wit' me. I was with my Dad. We went to the play ground. Dichoo know they have ten swings?"

Miss Price smiled down at her. It was shame that children weren't allowed to play on a public playground because it was on the wrong side of town.

"Daddy said that he wanted me to help him pick the prettiest house, 'cause very soon we are goin' to be moving to a big pretty house too."

"You are moving?" Her heart fell. That meant that her seven children were now six.

"Mummy's home packing right now. Daddy said tha' we are moving to a big house, and I'll get my own room."

"You are moving across town?"

"No ma'am we are moving Grea'er London. Daddy got a new job you see."

"That is great news, let's go out to the yard and you can tell me all about the boy from riddle manor."

The grey sky loomed over, it was about to rain but that didn't deter her four boys from running around after an aged football with the eight year olds, and her other two girls playing hand games.

"He was there you see." Jenna told her tale to Miss Price as they sat down one of the two benches in the yard, "He was there with his OH Pare!"

"It's Au Pair, it's French for Nanny."

"We were the only two there. I asked Daddy if I could go play, and he said yes, so I ran over and said, 'hi I'm Jenna' but he didn't say anyfing back."

"Well that is odd, he must not be a very nice boy then," Miss Price assured her.

"No but he pointed like this," Jenna made a very small fist close to her chest and pinched her thumb to fore finger pointing at something showing her teacher what it was that the boy did. "At his Ahu Pare, and then he snapped and her hair turned blue."

Miss Price was certain now that she was just hearing another child's tall tale. "Really now?"

"Really, Truly! She then star'ed screaming somefing horrible him, asking if that was the way he treated his last Ahu Pare, and then she started in scolding him in what Daddy said sounded like french," Jenna started shaking her finger in a berating manner imitating what it must have looked like. "She the grabbed his ear and star'ed to pull him away. I 'ad laughed b'fore but I didn't wan' to see him trouble but there was nofin' I could do so I jus' waved and he smiled back."

"Well that certainly was an adventure Jenna, why don't you go play with the others now."

Julian Tobias Riddle sat in his desk in the back of room 205 staring out the window at the grey sky watching as a owl flew over to the ministry building. Was it really necessary to his lively hood that he know all of the minute details of the goblin rebellion of 1264. He picked up is quill and started to doodle on the corner of his history book. He couldn't wait to get out of English and History and in to math and science. He was good at math, and science was interesting. The urge to stretch was too much to over come and the young boy reached his arm up very gently being sure to keep his hands close to his face.

"Mr. Riddle? Do you have a question?"

"No ma'am. I was just stretching."

"What are you supposed to be doing?"

"Well it is history so I'm supposed to be listening to you drone on about non since that doesn't pertain to me at all."

Her face darkened to a reddish color, "What was that young man?"

He was fearless. He knew for a fact that none of his teachers would dare punish him in a way that he actually cared about the worst they would do was call his father and he wished them luck in finding him. Jacqueline, his nanny, had been trying all week. "I said that I was supposed to be listening to your never ending goblin rebellion shit even though we all really couldn't care less. You know you could just save your energy and let us fail the tests, just like we have for the entire semester. You teachers really need to learn that grading on a curve is probably the most retarded thing ever. A curve only works if we the feel the need to compete, and we all stopped competing with each other in history and English when we were about seven. It's not as if any of us really think that you will fail us. After all our parents are shelling out a small fortune to send us here. AND we are all headed to new schools next year anyway, ones that don't care about our grades, just our magical potential and heritage, and our performances there are the ones that actually matter. Honestly, do you really think any one is going to care about why I failed history when I was ten?"

Now in most classrooms the teacher and the students would be horrified and Julian would have been on his way to see the headmaster, but for this class and this particular student this was pretty common place. Mrs. Moon was at a loss, she had no real argument to throw back at the boy. It was starting to become a real problem. Especially since the little tantrums were happening more frequently. It was the fourth time this week that he had acted up like this. "Julian, what do you want me to say?"

"You could call my father."

"And what would that accomplish."

The boy looked down at his hands. His father always said that biting ones nails was like chewing on the sole of one's shoe.

"Julian," He looked up at his teacher and said nothing, "Do I need to call your father? Do you really want that?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then class, a quick survey. Who in here is actually going to pay attention to the rest of the history lesson?"

Not a single hand rose to answer Mrs. Moon's question. "Well then, Draco, tell me how many days do we have left in the term."

"Thirteen. Ma'am" The lanky blond in the front of room chirped excitedly.

"Alright how many of you have received school letters and agree with Julian's statements."

Every hand flew into the air.

"That was dumb question. Alright how about this one, how many of you will be going to Durmstrang next year?"

In class of twenty six boys seven hands shot in the air.

"Bauxbaton?"

Four hands.

"I assume the rest of you are off to Hogwarts."

Nods all around.

"Well then why don't we learn some history that you all will care about, It 1263 Vladimir Durmstrovski gathered together 12 talented adolescents and began to teach them all that he knew about the magical arts."

The class quickly turned their attention to the new impromptu lesson and away from Julian who had picked up his quill and started doodling again. His father hadn't been home in about six weeks. Julian was told that he was doing some political rebellion in Albania but he knew for a fact that his father was most likely entertaining some new young flavor of the week in Italy. He knew Albania was a lie because all the local governments in the magical provinces took care of pretty much everything that happened in the way of political rebellions and such, and Julian knew that for several years now his father was searching for a new wife. It was only a matter of time before he finally found one he liked and named a queen.

The bell rang and the students all gathered their things and headed out the door chatting to friends. Julian walked alone following at a short distance as the class made it's way down the hall to their Math and Science class room. The hall way was crowded with rowdy nine and ten year old boys running in to classrooms and hurrying to lockers. Julian always thought it was fascinating the way that the student populace could run about and weave in and out of each other with out catastrophe. When Julian arrived he pushed his way past several of his peers who were standing in the middle of the small classroom.

"Does Wittle Widdle miss his daddy waddy?" several of the other boys laughed as Nathaniel, Nate, Montague, a tall redheaded brat, began the somewhat regular occurrence of mocking the young Prince.

Julian casually ignored their comments, and just continued on his path to the back of the room.

"Is Daddy too busy screwing your nanny to see you? Boo Hoo. Poor little baby."

Julian sat down in his seat and pulled out his arithmetic homework. There was no point in responding. They would only taunt him more.

"Where's your mummy, Little Riddle? Do you even have one?"

Julian never asked where his mother was. It never concerned him.

"Or are you the product of some whiskey induced romp in the hay?"

"Shut up you idiot." Draco Malfoy snapped at the Ginger, from his seat near the front of the class.

"And why should I Malfoy? You know my father told me that the King is looking for a new wife. And that he was looking in the most disgusting of places. Did you know that he is currently fucking some Italian Half Breed?"

Julian couldn't help but listen to the last comment. He had never heard anything about his father's romantic conquests before. "Part Harpy, they say that the two of them go at it like rabbits, even in public places."

Julian had no clue what Nate was talking about. Going at it? He couldn't control himself he looked up at the other boys, questioningly.

"They even say that girl, who happens to be a third his age, is pregnant!"

Julian's eyes widened a bit, as his eyes locked with Nate's. Anger swelled in his stomach. His father would have told him if such a claim was true. He would most certainly be the first to know. If it was true though he knew what that meant, it meant that his father would be married and that he would have a new brother or sister, and a new mother.

"What a load of crap!" Malfoy barked again standing from his seat and walking between the two boys, breaking the eye contact.

"It's true my father told me so!"

"Then he best be right because if not that would be slander. And you know what the punishment is for those who speak out against the King in such a disgraceful manner. And considering your father's rank in the ministry I think it is safe to say that he has a very long way to fall."

Julian quickly turned his attention away from the fight and back to his books.

Draco continued at Nate's silence. "And anyway why should we believe you, we all know that your father is still angry over the king refusing to marry your whore of a sister."

Julian stifled a laugh at the mention of Heather. She was ruined. She was on the top of the list for potential wives for the King, but was promptly removed when she turned out to be pregnant. All hopes of her getting a decent match were gone. Even the generous monetary offers from Lord Montague were not enough to roust out the father of Heather's child. She would never have a marriage of note, and certainly not a marriage to the King that Nate's family was so longing for.

"Shut up Malfoy at least….at least I don't…..at least no one in my family looks like a ferret!" Nate's face was the same color as his hair by the time he spat out his poor excuse of an insult.

The bell rang and Mrs. Davis walked back in to the room from her hall post.

The rest of the day moved by slowly and soon the end of the school day came.

"Remember class we do have our final test of the year one week from today. I ask all of you to please study for it." Mrs. Davis screamed at the frenzy of boys as the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Making his way down the stairs and past the horde of small boys clamoring to get to lockers, Julian walked in to the yard between the two large class room buildings where his classmates and the girls from the other building all ran about excitedly searching for their parents, siblings, and/or nannies. Julian however scanned the crowd for Jacqueline casually. Not finding her he walked over to the play ground and began to climb up to the top of the very large play castle that had monkey bars, slides, and tunnels galore. He climbed all the way to the highest point and then did what he always did, started to climb out of the safety of the guard rails and up on top of the pointed roof where he sat and looked out over the mass of children.

He watched as the kids he grew up with were all escorted by parents or sitters out of the busy school yard, and wondered what it would be like to have been normal. Jacqueline was soon spotted by the young boy who sat perched at the highest point in the yard. She was talking to the young prince's favorite person in the world. He quickly climbed down and slid down the magically modified slide. Once he reached the bottom he ran over to where she was and threw his arms around the waist of the woman that he saw as his mother.

"Aunt Lillian!"

The red head bent down and picked him up and pulled him in to a hug. "AW darling! You are acting as if you haven't seen me in ages!"

"But I haven't!" Julian truly hadn't. She had left six weeks go with his father. The fact that she was here alluded to the possibility of his father being home. "Where have you been? I've heard the most terrible rumors!"

Lily knelt down and picked up her daughter's bag from the ground where she had dropped it and gently pulled Julian in to her side, "You know how I feel about rumors!"

"I know, but you haven't written at all. And Father never tells be anything."

"You shouldn't pester Madam Snape, Julian. She is a very busy woman," Jacqueline scolded in her thick French accent.

Julian watched silently as Lily picked up the five year old girl who had remained ignored until now. Gretchen Louise hugged her mother with all of her might.

"I'm so sorry Julian. I promise you can pick my brain tomorrow. We're coming to dinner tomorrow night, Severus, Gretchen and I, and we can catch up then alright?"

Hiding his feelings of disappointment, he nodded and smiled at her. "Tomorrow then!"

As his nanny grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the front gate Julian heard Jacqueline laugh, "Don't worry little one, I'm sure that all of the questions that you have for madam Snape can be answered by your father when we get home!"

Julian's eyes widened and he looked up at his Au Pair, "He's home?"

The smile on her face was all the conformation he needed. He pulled his hand free of hers and took off at full speed towards Riddle Manor. Ignoring the french cries behind him, he zigzagged through people and stormed past shop carts. When he approached the gates the guard quickly pulled them open just in time for the young master to squeeze through without slowing down. He tore up the path and in to the front doors, and he began to look. The King was no where to be found in the unlocked rooms on the first floor. Julian ran up the stairs past the servants and in to the office which he could see had indeed been used that day but unfortunately his father was no where to be seen as the young prince quickly turned and ran out to the room and across the upstairs balcony he heard a serpentine voice that made him come to a screeching halt.

"_Really is all of this necessary? All you had to do was call!"_ Standing at the foot of the stairs in the foyer were several people all of whom Julian had grown up knowing, The LeStranges, Lucius Malfoy, Regulas Black and Barty Crouch Jr. But in the middle of them all was the one person he loved most in the world!

"_Father!"_

Julian took off down the stairs and threw himself in to his father's waiting arms, "_I thought you would never come home!"_

As Julian hugged his father Jacqueline ran in the front door panting, "Julian! How many times do I have to tell you! You can't just run off like that! You could be killed!"

The young prince was set down and his father turned and looked at the French girl who stood panting in the doorway. "Julian I want you to get you books and go do your homework your tutor should be getting here very soon. I don't want a bad report. I'll be there shortly but I think I have a few….things to discuss…..with your Au Pair."

Julian smiled to himself as he saw the annoying twenty some odd year old girl gulp in fear. He knew that the girl would most likely be fired and that didn't bother him in the least on the contrary it was exactly what he had been trying to accomplish. Julian knew that the girl was only here in hopes of getting to know her father or some of the more influential gentlemen romantically. But instead of protesting and asking to stay like most of his classmates, Julian did what his father asked of him and trotted up the stairs. As he entered his privet school room and began to wonder what his new Au Pair would be like, or if he was lucky what it would be like not to have a nanny of any kind. After all he was about to go to Hogwarts, and when that happened he would have no need of a nanny.

Julian smiled to himself, "Father is home!"


	3. Chapter 2

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter characters and insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Two**

August 2nd 1991

Julian was awoken by the sound of a house elf popping in. With a great stretch he rolled over and looked at the clock on the far wall. It was only 7:36 but he got up quickly anyway. Today was his eleventh birthday and his father was going to take him to get his school supplies. Then his father had arranged for Draco, Theodore, and he to go and have a private Quidditch lesson with the Puddlemere United team.

Julian skipped out of bed ignoring the presents that were stacked at its foot and jumped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped from his shower and wrapped himself in his green bathrobe. He walked over to his sink and grabbed a hand towel that sat in a basket next to his laundry hamper. He used it to wipe the condensation of the mirror, looking at his reflection he noticed that at eleven he looked exactly the same as he did a day ago when he was ten.

People made such a big deal about this particular birthday that you would think that there would have been a huge change or something. The electric blue eyes that looked back at him yesterday were still there and his smooth unblemished skin hadn't changed either. His freshly washed dark brown hair just began to curl at the ends as it dried. He reached up sliding his finger through the wet locks and then began shaking his hands very quickly through them causing the water to begin to scatter. His hair, which was getting longer by the day, was long in the front hanging just at the tops of eyes and short in the back. It was only a matter of time before his father would force him to get it cut again. But for now as long as he combed it and kept it neat his father would let it be.

Julian was one of the only boys he knew that had nearly perfect teeth without magical interference. It was something he was quite proud of actually. Most of the boys in his class had to undergo several rounds of painful correction charms to make their crooked smiles tolerable. Genetics did him that small favor; however he did have to deal with a nose that most people wouldn't appreciate having. It had a noticeable bump near the top and there was nothing to be done about it. Straight and long the nose fit well on his long face well but it was one of the few things the boy hated about his looks, which were a perfect blend of his parents. But Aunt Lily said that he was looking more and more like his father everyday.

After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair Julian walked to his closet and pulled down the outfit he had picked out the night before and started to get dressed. He dressed in dark khaki shorts and an off white long-sleeved button down that he immediately tucked in. Over that he threw on a green sweater vest that he was almost too small and he also pulled out his brown open front robe for use later. Green tube socks were also slipped over feet that were too large for his growing frame and were left pushed down around his scrawny ankles. Brown leather shoes where also quickly slid on and tied and then left forgotten.

When Julian finally headed over to where his presents were stacked neatly, it was almost 8:15. He registered the fact that his breakfast was supposed to be starting in a few minutes but he didn't think too much of it. Now that he didn't have a nanny, he ate alone in the kitchen. He ripped through paper and ribbon to his expensive gifts that he received from friends of his father, politicians, and important diplomats. All of which were toys he had no want of, books that he had no use of yet, or expensive school supplies. Once he had finished his house elf Frany popped in and quickly wrote down what was received and from whom it came. She also sorted everything so that the books could be flied, the unwanted toys could be given to charities, valuables taken to the vaults, and the supplies were all arranged and inventoried so that he didn't double up on things during the shopping trip to the Murdock District today.

When his stomach growled Frany scolded him, "Master Julian, you is needing to go down and eat. It is not being good to be going with out food!"

"I'm going, I'm going. I was just waiting on you! That's all."

"Frany is certain that Curby has young master Julian's morning meal waiting for him in the kitchen. Young master shouldn't wait on Frany to go and eat. Master will be angry if young master is not eating soon."

"Honestly, there is nothing to worry about. You all act as if he would blow you up if you step out of line." The little elf looked up with eyes the size of tennis balls at Julian's statement. The boy just laughed and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where Curby did indeed have his breakfast waiting for him, and several more presents that he assumed must have arrived later then the others.

He quickly ate some eggs and toast then turned to the rest of his presents. Looking through them he noticed that they were from people who he actually knew and cared about. Like the Lestrange's, the Malfoy's, The Avery's, The Nott's, and the Snape's. All of them were more personal and attuned to his interests.

Rodolphus and Bella sent him a new set of Quidditch armor that was charmed to grow with him. Rabastian and his wife Constella sent him new slytherin gym clothes. The Avery's and the Nott's both sent him several new music books. Remus had sent him four phoenix feather quills. And Severus and Lily had sent him a new bow for his Violin. Of course Aunt Lily and Uncle Severus would be the ones to spoil him with such a gift.

Julian picked it up gently and examined it. The wood was Pernambuco wood and it was strung with Pegasus hair. It was truly beautiful. He quickly grabbed it and ran to the second floor to his school room. He briskly walked past where his desk was and over to the back corner of the room where his piano and music library stood next to a very large window. He walked over to where he kept his Violin and quickly began remove it from its protective casing. Rosining the new bow with vigor he excitedly tried to think of what it was he wanted to play.

Bringing his violin to his shoulder he pulled the new bow across the stings, and began to play. He lost himself in the strains of melody and his imagination. He could hear the orchestra playing behind him as he played one of his many memorized concertos. He had been playing for years. It was one of the few things he was allowed to do with out much nanny intervention. The only people he had to please were himself and his teachers. On the Violin Abraham Yudovitch trained him sense he was six. And on Piano, his first great love, Antonio Moretti had been working with him since he was four. Two great constants in his short life, Julian and he savored every hour long session he had with them.

When he heard his name being called he didn't want to stop. After the voice became louder and more insistent he placed his beloved instrument and new bow on the stand that stood next to the piano and walked to the closed door that opened abruptly slamming into his face.

With a cry Julian's eyes began to tear and his hand flew up to check the injury. Blood began to pool on his fingers.

"Don't just look at it! Lean your head forward for and pinch your nostrils closed."

Julian looked up at his tutor through the tears and blood. "Professor Lupin, I think it is broken again!"

Two hands came to rest on his head, one forcing his head forward so that his chin was touching his chest, and the other holding a handkerchief and applying pressure to the injury. "Your father is going to have my head!"

Julian was forcibly led from the room and into his father's office in the other wing of the second floor. He opened his eyes turned his head so that he could look up at his teacher who glanced down at him with concern etched on his face. "I need to use my hand keep your head down."

An hour later Julian walked beside his father out of the St. Mungo's branch in Magical Hangleton. The Capital was the very first city of its kind, never before had there been a completely magical city in Europe before. Villages and towns, yes, but cities, no. The city was the epicenter of all that was political in the empire. It housed the delegates of all of the provinces and embassies for all allied magical nations. The British Ministry of Magic had been relocated to the city when Julian was four and since then the small town that he was born in just kept growing and growing. The hospital was also one of the first things to come to the town. And ever since its arrival Julian had frequented children's ward hallways several times a year. He had actually broken his nose eleven times. It was beginning to become something of a joke between him and his pediatrician. His father said that he was accident prone but in all honesty Julian believed that the answer was actually that he was a klutz and there was really nothing he could do about it until he grew out of it.

"Son, you must learn to be more careful. Eventually they won't be able to repair the damage done and you will end up with a nose like Severus. Is that really what you want?"

Julian couldn't help but laugh. His father was a completely different person when they were in public. It was to be expected considering who he was exactly.

The young prince knew the importance of his father's role in society and that it often times led to him being away for months at a time. As a matter of fact this was the longest stretch his father had ever been home in his whole life. "Father? Are angry with me?"

Red eyes connected with blue, "No son. I just wish you would be more careful. One of these days you are going to seriously hurt yourself, and they might not be able to correct the damage. You aren't immortal! You can get hurt and die. You must remember that. On a lighter note I do believe that it's time for lunch don't you agree?"

The boy smiled and nodded, "Can we eat later. I'm really not hungry. I just want to go get my wand! Please?!"

Tom smiled at his boy and nodded. Julian was just about to break into a run and make a mad dash for the Murdock District but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "That is not the behavior I expect of you. You know this."

Julian nodded and stood up straighter. He followed his father as he led him down Embassy Road and into the main shopping district. Julian had been to Diagon Ally before and it didn't even hold a candle to the brilliance that was the Murdock District.

Fine dining could be found down S. Merwyn Street and Clubs and bars could be found on its northern end and around the Square. Gringotts stood in all its grandeur at the southwest corner of the square and the end of Wenlock Avenue. Wenlock itself was covered in trading companies, investment firms and attorneys offices. But that probably had much to do with the fact that there was the National Law Archives stationed pompously at the corner of Wenlock and Bowman Wright Boulevard. Wright was the road that housed the most of the clothing retailers, the book stores and several Quidditch suppliers that wasn't even to mention the Ministry of Magic at its eastern end. The roads that connected to Wright all housed different shops that specialized in one thing or another but the road of real interest was Goshawk Road. It was the go to street that housed all of the shops that were frequented by young Wizards and Witches preparing for a year at school. Unlike the rest of the town that experienced the economic feat of going in the black in November the shops on Goshawk Rd. made it into the black for the year in August when students from the all major schools of Europe made their way to the street for the finest school supplies the continent had to offer.

Julian looked at the ducks on the pond in Riddle Square as they walked by it. He remembered a time when his father had taken him to feed them. It was when he was six or so it was just after the statue dedication. A huge gold plated statue of his father stood in the middle of the square it was odd to think that he was ever so young. Back then his father would tell him stories of Hogwarts and he would dream of the day he too would walk those halls. Noticing that his pace had slowed Julian trotted back to his father and excitedly walked on to the street that he had yet to shop in.

The street was busy but not over crowded with parents and students from all over the empire bustling about getting the supplies that they all needed for yet another term at their prestigious institutions.

"You seem to have acquired a great many of your supplies for your birthday."

Looking up at his father he smiled, "I did. Some of the things are very fine indeed. Did you know that Professor Lupin sent me Phoenix feather quills? Can you believe it?"

"Why yes I can. It is an honor to receive a quill from your professor. It signifies that you have completed the training that your teacher had intended for you. You should be proud of yourself. Today my son you are eleven and that means two things. One, you have officially come to the age where your magical education can begin and two, you are about to embark on the greatest journey of your life. You're coming of age."

Julian smiled again and followed his father into Ackerley Inc. Robes for the Young Wizard. The shop was simple. A counter with register stood near the front and several foot stools stood along one of the walls. Bolts of fabric were all lined up on shelves behind the counter every now and again one would remove itself from its spot and zoom back in to the back of the shop where Julian assumed the tailors were hard at work trying to get all of the orders taken care of. On the counter were several books, which Julian immediately started to thumb through. On each page were pictures of teenagers of various body types standing in uniforms for different schools. He flipped until he reached the Hogwarts section. Julian felt his father lean over to look through the book with him. He pointed out several styles.

"This one would work well."

"But it is stiff looking. It is almost like what Uncle Severus wears."

"It is sensible and appropriate."

"Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting you and your son until later."

Julian looked up at the tailor who spoke and almost laughed at his appearance. He was a very tall thin man who had dark curly hair that had gray streaks running through it. He had small round spectacles that sat on his too small nose and only seemed to enhance his very large ears. The tape measure that hung from around his neck moved around him measuring various part of the man quickly and quietly.

"Is there a problem?"

The man looked a bit green but quickly shoot his head no. "No! NO problem at all. Mathew, could you come and get Prince Julian's measurements please."

His father immediately started giving the man orders about materials and cuts and Julian followed the young man who ran from the back over to a stool and did as he was told. He laughed silently as the young man bowed his head as he walked past his father the change in posture caused the boy to stumble and merely fall. It was quiet amusing watching people deal with his father. But he smiled at the man kindly, and lifted his arms for to allow his measurements to be taken.

"So you are headed off to Hogwarts is that correct?"

"Yes, I received acceptance letters to several schools months ago but I decided that I would enjoy Hogwarts the most though." Julian looked at where his father stood

"I went there too, it was great. Do you know what house you are going to be in?"

Julian smiled, "Yes, of course. Everyone in my family has only ever been sorted into Slytherin."

The man continued his measuring while pushing the boy's shoulder forcing him to turn. "I was in Hufflepuff myself. I loved it. I even played Quidditch my last year there. We lost every game of course but it was fun."

Julian's attention was pulled toward where his father stood yelling at Mr. Ackerley "I know that traditionally first years robes are non house distinctive but I would prefer you to get his ready made. I don't want house elves tampering with my son's clothing."

"I assure you sir there has never been an issue with the school's methods be…."

"If you can't do as I ask then I would prefer to take my business else where. Is there an issue?"

Mr. Ackerley shook his head no, "No problem sir. I can do anything you ask. If by some chance the boy is sorted elsewhere, I'll personally make the corrections."

"My son won't be sorted anywhere else. Send the bill to my accountant; he will settle it with you upon delivery."

"Very good sir"

Julian hopped down from his stool just as a tall brunette boy with his mother walked in. "Your Majesty, what a pleasure." The woman curtsied elegantly and her son bowed.

"Why Lady Knightly, you look as lovely as ever." Julian watched as his father kissed the back of her hand. He then turned his attention to the boy who stood behind her patently.

"Julian this is Lady Marjory Knightly and her son Octavian."

Julian nodded and shook their hands, as he shook Octavian's the boy corrected the name, "I go by Travis."

His father continued the introduction eloquently and casually ignoring the boy's preferred name, "Octavian you're starting your fourth year at Hogwarts this year are you not?"

"Yes sir I am," Julian noticed as Travis bit his bottom lip, and began to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Wanting to know more about the boy Julian asked, "What house are you in?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw, sir."

His father laughed and nodded, "not everyone can be a Slytherin but I must admit that there is nothing wrong with having a studious child is there Lady Knightly?"

"Nothing at all, he is the top of his class and his father and I are very proud."

Julian noticed the flush of Travis' face and wondered if he had taken office to his father's comment.

"Well I'm sure that you two will get to know each other at a later date. Have a pleasant day Lady Knightly, Octavian. Send your father my regards."

As they walked out the door, Julian's father spoke quietly to him, "Ravenclaws think too much, never place too much trust in them. They are slaves to their logic, and are always reevaluating the situation they find themselves in. Hufflepuffs are pathetic little lap dogs. Once you gain their trust they will follow anywhere and will do most of the work for you if they have the opportunity. They are by far the simplest to manipulate and also the most difficult to get rid of. Be sure you know what you want when you befriend one. "

"Yes father," walking down the street Julian looked towards the end and noticed a vary small shop that had only one thing in the window. A wand.

"Father, please may we get my wand next? Please?"

"Of course, why don't you go ahead? I have something I want to pick up in the square."

Julian looked at his father incredulously, Never before had he been allowed to go anywhere before on him own, "But what happens if I get finished and you aren't back?"

Red eyes laughed at him, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Go on they will know who you are."

Julian walked toward this store glancing back at his father who apperated away with a pop. Taking off like a rocket he ran to the store. Ollivander's: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

He reached for the handle, grabbing it, and turning. He took another breath and pushed it open. The bell on the door jingled as the door closed behind him. He walked in to the well lit room and noticed that the walls were covered in shelves from ceiling to floor. Normally that wouldn't be anything of interest but for some reason this room's ceiling appeared to four times higher then normal. On the shelves were thousands of thin brown wooden boxes. Julian assumed that inside each of those boxes were wands and he _knew_ that one of them had to be his. He turned around and looked up to the top of the room and began to wonder why anyone would stack something so high.

Slowly he walked further in to the shop, "Hello?" he called out.

When no answer was given he turned around again and noticed a very tall ladder. He smiled to himself and walked over to it. He looked around some more and called out again, "Hello-o?"

When no sound was made Julian started to climb the ladder. When he reached the top he looked across the boxes and thought about pulling one out. What would it hurt really, he just wanted to look at one and no one was here. He carefully placed his hand down upon several of the boxes and the pulled it away again. Then he reached as far as he could with his left hand, and grasped a box at the very top. He pulled at it and got it moving a small bit but when it was just about a fourth of the way out of its spot it got stuck. He pulled harder and the box budged I bit more but now became stuck at and odd angle.

"Just great," he whispered to himself. He carefully slid one foot out of its safe spot on the ladder and gently placed it on one of the shelves. He grabbed a hold of the rail and reached again. This time he should reach the box with a grater ease and he began to pull again. It wasn't budging so he pulled harder, and then harder still. Eventually the box gave way. Unfortunately Julian wasn't prepared for the sudden release. He lost his balance and started to fall. He braced himself for the impact and waited for the pain, but after a few second he noticed that he was no longer falling, but instead he was floating.

Julian looked around frantically for the person who saved him and saw a man with wild red hair that stood out in every direction. He stood at the counter smiling wildly, wand outstretched as he kept the young prince from hitting the ground, "I love my job, and you all make it so simple for me."

"What?" Julian felt himself slowly being maneuvered into an upright position and gently set back down.

"You kids, it's just funny. You honestly think that no one would be in the store? Just because we don't come running doesn't mean we aren't here." The ginger man smiled and pulled the box from the boy's nimble fingers. "Do you want to try it? I mean that is why you're here isn't it Julian?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Family secret, I'm Quentin, Quentin Ollivander, the youngest wandmaker in a long line, and you Mr. Riddle have just selected your wand. And I must say you are the first one to make it all the way to the top of my ladder!"

Julian looked at the man cautiously. He was holding the wand out for him to take but for some reason he didn't want to.

"How do you know it's for me?"

Ollivander looked surprised, "what do you mean? Of course it is for you. You chose it, it chose you!"

"But what if I chose the wrong one? What if the wand that is meant for me isn't the one I pulled out?"

"You are just going to have to trust in the wand's judgment. If it wasn't meant for you then you wouldn't have been able to remove it from the shelf."

"But I forced it from the shelf! I nearly killed myself!"

"But you got it out. And there is no way for me to put it back in. If it doesn't fit then I'll let you try again. But I pretty sure that it'll fit just give it a try!"

When the man smiled and shoved the wand in his direction again Julian took it. A shock ran through his fingers and bright white and purple sparks shot from the end on the wand.

"See! I told you. A perfect fit. A very powerful wand, for a very powerful individual, Ebony, thirteen inches and Augurey tail feather core, it's good for charms and dueling. It will also be helpful if you ever need to remove ink stains."

"Ink stains?" Julian looked up at the wand maker incredulously.

"Well you know Irish Phoenix feathers repel ink."

Julian thought that maybe this man spent a bit too much time holed up in his shop. "I'm sure that particular quality will come in handy. I can't pay you, I don't have any money but my father said to send us a bill and that it will be taken care of."

"Of course, that is how I handle all of clients. Just one moment I must go and get a few things from the back for you."

He returned promptly carrying several things. "These are wand holsters. This one is charmed to fit around your leg and this one is for when you grow in to it. Your wand rather long a bit too long for your arm right now but you will grow in to it. And I think you must hurry if I'm not mistaken I do believe that your father is coming and I have another customer on the way and I really must go and hide."

Julian grabbed the holsters and the box which his wand had been placed back inside and walked quietly from the shop looking for his father. The man was crazy his father wasn't here and there was no new customer coming up.

"Mum why can't I have a wand too?"

"You will get your's next year Ginny. You will get your turn, Ron dear why don't you run in and get started I'm just going to go and pick up your books."

"Yes mother." The tall red head that wasn't paying any attention to where he was going ran straight into Julian causing him to be pushed off the curb and into his father's awaiting arms.

"Excuse you!" Julian snapped at the boy who ignored him as he made his way into the shop. "How rude!? Thank you father."

"That must one of the Weasley brats. Some of them are just too far gone and there is no hope for them in any good society. Their mother's marriage to Augustus Yaxley was the best thing that could have ever happened to the family. I had wished that Yaxley would have had a greater influence over his new children, but maybe he just needs time. I heard that they have a new baby on the way and I feel it is probably for the best. It will teach that heathen in particular that the world doesn't revolve around him. Gryffindors, a bunch of fools is what they are. Fools that are blinded by ideas of chivalry. Enough of that, tell me did you get a wand?"

Julian smiled and opened the box to show his father his prize, "Ebony and Irish Phoenix tail feather!"

The King smiled down at his son, pride in his eyes, "I'm proud of you. Come along though, I have to get you over to the Malfoy's. They said that they would take you and the others to the Quidditch lesson."

"But I thought that you were going to take us? And we still have several stores we need to go to."

"I have work to get done. You will have a fine time I promise. Professor Lupin is going to help you finish your shopping tomorrow after your piano lesson. Alright?"

"But you promised! You said that,"

Julian nearly jumped out of his skin when his father yelled at him, "I know what I said! But you will just have to deal! Now give me your hand the Malfoy's are waiting."

--

"Julian! Give it back it's mine!"

"If you want it all you have to do is come and get it."

Gretchen Louise desperately wanted her stuffed bear back, but sadly enough couldn't get close enough to her much older playmates to get it.

Julian however was having a blast. He had stolen the toy from the girl the second that they had been dismissed from dinner and then proceeded to throw it to Theo who currently running with it down the stairs. She always reacted so well. Screaming, fighting, and biting, It was all he could do to keep from laughing has her little fists would pound on his lower chest in a vain attempt to force the older taller and stronger boy to return her beloved toy. Tiring of the chase however he darted down the stairs and through the ball room cranking up his speed to top gear and leaving the small girl and his two classmates behind. He was about to run in to the sitting room when he heard his name from the other room.

The adults must have finished with supper and retired to the lounge for a few drinks. But never before had Julian ever known them to leave the door ajar. He slowly walked over to the wall next to the door and sat down.

"He's starting Hogwarts in a matter of weeks sir. There really isn't much to be done." That was odd, Julian was always taught that the ladies retired to do womanly things after dinner while the men left to smoke and drink.

Draco walked in and joined him followed quickly and quietly by a winded Theo. They sat down near him and began to listen in as well.

His father's lap dog, Crouch, spoke next, "He's your son, your majesty, there is simply no way that you can allow him to attend Hogwarts if there is any doubt about his house placement. He is the next known Heir of Slytherin! The empire knows this. You can not allow him to become and embarrassment to the line."

Gretchen finally arrived and Theo handed the bear to her while motioning for her to sit down and to be quiet.

"Who's to say he won't be placed in the noble house of his birth?"

The little girl had squeezed her way in between where he sat and Draco then she excitedly whispered, "That's Daddy"

Julian quickly snapped at her, "shut up and listen, or leave. Do you want us to get caught? You remember what happened the last time we got caught eavesdropping don't you?"

She nodded and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't make the mistake again.

"…for the last few years I have seen a change in the type of students that find themselves in our most noble of houses. They are more complacent then generations past. I feel it is due to the fact that you sire have brought a great deal of prestige to the house that was previously lacking."

"Let us not forget we are raising our children in a Slytherin world. More then half of the parents who send their children to Black Academy were in Slytherin. The house selection typically breeds true." Julian could not recognize the voice immediately but assumed it must have been Lord Avery.

"He was the top of his class in spite of his lack of interest in the material…." Julian knew that voice very well it was the voice of his privet tutor, Remus Lupin. "…I feel as if you owe the boy bit more credit. I agree that he isn't displaying the absolute traits of any one house, but you must remember that he was not raised by a Slytherin."

Silence followed the statement. Julian looked over at Gretchen who was lost in her own little world playing with her stupid bear, and Draco and Theo who were looking at him with concern etched on their faces. Looking back at the crack in the doors he slowly plucked forward enough courage to creep over to the door and peek through the opening.

His father was standing by the mantle looking in to the fire as is danced all the guest from his birthday dinner were there. It would have appeared to be odd for most people. But Julian had celebrated every birthday that way ever since he was a small child. A large dinner party was always held the night of his birthday where the only child present until this year had been himself alone.

The silence was broken again by Julian's esteemed tutor, "You all preach how he is the Heir of Slytherin, but we all know that he was raised by his teachers and his numerous nannies. And I feel he is the better for it. I agree that the boy is a wild card, he will find himself perfectly at home in ANY of the houses. He is smart and very capable but I feel that he is more inclined to playing Quidditch and his working on his music more then he is to anything else. He is loyal to the ones he loves and he is very bright but he is not the social butterfly one would expect from a Hufflepuff and neither is he the book worm that usually crop up in Ravenclaw. I would like to say that he isn't prone to the foolhardy stunts of a young lion but he has an absentminded courage that leads him to do things that often lead to dangerous situations and injury. I can't even recall the number of bones the boy has broken off the top of my head."

Julian tried to think of how many it was but his father beat him to the answer, "Thirty Four"

"But rest assured he is as cunning any of the other Snakes. Did you know that in the past few years at school he has convinced his classmates to all stop studying for exams so that he didn't have to work as hard? His ambitions with his Flying and Music speak volumes about what lengths he will go to succeed. He very well could land himself in Slytherin as expected but it isn't a guarantee. The only way to prevent any chance of him being placed in another house is to send him to one of the other schools. I feel that if you don't intervene, sire, you may find yourself with a Hufflepuff for a son."

Julian peered with wide eyes as his father threw his glass of fire whisky in to the fire shattering the glass. He turned and glared at companions. "My son is a Slytherin by blood. I will not hear anymore of this nonsense. He will not be sent to another school. I will not tarnish his image by turning him in to a coward. He will face his sorting and he will proudly take his place as the Slytherin Prince he is."

After another pregnant pause, Lily stood from where she sat next to her husband, "Your Majesty, I know your son, and I love him as he were my own but I fear for him if you force this upon him. Children have no say in their placement. If given the choice Julian would be a Slytherin, but he's not given a choice. I must agree with Remus on this front. He's a wild card. But I feel it my duty to ask you what you think it will do to him if he fails you in this. He has never failed to meet your expectations before. I fear it might harm him irrevocably."

The tall aging King walked over to his liquor cabinet and began to pour a new glass of fire whisky before saying, "He'll be fine. I know this because there won't be problem. My son is a Slytherin by blood. He had the language and the breeding He won't let his ancestors down. He won't let me down. That is the end of this discussion. Severus, didn't you say that you had been making progress on that Werewolf Cure?"

Julian looked over his shoulder at others and signaled for them to follow him. As he walked back up to the nursery (playroom) he thought about what his father was talking about with the others. Was he really a wild card? What if he ended up in Hufflepuff? He couldn't let that happen he just couldn't.

"Draco, has your father told you anything about the sorting?" The blonde shook his head.

"When I asked he said that I had nothing to worry about. But I wonder if what they were saying is true."

Theo walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I agree with your dad, my mum told me a long time ago that no matter what I did I would end up in Slytherin. Everyone in my family has only ever been in Slytherin. Children are what parents are, and if you are the heir to a founder like your father said, then there nothing to worry about. Stop thinking about it."

Julian was about to speak up again but Draco jumped in and changed the topic of conversation, "I'm so jealous of you man. I wish my dad had given me a nimbus 2000 when I turned 11. I'm still stuck on the Comet 260, that I got last year. Did you see how McCoy blocked that quaffel earlier? She was freaking amazing!"

Theo also jumped in and got into the Quidditch talk. "Yeah no kidding, but wasn't it amazing. We got to fly with the great James Wheeler! You know they say that your dad hand picked him for the team!"

Julian looked at his friend incredulously, "My dad?"

"Yeah they say that about six months after your dad took over he went up to Philbert Deverill and told him that he had a Chaser that Puddlemere just couldn't do without."

"Has he really been playing that long?"

Julian looked at Draco as if he were an idiot, "Of course he has! That's what makes him so great. The fact that he has been able to keep his game for this long is simply Amazing. He's still winning awards you know. Just two years ago he was named most valuable Chaser of the year! And last year he set the new record for number of points earned in a single match by an individual player"

"I think someone has a crush!" The Malfoy heir snickered and threw one of the pillows from the reading corner at his friend.

"That is not true and you know it," Julian spat back at him retaliating with the same pillow but having better aim he his blond friend, he hit the blond square in the face and with a much greater force.

"I think we found his soft spot don't you Theo?"

"I think so Draco!"

Julian smiled at his friends they all picked up pillows. They all laughed silently to themselves as they all proceeded to sneak up on a poor unsuspecting Gretchen Louise.


	4. Chapter 3

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery: **What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Three**

Julian sat in his room going over his check list for the seventh time. He wanted to make sure he had everything from his potions book and Quidditch posters to his tooth brush and his emergency portkey. The large brown school trunk was packed to the brim and he realized for the sixth time since he finished packing two hours ago that there really was nothing left for him to do.

His father had left for Germany two weeks ago and left him in the care of his tutor. Remus, as he was told to call him, was an excellent companion. Far better than any nanny that his father ever employed for him. But unlike the nannies, Remus left him to his own devices, up until now that had been a good thing but with nothing left to do Julian found himself wanting the old professor to come in and force him to do something.

Julian slammed the trunk closed picked up his wand which he had been practicing with everyday, and set off in search for his companion. When his room was found to be empty, Julian looked to the library. With no luck there, he searched the classroom. With no success there he tried the study, the kitchen, and then the greenhouse. All of which proved to be empty of intelligent beings. Defeated, Julian decided to wander; eventually something would pique his interest.

After thirty minutes Julian found himself in the rooftop garden, and to his delight he found his wayward companion. "Remus, I've looked everywhere for you!"

The graying man smiled over at his young charge and motioned for him to join him where he sat on the ledge of the roof. "Be careful I don't want you falling."

He stepped carefully over the rose bushes and took his teacher's hand and sat next to him. "What are you doing up here?"

Brown eyes laughed silently at the boys question, "I could you ask you the same thing, aren't you supposed to be packing?"

"Well I was, but I finished hours ago. Normally I would have gone and played my violin but that has been packed up as well as all the music that I want to work on, so I don't really want to play the piano either. All of my books are packed and it's too late to go fly. In other words I have absolutely nothing to do. I don't really know why I came up here in the first place. Why are _you_ up here?"

"I came to see the sunset. Sunsets are probably the most perfect things in the world. They only last for such a short while. They are beautiful, silent and simple. Utterly perfect, and you never can see the same one twice. That and there is a new moon tonight, and I am most myself at new moon."

Julian looked out over the town he grew up in. It was flooded with yellows, oranges, and pinks from the setting August sun. Remus sat next to him breathing calmly and steadily. Julian was always curious about what exactly ran though his teacher's mind. Tonight was no different, "Why do you stay with me. Where is your Family? Do they miss you? I miss father. Do you not have one? I thought that everyone did, no matter how small it may be. I only have Father you know. Where's your family?"

Remus sighed and ran his fingers threw his graying hair, "You are my family Julie,"

Julian laughed, "That is just sad. Some family you got there! One klutzy eleven year old who has no life and no hope of ever getting one. Really great ……Remus? Will father hate me if I'm not a Slytherin?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I think you need to concentrate on the new world you are about to enter. So, shut up and think on that for a while and let me watch my sunset."

After several minutes of silence Julian looked back at his long time teacher and friend, "Remus, why _don't_ you have a family?"

"Well Julie, some people just aren't so lucky. Not all of us are blessed with the charmed life that you live."

The boy looked questionably at the man next to him, "I don't understand. My life isn't charmed. Draco and Theo both have mothers and their fathers are actually there. How do I leave a charmed life?"

The werewolf turned to face his pupil, "Julian, you are about to enter a world that you have never encountered. Up until this point you have lived in a perfect world that your father manufactured for you. You have been sheltered from all of pains that this world has to offer. At Hogwarts you will learn many things, and encounter many different kinds of people. Not all of them grew up here in Hangleton, not all of them will agree with your opinions. They have not grown up like you and your classmates, they have not lived in mansions made marble, and slept in beds made of silk. Do understand what I'm saying?"

"I know that at Hogwarts there will be a great many people who are different from me. Father told me that…"

"You need to understand that you will learn things that will change how you view the world. They might even change how you view me, and the Snape's and Malfoy's, even how you view your father. Not everyone knows the man that you do, Julie. Very few actually know his heart. I don't want you blindsided by what might be coming."

Blue eyes looked into Brown. Julian was beyond confused, "Remus, my father has freed the magical world from oppression. He has allowed for expanded trade amongst the provinces and a greater education for all. The economy has never been better, and our population is booming. You taught me that. My father has allowed magical beings, no matter what their species, race or magical affiliation to live peace. Who could not know what kind of man my father is?'

"Julie you look at the world through rose colored glasses. You don't know what the price was for the peace we know. You asked why I don't have a family, I used to. I had friends once, very close friends. They were the family that life denied me."

Julian smiled, "Then why don't you go and see them?"

"Because Julie they died."

Cold settled over the boy's heart, "like my mother?"

Remus shook his head, "No Julie, not like your mother... Julian, do you know how your father came to power?"

"Yes, there was war. We learned about it in school. Well first there was collapse of the Ministry and then there was a battle in Hogsmead near Hogwarts. When father and the DE entered the Hogwarts grounds, and Dumbledore surrendered with out a fight. It was a bloodless coup. That is not to say that people didn't die. They did but, the transition was quick and smooth. It seamed to happen over night and people didn't really notice the difference. But then things got better for everyone. Full citizenship granted to those that had impure blood, meaning that the magical creatures could finally live without fear. And then Muggleborns began to be fully assimilated in to society through new programs, where before they all lived odd half lives caught between the world of their childhood and the world they were born to be part of. Reforms happened in Britain and shortly after magical Europe followed in our footsteps and joined with my father. It was the birth of the empire."

"Julie, many of the children you will meet will have had parents and relatives who died in that war. Some of them will have been on the other side. Do you remember what I told you about how history was written?"

"It's written by the victors."

"Do know what that means?"

Julian shrugged. "I would assume that it means that we learn their side of the story. But what does it matter who writes it? It's all the same. Dumbledore and his government were preventing the use of many different forms of magic and in turn removing the people's right to their innate abilities. Like I said, what does it matter who wrote it? It doesn't change what they did."

"There are two sides to every story. You only know your father's side. And you only know what he chose to tell you."

Julian looked away, the gravity of what his teacher was implying shook him to the core, "Are you saying that my father lied to me?"

"No Julian!" Remus reached out and pulled his students chin to make him face him once more, "What I'm saying is that what you will learn at school will change how you view our world and your role in it. I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to tell you but it might help you with what awaits you. I had a family once. I had three brothers. There was Peter, who was the little brother if ever there was one, Sirius, who was the guy we all wanted to be, and James, who was the best man I ever knew. One day before I knew what hit me, the war happened and I found myself standing alone at the end without my brothers. Your father was responsible for the death of two of them, one just before the end and one shortly after. By his hand they were killed. Some say they got what they deserved for playing both sides in the war but they haunt me to this day."

Julian looked in to the haunted eyes of his professor. "What happened to the other?"

"Sirius was changed by the events of the war. We severed all communication after James' death. He blamed himself for it and he had a psychotic break. He joined your father after he was classified as fully recovered, and then took a job offered to him in the department of underage wizardry. He started Black Academy and he married. I believe that he has four children now."

"And the other two? Who were they?"

"James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter? But the Potter's were some of Dumbledore's inner circle. James Potter was responsible for the death of twelve of the DE. Surely you can't blame my father for that, and Pettigrew killed 26 DE _and_ nearly killed my Father with a muggle bomb. He received a trial and was sentenced to death. He got exactly what was coming to him."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't expect you to understand this. You are too young and you know too little of what actually happened back then. I can never forgive myself for betraying my brothers, and I can never forgive your father for not listening to my pleas."

"Then why are you here? Why do you serve my father?" the boy was utterly confused.

"Because Julie he offered me something Dumbledore couldn't, a world that would allow me to be what I was meant to be. I'm a Werewolf! In the old world I was just animal. In this one I'm a man. But it came at a price. A price that I was willing to pay when I was young and more naive. You will hear stories about what your father did for peace, Julie. What he still does for peace. You will never look at him the same way again. Just as I don't. It is all part of growing up. You are just too young to understand now but in few years you will. When you feel as if nothing in world is certain, and believe me one day that will happen, you must remember one thing. One thing you can always be certain of is that you have people who love you. People who would die..."

Remus' voice caught in his throat, he was forced to take a calming breath to even continue. "Your father loves you and would do anything for your benefit. I know you are worried about the sorting but I promise you if you get placed in a house other then Slytherin I'll see to it that your Aunt Lillian talks some sense in to him. Go, get to bed Julie, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Goodnight Remus," Julian hugged his teacher goodnight, and he headed off down the stairs yelling back, "I hope that you find family again, a better family than me at least."

As the crickets began to chirp Remus whispered to himself. "There is no family better than you, Julie."

--

Julian arrived via floo at Platform 9 3/4 at ten thirty, closely followed by his teacher. He hated this form of travel more than any other. He was covered in soot from head to toe but thankfully Remus had taught him a spell to correct that particular problem. With a wave of his wand and the sound of an incantation the soot removed itself from his now pristine traveling robes.

"Julian, stay here for just a moment while I go and get you a trolley. Don't block the floo though."

Alone he began to examine his new surroundings. The scarlet steam engine stood majestically on the tracks, and students of all shapes and sizes ran about greeting old friends, saying goodbye to loved ones, and in general just getting their stuff where it needed to go. Julian took a deep breath and stepped to the side as the floo stated up again.

A safe distance away he watched and realized that he may hate how the floo got him dirty, but it could be much worse. A chubby olive skinned girl came out of the floo that he had just moved away from only to fall flat on her face, and to make matters worse the floo ignited again and another olive skinned person followed. Unable to get a firm footing due to the feet that remained in the floo, the boy lost his balance and fell on top of her.

"Noelle, honestly!"

"You're standing on my shirt Blaise!"

"Just learn how to land before next time, or don't come at all it's embarrassing."

Julian laughed at the two before he spotted Remus walking over to him, carefully avoiding the accident he had just witnessed.

"What happened there?" The teacher asked laughing at the siblings who were now being separated by their very beautiful mother.

"Well apparently someone doesn't know how to use the floo correctly," Julian followed his teacher over to the train where several students were waiting in a line to load their trunks onto the train.

"Well hopefully she learns soon. Now Julie, pay attention, you will need to know how to do this in years to come. Your bags have to be searched for any contraband, so you must come over to the ministry officials that are stationed at seven entrances to the train. Did you pack a day bag for your trip?"

Julian nodded and pointed to his trunk, "I just left it in the trunk. I was going to get it out once we got here."

"Well you might want to get it out now. They are going to want to check that thoroughly." Doing as he was told he wondered what the issue was.

As several older students lined up behind him, he over heard them complaining about the searches but Julian figured it must have some reason that made all the trouble worth it in the end. When he reached the end of the line a gruff ministry official opened his trunk and began to cast spells on its contents, and a tall man motioned for Julian and Remus to step forward.

"Put your bag over here. No, on the table."

Julian did as he was told and then walked back over to the wizard who was performing several spells on Remus. "I expect you off the train in ten minutes sir. You may exit at any exit and you are to make sure that this number is returned to an official"

Remus nodded and stepped on to the train, and immediately motioned for the men attempting move the trunk aboard to have it placed with the other baggage that was stacked waiting to be loaded into the baggage car.

"Step here inside the circle please. Empty your pockets in that basin just there and hold your wand in your hand where I can see it."

Julian did as he was told and watched uncomfortably as the tall wizard cast several spells over him. It felt as if small bugs were crawling over his skin searching for anything that might remain hidden. When it was determined that he was indeed clean he picked up his Galleon satchel and his travel pack and climbed aboard the train joining his professor who was holding a very large oversized coin, that had a green number 74 printed on it.

"It is for the protection of the students and the school at these searches are conducted, come along, let's try to find you somewhere to sit."

The prince nodded and followed as the werewolf walked him through the crowded car. They walked through six different cars before he was led into a empty compartment. "This will work, for now. Once the train gets going you can try and find your friends." The wizard sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, "Your Father wanted me to give you this. He said for you not to open it until you get to your new dormitory tonight after you settled in. The envelope is charmed so you don't really have an option."

Julian turned and put away the thick letter in his bag and turned back to his tutor who continued to speak, "Don't be nervous, I promise you once you get there you won't miss us much. Do keep on top of your studies, and don't pull any tricks like you did at the Academy. It will only hurt you in the long run. And…."

The werewolf looked down at this hands and began to turn a bit white, "Do remember what I told you, don't take what you will learn too much to heart. Learn from it and endeavor to become the best man you can be."

"Remus," Julian looked in to the brown eyes that seemed lost, "I'm not afraid."

"I know you aren't! But please remember what I told you about history; about how there are two sides to every story. Also know you are not your father. You are your own person. Never forget that. Never forget who you are."

"You worry too much Remus," Julian threw his arms around the older mans waist and hugged him. "You have so little faith. I promise to write, and you _will_ send me hints to where all the secret passages are. I'll see you next summer. And Remus try not to worry, I'm about to start the greatest journey of my life."

"And what journey is that?"

"My coming of age!"

The coin that was previously green turned yellow signaling that it was time for Remus to remove himself from the train, He hugged the boy a little tighter and placed a kiss to the top of his head, "May the gods watch over you and guide you on your way to greatness."

Without another word or glance, he was gone and Julian was alone. He ran to the window and looked out hoping to see where the werewolf had gone to but when the man kept walking without looking back, Julian felt his heart sink. The other parents were all smiling and waving, but Remus just disappeared never looking back. Julian realized then that Remus wasn't his parent, and that he didn't have his family there to say goodbye. Just as pain clinched around his heart he forced himself to stop thinking about how his father had yet again not been there, and then he quickly reminded himself that his father was doing what was best for his people and only a rotten and spoiled child would demand a King put aside the needs of millions to appease the wants of one boy.

So instead of thinking about his father or anything that would make him upset, he sat down and pulled out his charms book and began to read. He was nearly done with the text. Remus had told him that it was a good idea to know what was coming, so that he knew what was to be expected of him. So shortly after getting his text books Julian began to read each of them. As it was, he only had two more chapters before he was finished with all of his texts. Julian continued his reading on animation charms but after a short while he became aware of the fact that the train had begun to move. He quickly set his book down and leaned forward in his seat to take a look out at the parents.

Fathers were waiving final farewells and mothers were holding back tears. The way they were acting a person would think that they wouldn't be back here in December to pick their beloved children for Christmas Holiday. After the platform was out of sight Julian tuned back to his book. He read for about an hour or so before the compartment door opened. Looking up Julian recognized Draco and Theo, he tossed his book to the side and smiled, "Hey guys, where have you been?"

Theo sat down on the seat next to his friend and pointed to Draco to answer who remained standing in the door. "Well we ran into a bunch of muggleborns going through their orientation. I know my mother said that the number of muggleborns being born was rising but I had no idea that there would be so many of them."

"How many were there?" Julian was fascinated by the idea of muggleborns because it went against everything that was known about genetics. Ministry scientists had isolated the genes responsible for hereditary magic and concluded that they behaved in similar ways as the genes that determined a person's height, where there are several sets of genes coding for the same thing. The more that coded for tall stature the taller you were. Magic was the same but the number of "m" genes varied from person to person. No two people had the number of sets or the same combinations. Parents passed on their particular code but only pieces of it. That was how certain magical gifts became hereditary. Unlike inherited m genes, muggleborns possess a completely new set of m gene combinations, combinations that were completely unique. This spontaneous m gene generation does happen in pure blood lines but it was more difficult to detect. The Metamorphmagus gene and the Animagus gene are examples of more extreme spontaneous m gene generation that has only ever occurred in pure bloodlines. However there was no evidence to support the claim that muggleborns were not capable of spontaneously producing these particular m genes.

"Well there must have been at least twenty of them. Father said that the new program was much more focused on teaching them about how to be wizards and to live in our society. They explain to their parents what a gift it is to be like us. And now students who previously never would have attended Hogwarts are coming droves! They even came up with a new classification for them for Ministry documentation!"

"Really?"

Theo just laughed, "Yeah they are now calling them First Generation Magical Beings. It is all encompassing because some come into their powers through unconventional means, like werewolf or vampire bites for example."

"That's cool," Julian smiled, and started to look through his bag for his chess set.

"Do you know how many first years there are, this year?" Draco asked to no one in particular. "I heard that that we're the largest class the school has ever seen."

"I think the number is close to 100." Theo was the one who answered, while he helped set up the chess pieces. "But the class sizes are only going to get larger. You know they are actually talking about opening a new school in Wales to help with the problem. Hogwarts was never intended to house so many students."

"How is it you know so much about the school, Theo? It's you turn," Julian started the game with his standard first move.

"Well you know my father is the head of the Department of Underage Wizardry and this is a lot of what they have to deal with. With the standardization of all European schools most of the parents that previously home schooled or sent their children to alternative schools are happily sending them off to Hogwarts or one of the larger magical institutes. It is a good problem to have. It means that people are content and feel safe."

"Too true. Check!"

"Well it looks like someone needs to practice. Eh, Theo?"

Theo pouted and quickly directed his king to safety, "well not all of us even like this game, Draco. I'm only playing cause I was closer."

Julian laughed, "Excuses, excuses, Check."

"GAH!"

--

The hours past and the boys changed into the school robes that they had brought with them. "I think your dad wants you in Slytherin. Don't you?"

Julian looked at his school robes that were lined in dark green and already bore the Slytherin patch, "please don't start, you guys. You know I'm nervous. He made sure that everything I brought had at least the Slytherin coat of arms on it. That is not even taking into consideration how almost everything is green! I don't even like green. I don't know what is going to happen if I get placed elsewhere."

Draco laughed, "You'll tell your father and watch the headmaster be torn to shreds for placing you in the wrong house. And then after the argument is over you will make your way over to the dorms you rightfully belong in, and make us all jealous of your amazing collection of music and fine robes."

The other two boys laughed as well. Another hour passed uneventfully and soon they made there way out of the train upon its arrival. Their bags were taken from them as the first years were pulled away from the returning student body.

Julian looked around at his peers and saw that Theo had been right about this being a large class. There were indeed close to 100 students here. The Muggleborns were all pulled to one side and had a seventh year with them, probably to answer their questions. They were dressed differently from the rest though. Unlike the rest of the students their uniforms were different. The clothing that was worn was the same but instead of long open front robes they wore short coats. On the front where his peers had yet to have their house coat of arms embroidered the Muggleborns wore the Hogwarts Crest. They looked in every way like the pictures he had seen of muggle school children.

"Alright students come along follow me." A very large very hairy man called out to the students and then began walking on to a dark, steep path that led away from the station and in to the woods. Several of the others began to whisper how they were scared. The vocalizations only accomplished one thing, annoying any other student with a brain.

"Theo, stay close to me. If we have to get paired for anything I really don't want to have to deal with one of the whiners," Julian whispered in his taller friend's ear.

"But what about Draco?"

Smiling he just looked at his friend until it clicked.

"That is just wicked. You know that he can't tolerate stupidity on any level. Oh, you are so mean."

Julian shrugged and laughed to himself. As the mass of students turned one final corner the sight of the school stopped all the whiners in their tracks. Atop a high mountain over a great lake, stood a mighty castle with turrets and towers, its windows all shone brightly welcoming home old students and inviting the new ones to come and enter its great halls of learning. Julian smiled as the lake glittered reflecting the light from the school, the stars, and the crescent moon above. Looking to the shore he spotted boats that seated four and quickly while the other students stood gawking at the view he grabbed the arms of Theo and Draco and pulled them in to one of the rickety boats.

Once all of the students made it into a boat they all lurched forward. The force caused Julian to fall off of his seat and land in the floor of the boat.

"That was graceful!" Draco snickered,

The fleet floated along and when they reached the bottom of the cliff the large man yelled for them all to put there heads down. The boats floated through a long narrow tunnel which eventually led to a large cavern that was lit by flaming torches. The boys' boat was the first to reach the shore so the three quickly jumped out and went to the stairs and made their way up a long stone passage way. They led the group at a driving pace. They wanted to be the first to see whatever there was to see. The passage way opened and before them stood Hogwarts in all of her glory.

The boys hurried forward to allow for the others to come up and see the view. The large man finally reappeared and called to them all to follow him. Looking over his shoulder Julian saw the muggleborns follow their guide like a string of small ducks. Unlike the rest of them, though, they were all being led to another entrance. When he heard a loud knocking Julian turned his attention back to the front of the group the doors opened and there stood a very stern looking witch who had graying black hair that was pulled back in to a tight bun.

"First Years for you Professor,"

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here."

The students followed the professor into the entrance hall and ogled at its historic grandeur. Most everyone here had been weaned on stories about this great school. To actually see it and to stand in its halls was like having your dreams come to life in front of you. The stern professor however drew their attention back to her with the use of only a few words, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall and very shortly I will lead you through these doors behind me where the students and teachers of Hogwarts wait to see you sorted. You will be joined shortly by the second year first generation students. At which point you will all undergo this very important ceremony together where you will be sorted in to your houses. Your house will become your family. You will take classes with them, live with them, eat with them, and interact with them in every moment of your days here.

"There are four houses each with a noble and long history and each is known for producing outstanding witches and wizards of all kinds. Here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points and any mischief and rule breaking will cause you to lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup which is a great honor. I'm sure each of you will be a credit to your house."

Julian turned to see a group of about fifteen students walk in from one of the side doors to the hall. They were older and dressed exactly the same as the rest of the students, "Now that the First Generation Students have arrived we can get started. Follow me."

With a wave of the old professor's hands the doors opened and the students followed her forming two single file lines as they went. She led them into the hall where they all looked around like children in a candy store as they took in the light of thousands of candles glittering on golden cutlery. Six tables were present. Four long tables that ran the length of the room each filled with students of one of the hoses. At the top of the hall was a table filled with teachers. Julian smiled at his Uncle Severus, he knew the man taught potions here but to see him sitting so sternly at the front of the great hall made it hit home. The last and smallest table sat at the back of the hall. It was currently vacant of students. Julian assumed it must be for the first year muggleborns. As they reached the front of the room the first years scrambled for position, some preferring to be in the middle of the mass while others wanted to remain safely hidden in the back. Julian and his friends however, stood proudly in the front.

McGonagall, who had disappeared unbeknownst to the first years, reappeared placing a stool in front of the mass of students. She then placed a dirty frayed old had on it. It twitched and suddenly, startling several of the whiners from earlier, it began to sing a song about the houses.

Julian listened to it tell them the traits of the four houses and he began to feel his stomach drop out of his body and great lump rise in to his throat. When the song ended Julian began to feel very cold. The student body cheered but he just stared at the hat. He felt the blood drain from his face. That dirty old had held his fate in its nonexistent hands.

"When I call your name you will step forward sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. At that point you will be sorted! Aaron, Thomas,"

Julian watched as a second year stepped forward and was sorted to Gryffindor. His hand crept up to his mouth and he couldn't stop himself from biting at the nails that had be left forgotten for three weeks. He watched as student after student were called up one by one to be sorted. Every time he heard a house name called out by the hat he felt the temperature in the room around him drop a degree. He was vaguely aware of Draco's pat on the back and Theo's squeeze on his shoulder that each left him with when they were called forward. Julian did not need to hear where his two friends were placed. He knew the boys were in Slytherin. Before he knew it, it was his turn.

"Riddle, Julian"

When he didn't step forward, McGonagall yelled louder, "Riddle, Julian"

This time he forced his feet to work and he walked up and sat down on the stool. Glancing up at the student populace he could see several students straining their necks to catch a glimpse of him. He was certain that they were talking about him too. His name was well known even if he himself wasn't. The hat settled upon his head and Julian tried to swallow back the bile that was threatening to come up.

"Well, well what have we here? A young prince, one of Salazar's own too, well aren't you interesting."

"I'm not that interesting; I want to be in Slytherin."

"I can see that, but I think you need to be aware that you could do very well in any of the houses. You might even do better in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff then you would in the house of your ancestors."

"But I wouldn't...I... I _couldn't!_ My father you see."

"I remember your father. He had drive. He was probably the most ambitious individual I ever had the honor of sorting. You on the other hand don't really know what you want. I think it is because you don't know that is expected of you. Gryffindor would be too much for you to handle but I'm still in the air about the other three. You could fit in well in all of them."

"Please, I beg you... My father he… all wants in the world for me to follow in footsteps. And all I want is for him to be proud of me."

"my boy, that is a frightening statement. If I give you what you want I fear you shall become him. But if you were to go to the house of knowledge, Ravenclaw, you could do so much good!"

"I don't care how much good I can do! If my father isn't happy, then tell me, what is the point?"

"That is something for you figure out for yourself. Everyone wants their father's approval Julian, but you can't let him run your life. Your life is your own. You could learn that in Hufflepuff. You could sculpt a life that the world would envy. You could create a family that would give their lives to save you. Not many can have that?"

"But I don't want a life that people envy; I don't want those kinds of friends. I want to stand at my father's side and have him not be ashamed of me. I want to be a man my father would be proud to call son."

"I'm afraid you don't know what you will have to do to become that man. I'm afraid you don't know who that man is. I fear for you, I hope you will not lead the life he wants for you. I pray that your ambitions change, Good luck young Prince. SLYTHERIN!"


	5. Chapter 4

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Four**

With a huge sigh of relief Julian removed the old hat, jumped off the stool, and ran to his two childhood friends who had saved him a seat between them. The table was going crazy cheering about the addition of the young prince. He smiled to himself. He had been worrying for nothing, and now the world was bright and wonderful.

The rest of the sorting went by so quickly in comparison to the agonizingly slow pace it had taken before his name was called. Julian just like the rest of the hall was glad when Blaise Zabini finally took his place at the Slytherin table. Twenty Four new students had been added to the old house and the Slytherin's were thrilled, so thrilled in fact several of the prefects actually came down to sit with the new snakes voluntarily. Draco whispered in his ear that it probably had something to do with the fact that the heirs to several very prominent and influential families were actually part of the new class and not really the number of students. However the conversation was put to a halt when Albus Dumbledore, who sat at the center of the head table, stood and captured the attention of the student body.

"What a large class. The largest yet but I must remind you that we still have nineteen more new faces to welcome. Everyone please welcome this year's new first generation students."

Apparently during the sorting the other first years had been escorted in to the back of the hall and had taken their seats at the previously empty table. Welcoming cheers erupted from around the hall. There was a noticeable difference in volume coming from his particular table. Julian deduced it probably had nothing to so with a dislike of them but instead a lack of muggleborn students at the table.

"Yes welcome to Hogwarts, welcome to all who have been sorted, your heads of house will greet you in your house common rooms later and tell you what is expected of you. For now let us indulge our stomachs and begin the feast!"

The plates filled with food and cries of joy erupted from around the hall, Draco started in on teasing his friend the second after he finished filling his plate. "You looked as if you were about to puke. 'Oh the dreaded sorting hat. What am I going to do?'!"

"It wasn't like that, at all!" Julian protested. He looked up and decided that it really wasn't worth giving a further response. It would only give Draco more confidence in his efforts. Instead he opted to introduce himself to several of the new faces he didn't know. Out of 24 first years Julian was surprised that he only new about half of them.

"Hi I'm Julian, you are?"

The girl was no beauty, one could probably describer as homely. Her eyes were a bit too large for her face and her eyebrows had started to grow together to form one. Her nose too large for her face as well, not crooked or bent just too large. She had long dark hair that was pulled into two very thick pig tails held in place by two dark green ribbons. Apparently he and his friends weren't the only ones whose parents thought they were going to be sorted to Slytherin. When she opened her mouth to speak however Julian noticed one redeeming quality, she had perfect pearly white teeth. "I'm Alberta Barkwith."

Julian's face lit up, "as in Muisdora Barkwith, the composer?"

The girl reached for her drink while nodding, "She's my father's stepmother."

"I've played several of her piano pieces, they're amazing, and what about you, do you play?"

Alberta looked at him with a bored look, "I hate music. But more importantly I hate my father's stepmother."

Slightly shocked, Julian tried his other more effective way of started conversation with kids his own age, "Did you read about how Puddlemere tore a whole through the Arrows last Thursday."

Alberta seemed a bit more interested in this subject line and quickly joined in a conversation with Draco. Julian then turned his attention to the girl who sat next to Alberta that didn't seem to want to acknowledge his presence. She was very small and blonde. But not blonde in a way that was normal, her hair was brown but at the top of her head that was a very large patch of bleach blond hair. "Hey, can you pass me the dinner rolls?"

The girl picked them up and held them out slightly; Julian had to stand just to get a hold of them. "Do you play chess?"

The girl chose to ignore him. "What about exploding snap?"

At the continued disinterest Julian turned his attention to the conversation that Theo was having with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"No I don't like her. I think she is no talent bimbo who has somehow hoodwinked the public in to thinking she can sing well. That and she is a complete wreck just last week she checked in to rehab, she is just doing it for the publicity"

"That is not true Theodore," Pug faced Pansy, as the boys had called her, was defending yet another one of her tabloid stars, "Callie really has a problem, and she wouldn't want her fans to see her like that. All she wanted was to sing, and the reporters just couldn't leave her alone."

"All she wanted was to do a little cocaine. I don't buy it. I think she is washed up and I never liked her music to begin with."

Looking down the table he saw Nate Montague talking to a prefect, sucking up of course. What else would the little jerk be doing?

Dinner ended after a few more minutes. Dumbledore made a few more announcements and then dismissed the students to their dorms. The Prefect that Nate had taken a liking to stood up and called for the first years to follow him. Draco, Theo and Julian pushed their way to the front of the group so that they could hear what was being said on the way down in to the dungeons, "We live in the dungeons, and because of that you will most likely notice that the Slytherins typically dress in layers and always carry an extra sweater. I encourage all of you to start to do the same. We don't have the luxury of windows to let us know what the weather is out side so you must always be prepared. It takes at lest ten minutes from the main part of the school to get to the dorms so you need to be aware of the time when planning your trips to the dormitory. It is also easy to get lost down here so I'll let you in on a little secret. Most of these halls connect to each other the color of the stone changes the closer you get to the entrance hall and the common room. The darker the stone the closer you are to the Common room. the tanner the stone the closer you are to the main part of the school the potions class room is surrounded by stone that is solid grey but almost blue. Travel in groups of three until you learn the halls. Nothing is worse then getting lost alone down here. Trust me.

"Come along! Don't dawdle. My name is Anthony Harper by the way, and I'm the prefect assigned to you. You will hear me referred to as your den mother, and I personally don't mind the title at all. It is a great honor to help you guys out. All of the other prefects will answer any questions you might have but if it is at all possible please come to me with any of your problems. When we arrive in the common room I will show the boys to their dorms Girls you will meet Lucy Pritchard and she will show you to yours. We have a lot of room down here seeing how all the other houses are located in the upper parts of the castle so each class gets their own floor and on that floor there are rooms that house up to three or four students each. The Gryffindors actually all live in the same dorm room as the rest of their year mates. So don't even think about complaining.

"Alright this is the entrance to the dorm. I want all of you to look around and memorize this exact location. Note that there is a painting of Stonehenge exactly four wall segments to the right and that there is a suit of armor that is missing a boot exactly three wall segments to the left. Notice that there are hallway entrances in front of both. I can't express to you how important it is that you remember where this is. Tomorrow I will walk all of you up to breakfast. After that it is your responsibility to remember how to get here. The password is also your responsibility. The only way to retrieve a forgotten password is to beg a friend to tell you or to go to Professor Snape, the prefects will not tell you. So listen carefully"

"Boomslang"

Julian committed the word to memory and followed through the concealed doorway. The room was long and segmented It was almost there were five rooms pushed together end to end. Each of the segments had a different focal point. The first one was a large round table that had several chairs surrounding it. The second was more of a walk way, but there were four sets of chairs grouped in smaller cozier settings, the third and center area had a very large round fire pit in the center. Above the fire place were several trophy cases that housed different awards, the most prominent amongst them were the House and Quidditch Cups. On either side of wall were two arch ways that led to study areas. The final two segments were simply mirror images of the first two segments. The great thing about this room was that it could be easily rearranged by the students to accommodate any number of people they happened to have in their groups. Most of the seats were currently filled with students who were chatting and catching up with friends.

"Girls over there is Lucy, she will take you to where your rooms are. Boys, follow me." Anthony led them to the far wall and down a stairwell. They walked down the flights of stairs until they reached the bottom.

"Gather round," The boys formed a semicircle around their prefect who stood in front of the door that had a large sliver 1 attached to it. "This is your class' floor. It well belong to all of you until you graduate. Any modifications to décor may remain over summer holidays. Because there are thirteen of you, one room will have four people in it. I will let you choose who you room with. You can decide how ever you want. But it doesn't leave this floor. You each have a locker in the bathroom to house your personal effects and you each have your own vary own sink. There shouldn't be any squabbling. I will leave you all to figure things out now, and I will be back in ten minutes at which time your selections had better be made."

The boys waited until Anthony was up the stairs before they all tore through the door and down the halls. Julian, Draco, and Theo didn't stop at the first doors like the others they headed down to the farthest door opened it. Looking in they saw three large four posters and that each had their own night stand, wardrobe, and desk.

Theo smiled and walked in and flopped down on the bed closet to the door, "this works for me."

Draco walked over to one of the beds and began examining the bed linens. "These just won't do. Good thing my mother sent me my own set."

Julian walked over to the bed that was situated in a small alcove, he grabbed a hold of the bed frame and sat down, taking in the room that would be theirs for the next seven years. "Well it's not really what I'm used to. We are going to have to put up decorations, that's for sure. And I don't know about you but I think I'm going to change the color of the bedding."

Draco laughed and Theo flipped over so that his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. "What? Had too much of slytherin green already?"

Julian rolled his eyes and nodded, "you would too if everything you owned was that color. I don't think I can express to you how much I love the color brown. I know it is weird but I just love it."

"Haha, well maybe we should go get our trunks. After all we do need to make this official." Draco started to walk for the door and looked at Theo who was currently kicking his drapes, "maybe you should just stay here make sure no one takes the room."

"Sure thing!"

Julian joined the blonde in the hallway that housed boys who were busy trying to figure out sleeping arrangements and some who were carrying things to the bathroom from their trunks. When they reached the stacks they were pleased to see that Theo's was stacked on top and Draco's and Julian's had already been moved to the floor from their earlier unknown positions. Draco bent over and grabbed a hold of one of the handles of his over filled brown trunk and began to pull it with all of his might. When Draco only succeeded in moving it about a foot Julian pulled out his wand and cast a levitation charm. The trunk floated easily up and out of Draco's hands.

"Show off!"

Julian floated his and the others' trunks in to their room and then watched as the two boys dragged them the rest of the way, saying that real men could move their own luggage. When they were finished moving each of the trunks to each person's area Julian opened his trunk and pulled out large roll of papers. He laid them out on his bed and took the first one off the top. With the strategic placement of four pieces of spell-o-tape he stuck up the very large poster above his desk.

He did the same thing to several other places around the room, and caught the attention of Theo who was busy tossing his books on his bed to be sorted later, "Jules, man, I can't even believe it! You have the whole team!"

Theo ran over to where the stack of posters sat on his friend's bed. "And they're all autographed! I am so jealous! You even got the reserves!"

The room was soon covered in autographed posters of the entire Puddlemere United quidditch team. And after a quick question to an amazed Anthony Harper while he was examining the life sized poster of James Wheeler, the boys were quickly having the house elves come in to change the colors of their bedding and throw rugs from Slytherin green and sliver to Puddlemere navy and gold.

After thirty minutes of the first year boys breaking their dorms in Anthony called them all into the hall way. Heads popped out of bedrooms and the lavatory all wondering what was going on. "I know it is getting late and that all of you are dieing to get to bed." Several of the boys laughed, "However, it is my duty to inform you that Professor Snape will be arriving in few moments to discuss give his customary talk. The start of term speech is attended by the entire house and I will not have you embarrass me. Not only is this meeting to inform you of the history of our house but also for you to become a member of the house. I'm about to take you up the common room where you will introduce yourselves to the house and our head. So come along."

Julian laughed out loud and ran in to where he had hung up his robe as the boys all clamored for the stairs. Julian caught up with Theo who was talking to Draco about what was about to happen. The boys climbed the seven flights of stairs and walked into the common room and to Julian's surprise the room hade been completely rearranged and instead of the five segments there was just a series of rows set up all facing where the First years now stood. It was almost like an auditorium except the seats were much more comfortable and in the middle of the group, in an elevated wingback chair, sat the head of house.

Julian realized then that the whiners from the trip across the lake earlier had all disappeared. The sorting had placed them elsewhere. Secretly, he breathed a great sigh of relief. Anthony stood in front of them all and called for the large groups attention, "Hey Snakes," he paused strategically and listened while the group yelled something back at him in unison, the silence that followed was interesting to say the least, "it is my great honor as this year's den mother to introduce to you our new Hatchlings. "

Applause and cheers broke out, "The largest group yet, I am certain they will all make us proud. So before the selection of the littles, I will have them introduce themselves to you."

More cheering took place as Anthony turned around and looked at the confused first years. "Alright you guys. Sink or swim, now is your chance to start a name for yourself. To introduce yourself you step forward and begin by saying, Hey Snakes, then you pause, if you don't pause I will not be held responsible, I'm warning you, don't forget the pause. Then you say your name, and pause again, then continue with where you grew up, how tall you are, and then your astrological sign, take a short pause after that, if they say nothing continue. You then tell them one interesting thing about yourself. It can be anything from playing an instrument, to a hobby, or even having an extra appendage, or a funny story. After that let them cheer and or make fun of you and then step back into line. Okay?"

The first years all nodded and then began looking around to see who was going to go first. Julian was about to step forward but was beat to it by the short blond girl from earlier. The older students had all begun talking again and were lost in their own little worlds but they all snapped their attention forward when the short girl yelled rather loudly at them, "Hey Snakes!"

The group did as was expected and Julian tried to understand what they yelled back unfortunately he didn't quiet catch what they were saying, "My name is Colette Weisner."

"Hello Colette Weisner!"

Julian heard Draco laugh from behind him, "What? Her name is Weisner!"

The girl continued, "I was born and raised on my family's country estate near Okehampton. I'm 4'1'' and my astrological sign is Virgo,"

Julian turned beet red at when the group responded, "Not for long!"

Colette however wasn't phased and continued with her interesting fact (I sat on a wet bench when I was five and then sat on my mother's lap, the paint never came off) the a few people in group laughed and cheered for her but she smiled none the less happy to be done with the introduction. Pansy Parkinson stepped forward next. She was immediately followed by Millicent Bulstrode. Then yet another girl took center stage and spoke.

Julian began to suspect that one of the girls must have known about the Slytherin introductions before hand. The boys had all agreed silently to let them all go it only meant that they had more time to think anyway, and for Julian that was a huge gift. There were so many things he could say but he really didn't know what to tell his house about himself.

Theo was the first boy to speak. He made no mistakes. He paused in all the right places, and his interesting fact about how he knew how to tell someone that there mother was a whore in twenty six languages made the large group laugh, and the head of house raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Vincent Crabbe was the first one to make a mistake, "Hey Snakes!"

"TED!" Julian smiled as he finally figured out what was being said.

"My name's is Vincent Crabbe….UM…."

"Hi, Vincent Crabbe UM!"

The first years stifled their laughter, and listened to Crabbe finish his introduction. There was no surprise to the Boys of Black Academy when Goyle stepped forward after Crabbe and then made the exact same mistake. One by one the rest of the boys stepped forward and went through the whole ordeal.

As Julian turned to whisper something to Draco he felt himself being pushed forward. Looking around he realized that he had just been volunteered to speak and that he didn't know what he should say, He looked around and fought the urge to bite his finger nails. He took a deep breath and prepared to speak, but before a word could leave his mouth the group spoke again in unison, "Last one, last one, last damn one HUH!"

The boy smiled as he felt the nervousness in his stomach dissipate. With a newfound confidence he yelled out loud and clear, "Hey Snakes!"

"TED!"

"My name is Julian Riddle,"

"Hi, Julian Riddle!"

"I was born and raised in Little Hangleton, I'm 5'4" and I'm a Leo."

Julian remembered to pause luckily because the group did indeed have a response for his astrological sign; the all began to hiss like snakes. This gave him an idea.

"My interesting fact is that," Julian smiled and then switched into the language that only he and his father could speak, "_I can speak to snakes_."

The group stared in a shocked silence but they all quickly recovered and began to cheer which quickly turned in to a standing ovation. They had done this for one of the girls earlier who had shown them a bit of acrobatics but Julian was pleased with himself none the less. He stepped back into line with the other only to be replaced by the Den Mother. When Anthony stepped back in front of them he opened his arms and spoke over the thunderous applause, "Our new Hatchlings."

As the cheering continued Anthony turned and motioned for them all to take a seat on the floor in front of all of the others. The group all did as they were told and watched as their Head of House walked in front of them all. The cheering got louder and the first years joined in. But when Severus raised one hand all the noise stopped and the standing students sat back down and prepared for the start of term lecture.

Julian looked from where he sat against the wall at his Uncle Severus and watched as he slowly examined the first years. He walked back and forth slowly looking each and every one of them over. "I can tell just by looking at you, that this class going to be a handful."

The older students all began to laugh. "As most of you probably know I am Professor Severus Snape and I am your head of house. I will not tell you tonight of how you are expected to behave or the rules of the school and house; I have no doubt that your bigs will be sure to educate you when the time comes. I'm here tonight to tell you the story of how we have come to be who we are. Some of you might be wondering why it is that the entire house is present for this story; they are not forced to be here. They come to hear this story, because they and you are still in the process of writing it. It is our living history passed down year by year. It is one that we are very proud of. I am sure someday many years from now, someone in this room will be standing up here telling these stories to the largest group of Slytherin first years in the history of Hogwarts. It has been, is and will be my greatest privilege to pass these stories on to you and in turn every other Slytherin who will come and learn in our beloved house."

The students of Slytherin sat and silently listened as their professor told them a grand tale of the many accomplishments, pranks, follies, and adventures of the students of their house. He also told them of traditions old and new that the students of the house still practiced to this day. He told them the story of "TED", one of the tri-wizard champions of old, and how introductions came to be. He told them of stories of great Quidditch victories and successful pranks pulled on the Gryffindor house.

"The final tradition of the night is one that you all know and love. It is the traditions of the Mentor. In 1672 Nicodemus Guntur, the head of house, was faced with an issue. With the growing number of students at the school and the addition of two more years of training, he could no longer give the first years the attention that they all needed. So he decided to implement a new system that would allow the first years to have the help that they needed without forcing him to neglect his duties as head of house, and transfigurations professor. He decided that the fifth year students would choose one of the younger students to lead them trough their first year. This forced relationship soon became one that the students loved and treasured. The relationships turned in to lifelong friendships, and were often stronger than that of even blood relations.

"While you are first years you will go to your Den Mother for things involving school issues but you will go to your elder brother or sister for anything else. We affectionately refer to these mentors and friends as our "BIGS." It is now that the fifth, sixth and seventh years, who have been fighting over who gets who for the past two hours in the back, will step forward and present you with a gift. As for the rest of you, to your dorms! Sleep well!"

The first years excitedly began to whisper to each other, and the older students behind began to make their way to the stairwells, reminiscing about their own Big's.

Slowly the talk all died down as the room emptied, only twenty four teens of various shapes and sizes were left in the room with the house head and first years. The eleven year olds all stood and walked over to sit down where the older kids had set up a semicircle of chairs for them to sit. When Anthony joined them Julian saw that he was holding piece of paper which he assumed must have been a list. He was not disappointed.

"I will begin with the seventh years and work my way down going from oldest to youngest. Timothy Braddock is proud to take on Gregory Goyle!"

Draco quickly pinched Julian in the side to get his attention, "That poor guy!" but Julian was happy to note that the young man was rather goon like himself, and Greg looked rather pleased to have been chosen first. A better word to describe it would have been elated. Greg stood happily at his big's side where the older goon handed him a small silver box.

"Samantha Greengrass," a tall leggy girl who looked an awful lot like Daphne, one of his year mates, was paired with a very excited Pansy Parkinson. Once again Julian sat and watched as one by one his peers were all sorted out. When all of the Sixth and Seventh years were standing off to the side with their littles Julian noticed that neither he nor his roommates had been pared yet. Daphne (the one who let the girls know about the intro's) whispered back to the boys not to be worried about being chosen by fifth years, that in fact that meant that they were actually in fact the first chosen. The fifth years were the ones that were supposed to be getting littles and the older students were more then likely taking on a second little because of the size of the class.

Naturally the three friends were too busy talking to each other to realize that the assignments had begun again. So when Julian's name was called he had no clue as to who had taken him. He stood up and looked around and was happy to see that his big was saving him the embarrassment of having to ask again. A tall smiling sandy haired teen walked forward and clapped the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the house, kid!"

Julian took the box that was handed to him and followed the boy to the other side of the room giving him a quiet "thanks." Instead of opening it though he watched rest of the ceremony, with a smile on his face. It concluded itself rather quickly the whole thing lasting only about five minutes.

With everyone standing with their new big, Professor Snape walked forward again and began to speak. "I am proud of all of you. To my new snakes, I hope you will all endeavor to learn all that you can from the outstanding young lady or gentleman that is standing behind you. They will help where ever it is possible and they will watch over you and be a great source of comfort in the coming weeks as you make the transition between children to young adults. To my old snakes, do try not to teach them anything too terrible. You all have until midnight to talk and get this room back in order. I expect you all to be in your dorms when I come to check to check on you at 12:01. Good night, and Hatchlings, I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you."

The tall professor left and Julian turned to his big, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The very thin boy smiled, "It's Nigel, open it."

The small silver box in hand glittered in the light from the fire. Julian noted the snake coiled around the house crest that was engraved on its surface and smiled. It seemed as if no matter what, he was going to be surrounded by his house in one way or another no matter what he did from then on. He gently flipped the lid open and found inside a long rectangular pin made of silver.

"Tradition dictates that you are you wear it until you finish your first year. Most of us however just continue wearing it until we get our new ones when we take on own little. I can't tell you how excited I am to get to know you Julian. And just so you know, I didn't choose you for your father was. Don't get me wrong I knew but that wasn't my reason for you. I didn't fight to get you just because of your name like some of the others did. It is actually why I think Anthony let take you."

Julian looked at his big in confusion, "then why? You don't even know me. How can you see me as more then my father?"

"The hat took quite a while to sort you. It means that there is more to you than your ambitions. But don't worry about it. You have nothing on my time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hold the record for the longest sorting in the history of the school!"

Julian laughed, "How long?"

"Seventeen minutes and forty nine seconds. It's safe to say that I was not very popular after that!"

Julian and Nigel helped several of the others move furniture back into its place. The older boy smiled with delight when he realized that he now had bragging rights to not only having the Prince as his little but also the having the only little how knew how to handle a wand.

"Come with me, I have something for you in my trunk,"

The boy followed his big down the stairs to the where the fifth years dorm. He noticed that it had more decorations in the hall and one less door but other then that it was identical to the dorm down stairs. "I live in this one if you ever need me, Anthony as well. Just be sure to knock. Our other roommate, Heinrich, tends to spend every spare moment spit shining the old water pump."

Julian had no clue what he was referring to but assumed it to be something that he really didn't want to interrupt and left it at that. He followed the older boy in to his room and looked around in shock. Each person's area was decorated in its own way.

Anthony's (who was packing his bag for tomorrow) walls were covered in posters of different musicians, and his bedding and hangings appeared to be something that he brought from home. They actually appeared to old Quidditch uniforms sewn together to make a patchwork quilt.

Nigel's walls only had a huge banner of the Vitruvian Man and a cork board that was covered in random pictures, ticket stubs, and newspaper clippings. Everything else remained standard school issue.

It was the other roommate's corner however was what took him by surprise. The walls had dozens of half naked witches covering it. The boy Heinrich wasn't there at the moment but Julian decided that he really didn't want to meet him.

"Here," Nigel's smiled as he handed him a decorated shoe box. "It's just a bunch of stuff I picked up this summer for my little."

"You certainly have been looking forward to this I just hope live up to expectations!"

The sandy haired boy laughed and motioned for him to open the box. Inside were several things. Some candy, a new deck of exploding snap card, a slytherin flag, a scarf, gloves, and stocking cap that were green made a various earthy shades of green, and a weekly planner.

Julian smiled, "wow, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the knit set. Everything I own is green but this is so much more….._me_, then the one I have."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Tomorrow, at lunch, sit with me and I'll fill you in on the rules of the house. There are only ten but I think that we can find some other things to talk about as well. Don't forget to wear the pin. It goes above your house crest just here," Nigel pointed to where his was located on his robe. "I have a good feeling about you and I."

"And what's that?"

"That we are going to get along really well. See you tomorrow kid."

"Yeah tomorrow," Julian walked out of the fifth year dorm and walked down to his floor where he noticed that he was the first one back. He set down the box on his bed and turned back to his trunk from earlier. He set to work unpacking his clothes making sure to hang everything up and making sure that nothing got wrinkled. As he was moving his shoes to their new homes in the bottom of his wardrobe he heard the door open and Theo and Draco enter.

"I don't care what you say I still think it is unfair that you get a girl."

Draco walked over to his trunk and pulled out a box which he stashed his pin in, "it isn't like I'm dating her and even if I wanted to, there is no way it would happen. First she is four years older then me. Second a Big will never date their Little. Third and most importantly she has a _girl_friend! So even if I wanted to date her, she wouldn't be interested. It's a simple as that. And I didn't see you complaining with your beater!"

Theo too busied himself with finishing his unpacking. "Yeah it is pretty cool that he is on the team. He said that he would work with me this year so that I could improve my chances of making the team next year. How do you like your big, Jules?"

Julian looked up and smiled, "He's really nice, you guys. I have to admit, I didn't expect for the house to be like this."

"Like what," Draco asked as he began to pull out all of his toiletries and towels.

"Well you know, nice, loud, and full of silly traditions. The serious traditions I expected but I really didn't expect anything like the pajama parade on Friday the 13th's Honestly I expected people like our fathers. You know the cold calculating type, the ones who show no signs of affection in public. I really expected everyone to be much more reserved and guarded."

"I can see that, but from what Prof. Snape said I think that the adages during the introductions have all been rather recent developments. And being a Slytherin used to a lot different from what it has become."

Theo agreed, "Remember what Mrs. Moon said last year, times have changed dark isn't evil and light isn't good. Also, remember on your birthday Prof. Snape said that the house is much more lax then used to be. And then again, our parents did fight a war. There is no telling what where like when they were children."

"Too true, Nigel is so nice though. He said that he didn't want me because of my father. I used hate it in school when we picked teams. No matter what I was always picked first just because of Father. I really like that he had other motives."

"What were they?" the boys walked out of their bedroom and to the bathroom to stake claim to the remaining sinks and lockers.

"He said that he liked that my sorting took so long." Julian laughed as he began to get his locker organized, "His sorting took almost eighteen minutes!"

"Are you kidding?" Draco laughed.

"Not at all, he also gave me this gift box that he put together. From what I can tell he is generally just a decent guy." Finishing with his locker Julian carried his sink essentials over to one of the remaining sinks and prepared his toothbrush. "We are supposed to talk over lunch tomorrow."

Theo also began to brush his teeth, but instead of staying near his sink he walked over and leaned against the counter next to Julian.

"Kerri and I are supposed to meet over lunch tomorrow as well."

Theo mumbled an affirmative though his brushing, saying that he too was supposed to have lunch with his big.

When Draco joined them in brushing, the only sound was that of the cleaning of teeth. The door opened though and another boy entered, Julian seemed to remember that this particular boy once caused his sister to get stuck in a bookshelf, but couldn't recall the name. He wanted to say it was J. something or another. When he came to the sink a two down from his he saw that his name was on everything.

Jasper Dorny.

Amply satisfied with the cleanliness of his teeth, Julian rinsed and spit, and then set to washing his face. He quickly put his toothbrush in its holder and dried the area around his sink with his hand towel then walked back to his room. He was joined again by Theo, who like him, only had a few nightly rituals.

"Do you have any clue what classes we might have tomorrow? I don't want to pack the wrong things?"

Julian shook his head no and picked up his book bag. He pulled out the used clothing from earlier and tossed them in his dirty cloths hamper for the house elves to take care of, and then turned the bag upside down and let everything fall out. He stacked the charms book on his desk with the rest of his books and moved his chess set to a drawer he was dedicating to random things. It was then he found the letter from his father. He fingered it, heard Draco return and continue the conversation about Bigs with Theo, and decided it could wait until later.

He pulled out the wand box and set it down on his bed side table where he promptly pulled out the rag and varnish he kept in it and cleaned the ebony wood and set it down next to the light. He looked at what was left in the trunk noticing that only his potions supplies and Violin remained up touched. Bending over Julian picked up the instrument case and set it aside for later. Finally everything had a place, and Julian happily kicked the trunk closed and pushed it underneath the bed.

"How can you be done? I am no where close to finishing!" Draco complained.

Theo too looked up from his books in envy. "I have at least another hour before I'm done."

"Well I guess it sucks to be you two right now. I think I'm going to sleep."

As the other continued to chat and unpack Julian prepared for bed. Eventually the chat stopped and his roommates worked in silence and the prince unfastened the bed hangings letting the curtains close. He was glad that there was enough light for him to read by as he started to rip open the envelope. He pulled out the thick parchment and began to read.

My son,

Congratulations! I am so proud of you. I never had any doubts of your placement in the house of your ancestors. From this moment on you are preparing for your eventual role in this world. You will be expected to behave in a manner befitting your rank and station. For years, I have indulged you. I have allowed you to pursue music and sport wholeheartedly. I have allowed you to choose your friends with out interference and let you behave in any manner you so chose, but now that you are at Hogwarts, I demand that you live up to expectations that I have for you. Your teachers will ask you for your best, I however will demand perfection in everything you do. You aren't like the other children in your classes, you are my son and as such you will bring home the marks befitting that honorable title. At the end of the year I expect you to be the top of your class, and not by manipulating your classmates. You may continue with your music if you so desire but should not meet expectations I forbid you from playing.

On top of the core classes that are mandated by Ministry of Magic I have arranged for you to have an additional two classes which you will attend alone: Advanced Dark Arts with Prof. Dolohov and Government and Politics with Prof. Snape. I will be receiving monthly reports on your progress in both classes and if I find your progress to be unsatisfactory then I shall be very disappointed.

Remember you are the heir to the empire and therefore the superior to classmates. I expect you to choose your friends carefully. Do not disappoint me in this. I have no fears about relations of a romantic nature as of yet but for future reference, you are not to form any attachment that is below you. When the time comes I shall send you a list of young ladies in attendance at Hogwarts that will fit into the category of potential spouses. If and only if they are on that list may you consider possibly indulging in the frivolity of a teenage romance.

Do not disappoint me. I will not hesitate to remove you from school if you fail to meet with my expectations. Never forget that you are my son and that I am proud of you.

Your Father,

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Julian stared at the letter a little lost for words. He wouldn't let his father down. And to make sure he didn't he would keep the letter and read it everyday. He gently pushed the curtains of his bed open and stepped out. He walked over to his desk and slipped the letter in the front cover of his potions book.

"Goodnight you guys!" he murmured.

Draco looked up and smiled at him, "Goodnight!"

Theo refused to turn his attention away from his unpacking but said a muffled goodnight none the less.

Julian climbed in to his bed and closed his eyes. He refused to let his father down.


	6. Chapter 5

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related indicia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Thanks** to all the readers who reviewed last chapter and used their own screen names. One of my dear friends decided it would be a great idea to read my story on my computer. Well stupid girl didn't log me off of my own screen name! So apparently we can review our own stories! How stupid is that! oh well, I at least have a friend who likes what I'm doing with my story……too bad that friend looks like she is a figment of my imagination. Enjoy the chapter. ;P

**Chapter Five**

The next morning the first year boys' dormitory was chaotic. Every boy decided that 6:30 would be the best time to get up and it seamed that every boy wanted to get a shower. Draco, Julian, and Theo were the only exceptions. Draco knew that this might have been a problem so he set his alarm to go off at 5:45 to guarantee the use of the shower. Knowing how he could sleep through anything, his alarm was loud enough to wake the dead but in this case it was loud enough to wake his two roommates who joined him in jumping in to the shower as well. So while the other ten boys fought over who got use of the ten showers first Draco, Julian, and Theo sat in their room deciding how to best handle their book situation.

"But we all need our books. There is no way around it."

Theo looked at his over packed bag again and began to take a few of the books out. "Could we ask Anthony, would he know?"

Julian shook his head, "I don't think he would and I refuse to go up there. Heinrich might be there."

"Whose Heinrich?" Malfoy Heir chimed in tossing his history book to the side.

"I don't know and I would prefer not to find out."

Draco looked exasperated and flopped on to his deck chair, "I say we just take them all. It is only for one day."

Theo protested loudly. "No way we have we have seven text books here, I say we don't take any at all, and ask for a pass to go and retrieve the books we need first thing."

Draco was about to start to argue, but Julian thought of a more diplomatic way of handling things, "Why don't we collectively carry two of each. That way one of us can look on with someone else until lunch at which point we can come back down here and sort out our bags then."

Hearing no protests Julian began to assign books for each of them to carry. The bags ended up still being packed to near breaking point, but five books was a lot better than seven.

Julian pulled out his house pin and attached it to his robes where Nigel had showed him yesterday. The night before had been hard on Julian all he wanted was to get up and read but he knew that the most important thing was to rest because the classes were more valuable then his books.

He flipped open his potions book and pulled out the letter. He read through it again. _Never forget that you are my son and that I'm proud of you. _

"Jules lets go. I'm half starved."

Julian looked up at Theo who started to pull his pack on to his back. He flipped the cover of his book closed securing the letter and followed his friend out the door and down the hall. Draco quickly followed after he locked the door and the three walked together up into the common room where several of the girls were sitting waiting to be joined by the rest of the first years to make their way as a group to the great hall.

Julian took a seat next to Daphne Greengrass and started to listen in on the conversation she was having with Tracey Davis.

"It's not easy having two older siblings here already. It stinks, really. I would give anything for one of them to be in another house."

Tracy shook her head, "No way, Mathew is in Ravenclaw I know that he is really upset that I'm not there.'

"It is just because he is jealous. There is no other explanation."

Julian took this time to interject, "I think both of you are lucky actually."

The girls looked at him asking him why with their eyes.

"Well, think about it. Daphne has two older sisters who told her everything to expect ahead of time. And whenever they do something stupid you can learn from their mistakes. And Tracey, having a Ravenclaw in your family means that you have access to a sharp mind and an easy in to another social circle."

Tracey nodded in agreement and turned to Daphne to see what she thought.

"Having older sisters means that you have be careful. They have reputations that they have developed and therefore their good or bad their reputations what ever the case may be are vicariously mine too. What I do affects them, just as their actions affect me. What I do will reflect upon them and what they do will reflect upon me and the name that we share. We can create family connections or destroy them and not even know who is responsible. It would be a great deal easier if they were in another house, because then we could distance ourselves from each other and be our own person, but as it is I will live in their shadow until I am the eldest here, and then I will be help accountable for the actions of two younger sisters when the time comes. You don't know how lucky you are to not have siblings, Julian! And you can't possibly understand how it feels to have expectations thrust upon you before even setting foot inside a classroom!"

Julian thought wryly how wrong she was. Instead of arguing he simply gave his condolences and left her to her self pity.

Tracey quickly began to talk about something else though, "I wonder what class we have first! I hope it is Defense. I heard some of the older girls talking about how cute he was. Professor Eric Pierce. His name is even cute."

"No," Theo protested from the arm of the sofa that he was perched on, "I hope we can get Dark Arts first. Dolohov is the best teacher in Europe. Did you know that he has been here since '82 when they started the program and from what my father said he really knows his stuff. "

"That, and that stuff is just cool!" Julian laughed and looked at Draco who started talking about potions, "if we have Snape then we can probably get the chance to get rid of some of our books."

Conversations about the schedule continued until the rest of the first years arrived. Anthony joined them shortly after and did a quick head count making sure that they were all there. "Alright we are missing a boy!"

"No you aren't!" the dark complexioned boy from the platform ran in, his hair still wet from the shower and Anthony began to herd the first years out the door. They all hiked through the corridors trying to manage their heavy loads. Most of them wearing bags that were far too big for them, Colette was the perfect example of this, the poor girl was about to topple over with the load of her books. But none of them complained they just kept climbing.

"I know that that the mornings will seam hard, but be grateful that at the end of the day you are walking down instead of up." Anthony yelled back at them just before he reached the entrance hall. When he placed his foot on the top step Julian noticed that his entire disposition changed. He went from being the kind fun loving den mother to the calm and collected Slytherin Prefect. He led them past the upper classmen who stood chatting in front of the grand staircase and in to the noisy Dining hall.

The hatchlings scrambled for seats. It appeared as if they were the last ones to arrive at the Slytherin table. But they were glad, even if there were all spread out up and down the table, to set down their bags next to their seats and all begin to eat their morning meal. Julian with his back to the wall and across from his roommates, he found that he liked this view of the hall because it allowed him to gaze at the other houses inconspicuously.

"I wonder where the others are."

Draco began spreading jam over his toast, "who, we're all here"

"Not us. The other houses, there must be at least half of them missing."

"Sleeping in I guess."

Theo turned in his seat to take a look. "Well at least the muggleborns are here!"

Julian turned and looked at them a good number of them were reading while they picked at their morning meals, "they look like a bunch of Ravenclaws. It is kind of cute really."

The sound of utensils being set down upon glass plates began to be heard when the post came fluttering in. Julian looked up looking for his father's Hawk, only to have a parcel dropped to him from an owl he didn't recognize. Draco got a package from his mother and was ripping in to it, and Theo opened his newspaper. Content that his friends were paying no attention to him he opened the box and pulled out its contents.

He smiled at the stuffed little creature that he found, and promptly began looking for a letter. He found it taped to the bottom of the box. It was from Aunt Lillian

Julian,

I was happy to hear that your sorting went well. Severus was very pleased that you were joining his house. He was quite worried about the security of the house cup if you were placed anywhere else and I have the sinking suspicion that he wants to get you up on a broom as soon as he can.

Gretchen says hello and she said that you better write her a letter soon. It was actually her idea to send you a gift. The little creature that you have there is actually the Dragon Pox virus. We were shopping in the Square yesterday and found that little critter in the apothecary. He was so cute I couldn't help but get him for you.

Enjoy your first day and try not to get in to any trouble.

Love,

Aunt Lily

Julian smiled at the letter and tucked it in to his bag. He looked at the little stuffed toy and laughed. It was really cute. The tag had a picture of what the virus looked like under a microscope and a bunch of information about the virus and the disease it caused. Its little eyes blinked up at him and then it slowly began to wiggle as it tired to get out of his hand.

"Is that one of those microbe toys?" Theo asked, reaching out to take it from him.

"Yeah, Aunt Lillian and Gretchen sent it to me. It's the Dragon Pox virus!"

Draco cringed. He was the only one of them to have ever had the disease, and sported a few lasting scars from where his mother couldn't keep him from scratching, "I hate those toys, they are cute and fluffy and then you catch one for real and you quickly realize what little pains they are."

Theo set the toy down and laughed as it began to crawl its way over to Draco, "I think it likes you!"

"Julian, can you please just get it away from me!"

Laughing at his unset friend, Julian made no move to get his toy, "It can't hurt you Draco. It is just a toy!"

"Sure, it is. When you two end up in the hospital wing covered in that horrible purple goop that they put on the rash, I'm going to laugh and remind you that it was _just_ a toy!"

Breakfast continued with smiles and occasional laughs, the greatest one from Draco came when the little toy fell to the floor and began to make whining noises. Julian picked it up and gave it a pat on the head and stuffed it into his book bag for later.

When the hall finally appeared to be near its maximum capacity the heads of houses began to walk up and down the tables handing out time tables.

"Draco what did your mother send you?" Tracey asked.

"Nothing much, just some my favorite cookies. I really don't know what to do with them; we can't a make a detour back to the dorms, so I think I'm going to pass them around before our first class what ever it is." At the mention of free cookies Theo reached his hand in to the box and obliged himself.

At that moment Professor Snape appeared behind Draco and Theo thumbing through his stack of papers, "Malfoy, Nott, and Riddle."

He tossed the papers on to the table and the boys each reached for the one that had their name on it. Theo jumped from his seat and yelled yes. Several of the older students looked over disapprovingly and then went back to examining their own timetables.

"Dark Arts! What a way to start the week! And to top it off we don't have a combined class. It is just us." to say Theo was excited would have been the understatement of the century.

Julian looked for where his extra lessons fell and to his great displeasure both were evening classes: Advanced Dark Arts Monday at eight and Government and Politics on Wednesday at eight thirty. Deciding not to tell his friends about the classes yet Julian folded his schedule and stuffed it in his pocket, "are you guys finished eating? Cause I think we should go and look for our classroom."

The others agreed and began to get their things together.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Draco's cookies were indeed going to be an issue so Julian just snatched them away and handed them to the Fourth years sitting next to them.

"Hey my mother gave those to me!"

"And I'm sure that she will send more. Come on!"

Julian walked to the back of the hall and past the muggleborns, noting that the book that they were all poring over was Hogwarts: A History, and made his way out of the great hall. Once in the entrance hall Julian looked over Theo's shoulder to check the room number of the Dark Arts classroom.

"Well I would assume that the six means sixth floor so let's go." Theo would just make an assumption and just started looking.

Draco called him on it before Julian even had time to formulate an alternative suggestion, "oh that is just great and what happens when we get to the sixth flood and it isn't there, and we have no one to point us in the right direction."

"I'll just ask that prefect over there." Julian walked over to a red head Prefect who stood pompously at the base of the stairs waiting for someone to need him to help with something. Who was Julian to deny such an eager to please new prefect.

"Excuse me. We were wondering if you could tell us how to make it to the Dark Arts classroom?"

The boy smiled and began to point up the staircase to a corner that no stair led to. "Professor Dolohov's class is located on the Sixth floor in that corner just there. The staircases move so by the time you get to that level you should be able reach it. If you get lost the portraits can help get you pointed back in the correct direction."

Julian smiled politely and thanked him for the help, before motioning for Draco and Theo to follow him up in to the grand staircase. "That boy was pompous to say the least."

Draco laughed, "That was a one of the Weasley's. I saw him at his mother's and Lord Yaxley's marriage last year. Father was a groom's man so mother took me for appearance sake. The whole lot of them are an embarrassment."

Julian smiled at the comment remembering what his father had said about the family on Goshawk Road. When the boys made it to the third floor they saw the stairs begin to shift completing their route to their classroom. They also heard the sound of giggling girls echo from the bottom of the stairs.

Theo cringed at the high nasal sound of Pug Face Pansy laughing, "I already miss Black Academy. It might not have been the best but at least we didn't have to deal with her on a regular basis."

The boys were the first to arrive and were pleased that they had made it to the room with five minutes to spare. The door was open so they entered and examined the seating arrangements. The classrooms they were used to were unlike this one. This one had tiered seating in front of a wall that was covered in black boards and it also had a large space that must be meant for the practical portions of the class. The boys decided that it would be best to sit on the second row middle. This way any one else on the row would be forced to sit alone because there were five seats per row and they didn't have to be in the front.

Slowly the others began to arrive and start to fill the empty seats, no one taking the front seats. When the Hogwarts clock tower chimed signaling the start of the class several students still weren't present, and neither was Dolohov. The remaining students filed in taking the empty seats that were scattered about. When Crabbe and Goyle finally entered the last remaining seats that were together were in the front row. Julian almost felt bad for the two dunces.

Time ticked on and their professor had yet to make his entrance. Several of the students had pulled out their texts and began reading, while others sat talking quietly. After fifteen minutes Julian was truly beginning to suspect that their professor wasn't coming but he refused to get up and leave. Pansy began to complain loudly and was trying to get Millicent and a girl named Nora to join her in going to the dungeons to get rid of her extra books. It was a good thing she didn't succeed because not even a minute after Alberta told her to shut up Professor Dolohov strolled in carrying a box of unknown contents and eating an apple.

The Slytherin students sat up straighter and watched his every move. The professor didn't acknowledge their presence. He instead just walked about moving things around on his desk. This went on for about seven minutes before Julian began to get very irritated. He watched for several more minutes as Dolohov piddled around. Thirty-four minutes in to the class Julian put his hand in the air. His class mates looked at him in wonder and trepidation. He held it there patiently waiting for the man to acknowledge him but the recognition never came. Julian frustrated with this game reached over and picked up his book bag and stood quietly when the professor didn't respond he picked up Draco's open book and slammed it shut with all the force he could muster. The man's eyes jumped from the papers in front of him to Julian's angry from.

"With all due respect sir, if you aren't going to teach then I'm not going to sit here and waste my precious time." The class stared at him with shock written on their faces. The boys of Black Academy thought that Julian would eventually have a few tantrums but this took them all by surprise. No one thought that he would freak out during the very first class of the first day of the year. It ruined the pool that was for certain.

Julian waited for a response but the man simply kept looking at him, daring him to walk out so Julian took the man's challenge and began to walk down the steps and toward the door. Just before his hand touched the handle, he heard clapping and Dolohov finally spoke, "Well done Riddle!"

Julian turned on his heal and looked at his smiling professor, "what are you playing at?"

The man's smile widened, and he stopped clapping, "in all my years of teaching I've been waiting for someone to say what just came out of your mouth. Please, sit back down!"

Julian didn't move, "I won't have you waste my time. Are you done with your games?'

The man laughed and nodded, "No Mr. Riddle I'm not done with my games, but today's game is indeed over."

Julian nodded and walked back to his seat.

"What was the point of that game, class? I will play many games with you. Each of them has point! What was the point of that one?"

Julian felt the eyes on him, but he was still angry, and he refused to be the one to answer, Draco however stepped up, "To see if we would follow blindly or think for ourselves."

Dolohov smiled, "You are Mr. Draco Malfoy, are you not?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew your father. I'm sorry to tell you that he would not have been impressed with how you handled that situation."

Draco looked down at his desk angrily.

"But you are right, and I can't fault you. In all my years here, not once have I ever had student win that game until now."

The room stared at the old wizard in front of them, "in this class you can not trust what I will tell you. You will be forced to think for yourself, if I refuse to teach, you must take upon yourself to learn what should be taught in this class. Up until nine years ago this subject was forbidden in Hogwarts and in all western European schools. To learn the Dark Arts is a privilege, one that not all of you will receive. Play my games and win and you will see yourself learning the most powerful magic known man. Play my games and lose and I will have you CUT!"

"What is taught in this class is very dangerous and I will not allow this knowledge to be possessed by just any fool. If you are cut from the class I will tell you via official Hogwarts correspondence. You will have three days to contest it with me at which point you will need to prove to me why it is that you are worthy of continuing in the class. If you succeed in convincing me of your potential and you are cut again you will not be allowed back no matter who you get to try and fight your case. Look to your left and now to right, only one of you will actually make it to your OWLs and of those remaining few only three will make it to your NEWTs. I already know that one of you will be cut by next class, so everyone keep and eye out for my official letter, and prepare your arguments. Your first homework assignment that will be due on Thursday is to read pages 7-48 in your texts and answer all the questions at the end of each section and chapter. Class is dismissed. Mr. Riddle, please stay behind for a moment."

The Slytherin students all hurried from the room. On his way out Draco said that they would wait for him. Julian remained in his seat. Staring at his new professor, trying to figure out what the man's agenda was.

He reached in to the box he carried in earlier and pulled out a black leather bound book. Dolohov walked slowly over to where his student sat glaring at him. "Don't be angry Mr. Riddle it was just a test. A test that you passed!"

"A test that was made to waste time! What was the point of that? Why confuse and anger a class full of first year students? Was it really necessary?"

"Yes! It was meant to show me who had the guts to fight. Normally I'm forced to sit here for the entire class period and read my students' body language, but you made it easy for me today." Dolohov picked up a book and handed it to Julian who made no move to take it. "This is for you. Read the first chapter for tonight."

Julian refused to let the subject be changed so easily, "but what good is it to test us like this? What good does it do to weed us out one by one?"

Dolohov smiled, "I have to. Not everyone can learn what I teach. Do you really think that the average Hufflepuff can handle this subject matter? What about the Gryffindors? What about Miss Davis?"

"You are going to cut Tracey?"

"She was the only one who remained completely patient, the only one who wasn't frustrated by my behavior. Even the two goons who sat in the front were annoyed. There is no room in this class for girls like her. In this class patience is not a virtue. But you my boy, you are magnificent. You will go further than any other student in this school, further than any other student I have ever had the privilege of teaching. I shouldn't be surprised it's in your blood after all. But I must admit that I had heard the rumors about how the prince was a weakling and I was tempted to believe them. After all it isn't so uncommon for children to turn out nothing like their parents. Even if those parents are the most powerful wizards in the world. I hope you don't disappoint me. I would hate to have to tell your father that you aren't cut out to take over the as Head of the Family one day. Read chapter one. I'll see you tonight."

Julian snatched the proffered book from his professor's hand, while trying to hide is anger. He walked out of the room and to the grand staircase, forcing himself to be calm and to wait until he was alone. He found Theo and Draco leaning against one of the banisters.

"Come on. I want to get rid of these books pronto." The boy hurried down the stairs closely followed but his roommates.

"Jules man? What did he say to you?"

Julian ignored the question and continued down to the deepest corner of the school. They followed the route that they had been shown yesterday and the boys made it back to the common room with out much incident. Theo did slip on a step but the boy did not fall or injure himself in any way.

When the boys made it back to their dorm room they realized that they had about an hour and a half before Herbology with the Ravenclaw.

"I wonder how long he would have kept us there if you hadn't yelled at him?"

Julian removed his superfluous books from his bag and set the Dragon Pox toy on his night stand where it immediately began to roll around, "probably the whole period. That man is a bastard and I hate him. I abhor everything about him. But most of all I hate that my Father for making me…"

"Making you what?" Theo asked.

Julian sighed and handed him the book that Dolohov gave him to read, "I have to take two extra classes on top of everything else. One of them is advanced Dark Arts, with Dolohov. I'm not looking forward to it."

Theo's eyes were the size of saucers as he flipped through the book, "Jules? Do you know how many people would kill to have the chance to be taught by Dolohov one on one? Not even the most talented seventh years get that!"

"He didn't get the extra class because he wanted it Theo. His dad is making him do it."

Theo looked from Draco who was leaning against Julian's bed post and then over to Julian who was sitting on his bed playing with the virus. "It's a great honor to have Dolohov teach you. Just think of it like that, think of all that you will learn."

"But I have no interest in learning the Dark Arts from a man like HIM!"

Theo walked over and handed the book back to Julian, "You say that now, but it will change. You just have to give it a try I'm sure that you'll change your mind. He couldn't have been that terrible and even if he was I'm sure that it was because that is the way he has to be in order to teach. I'm going to start on that assignment right away. You two should as well."

Theo walked over to his bed and picked up his book. He sat down and opened the book, every once in a while though he would glance up at his friends.

Draco sat down next to his childhood friend and took the book from him. "Hey man, don't think about it. So what, you have an extra Dark Arts class. That just means that you'll be a head of the rest of us. You'll probably be so good by the end of the year you will have to take class with Third years next year!"

"I can't let him down Draco! I can't. I didn't mean to react the way I did. I just kept thinking about all we have to learn and he was just wasting our time. And then when he held me after, he said that he thought I was a weakling. He said that sometimes children aren't like their parents. What will my father say if I'm not what Dolohov wants me to be?"

Draco rubbed his friends back. "You will be. You did what he wanted you to do. You won his game. That isn't a bad thing. You just have to keep beating him in his own game. That's all. "

"But what if I can't? What if he cuts me?"

The Malfoy rubbed his friend's back unsure of what to say, "He wouldn't!"

Julian shrugged off Draco's hand, stood up quickly, and walked over to his desk and pulled out a notebook and quill. "Can you hand me my book, I need to get that reading done by eight."

Draco nodded and did as he was asked.

Julian couldn't afford to let his stupid feelings get in the way of his work. What would his father think? He opened the book and began to read and then summarize what he read. He would learn this stuff and everything else put in front of him. He wanted to make his father proud, and if this was the only way to do it then he would. It wasn't even that bad. It was just school work. Julian glanced over at his music books and vowed that he would only allow himself to play if he could finish this work before his next class.

--

Julian did finish his assignment, both of them in fact, before Herbology where nothing of any great importance occurred.

The first year Ravenclaws and Slytherins walked back to the great hall for lunch chatting happily about how easy Sprout's class was going to be. But the Slytherin group broke up and the new friends separated when the reached the already full great hall, as they began to look for their bigs.

Julian walked the entire length of the table and finally found Nigel sitting near its head.

"Hey, kid!"

Julian smiled and took the seat that was reserved for him. He took the first opportunity to grab some food and started eating hoping that if they finished early he might be able to get a head start on the Herbology assignment.

"So the whole house is going on and on about you. The rumor is that you walked out of Dark Arts this morning. Is it true? Cause if it is…"

Julian looked at his big's curious face as the boy trailed off, and nodded. The response took the prince by surprise.

"Freaking A man! That is so great! What did you get?"

Julian shrugged, "Just really pissed off and some praise. We all were dismissed early. Why is it such a big deal? I mean, it was what he wanted me to do! Why is everyone so surprised?"

"It is wicked cool because no has ever dared to do it before. Everyone is also saying that Dolohov was so excited about you standing up to him that he actually went and talked to his Apprentice Master about it, which means he more then likely will approach you after your OWLs to see if you would like to become his apprentice. Thousands of people ask him every year if he will train them and he always says no. It's amazing that he actually considering anyone, but you just aren't anyone, he's considering _you_ a FIRST YEAR!"

Julian frowned and attacked his chicken. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what Nigel was telling him, it was more of the fact that it was the first day of school and he felt as if everyone had great expectations for him already. "But Nigel, I don't care about all that. He probably did it because of my father any way. I didn't do it because I knew about the test and wanted to show him that I was worth his time. I did it because I have better things to be doing with my time. I'm here to learn, not to acquire and apprenticeship."

Nigel let the subject drop only making one additional comment, "well I still think it's cool that my little is Dolohov's new favorite. Any way, today is about you learning about the house. There are 10 rules. These ten rules are for the protection of the group and our traditions."

"Protection?"

"Yes we need to protect ourselves and out housemates from fools who want to destroy the good reputation we all enjoy. Rule number one, what happens in the house stays in the house. Don't tell our traditions to other students, and keep parties that we have out of the school gossip mill."

"Well that seems simple enough,"

"Rule number two. Settle all disputes with house members in private. If you have a lover's quarrel don't discuss it in great hall! It's just tacky."

Julian nodded.

"Number three. Never give away the location or password to the common room even to another house member, Gryffindors may be stupid and impulsive but they will destroy our common room if given the opportunity.

"Four, never speak ill of a Slytherin in the presence of non Slytherins. If your blonde friend is a real prick don't tell you lab partner in potions because they tell little miss can't-keep-her-freaking-mouth-shut and soon the whole school will know! I can't tell how important that is.

"Five, protect the cups at all cost. Not only does this mean don't lose us house points, but it goes back to not telling the password to the common room. The other houses have been known to make attempts to steal the House and Quidditch Cups. We aren't innocent either. It was a game our house started a couple hundred years ago. If they do get stolen, it should become your first priority to restore them to their rightful places in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Six, always be a Slytherin. People are watching you at every second. Don't give them reason to question you. This is _very important_ for people like you and I because of our questionable sorting. If you start to act like a Hufflepuff in front of the school, the house may disown you and you may find yourself as Hufflepuff."

"Wait!" Julian interrupted Nigel because this rule bothered him, "So if I start to act like book worm the house is going to stop talking to me?"

"No not at all. If you start hanging around only Ravenclaws and stop following the house rules you'll be shunned. Just don't show up to Quidditch matches and cheer for the opposing team, and it won't be a problem. I don't think you will have an issue, I mean it is common knowledge that your dad was one of the finest Slytherin's to have ever lived, so if you mess up most of the house will just over look it. I don't think you'll have too much of a problem, I never did. But just be aware of the possibility.

"Anyway, Rule Seven! Never argue with your Slytherin superiors. No talking back to the prefects. No telling off your Den Mother. If you play Quidditch, no disregarding your captain, and never, and I mean NEVER, disrespect Professor Snape! If you do, after he is finished with you, you will have to answer to the prefects and ME!"

Julian smiled, "are you kidding? Who would ever stand up to Snape?"

"Who would ever stand up to Dolohov? Just don't anger him because once he's done with you he'll go after me! And if he comes after me on account of you I'll make you sorry!"

Julian understood his words. It was better he was warned now then upset later.

"Rule number eight, irritate the Gryffindors when ever you can. There is nothing funnier then watching a Gryffindor as his face turns the color of his robes. Prank who ever you want from what ever house you want, we don't discriminate. The Gryffindor rule is just there because the react the Best!

"Rule number nine, do you best in your classes and offer help where you can. Do your homework, get decent grades. It's pretty simple. Normally this isn't an issue for most of us because most of us are self motivated and pretty smart. But for people like Tim Braddock, it's not so simple. He has to work really hard just to even pass some of his classes. He actually has tutor for every single one of them. Every class has a dunce, some even have two, but it is our responsibility to make sure no one gets left behind. That includes you. If you are having trouble don't wait, ask for help. Most everyone will help you if they can.

"And last but not least rule ten. Remember your ambitions and don't be afraid to fight for them. We are a house for people who want to accomplish something. It could be anything from playing Quidditch, to getting out of an abusive situation. We all have our dreams. It is what keeps us going. We all have expectations for ourselves and in order to meet those expectations you must make goals and not get distracted. Have fun but don't forget why you're here. Somehow I think that that last rule isn't going to be an issue for you kid! Is it?"

Julian shook his head smiling. "No. It isn't!"

"This Friday we have a Nest meeting. You will have a total of ten Nest meetings. Then you will no longer be hatchlings and be seen a full Slytherins. I will accompany you to all of them and help you where you need it. They are run by Snape so even if you were going to try to get out of it you can't. Example, when I was a wee little hatchling I got detention with Flitwick, for excessive tardiness. It was scheduled during one of the meetings. So, seeing as how I didn't really enjoy the meetings, I didn't tell Snape. The day of the meeting I get an official school Owl at breakfast telling me that my punishment been doubled, rescheduled and transferred to Filch. Trust me, don't attempt to miss one. If you get a detention tell Snape and he'll take care of it. So I'm finished with the formalities, do you have any questions about anything that you would like to ask me?"

Julian shook his head, "no not really. Anything I may wonder I'm almost positive someone will tell me at some point."

Nigel nodded and started to get his books together, "if you're sure."

Julian thought it over for another second and stopped the older boy. "Have you been cut?"

"What?"

"From Dark Arts?"

Nigel laughed, "No not yet….he won't tell you, but he stops cutting kids when you reach fourth year. By that point he has the class he wants. Why do you ask?"

"Can you tell me about his games?"

Nigel smiled and leaned forward turning his head to check and see if any one was eavesdropping, before divulging the precious information.


	7. Chapter 6

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Six**

Julian ran in to the Great Hall and after spotting Tracey, Daphne, Theo, and Draco, he called out to them, "Jerks!"

Tracey laughed and pointed to Theo who shrugged while biting in to a slice of onion, "I was hungry."

"We know," Daphne scooted over to allow Julian to sit next to Draco, "I told them that we should wait!"

"She's so full of it; she was the first one out the door!" Draco commented, as he set his fork down.

"Honestly you guys, how hard is it to wait. I was only ten minutes."

"More like fifteen," Draco corrected, "what book were you tracking down that took both you and the librarian fifteen minutes to find?'

He showed them the old book, "Snape wanted me to get it for our lesson this evening."

"Is he really making you go to class? Tonight?" Daphne whined, "But what about the feast?"

"He said that we would start at nine instead of eight thirty because it's Halloween. And you guys know that I don't really care. It is just a stupid holiday."

Tracey took the opportunity to correct the know it all prince, "Actually this is probably the most important day in magical history. Do you know exactly how many revolutions occurred on this day? Even the King and the DE planned attacks on this day because of the spiritual significance."

Julian smiled at her and nodded before cracking open the newly acquired book to start on his reading.

"Still, I would hate it if it were me! Class on All Hallows' Eve! But what ever on to more important things have I told you guys how much I freaking HATE Pansy, just because my sister is her Big doesn't mean that I'm her best friend!" Julian rolled his eyes as Daphne began to bitch again.

Julian smiled and listened to the playful banter of his friends while thumbing through the book. The boys had picked up the two girls on the second day of classes when Tracey was the first to get one Dolohov's famous letters. Naturally the girl was devastated so Julian helped her get back in the class, and had since helped her and Daphne in the subject. But other then the girls' lack of proficiency in Dark Arts the group enjoyed the privileges of being in the top five percent of their class.

When the post arrived earlier that day everyone noticed that there were many more students than usual receiving packages. Halloween had arrived and all the students were delighted, especially the Slytherins because Draco's care package was much larger than usual.

Ever since that first day, when Julian gave away his treats, Draco refused to let Julian anywhere near the box of goodies. So here at lunch when Draco pulled them out, he kept a close eye on his friend. Julian smiled as the challenge presented itself and grabbed a brownie easily. "One time I help you out by getting rid of a very inconvenient box and you treat me as if I'm a criminal. Tell your mother that she's the best for me."

"Sure, what time is it?"

Looking down at his watch, Julian realized that they were late for charms. And by late that meant they only had five minutes to get there. It was finally time for them to begin casting, not that he couldn't already. He always attempted to get there early because it was a double class with approximately fifty students. So naturally when he realized that they were going to arrive with the rest of the class, Julian freaked.

"Come on you guys I'm not getting a bad seat today."

The group clamored out of their seats grabbing for bags as they rushed to get to the grand staircase. The halls were full of students hurrying to one place or another. The lunch time rush was probably the most chaotic time of day at the school. It was the only time when all the students had class immediately following a meal and the traffic caused Julian a great deal of added stress.

"Great now we're late!"

"Calm down Jules. It isn't a big deal. And we aren't late!" Theo reassured while taking two steps at a time in an attempt to keep up with Julian.

When Julian entered the classroom he was aggravated to see that it was nearly full, and the only seats that were left were scattered about. He quickly spotted two that were near the front and made a move for them.

He took the seat not caring who he was next to. It was Draco who joined him near the front while the others scattered about. When the tiny Ravenclaw professor appeared, the room of Gryffindors and Slytherins quieted down.

"Alright class calm down, calm down please, and take out your wands and let's get started. Mr. Weasley, could you please hand out the feathers that I have in this box to every other person in the room?"

Noise could be heard from every corner of the room as students excitedly began reaching for wands that were all stuffed away in odd places. Julian pulled out his long black wand and gently began to play with it. Over the past few weeks he had begun learning how to twirl his wand with his fingers. He enjoyed it immensely, Theo said that it was because it drew attention to the fact that his wand was the longest in the class but Julian felt that it was just another nervous habit to add to his collection, but this one was much cooler. It was far better than his leg shaking and nail biting. It helped pass the time and it aggravated Dolohov so it was quickly becoming his favorite habit. But it didn't just annoy Dolohov!

"Mr. Riddle, please stop playing with your wand!"

At the sound of his name Julian watched as he accidentally lost his hold on his wand and it dropped to the floor. "Sorry professor."

He glared at Draco as he began to laugh. "Shut up!"

"Now class as we begin our first practical portion of this class, first of many, I ask all of you to pair up. Which I see most of you have! Also, be sure that you or your partner has a feather. If you don't, then please speak up now."

An Indian girl in the back raised her hand.

"Mr. Weasley if you would please!"

The red head grumbled and tried to throw the light weight feather toward the girl, only to have it float behind the first row of students.

"He is so dumb! No wonder he got in Gryffindor! Julian, stop it! It is really getting annoying now. You almost hit me twice!"

Julian set down his wand again, with a huff he picked up the feather and began to fiddle with it.

"Now remember the wand movements we have been practicing and remember to annunciate, Wingardium Leviosa. Everyone take turns and try to help each other the best you can. I will be coming around to help and correct you. If nothing happens, don't think too much of it. It is your first time, so it can be a bit difficult. Try not to get discouraged."

"Honestly, it is almost as if he doesn't expect us to get it. This isn't Dark Arts, I think we can manage a simple levitation charm," Draco grabbed the feather away from Julian and thrust the ebony wand back at its owner. "Here. Please don't start with the spinning again."

"Fine, you go first. It's really simple, speak clearly and use the proper wand movements. Swish and Flick. You can't really get it wrong."

Draco, however, _was_ getting it wrong, as was the rest of the class. After a dozen tries or so, Draco succeeded in getting the feather to float a few inches off the desk, much to Julian's chagrin. "I don't get it, why is it not working? I'm doing it right!"

"You're not concentrating, and you have to be deliberate in your wand movements. Don't just flail it around, actually swish and flick!"

Draco rolled his eyes and half heartedly repeated the wand movements. "This is so stupid. When am I ever going to need to know this?"

When the blonde realized that the only response he was going to get was a blank stare from his friend he folded his arms and snapped, "You do it then! I hate charms!"

Julian laughed and heard Draco murmur something under his breath. "Oh come off it. This is our first practical lesson; don't be upset, I promise to work with you on it later if you can't get it. So just watch!"

"You aren't going to be able to do it. It isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Julian smiled as it began to move. He directed the feather up and around the classroom. Feathers were easy compared to the books and furniture he had practiced on during the summer.

The small Professor laughed and began to bounce around clapping his hands together! "Well done Mr. Riddle! Fifteen points to Slytherin,"

Julian then spent the next five minutes showing Draco exactly what he was doing wrong and soon he became the second person in the class to make a satisfactory cast.

Slowly one by one everything began to click for the first year students and squeals of joy and laughter could be heard as feathers began to float around the room. But once the novelty began to wear off, the successful students began to talk amongst themselves and the remaining students who were having trouble began to get very distressed.

"Look, Julian! The weasel doesn't know what end of his wand to use!"

Julian laughed with the rest of the Slytherins but began to feel very sorry for the boy who turned bright red and hurriedly began to try to make the feather cooperate. The more he tried the more the others laughed. So when the explosion happened and Flitwick began to scold the Gryffindor for being foolish, the Slytherins fought to keep silent, Julian felt the injustice of it all and began to speak up.

Before he could get the words out though, there was a loud knock on the closed classroom door.

The short man squeaked out, "come in," and all eyes looked to see who it was that was disrupting the class. When the Slytherin Den Mother entered all of the Hatchlings smiled, "Sorry to disrupt you Professor, but I've been sent to retrieve Riddle for Professor Snape,"

"Do you have a note?" the short man squeaked, looking at the boy with a bit of skepticism.

The prefect nodded and handed Flitwick the note. The man's response was one that Julian didn't know how to describe. But the man nodded after a short silence and allowed the Prefect to escort the boy from the room.

Once the two boys reached the grand staircase Julian smiled, "what was that all about, why did he look at you like that?"

Anthony laughed and skipped the trick step, "oh, well, two weeks ago I didn't have class and wanted to get Desi out so that we could go and, well" Julian knew what the older boy was leaving out; Nigel had filled him in on the gossip that surrounded his Den Mother. Desi, Desiree Moon, was his girlfriend and the two were probably sneaking off to find a broom closet. "well, she had charms and Flitwick believed me when I said that Snape wanted to speak with her, later he talked to Snape and found out I lied to him and I was forced to take the midnight patrol three days in a row and I received a week of detentions with Filch."

"Oh, so Snape really wants to see me?"

Anthony only nodded and the two continued in silence. When they reached the potions lab Julian allowed Anthony to take the lead. When the older boy didn't knock but instead just opened the door and walked in, Julian then realized that it was Fifth year Slytherin Gryffindor. But oddly enough they weren't brewing. They were in a lecture but it wasn't Snape who held the class's attention. Julian followed their gazes to the corner of the room where a very beautiful woman sat reading a thick pink book.

"Thank you Mr. Harper, Mr. Riddle if you would just step into my office. Miss Stephens, if you don't put that blasted magazine away I will burn it! And gentlemen allow me to remind you that it is not polite to stare!"

Julian walked up to the front of the room and past the woman who sat reading. When he reached for the handle he saw the woman smile and wink at him. Taken aback he entered the office and closed the door. When Julian saw who was sitting behind Snape's desk he nearly jumped for joy, "Father?"

The man looked up, red eyes connecting with blue, but unlike Julian, he did not smile, "Hello Son. Sit down! We have several things to discuss."

Julian quickly set his books down with a resounding thump and took the uncomfortable chair. He was completely unable to remove the smile from his face, and his father wasn't amused when he couldn't keep his questions to himself either, "What are you doing here? How have you been? Did you get my letters?"

"Julian, I must ask you to behave at once. You will not speak unless spoken to."

He was shocked but did as he was told, He stared down at his hands and began to pick at his fingers, and he noticed that his leg also began to shake relentlessly. He felt as if he was in serious trouble, the only time he had ever been in a similar situation was when he was four and he decided it would be a good idea to fly his toy broom out of the fourth floor window. But even then his father was more worried than strict.

"I've been looking over your Academic progress, all O's."

Julian sighed and eased slightly in his nervous habits. The leg that was previously shaking rapidly slowed to a wiggle in the ankle and the nail fidgeting stopped altogether. Maybe it was all just an act.

"But looking over some of your teacher reports has left me at a bit of a loss. I'm less then impressed to say the least. I'm actually quite concerned. Before we continue this talk do you have anything to say for yourself?"

His leg immediately started up again shaking almost violently but he resisted the urge to pick at his nails by tucking both hands under his thighs. "I'm in the top of all my classes. And Marcus Flint saw me fly a few weeks ago and he thinks that I might be good enough for the team next year, seeker or chaser maybe. He's going to be working with Theo and said that he would help me too. Um, I earned Slytherin another fifteen points in my last class today.'

Red eyes looked up at him and Julian knew immediately that he had failed to answer the question correctly. It was amazing how similar his father and Dolohov were. Only difference is that Julian wasn't afraid of his teacher.

"Julian, in the second week you were asked to fill out an aspiration questionnaire. I'm appalled to think that I raised a son that is more Hufflepuff than Slytherin, a son whose main aspiration for the year is to…," Julian watched as his father picked up a parchment that he had filled out with Nigel for the second Nest Meeting, "To master a new instrument, and to make O's in all classes, while still making time to offer help to others."

"What's wrong with that? Nigel, my Big, has a friend in fourth year that has a guitar and he's agreed to let me learn how to play it. And Tracey and Daphne really need my help, they're my friends, I don't want to leave them out to dry. Dolohov already cut Tracey once!"

"Julian, I didn't raise you to help your peers. I raised you to be the best. If there is one less student in your class then you should consider it an accomplishment that you set such a high standard. I admit that it's partially my fault I indulged you, and your passions, but I thought that I made it clear that the music had to stop being a distraction. I know you enjoy it and that your teachers filled your head with fantasies of playing in the professional world but its time to move on. I will allow you to continue with Quidditch but I refuse to let you waste your time with these silly dreams. I gave you the extra classes because I wanted to challenge you. You are happy just to be_ in _the top of the class. Why not be THE top? If you have time to help your friends with their work and time to learn a new instrument, then you obviously have the time to be the top of your class. Are your teachers not challenging you? Because I have no problem finding private tutors that will do the job at home."

Julian swallowed. He worked all day, everyday as it was. He only just barely had time to squeeze in thirty minutes a day on his violin he hadn't even borrowed the guitar from Seth, a fourth year, yet. And recently with the work picking up he hardly had anytime to help the girls with the Dark Arts like they needed. "I assure you, Father, I'm challenged."

"Really? Just to get an O Julian isn't being the best. I want you to be what you are! You have the most potential of any student in this school. Of any wizard in your generation! I've seen the ML stats. You're better then them Julian! I will not see you throw it away like some sniveling light wizard who is afraid of his own power. I'll not see you become mediocre for friends or music! Do you understand what I'm telling you, Son?"

Julian looked up at his father who was now standing and looking at him, waiting for him to respond. He desperately tried to say something. But he was at a loss. He thought that he was doing what his father wanted of him.

"Damn it, Julian. Stop shaking your leg! What are you a dog?"

Julian immediately forced himself to stop and to sit up straighter and to look at his father. The red eyes were hiding something. Was it disappointment?

"Julian, I want you to know I'm not doing this because I want to punish you, I'm doing it because you have so much potential. I'd be doing you a disservice to let you just waste your time. I'm not going to take your Violin, but I am going to add another class to your schedule, I've spoken with Severus already and he has agreed to allow you to take an elective course with the third years. We have come to the decision that the only class that would fit into your schedule, and that is worth your time is Arithmancy with Professor Vector. She has agreed to help you catch up with an extra lesson every Saturday at ten to noon for the remainder of the semester. At which point you will continue with the class as usual."

The boy nodded showing that he understood, but all he could think was how was he going to be able to handle the new class. He barely had time to do anything other than study as it was. But he wasn't going to argue.

"I didn't come here today to scold you. I just want you to know that. I know what you are capable of if you actually try. I also know that knowledge is the key to power. I didn't get where I am today by doing just enough to get good grades, I did it by constant focus, drive, and determination. I knew I was better then the others so I pushed myself just that much harder. You need to do that too. Just because you have the potential to be great doesn't mean you will get the opportunity. I didn't have the world at my feet like you do. Take advantage of what I'm offering you. Do you understand?"

Julian looked at his father, and nodded again, "Yes Sir."

"Good, I expect top marks at Christmas, but now on to the real reason for my visit."

The smile that was previously on the boy's face returned and he looked to his father with curiosity, "Why did you come?"

"Well I came to tell you some news before the official announcement is made tonight at the Ministry Gala. I thought it only right for me to come and tell you in person. I know you are too old for it to make much of a difference now but I hope that it will have some good come out of it."

Julian became confused, "What? Are you moving to the continent?"

"No, we aren't moving at least not right now. Son, one my greatest regrets was not giving you the family you needed. I grew up alone and after I came here to school I forgot what is was like to miss the family that I didn't have. I cared for your mother, but when she died all those years ago I didn't think of what it would do to you. I did miss her companionship, but life moved on and there were so many things I still had to do. Not even to mention that I had you. You look so much like her sometimes; at others I see nothing but myself. Anyway, I know that you came second in my life, I know that I should have been there more, but I also know that if she hadn't died then you wouldn't have had the sorting issue that you did."

"I didn't have a sorting issue! I'm a Slytherin, a damn fine one at that. Do you think it was just a fluke?" Julian didn't mean to be so forceful in his defense but Dolohov loved to tell him things like that.

"That wasn't what I was saying, and don't put words in my mouth. The fact remains that you were practically raised by a werewolf, a Gryffindor one at that, and don't think I don't see the foolish tendencies that you have picked up from him. If I could go back I would change so much about how I cared for you. I know that you hated your nannies and I relented this summer and let you go without, but I fear the repercussions of not having the constant female influence in your life. Your Aunt Lily had previously filled the roll of mother figure when you were very young and I saw how you missed her when she and Severus had Gretchen."

"So, what does that have to do with anything? I always knew that Aunt Lily wasn't my mother. If mother had lived I'm sure she would have been with you most of the time anyway." He didn't really understand why he was talking back to his father the way he was but he couldn't stop himself.

"What was that?"

"If she had lived then I always assumed that she too would have traveled extensively like you, I assumed that she wouldn't have been there either."

Julian saw his father bite back his anger, "I'll ignore that comment because I'm not here to yell at you. I'm here to give you some good news; you're going to have a new step mother."

Julian stared in shock at his father.

"We are announcing it tonight and it will run in the papers tomorrow no doubt. We plan to have the ceremony on New Years Eve at Stonehenge."

Julian didn't know what to feel, he never even knew that his father was seriously looking for a wife. He knew that there was a fair bit of scandal that tended to follow him when he went away on business but never once did he think that his father was really going to do it. Yes, every girl who was of marrying age in their social circle was attempting to get his father to look at them, but never once did he think that one of them would actually succeed.

"What do you have to say?"

Julian looked up at his father who was studying him, "I don't know what to say. Pansy Parkinson was talking about how you were seen with a German girl, is that her. I saw her picture. She was pretty."

When his father laughed, Julian hoped that it was because he was revealing that this was all a big joke, "Leslie? No, I would never consider her! She has three children of her own and is in the middle of a nasty divorce. No, I'm afraid she was just a bit of fun. I hate the tabloids, complete rubbish. They will print anything to sell papers."

"It was in the Daily Profit."

"I didn't deny that I had relations with her. I was pointing out that I would never consider her worthy of the station of Queen. First she is far too loud and second she has no breeding. No, any wife of mine will be the epitome of the ideal modern witch: smart, beautiful, young, and powerful. She is a daughter of one of the finest families in the empire, and she's English. I would never take a foreigner as a wife."

Julian eyes snapped up from the floor where they had settled during his father's revelation, "The blonde, the one just outside the door. She winked at me."

His father's laughter didn't comfort him, "Her name is Cassie, Cassiopeia Flint to be more specific. I believe you know her younger brother, you mentioned that he was going to help you with your flying."

"I know Marcus, but father..." Julian looked at his father his big blue eyes pleading with him, "Do you love her?"

Tom was caught off guard, he stared at his son incredulously, "Love, love is for the weak Julian,"

"But you loved my mother. Did she make you weak?"

"It was different with her. I did care for her, in my way. When I first met her she told me that she thought I needed more grey hair to be taken seriously." Julian watched his father smile at the memory before quickly replacing his ever present mask of indifference. "She was so strong, smart, pretty the perfect wife really, and her breeding was impeccable. She knew what was expected of her and never complained, she gave me an heir. She gave me you."

Julian smiled, "So you did love her?"

"No Julian, I cared for her. When she died I hardly felt the loss, I missed her but no more then one of my DE. Love is for the weak. Love or the loss of love can destroy even the most powerful of men. You can't allow yourself to love. Cassie, like your mother will be a good wife and step mother. She too knows what is expected of her, as you know what is expected of you. I know that you need a mother, everyone needs a mother. You should be excited. No more nannies when you come home. No more tutors. She'll take care of you amongst other things."

This angered Julian, did his father think that he wasn't able to watch after himself he thought that that issue was cleared up. "What was wrong with Remus?"

"Remus has moved on. He has taken on a new pupil, he can not sit and watch you forever. With Cassie there you won't have to have a tutor or a nanny."

"But I didn't have a nanny this summer. I took care of myself!"

"Don't raise your voice with me! And Remus was for all intensive purposes your nanny this summer."

"He was not! He treated me like I was his equal. Why do I need a mother? I don't need one, I don't even need you!"

Julian watched as his father's face became a stoic mask, but his eyes gave him away. His father was getting angry, so Julian continued. For the first time in his life, he pushed his father so see how far he could go, "You've never been there; you were always away, even when you were home you were always busy. Even the times you promised you would be there, you weren't. You didn't drop me off at the Express like you always said you would. You barely took me to get my supplies! When everyone else said goodbye to their parents, where were you? I didn't need _you_ or _a mother_ on the platform. I didn't need anyone!"

"Julian, that's enough!"

"If I'm old enough to go to school alone and take classes like third years, then aren't I old enough to look after myself. I don't need a mother, I never have! And never will! And you don't need a wife. People get married because they love each other, you won't allow yourself that emotion. Why did you even have me? You never loved my mother like Snape loves Aunt Lily. You never cared for her like Mr. Malfoy cares for his wife. You only had me so that you could have an heir. I don't even understand why you need me? You could just hand the empire over to one of your precious DE's. Was my mother anything more to you then a breeding tool? Tell me what do you need a wife for? You already have a son! You don't need a wife you can sleep with anyone you want!"

Then suddenly a hand came down upon his face, the force caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Julian realized exactly what it was that he was saying. He refused to touch the burning mark, he deserved it. Tears stung the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Up until that moment he had just been screaming. Screaming like the petulant child he was. He had let his emotions consume him. He had become irrational; He had never considered doing what he just did. He was so disrespectful. He deserved everything his father gave him. He forced himself to get back to his feet. He pushed aside the shock and forced himself to understand what it was he had just done. He had lost control of his senses. It had happened several times in the past few months each time it occurred with more ease. It made Dolohov laugh. It was bringing him closer to the next step he would say. It made him feel weak. Julian looked up at his father's face that remained frozen, and emotionless.

"I don't know what has gotten in to you. But you had better watch yourself, young man. I'm your father and your King, and you had better remember your place!"

Julian didn't respond he just looked at his father. He was consumed with guilt as he stared into those angry red eyes.

"I will not tolerate another outburst like that EVER again! I didn't come here for your permission, if I want to get married then I'll get married and it is no concern of yours. I do not have to justify my actions to an inadequate son!"

Julian's heart sank, he was inadequate. He kept the emotions from showing though swallowing them allowing them to disappear in to his stomach. Emotions he felt were like food. They could be swallowed and digested just like everything else. It was just a matter of forcing yourself to swallow.

"When you have finally proved yourself worthy of being my heir then and only then can you even begin to consider the possibility of questioning my decisions!"

Julian nodded swallowing again. The sting of his father's hand was still burning when Julian saw the fire in his father's eyes dissipate, "As this is your first outburst I will forgive you this once. But know that the next time I won't hesitate to draw my wand. Do you understand?"

Julian nodded. His father's face softened another degree.

"Good lets pretend that this little argument never happened. You should be happy. You are going to have a new mother and you are going to make me proud by your scholastic achievements."

"Yes sir, I will. I will make you proud." Julian's assurances were more for himself then for his father.

"Oh I know you will. I have heard the last of picking up new instruments. I told you, that you could keep your Violin and so you shall. I will not take that from you I know how much it means to you and I shall continue to indulge you in it. Julian, I know it is hard for you to understand this. I came here knowing that this would be difficult for you. I'm not doing this to you; I'm doing it for you, among other reasons."

His father smiled and it only made Julian want to cry he just swallowed again, "Are you alright?"

"Is it really over just like that, you aren't angry?"

"I told you I forgive you; just don't let it happen again. Make me proud! Come on, it's over and done with, learn from it and move on. You can't dwell in the past, come let's meet your new mother, I'm sure Severus' class is over."

Julian smiled to himself. He was glad to know that his father wasn't angry with him. He knew that he could never do it again, but it was good to know that it was at least over. He followed his father out of the door, and into the vacant potions classroom. It was devoid of students, but the potions master was still there keeping an idle conversation with the Blonde from earlier.

"I only wish you had considered taking McGonagall up on her offer of a modified apprenticeship. You had and still have so much potential. I really don't see what made you not pursue your education further."

Cassie smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, "Well, father wanted me to come home and focus on more important things, after all learning how to run an estate is the most important work a lady can learn. I can't tell you how excited my mother is. She is already running around planning and trying to get everything together."

"Your Majesty," Severus nodded his head and Cassie turned and looked from the father to the son.  
"Sir." She nodded her head and dipped in to a curtsy, once returned to her normal posture she turned her brown eyes to the youngest occupant of the room, "You must be Julian, I can't tell you how excited I am to meet you." the girl rushed forward setting down the pink book from earlier on top of several papers that the potions master was just about to pick up.

He looked her up and down and noted that the young woman was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with the exception of Draco's mother. As she started to make a move to hug him, Julian backed away one step, speaking volumes with his emotionless eyes. He was neither excited to meet her nor was he disappointed. He was pleasing his father and that was all he was concerned about.

When she looked at his father with a bit of frustration in her eyes, Julian flashed her one of his picture perfect smiles and stuck out this hand.

"Well you certainly are very handsome. Like your father. And if you allow me to say so, I think that you have some of the nicest teeth I've ever seen."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about I'm not handsome, I'm gangly and awkward like most eleven year olds. I hope you don't mind me saying so but, you're quite pretty. And you too have a nice smile; may I ask you a question?"

Cassie smiled and nodded presenting her hand to the boy, "Of course!"

Julian took it and bowed his head slightly refusing to actually kiss it, "How many orthodontia charms were needed to fix your teeth?"

A hand settled on his shoulder and immediately began to squeeze him tightly, "forgive my son Cassiopeia, he forgets manners."

"It is not a problem, Tom," she backed away slightly and smiled a little uncomfortably, "I'm sure it's just shock. I never had Orthodontia Charms, this was how they came."

Julian looked at her, she was lying. Marcus had the worst teeth he had ever seen and there was no way that she had escaped from Flint Family smile Theo had told him about. The Malfoy's were to blonde hair as the Flint's were to horrendous smiles. "Really? I'm glad to hear that you escaped those painful charms. Few do. I hear that they must be re-administered every five years or so, and that each time it becomes even more painful, I would hate to have to be forced to have it done." He looked at his head of house and smiled more genuinely, "Sir, I feel as if I might be late to History, I was hoping that you could write me a note?"

"Actually," his frown deepened as the woman began to speak again, "Your father and I have arranged for you to spend the remainder of the afternoon with me. We have had you excused from the rest of the day's classes so that I could get a chance to know you better over a quick trip to Hogsmead. I was also hoping that you might play for me. I hear that you are quite the violinist."

Julian looked at his father and replied, "I was, I've given it up though. I don't have time for the triviality of music anymore." The hand eased its grip on his shoulder.

"Yes, Julian is focusing on his academics right now. But I'm sure that he can pull something together? Can't you Julian?"

"Not to be difficult father, but I would prefer not."

"Oh, well not to worry," her smile became more strained, "I'm sure that we can find another way to occupy the time. Darling, it's nearly three thirty, and I'm afraid that you must be going. And I'm certain that Professor Snape would like to get to work. If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that this is your planning period is it not?"

"Indeed it is. Julian, enjoy your afternoon off, I remind you that our class is to continue as scheduled. Have your work ready to hand in, but don't feel pressured to get to the reading, I have arranged for a more practical lesson. It was a pleasure to talk to you again Ms. Flint. Sire, please feel free to stop by at anytime."

Julian felt his father's hand leave his shoulder and he watched as his father reached out to shake his teacher's hand, "I don't think that I will need to, but thank you for the offer, please keep me posted on Julian's progress."

The potion master nodded and headed into his office.

"Cassie, I'll see you this evening dearest."

He watched in silence as the twenty some odd year old kissed his father.

"Julian, remember what we discussed. Enjoy your afternoon in town. I'll see you at Christmas. Make me proud"

Julian stepped forward to receive a hug but was denied only to receive a hand shake instead, "Goodbye father, I'm sorry about earlier."

Tom's face softened slightly and his lip curled at the corner just the very slightest, "Don't be sorry, learn."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room leaving Julian with his future step mother. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to speak first. She was tall, thin, perfectly proportioned. Her blonde hair wasn't at all like Draco's. It was more of a honey color. He knew exactly what his father meant when he said perfect breeding. She had the pedigree and every desirable trait he could have hoped for from the family. It didn't make Julian want to get to know her though. He bent over and picked up his book bag fully intending on leaving, to him she was no different from any other woman sent to look after him for the day. To him she was just a glorified nanny.

"Well, now that your father is gone, do you care to tell me what you really think?"

Julian admired her for being so forthcoming. "I don't know what to think of you, I don't even know you."

"So why don't we talk, I told Tom I would take you to Hogsmead, so I will. While we are there we can ask questions about each other. I don't expect you to like me right away. I certainly don't expect you to see me in the way your father seems to want, but I will respect you if you respect me."

Julian looked at her. He wouldn't trust her, not yet, but he didn't see the harm in getting to know more about her, "Fine. Can I go return my books to my room and change? If we are leaving the castle then I want to get out of these clothes, is that alright?"

"Sure, come on"

Twenty minutes later Julian walked beside Cassie dressed in his most casual of clothing. Remus had given them to him a few weeks before he left for school, so his father didn't even know of their existence. Muggle blue jeans and two tee shirts, one was mossy green and short sleeved and the other brown with long sleeves. It was the most comfortable outfit he owned but it was indeed cold out so he had been forced to bring a cloak. This one was his old winter cloak from last year. Brown as always, it was worn but incredibly comfortable; he also had the scarf and gloves that Nigel had given him. He looked like a herboligist with all the earth tones but it didn't bother him at all. It was cold and he just wanted to get to the town so that he could look around and find something to distract him from the woman standing next to him.

"Okay so first question, what is your favorite color?"

"Not wasting anytime are you?" Julian frowned and started walking faster. Maybe if they finished early she would leave early, "Brown. How old are you?"

She smiled and hurried to catch up to him. "Twenty. What are your interests?"

"Quidditch, How many orthodontia charms did it take to fix your smile?" Julian turned to see her face and laughed to himself when she looked slightly peeved.

"Fourteen per round of treatment, over a period of six months. I just had my most recent round a month ago. I'm not due back for another five years. How is it you know about my teeth?"

Julian smiled to himself, "easy, I'm the only person I know who hasn't had to have their teeth fixed. I also assume that people always lie about their looks."

"Except you?"

"I have no reason to lie. Do you really think I'm handsome or was that just for my father's benefit?"

"I agree that you are lanky and awkward, but you do look a bit like your father. It wouldn't surprise me if you grow up to be very handsome indeed. What's your favorite subject?"

"Don't have one. How often do you sleep with my father?"

Two hours past and Julian walked next to Cassie on their way back to the castle; the questioning went on and on. Not once did they stop quizzing each other. Julian's questions getting remained random and at times very inappropriate, while Cassie's were polite and conversational. In the end Julian felt that he won the game, he knew considerably more about her than she did him. But then again she did have his father to tell him anything she possibly wanted to know about him.

"Alright so we are down to the last questions, I started so you can end. What shall I ask you? I know your sign, who your friends are, how many nannies you have had and the names of all of them so let me ask you something of real importance," Here it came the real question, he knew it was coming. "What are you going to do when you realize that you aren't going to be able to get rid of me like one of your nannies?"

Julian wasn't shocked; he knew that she couldn't have been stupid. She did somehow manage to get his father to agree to marry her. Her, a woman one third his age. Her, a girl not even old enough to have given birth to him. She turned toward him, the sun setting over the forbidden forest behind her, waiting for his answer with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going to get rid of you. You may have children but I'll always be the first. A daughter will never be a threat and a son is only as good as his potential. I'm not competing with you. I'm not competing with your possible children. I'm not competing for crown or title. I'm competing with myself. I don't have to hate you, just like I don't have to like you. Nor you me. You hold no bearing on my relationship with my father. Only I have the power to mess that up, and I refuse to let anything come in the way of his approval. So my last question to you is, how will you handle a marriage devoid of love?"

Julian turned and walked away not waiting for an answer it didn't matter to him. He broke in to a run and hurried to the castle. When he reached the front doors he pushed them open to see the entrance hall half full with students from all four houses making their way into the great hall for the feast. Not caring that he wasn't in his uniform Julian joined them walking into the wonderfully decorated hall. He walked to his usual seat and took off his scarf and gloves, and waited for his friends to join him.

The others arrived weighed down by their bags, and they all smiled and quickly took their seats talking about the history class that Julian had missed, "it's nothing we didn't cover at Black's so you should be fine." Draco pointed out handing his notes over to the other boy to look over.

"Jules?

Julian ignored Theo and kept looking over the notes.

"Jules?"

The goblin rebellions seamed to be following him, what did it matter if the goblins all freaked out and decided to overthrow their governments anyway, just as long as they were running Gringotts fairly he couldn't care less.

"Jules!"

"What?"

Theo smiled at his accomplishment and began to pester his roommate, "where did you go man? What did Snape want? And what the hell happened to your face?"

"Well my father came to talk, then I went to Hogsmead, and I walked into a door."

"What was your dad doing here? I thought that he was out of the country?" Daphne piped.

"That is not the important thing here," Theo interrupted, "You were in Hogsmead? What were you doing there?"

Tracey leaned forward, "Yeah, what is it like?"

Draco frowned, "you don't get that kind of bruise from walking into a door."

"Will all of you shut up? I don't want to talk about it! Any of it, can I please just look over these notes?"

The others took the hint and began talking to talk about other things but all were curious about what exactly was eating their normally extremely busy but overall happy friend.

Julian didn't eat that night he just wasn't hungry, He spent the whole time reading Draco's notes from the class he missed. He hated history and to miss it made it even harder to know what was going on.

The feast ended without anything major happening and the students all happily skipped and scampered to their different parts of the castle. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins dividing and the base of the stairs heading on their separate ways and the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors climbing them to their elevated dormitories, all of the students were full and happy. The older students talked excitedly about the contraband they had saved up for to night, the younger students spoke just as excitedly about being able to sit in their dorms playing games, talking, and eating candy for an evening.

Julian was able to escape from his friends easily enough when they made it to the dorm. He did have to make it to his meeting with Snape after all, and ran to where the stone walls were so grey they were almost blue. He pushed open the door and smiled when he saw his head of house barking orders at a set of red head twins.

"One of you is to clean those cauldrons and the other is to clean the vials in that sink over there. Don't even think about using magic or I'll have your necks! Mr. Riddle, prompt as always, please ignore the Mr. Weasleys, they are severing the last of a very long line of detentions. They will not interfere with the discussion tonight. Let's go in the office. Filch will be here in a few minutes to supervise you two, and you had better be working when he gets here or I won't be holding the remaining detentions you have the new detentions that you will receive. I will transfer them all to him willingly!"

Julian entered the office for the second time today and was displeased to see his file still lying open on the desk.

"Please sit down Julian."

He did so with out complaint carefully setting down his assignments on the desk for his professor to look over later. When the man began to thumb through his file he started to feel nervous, almost as if he needed to explain it to him. He knew that Severus undoubtedly had helped write that file but none the less his inadequacies were something he felt the need to excuse.

"I know my work could be better. It will be better, sir."

"Your work is some of the best Julian, what happened to your face?"

Julian reached up and touched the inflamed skin, "nothing I didn't deserve sir."

"Shall I get you something for it?" His voice hinted of the concern he felt.

"No sir. It doesn't hurt," a lie," really."

Snape nodded and continued looking through the folder, "I'm curious, what do you think of this file? Do you know what is in it?"

Julian examined his professor, "yes sir."

An arched eyebrow urged him to continue,

"It holds my scholastic records up and to this point. It says I'm in the top of my classes, and it also holds all of my orientation work."

"I'm curious, Julian. Would you like to see it?"

"Could I? I mean, that's allowed?"

"It's your file; you already know everything that is in here." Snape held the folder out to his student offering him a glimpse at what his father passed judgment over earlier that day.

Julian reached out and took the file and looked at it. He glanced up at his professor and then back at the closed green folder. It was a dark green material almost leathery to the touch, embossed on the front was the Slytherin crest and in silver lettering at the top was his name and graduation year. It was all filed magically he assumed. The whole school seemed to run by magic why would this be any different.

"Go ahead; there is nothing to be afraid of, it is just your impeccable records."

Julian nodded and flipped open the front cover. Paper clipped to the front cover was a picture of him. It was of him smiling and sitting happily in his slytherin robes. His pin shined happily up from its proud place on his chest. He didn't remember the picture ever being taken, underneath was all of his personal information: information on his primary school, where he was born, and all the other standard information you would expect to find in a school file. It also included information on his parents. Father had been head boy, top marks in all his classes, Slytherin. His mother was fascinating though, she had graduated in '72, and she had been in Ravenclaw, head girl also. He never knew that. At the bottom of the page next to the heading _notes_, was something that was a bit startling,

"Father to be remarried." He read out loud, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You tell me. That line only just filled itself in this afternoon. The file only fills that box in when the information could be potentially harmful to the student. It usually only shows allergies, occasionally it reveals bullying, on rare occasions it even alerts the staff of domestic abuse situations."

Julian didn't give the man his reason for it being there. He just nodded in understanding and kept on looking through the file. He was currently ranked fourth in the class, trailing behind three Ravenclaws who had him beat by only decimals. Looking a bit further down the next page he saw a list of his classes. Arithmancy had just been added to the long list and it was the only one without a numerical grade beside it.

He then began to look through the pages and noted that each class had a page that held teachers comments about the student and a record of house points earned in the corner top right had corner of each page. History had nothing on it but that was no surprise, Charms showed Flitwick's flowing hand writing expressing his enjoyment of having such a bright and promising pupil. Its latest entry showed that he was the first of his new students to accomplish a perfect cast of the levitation charm (on his first attempt). It actually hadn't been his first attempt. He had learned the spell at his home back in August with Remus' help, but Julian wasn't going to say anything.

Most of the other sheets were similar. Then he reached Snape's., which he began to read immediately, _Student is attentive and dependable. Not easily prone to mistakes. Has great potential but probably will not choose to take the art as far as he could._

"What makes you say that I won't take potions as far as I could?"

"I've been doing this for years. I can spot the students who will become shining stars in my NEWT level classes with one glance and you could be one of them. In one class period I can determine which of those students will attempt to fulfill their potential. I'm sad to say that no one in your class will. You will do well, and be among the top of the class but you don't have what it takes to be the best. In an ideal class all of my students would attempt to be the best they could possibly be, in which case you would be second to Mr. Malfoy. This is not an ideal class however, and you will not be the best if things continue the way they are. Draco will not meet his full potential because he doesn't have the desire to do so at the moment. That isn't to say that he won't choose to later at which point I was recant my statements but he won't meet the standards to continue with an apprentice study with me unless several things change very soon."

Julian shook his head, "I have to be the best sir. Just have to."

Snape sighed, "You could be, it'll take time. Time I don't think you have. Second isn't bad, Mr. Malfoy is incredibly talented. To better him, will require a great deal of time. Hours of study, and even then if he chooses to apply himself, which he very well might do after his father talks to him at Christmas, you might only succeed in a tie."

"I can make the time sir, and I could settle for a tie with Draco." Julian assured him and turned his eyes back to the folder. He turned the page and looked over his Government and Politics sheet. It said that he was _currently meeting all course goals_. Snape must have hated paper work. He continued flipping and stopped on Dolohov's spidery penmanship.

_The most naturally talented student I have ever seen. He has the potential to go far and the spirit needed to do so. But he has to be pushed. _

Julian wondered what it was that could have made his father think that he wasn't trying his hardest. But the thought disappeared when he read the next of his Dark Arts Professors entries.

_I have begun to notice that the student is helping his classmates. A common trait in my Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students I would have hoped that the student would have remained separated and emotionally detached form his classmates._

_Student not living up to his potential, first practical lesson was today and a success was made but his attention drifted and focus was lost, resulting in a acceptable cast. Student was capable of perfection, a pity to see him waste his efforts on un desirable students._

"I don't understand. He was so pleased with me. I was the only one to successfully make the cast that day. I earn 20 house points. It took the others another two classes to make that spell work. I thought that I was doing well."

Julian started to turn white.

"Julian I need you to understand that this file means nothing. Every teacher here sees what you are capable of and how well you are doing."

"But Dolohov…" he trailed off reading the entries again.

"Dolohov, judges harshly. He, like me, holds all of you to a much higher standard than the Ministry of Magic. But unlike me he refuses to accept that students are not willing to meet their potential."

"But I am willing." He was nearly shouting, "I'll do anything."

"Then you will have to commit to that. You will have to distance yourself from your new friends; you won't have time to help them. Without your help I am almost certain that Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis will be cut from the class. "

"What about Draco and Theo?"

"They seem to be catching on fast enough. I have no fears about the two boys making it to the newt level class. But are you alright with the girls failing? The set of you have become inseparable these past months."

Julian nodded, "I want them to do well but not at the expense of my personal success. Can't one of the older students help them?"

Snape nodded, "they could, but none of them have the ability to play and teach others to play that man's games a successfully as you do."

Julian understood. He instinctively knew what the professor was trying to get out of him and somehow had been able to communicate it to his friends like no one else had been able to. Without his help the girls would most likely be cut. Dolohov had prided himself on being the one professor in the school that couldn't be prepared for. Everyone knew how to be the top in Snape's class. It was simple, do the work, do it well and you would succeed, but Dolohov would test you and throw curve balls at you at every second. You could win every game and still be cut, like Terry Boot. Or you could fail every test and still be brought back each class, like Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"I can't be held responsible for a friend's failure. I want them to do well. I know they want to do well. But I have my own things to worry about. I have to be the best!"

"Why?"

Julian was confused by the simple question, "Why?"

"Yes Why?

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Everyone has a reason. I want to know yours." Snape kept pushing.

Julian began to get nervous, "You know my father; you know what he expects of me."

"That is not a reason."

He began to become anxious, "Yes it is he expects me to be the best, so that is what I have to be."

Snape looked at him. He stood from his seat and looked down at him," But what is the motive?"

Julian shook his head, "I already…."

"No you told me what your father wants. What is it YOU want?"

"But my father,"

"NOT your father, YOU! What is it that _you_ want?"

When Julian gave no further response, Severus walked around to where his student was sitting and squatted down to his level, "Julian, I want you to know that _everybody_ wants their mother's love and their father's approval. They want it so badly that they will do anything in their power to get it. If you want to be the best I know you are capable of it. You are almost the top of the class and your work load is considerably heavier than your peers. Most would say that feat alone makes you the best. I just want to be sure that this is what you want. This new class is going to be hard, you will be playing catch up and be moving at the third year electives accelerated pace, all while maintaining your other classes. If this is what you want I'll help you in every way that I can. But if you don't want this I urge you to tell your father no. You _can_ do that, you know. It is your education, not his. You don't have to take this extra class if you don't want to. Is this what you want?"

As black eyes examined blue Julian felt his chest tighten. He didn't want the extra class. He wanted to be a normal kid and to play his violin, two dreams that plagued him but there was one dream that eclipsed the others completely, He wanted his father to tell him he was proud, he wanted to be the son that wasn't discussed in worried tones at dinner parties. He wanted his father to smile and swell with pride when ever his name was mentioned, it was all he wanted, "Yes sir this is what I want."

The potions master nodded and clinched his jaw slightly. "You are one of the finest students I have ever had. I would like to say that you get that from your father but I feel it would be a disservice to your mother. She was a good woman, Julian."

"You knew her?"

"She was a prefect when I was a first year. She helped me a lot. She wasn't biased and put the Gryffindors in their place. She was good friends with Lucius, for a while I was convinced that he was going to marry her and not Narcissa. She was everything a Pureblood should be: smart, calm, quiet, elegant, refined. It was effortless for her. I was at the wedding, back in '77. She was so pretty. Not beautiful like Ms. Flint, but there was something about her that made her simply breathtaking, it didn't matter what she wore. She was very proper, and very smart."

Julian smiled, "Father never spoke of her. I used to think it was because it hurt too much to talk about it. But," he paused before allowing himself to trail off, "I know better, now."

"Your father is a great man. He has done so much in his life. He did what everyone thought to be impossible, he brought the traditions back to our world, he has allowed for non discriminatory laws to be passed. He has even made full muggleborn assimilation possible. No longer do they live in their strange half worlds. With all he has done we have to excuse some of his behaviors."

Julian nodded, smiling a little.

"That's it for today. Read that new book I told you to get, but if you don't have time to finish, don't worry. From now on this class will be a bit easier. I think every one deserves a bird course or two."

Julian smiled and nodded, "thank you professor."

"Don't think I'm going to be letting up on you in potions though, if you want to take the top marks you are going to have to fight for them. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, get gone!'

Julian smiled and walked out of the office. He laughed to himself at the misfortune of the two gingers that were standing at two sinks scrubbing potions equipment, with Filch bating them.

When he made it to the dorm he laughed when he saw all the older students strewn about the room celebrating All Hallows Eve with the use of cigarettes and alcohol. He decided that he would let them be, seeing as how only a few of the younger students were present, and headed down the boys stairwell and in to his dorm. Once he waded through the mass of stuff that was in the hall (one of the rooms decided to rearrange furniture so they removed everything and placed it in the hall.) and walked into his room he smiled to see that Theo was missing and Draco was sitting alone on his bed reading.

"Where's Theodore?"

"Marcus offered to share some of his weed with him so, I assume that they are in the fifth year dorms. How was your class?" Draco set his book down and looked at his friend with slight concern.

"We didn't do anything, we just talked, and it was nice. Sorry about earlier, I just had and still have a lot on my mind," once he removed his shoes he came over and sat on his friend's bed leaning back against the wall. Draco smiled and threw him a pillow.

"What happened with your father earlier? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you got me worried."

"It's nothing really; he just came to tell me that he's going to get married. She's a twenty year old, Marcus Flint's older sister, actually. It is being announced tonight, so the whole school will know by tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"Yeah nothing too big."

"Nothing too big, this is huge. I've met Cassie and she's a real bitch!"

"Oh come on. She's just another socialite, how bad can she possibly be?'

Draco stared at him in shock, "how bad can she be? BAD, Julian if she and your father have a child, and they will, and the kid is a boy, then that boy could replace you! That bitch will do anything to make sure she can secure her place in the world. You can't let her do it at your expense."

Julian nodded, "I know but any other boy would have to outdo me first, and I don't intend on letting that happen. I'm still first born and that will never change. If I can make my father see that I'm worthy of being his heir then I have nothing to fear. I'm more worried about the girls than anything else right now."

"The girls? Why?"

"You know I don't have the time to do anything anymore, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding, you're always working on something."

"Well here is the gem I got from my dad's visit. Starting next week I'm taking Arithmancy with the third years."

Draco's eyes widened and he sat up on his knees, "but, we never see you, as it is. You aren't going to have time for anything. That's so stupid."

"I'm angry, and I can handle it. I just have to manage my time better that's all."

Draco realized then that Julian wouldn't be helping the girls anymore and the most probable result of that, "they are going to be crushed when Dolohov cuts them."

Julian snapped, "There is no guarantee that anyone will last in that class. We have been there for two months, and look who is out from our class, Collins who was really, really good, and McKinney, who was completely useless. It's all a big game to him. You think he has real reasons for cutting people, no! It's completely arbitrary. I'm sick of people thinking that I know what he is going to do. He probably is only putting up with me because I'm my father's son, and he has greater expectations for me then I'm capable of achieving. To be cut would be blessing at this point. I don't care if I'm there or not. If I need to know what he is teaching, I'll learn it with or without his help so what is the point?"

Draco smiled a little, "That is why you won't ever be in their position. They want it too much, and don't have the talent to back it. Unlike you, who has all power and no real desire to learn what he is teaching us. It is probably a good thing he doesn't know that the only reason you are there is your father."

"What do you know about it?"

"I saw your letter. The one you keep in your potions notebook. You read it everyday."

Julian felt his face flush, "How?"

"Two weeks ago, you leant me your notebook for that essay on the magical properties of nightshade. I know what it's like to have your father expect a lot from you. I'll help the girls all I can. I know the Dolohov is a wild card and could cut any of us for any reason at any time, even you." he laughed gently and continued with a more serious tone, "If you need anything, I'm here, Theo too, even if he is useless."

Julian smiled at his friend gratefully. Things weren't too bad. "I want to finish that constellation chart for Astronomy. Want to help?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "sure."

Just as they were about to start however Theo returned, eyes red and laughing, "You guys, you won't believe it, you should have been there! It was amazing! Marcus said he was hungry and I agreed, so we walked to the stairs."

When he paused Draco responded loudly with, "AND?"

"Well, then you see we heard that they had some food in the common room, well anyway we walked to the stairs and guess who we ran into?"

Draco just shrugged and Julian smiled and shook his head, flipping through his astronomy book.

"Come on you guys guess!"

"I don't know, the Bloody Baron?"

Julian looked up at his drugged out friend, this wasn't the first time he saw him like this. Last month Marcus had shared a bowl with the boy, and the resultant high character standing before them was amusing to say the least. Julian was guessing that he probably saw Heinrich the Perv and was going to comment on how he was off to his room for alone time, but the real answer made him cringe with great pity and close his book.

"NO even better! SNAPE!"

Draco shared a look with Julian; both then walked over to their roommate and began to help the boy take his shoes off so that they could get him in his bed. They would talk in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

A Slytherin's Son

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Seven**

Time seamed to pass very quickly for Julian after his father's visit. Draco said it was because he spent everyday doing the exact same things, and the lack of variation made everything blur together. The added work that he received from Professor Septima Vector helped Julian fill every minute of his days studying. He had scheduled "free time" that he set aside for things such as Quidditch matches and hanging out with his friends but more often than not he would opt to practice his nearly forgotten instrument that had been moved to a more practical location, under his bed and out of the way.

He talked to the girls as much as he could at meals and in classes but with the dark arts study sessions that had help them cultivate their early friendships gone Julian found that his group of close friends that once promised to be a quintet turned in to a trio with the occasional guest appearances. The girls began to hang out with other cliques and eventually formed a group of their own with Alberta and Colette, but they were happy to have each other and the boys felt the same. At lunch the seven sat together and during classes they would separate but it was working well for everyone involved. It wasn't what Julian had imagined but it was good for now. Eventually he would become more proficient in his studys and then he would be able to join them more often.

Just as he promised Snape was helping him when ever he started to get really bogged down, his government class for the past month had turned in to a study hall. Where the potions master would help him cover material he didn't quite grasp, most of the time it was something that he missed in Arithmancy but he found that the closer he got to Christmas and midterms it easier it was for him to finish his work.

Just before his midterms Snape had pulled out his file again and let Julian look it over. He was excited to see that he had pulled ahead of the Ravenclaw bookworms. It was a huge relief. Julian guessed that was why Snape pulled it out, to ease the worry that had settled upon him. When he went through his teachers notes he was happy to see that nothing changed except on Dolohov's review sheets. His entries became positive and no complaints were made.

So when grades were handed out at the end of the first term, before all of the students returning home for the holidays left to catch the train Julian wasn't at all surprised to see that his class rank was 1 out of 107.

The group of seven all followed the great mass of students leaving the great hall after breakfast out to where carriages were waiting to carry them all to the train station just outside of the town.

Colette pushed to the front and jumped in to the first available carriage saving it for the girls. Even after months of trying the boys weren't able to get her to open up to them.

"She is so annoying sometimes," Julian commented.

Theo and Draco both nodded in agreement.

Once they got to the train the boys met the girls in one of the compartments and began to chat about what they were going to be doing over the break. It was the first time in two months that Julian sat talking to his friends without his thoughts drifting back to what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

"Well my mother is taking my sisters and I shopping when we get back." Daphne smiled but then rolled her eyes as she continued. "Samantha gets to go to the French Embassy's Christmas Eve Ball this year so I'm positive that is going to be the only topic of conversation. That and her stupid new Ravenclaw boyfriend is coming over for a few days! I wish that for once our family's lives didn't revolve around Samantha!"

Julian smiled at her. She was so self involved, and he loved her for it.

Alberta smiled and invited her over to join her family when things got bad, "Father is taking me to see the ballet. Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker, it's a tradition we have."

Colette smiled and spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear, "We are leaving for New York as soon as I get back." She said something else but trailed off so that only the girls sitting next to her could hear.

Draco rolled his eyes and interrupted her, "I hear that American wizards have absolutely no manners, and that all they talk about over there is muggle sports!"

"Oh, and that is so much better then us talking about Quidditch all the time?" Tracey combated.

Draco shook his head and explained how real men played Quidditch, "Every other sport is just a joke in comparison. Father is taking me to see a scrimmage match between United and United Reserves. It's the debut of three new kids they have coming up. Theo and Julian are coming too."

Tracey shook her head, "is that all you guys think about?"

"No, the egg head here is always studying." Theo responded in their defense, "And it just so happens that I think about other things."

"Like what, brooms?"

Theo shook his head and reached in to his bag and pulled out four tickets, "I think about Music too. It's an early Christmas present from my mother, four tickets to see the Weird Sisters on the second! One is for mum of course she won't let me go alone but I get to take two friends."

Tracey, whose eyes were the size of saucers, shrunk when she heard that he was only allowed two friends, "two guesses who he is going to take!"

Daphne just looked at Julian and Draco and pouted.

Draco shook his head, "No, I have to go and see the Black side of the family that week. I already tried to get out of it."

At the word no Daphne grabbed one of the tickets laying claim to it before anyone else had the chance.

Tracey looked at Julian with a small bit of hope. "There is no way that my father would let me go anywhere like that even with my three guards. No the only concerts I get to go to are in music halls, sitting in private boxes. That and I'm going to be staying with Draco so where he goes I go. You can have it Tracey. "

She smiled a huge smile and took the ticket and immediately began showing it to Alberta, "this is so cool. I will actually have something else to look forward too! Thank you so much, Theo, Julie."

"What about you Jules? What are you getting up to?" Theo asked not really thinking.

"Oh you know same old, same old. The Christmas Dinner, the standard appearances for charity, Father's _wedding. _You won't believe what they are planning. Mrs. Flint found out from somewhere that I used to play, and is making me perform at the rehearsal dinner AND at the reception. I've hardly touched a bow in weeks but the stupid cow wrote telling me that she had arranged for Maestro Yudovitch to come and work with me everyday until the thirtieth. Like that makes it okay. If there is one thing I hate is being made to look like a fool!"

"Wait what about the United Match?" Draco asked, "you are still going to be able to come right?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I only got the letter yesterday and I'm going to talk to father about it. So nothing is for certain. He is actually supposed to be picking me up today, so I'll ask him then. What day is it?"

"Twenty eighth."

"No promises but assume the worst," Julian smiled and scratched his nose, "you won't end up disappointed."

"I thought that you said your dad wanted you to give up music?" Alberta asked. Julian never spoke to her about music after their first meeting he was surprised that she would bring it up at all.

"No he said I could keep playing if it didn't interfere with my work. There is a big difference."

"No there isn't," Theo smiled.

"Ha Ha very funny, but yeah after new years I'm pretty much left on my own." Julian shrugged, "I guess the wedding could be worse, at least all of you will be there. And at eight we can all be dismissed like the _babies we are_ and go play some games or something, I hate this stupid thing and it hasn't even started yet."

The group frowned in sympathy and changed the subject. After the first hour Julian felt restless, and the need to do something productive. When he pulled out his Transfiguration homework he was taunted but in the end was ultimately ignored.

By the time the train reached the platform in London, Julian had nearly finished all of the work he had for four of his classes, and the others had successfully run out of things to discuss.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at New Years," Julian crammed his books into his bag and then hugged each of the girls goodbye even Colette (even if it was awkward).

They all departed from the train waiving to each other as they darted about looking for their parents. Julian looked around trying to find his father. When he didn't see him he began to wander over to where several people were unloading trunks. After a few minutes his appeared and he directed the men to place it on a trolley for him.

He then turned around and began to look for his father again. Making sure the breaks on the wheels were locked he then climbed on top of his trunk for a better view. Slowly he began to rotate scanning the crowd of families he saw each of his friends talking happily. Nigel spotted him and waived, he didn't have the family name to get him an invitation to the wedding but with a quick letter to his father Julian had arranged for his Big's family to receive the prestigious invitation. Julian had come to appreciate the boy and rely on him for a great many things through out the year and was actually saddened by the realization that he wouldn't be able to talk to him everyday like he was accustomed to.

The search continued slowly but was fruitless. That was until he spotted the press snapping pictures by the arrival Floo. Julian smiled and jumped down from the top of his trunk and pulled the straps of his book bag adjusting them so the bag sat a bit more comfortably on his back. He pushed his trolley through the growing mass of people trying to get a glimpse of his father. The closer he got the denser the crowd became, but eventually he got close enough for one of his fathers guards to be spotted him and immediately began pushing his way over to him quickly followed by three familiar faces that were always present when Julian and his father were in situations like this one.

"Your Royal Highness, Why are you not on the train? Did you not receive your instructions?"

Julian looked at the tall black man in confusion, "What instructions? Father said he would be coming to pick me up. Hello Andrew, Paul."

Two of the familiar faces were a set of brunette twins. The other, which was currently looking everywhere but him watching the crowds was their younger brother Matthew.

Paul smiled gently and quickly began to usher Julian through the mob of people with his twin and brother's help. "Hello sir. I hear that you have made yourself into quite the young scholar. What house did you make it in to again? Ravenclaw?"

Julian rolled his eyes, "you know I'm in Slytherin, what's going on? Why is the whole RG out? Are you expecting a kidnapping?"

"That isn't funny. There was a group of university students in Berlin wreaking havoc this morning, nothing to worry about. But we are being extra cautious."

As they got closer to where his father was the press began to notice his appearance and began snapping pictures. He smiled and continued pushing his trolley along, safely surrounded by the three brothers.

When they reached the small opening where his father stood politely disregarding questions, Julian rushed over to his father leaving his trunk to be handled by the RG.

His father smiled and reached out his hand and pulled Julian close to him for a few more quick photos before nodding to the head guard who immediately began waving his arms and screaming no more pictures. Julian walked beside his father over to where the Floo was already cleared and waiting for them.

Julian wasn't sure where exactly the flames were set to send him he just braced himself as his father pushed him into the green flames.

Reaching the other end Julian stepped out into his father's office at Riddle Manor and quickly moved out of the way in anticipation of his father's arrival. He began to dust himself off. He also set down his book bag on one of the chairs not really caring if it was covered in soot or not. The elves would clean it if he did dirty the stupid wingback.

When his father stepped from the fireplace and cast a cleaning charm on the two of them. Julian smiled and walked forward for a hug, which he received but it was very short. He was pushed gently back to under go a short inspection. "You need a hair cut, you are entirely too skinny and what in the world are you wearing?"

Julian looked down at his brown winter robe and realized that he forgot to change out of his muggle clothes and into the nicer things he had in his bag. Julian resisted the urge to bite his lip or his nails. Choosing to shrug instead, "Theo let me borrow them. The rest of my stuff was dirty."

His father examined him a bit more closely, "The Nott boy is taller than you. These are too short."

Caught a little off guard he faltered only slightly, "Well, you see, I think these are some of his old things. And well they were the only thing in his closet that fit me in the waist."

It was a stupid excuse because any pair of pants that would have been too big could have easily been corrected by the use of a belt. But his father nodded, frowning slightly, "Be sure that the horrible things are returned to their owner as soon as possible. Hopefully his mother will have them burned. I don't want you to borrow any more clothing of this type ever again. You look ridiculous."

Julian nodded and continued to listen to his father, "I received your midterm report from Hogwarts and I am glad to see that you have taken top marks. See what you can accomplish with hard work."

Julian smiled, "Yes father."

"I'm just glad to see you are actually applying yourself. Now on to the bad news, I know that I told you I was going to be here for the holidays but there has been a crisis and I'm afraid that I must be going. There was an attack on one of the government buildings in Germany and I must attend to it. Cassie is down stairs with her mother. I want you to go down and tell her that you have arrived. If she needs your help I want you to help her with out complaint. Dinner will be at eight. We have pushed it back as of late, with all the planning we have had to have meetings with the coordinator later in the evening. Tell Cassie I won't make it for dinner; but that I will fire call her in her study at ten. Yudovitch will be here tomorrow at one. We have him booked to stay here with us until the wedding so that you can have as much time to work with him as you need. Why that ridiculous woman insists on you playing at the wedding I will never know. But what can I say what Mrs. Flint wants. Mrs. Flint shall have. It really just isn't worth my time. I'll try to be home tomorrow, if I'm not back by four assume that I won't be here for the Christmas Eve Dinner."

"But father!"

"It can't be helped, don't complain. I'm sorry to rush but I really must be going. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't be a nuisance; don't get in the way of any preparations. This holiday is going to be a bit more chaotic than usual. I want you to get your homework done by Saturday, and I expect to hear that you are making use of the Violinist. It wasn't easy to get him."

Julian didn't even have a chance to say good bye before the old man turned and disappeared into the flames of the fireplace. Julian heard the loud clank of the floos closing themselves and he felt utterly alone. The room was spotless as always, everything in its place. And when he picked up his dirty bag he was happy to see the dark spot it left. He walked from the room and down the stairs. He heard the voices of several women talking and new it had to be Cassie and her mother so he followed the high pitched sounds until he found them in the ladies sitting room.

He peeked around the corner and saw a group of five women of various ages sitting at a table looking down at a large piece of parchment, "We should sit the Malfoys with the Lestranges and the Blacks,"

Cassie snapped, "No I want close family apart. Seat the Malfoy's with Yaxley and his family."

"Darling, you know we can't do that. Lady Yaxley is the former Mrs. Weasley and it simply will not be appropriate to seat her with them considering the family feud that existed between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. And the only other place left befitting their station is with Lord Black and Lord Lestrange. I know that you don't want Family sitting too near each other but I know that they would not tolerate the insult of sitting with Lord Yaxley's Family and certainly won't tolerate being seated with anyone below their station."

"How important can they possibly be? Lord Malfoy is a lord because of his land and money. He probably purchased his title"

"You are greatly mistaken, Cassie." The woman who spoke looked remarkably like his father's fiancé with the exception of a horrible nose that he had only seen on one other, Marcus. "Lord Malfoy was one of the most important players in the war. And as such had no need of such tactics, to this day he remains one of the King's closest advisors and enjoys the luxury of a seat on the Wizengamot. And you mustn't forget that that the King quite depends upon him for local matters when ever he is away. You can not insult them."

Julian laughed at her stupidity and took this opportunity to walk in, "Hello, Ladies."

The women turned and stood, all smiling at him.

"Welcome home Julian," Cassie forced a smile, "Please allow me to introduce you to my mother, Mrs. Elaine Flint."

An older woman with Cassie's honey blond hair smiled and curtsied.

"One of my Brides Maids, Miss Nicole Hager."

A rather ugly girl with too much makeup smiled and carefully tried to look elegant while she performed a horrible shaky curtsy.

"Your father's event coordinator Mr. Robert Finch."

Julian was surprised when he realized that the very modern looking young woman with long black and blue highly stylized hair, dressed in very form fitting clothing was actually a man. He bowed elegantly and winked at him.

"And this is my older sister, Miss Drusilla Flint."

The pretty girl smiled and curtsied elegantly, retuning to her full height. The girl paled in comparison to her younger sister but probably had something to do with the fact that she was dressed in a modest grey dress that was elegant but very plain. An out fit standard to pureblooded unmarried women. She was more then likely twenty five and was never allowed to pursue higher education which would have offered her more options.

Julian smiled at her and then turned his attention back to his future step mother, who unlike her sister wore brightly colored robes that didn't hide her assets, "Father asked me to inform you of my arrival and to tell you that he will not be at dinner tonight. He will fire call you in your study at ten. Is there anything that I can do for you? If not I would very much like to change clothes and to work on my school work."

She shook her head, "No, my dear, I think we have it covered."

Julian nodded and turned to leave. But before he could she spoke again, "But I was hoping that I might hug you."

Julian bit his lip. She would do something like that. He knew he would have to comply so he turned and walked over. He allowed her to pull him to her chest and hug him. As the witch squished him in to her bosom, he looked at her mother over her shoulder. She was holding her hand to her heart as if it touched her to see her daughter becoming a mother to him.

When he was finally released Julian was slightly red from the attention. "Your father and I are so proud of you. He's the top of his class! And if what your father and my brother tell me about you are true, you are more then likely going to be one of the best players Slytherin has ever had on the team."

Julian smiled politely, and turned to look at Cassie's sister when she spoke, "What position are you going to try for?"

His smile widened at the unfeigned interest, "Chaser probably, maybe seeker. But I'm not even sure I'm going to go out for the team yet. It really depends on my academic standing at the end of the year."

Cassie smiled again, "Well I know that it would make your father very proud if you were to make the team. You can run along now. We have some things we need to finish before dinner. It's at eight and please do try to be on time, dear."

Julian clinched his jaw slightly at the endearment, but smiled through his aggravation nodding slightly to appease her before leaving and heading up to his room. When he arrived he was happy to see that everything was as he had left it. He had been worried that his father's fiancé would have taken it upon herself to redecorate. He wouldn't put it past her but all the same he was happy she didn't.

The first thing he did was to walk over to his trunk and open it up. He pulled out the books that he was going to need over the next few days and set them on his bed to be taken over to his school room. The next thing he did was unpack all of his clothes. He was sure if he left them the elves would have gladly done it for him but his time at Hogwarts taking care of his own things made him happy to do the work himself. The last thing he did was to pull out his overfilled music folder and violin case. He wanted to practice before Maestro Yudovitch's arrival tomorrow.

Thinking ahead he changed into his formal robes for dinner and then headed out of his room and down the stairs to the ballroom where the grand piano was at. He always preferred to work there instead of in one of the other seven rooms that had pianos was because of the acoustics. He walked in to the large room and looked around as slowly the lights began to light themselves above his head. The house had been magically rebuilt when he was very young and of all the rooms in the huge building this was his favorite. It was completely empty, with the exception of a number of chairs along the walls and the piano that sat in the corner. He loved it when he was small he would sneak down to watch the Lords and Ladies dancing gracefully in their finest. The Ministry held most of their galas here, and Julian secretly couldn't wait to be old enough to attend. He would of course be here for the wedding, as the manor was to be in venue for the reception, but he would be forced to retire early along with all other children under the age of 16. When he was finally old enough to attend he would attend the galas at his father's side, until then he would just have to wait.

When the lights had all lit themselves Julian walked over to the piano, each step echoing through the hall. When he reached it he quickly set about getting his violin ready to play. He carefully pulled out his bow and began to rosin the Pegasus hair. Satisfied he reached into the case and picked up his violin and began to tune. It was too large for him, but it had belonged to his mother, and from the moment he was able to handle it he had been using it. He had no clue what it was that Mrs. Flint wanted him to play so instead of pulling out some of the newer selections that he had been working on he pulled out a piece he had mastered before leaving for school.

It was one of the most difficult pieces he knew. It was one of Paganini's 24 Caprices, Paganini's 15th to be exact. He knew a number of them but this one was the one he had most recently worked on. He had actually played this one the last time he had played which was back in November. He loved it. Stretching his fingers to their proper places on the strings he pushed the bow upward against two of the strings and began to play the opening unison octave line. Before he knew it he was lost, lost in the familiar melodies that he had memorized from months of practice, even if he had forgotten the melodies the finger patterns would never be lost to him. For three and a half minutes his body swayed his arm and fingers danced to the strange strains. When he finished he knew that it was no where close to where it was when he left for school. He lost speed and accuracy, things that took weeks of work to get back.

Julian looked at his violin and sighed, "I just wish I had the time to play you. The kind of time that you deserve, if only father…."

Julian sighed and looked away from the stringed instrument. He had so much work left to be done. He shouldn't be here. He should be in his room working on his potions essay. Dinner was starting in about Thirty minutes. He didn't have time to go and get any real work done. But now he just felt drained. He had no desire to play. He was consumed with the need to have his work finished.

He looked back at the neck of the violin and began to fiddle with the strings again. He wanted to play but couldn't find the heart to do so. Maestro Yudovitch would not except anything less than perfection and perfect was what he was not. "He'll just have to live. I can't be the best at everything I just can't." he sighed again and made up his mind, "Alright Julian, If we can't be perfect, fine, but that doesn't stop us from trying to be, so let's do it again."

Julian clinched his jaw and placed the violin back on to his shoulder. He ran through the piece slower this time, actually taking the time to read the music. Every time he made a mistake he would work those measures over and over. Then he would go back and play until he found another, and then work them out slowly, repeating the process like he had been taught since he was very small, and then slowly after a he felt comfortable he began to pick up the tempo again and again. The mistakes were soon gone and Julian began to get faster and faster. The corner of his mouth had begun to creep out and began to form a half smile. He closed his eyes and stopped reading the music. The playing time got shorter and shorter. Soon he was playing it in less than three minutes. Over and over, again and again he got lost in the piece. He let his heart and his soul take over, because his mind felt as if it were non existent. He was flying.

Just as Julian was about to start it again, the grandfather clock chimed the hour in the hall.

He cursed himself and quickly began to put the instrument away. He would have to come and get it later he had no time to lose. He had to get to dinner.

Julian rose early the next morning and noticed that it had snowed in the night. He ran to the window and looked out over the grounds. It was so beautiful. He hadn't had a white Christmas since he was seven and he was very excited that the winter spirits had decided to bless them with snow for Christmas Eve. He smiled to himself and thought of what he had heard Mrs. Flint Discussing with Mr. Finch in hushed tones at dinner yesterday while the cow was busy talking to the ugly baboon bridesmaid. Apparently the weather forecast was looking to be very grim for the day of the wedding and that they were going to be forced to move the ceremony indoors somewhere. The two were trying to think of the best way to tell this snot nosed cow.

From what they had said it was easy to see that his father was really not involved at all in the planning process, and that everything was the cow's decision. And from the conversation this wasn't the first time they were going to have to try and convince her to move the wedding to an indoor venue. Who plans a wedding outdoors in the middle of winter anyway? It's not like there is even going to be snow at Stonehenge, just a bunch of dead grass, some rain and some freaking cold weather. Julian was thoroughly convinced now if he wasn't before, that that woman was crazy.

The morning was quiet for the residents and guests of Riddle Manor. Julian spent most of it locked away in his school room slaving away over his books. Cassie had decided to attempt to force him to come down and have breakfast but failed miserably at it. Julian won after twenty minutes of ignoring her when Mr. Finch appeared telling her that they had to get her to a dress fitting and that they had to have an emergency meeting.

Around lunch Julian made his way down to the kitchen to have the elves make dinner for him. He was tempted to slide down the banister, one of his favorite tricks that he used to play when his father wasn't home when he was younger, but decided against it when he noticed the ribbons and garland hanging from them and the decorators running around hanging holly in various places. When he passed the Ladies sitting room Julian had to laugh at the whining he heard, apparently Cassie had been told about the weather disaster and was being forced to choose a new location. Really smart of them considering that the ceremony was in a little over a week and that tomorrow was Christmas, but as one of them pointed out there was nothing that couldn't be accomplished when you had the seal of the King.

Lunch was nice. He ate alone and was entertained by the frantic elves popping in and out as they were trying to prepare for the two large banquets that would be taking place next week, the Christmas Eve dinner that was taking place that evening, the wedding party coming to stay on Friday, and some how coping with the Decorators that had descended upon their quarters and made it their base of operations. But they too were also running around like crazy trying to get everything ready for the guests that would be arriving at six. They had not been expecting the snow and as such were in quite a panic. When he had finished his meal everyone was more then happy to see him disappear.

He walked up to the front hall and saw several of the guards escorting someone into the building. Julian smiled and ran up to his old violin teacher.

"Happy Christmas, Abraham!"

"Happy Hanukkah, Julian!" Julian smiled and hugged his teacher. He had been with the man for years and he had missed him greatly since his lessons ended. The man was one of the world's most accomplished Violinists. He was young, muscular, tall, and very Jewish. The name would indicate the possibility of the man being from Eastern Europe but as he had explained to Julian when he was about eight, his family had moved to England after the first world war, and since then the family of musicians home schooled their children and worked out of London.

He smiled as he handed his bags and cloak off to a servant who appeared, keeping a hold of two instrument cases and a folder, "Now Julian, are you ready to work?"

"Yeah," Julian smiled.

"Then where is it you wish to do so?"

"The ballroom, we won't be using it tonight so the decorators won't be in and out. That and I left my things there last night."

Abraham frowned and scolded his student, "Never leave your instrument out of your sight. You never know what could happen to it. What if you left a window open and it got too cold? The wood could crack and damage the instrument."

"That would never happen here. The elves would never let a window stay open for that long of a period of time." Julian laughed. He had homework to get done but the sight of his old teacher excited him.

When they reached the ballroom Julian ran and procured two music stands from a room that was behind the Piano. It housed enough chairs and stands for an entire orchestra. Not that they ever had one up to the house, but they were prepared for it in case the situation ever were to come up.

When the student returned he prepared, just like Yudovitch had always taught him to do. When finished he stood with perfect posture and waited for instruction.

The man smiled from where he stood at the piano picking out several sheets of music. "You're growing in to that monstrosity that you insist on playing."

"I know it is terrible. But I'm almost certain that father wouldn't want me asking him for a better one."

"Well let me hear you. Play anything. I'm frightened to find out what that school has done to you."

Julian nodded and began to play the Caprice he worked on the night before. He noted two major mistakes and that he had slowed a bit causing him to finish around three minutes ten seconds. He also felt very tense after, which was never a good thing. He smiled slightly and tucked his _monstrosity _under his arm and waited for the verdict. As the silence stretched on he felt as if he was standing in front of Dolohov again. Just after his midterm in ADA he was forced to stand a wait on the man to finish grading his paper before he was allowed to continue with his practical portion. But unlike with Dolohov, Julian couldn't just walk out on Yudovitch like he had on Dolohov.

"Julian, do you like to play?"

With out hesitating Julian nodded, "I love to play."

The Jewish man ran his hand through his thick brown hair. "Have you had the opportunity to play at school?"

Julian shook his head, "it's not that I don't want to, it's just that there's no time."

Abraham began to scratch his jaw where he had a few days worth of growth, "What would you say if I could talk the school governors in to giving you an academic credit for lessons with me?"

Julian stared wide eyed at the man, "what?"

"I've told you this once before and I'll tell you again. You are one of the most naturally talented violinists I have ever had the privilege of working with. That includes other professionals. You astound me, only a handful of eleven year olds can even consider attempting the Paganini Caprices and you have not only mastered several of them at ten but you have been able to maintain your skill with out help for months. That and if I gave you enough time I'm almost certain you could even figure out the 24th with out an issue. I'll admit that I only chose to work with you because of your father and the salary he was paying me. I was young and on tour. I remember my mother trying to convince me to work with you. Your father wanted the best. He didn't care that I had never taught before. But then started working with you and you grew on me. And then you got better and better. There is nothing I can put in front of you that you won't be able to play give enough practice. My mother taught me and I never went to school but I have heard of similar things being done at Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang."

Julian shook his head, "I don't know what you just heard Maestro, but I played horribly."

The man frowned and sat down on to the chair that had been provided for him. "I heard your mistakes but that isn't my concern you haven't been practicing like you should have been, and it's not as if I don't know what you are capable of. I had been thinking of this for a solid year before you left."

"Father would never allow me to continue with lessons. It's a waste of time."

"I know what your father thinks of it, I had actually discussed continuing my lessons with you on a regular basis while at school with him. I think he thought I just wanted the pay check. I'm certain that you know there are a band, a choir, and an orchestra at Hogwarts."

Julian nodded.

"What you probably don't know is that most of those students have private teachers come and work with them on the weekends. This summer when I talked to your father about it his answer was no saying that it would come between you and your work."

Julian nodded, "It would, I don't have time for anything anymore. How could I possibly keep up with my lessons?"

"That is the beauty of what I'm proposing. My class would be on Sunday for three hours, for a grade and when you made it to your third year electives I would begin coming twice a week for two hours at a time. You would have to work in practice but we could work something out."

"But I already have an extra three classes how am I going to be able to handle this too?"

"That is up to you Julian, I'm not going to lie, having you as a student makes me a lot of money and if you become a professional then it will be huge for me but nothing I can offer you is worth anything unless you want it. Do you want it? I know you used to. Do you remember when I took you to see Itzhak Perlman?"

Julian began to pick at the strings on his violin examining his fingers looking at them planning his attack of them. "I was only seven. I didn't know what I wanted; I still don't know what I want."

The man smiled sadly at his student who didn't notice, "Do you love music? Did you enjoy playing just now?"

Julian nodded not looking up.

"Do you miss it?"

Another nod.

"Don't you want it back? Stop thinking about school, grades, and homework, because none of that matters right now. All that matters is what it is like when you play. It's a really simple question; all I want to know is, if you want to play again?"

Julian looked up at him and smiled, "more then anything, I just want both. If you are going to ask me next if I want what you have, if I want to do this at your level then I have to say I don't know. Not anymore. I want so badly to do so many things. And it seems as if everyone wants something from me. I have heard that so many times in the past few months. Everyone is demanding perfection. You could be great it is what they all say. But I don't know what I want Abraham. And I don't want to waste your time, and I can't afford to waste my time. My grades are the most important thing right now."

"But, if you didn't have to worry about grades, what then?'

"I want to please my father."

"Why not have both?"

"There's no time!"

The man didn't want to let this go, "we could make time."

"No we can't. I don't have anytime at all. Ask Professor Snape tonight if you'd like."

"This is all hypothetical Julian! IF I could convince your father to let me work with you, IF we could make time, IF you could maintain your grades AND practice, would you like to play?"

Julian stared out a window on the far side if the room, letting the silence stretch on. Then slowly began to nod, "more then anything."

"That's all I wanted to know. Do you know what I have here?" Abraham held out a very thin stack of music.

"The music for the wedding I assume."

"Yes what I have here is the music that Miss Flint would like you to play. It is ridiculous actually, it is almost an insult to your ability to have you play them but if you can succeed in playing the way I know you can play then I think that I just might be able to convince your father to let me to continue to work with you. It is not a guarantee, and there is no telling if you will be able to handle it but we can try. Will you work with me, so I can work with you?"

Julian looked in to the big Brown eyes of his teacher and nodded, "What am I supposed to play?"

At four o'clock Julian was called out of his extended music lesson by Mrs. Flint who led him up to his bedroom where two men were. One was his father's tailor and the other was this barber. Julian looked from one to the other and just let them take over. He had been through it enough to know that there was no escape. The tailor quickly took the measurements and then set to work in a corner of the room, presumably making him an outfit for tonight, and then the barber sat him down in a chair and began to hack away at Julian's beloved locks.

He protested slightly insisting him leave it a bit longer and to his surprise the man did as he was asked. An hour later, Julian was dressed in brand new green dress robes and was sporting a new hair style. Smiling at his reflection Julian was actually pleased to see that for the first time ever he looked like himself after a visit from his father's barber.

There was a quick knock at the door, and Julian simply yelled "come in," with out taking his eyes away from his reflection.

"Hello there Pup."

The endearment was what caught his attention; Julian turned and ran into the open arms of his old tutor and friend, "Remus!"

The older man picked him up and spun him in a circle hugging him while laughing.

"We weren't expecting anyone until six, what are you doing here so early?"

The werewolf smiled and set the boy back down before responding, "Well, as you know I recently got a new job looking after a new brat, and that brat and their family decided that they should show up early to help get all the presents for the twenty fife orphans that are coming to dinner ready."

"Aunt Lillian takes care of all of that. You're taking care of Gretchen Louise? How terrible!" Julian laughed while heading over to his trunk where he had stashed all of his gifts for the various family friends that were showing up tonight. "Can you help me with these? I never realized how stupid some laws are. Why is it I could use my wand before I went to school but the second that I take a single class I'm forbidden from using it until I'm seventeen!"

Remus smiled and helped him carry the packages downstairs to the Formal Living room where the large Christmas tree was set up for tonight. The family living room was in a different wing, it was where he and his father exchanged gifts but he some how felt that this year was going to be the first of many that he would spend with people he didn't even know or care at all about. He would just have to enjoy tonight and make it extend into the next day.

When they reached the Yellow Room, as Julian like to call it, Julian was accosted by a much bigger six year old Gretchen Louise.

"Julian! I've missed you!"

Julian patted her on the back and then tried to push her off, "I'm missed you too, Gretchen."

He was quickly saved by a red haired angel who was dressed in a beautiful green gown. "Julian, look at you. You're taller and looking a bit more like your father."

"And you are just as beautiful as ever!" Julian handed the gifts he was carrying off to one of the servants and watched as his Aunt Lillian arranged a mound of gifts delicately beneath the large tree that was decorated in only gold. Everyone would receive a gift tonight but only one, that was except for the orphans that came. They would all receive a total of five different gifts. All the others would be given to the house elves that would make sure that all the gifts went home with the right guest or ended up under the correct tree.

Julian turned and looked to where Remus had joined Professor Snape and Maestro Yudovitch who were happily sitting near the large fireplace where six ornamental white and pale yellow stockings were hung. Of all the decorations he loved the stockings the best. It probably had something to do with the fact that his stocking was always stuffed with interesting things from other countries and always had letter from his father explaining what they were.

Julian walked over to where his professor was sitting carrying a small box, "Professor?"

He looked up and smiled a very genuine smile. "Julian you know that you can call me Uncle Severus when we are outside of school."

"I know I guess it has become a habit, this is for you." Julian held out a small blue and yellow box which his professor took.

He pulled off the lid and then slid out another blue box; this one was velvet and was obviously housing a piece of jewelry. Julian watched as his head of house gently snapped open the lid and looked upon the silver ring inside. Julian heard his father enter the room behind him and he quickly began to feel blood begin to flood into his face, in his embarrassment.

"It's the house crest," Julian looked at his feet and began to pick at the skin around his thumb with his forefinger, "But I was just thinking how we all have pins and how our Bigs have more expensive pins, I just thought that you should also have something. I don't know I guess it was just stupid."

"No Julian, It's not stupid at all." Severus gently placed a hand on his student's shoulder and then picked up the ring and turned it so that the words that were engraved along the inside of the band caught the light. He tried to read the inscription but failed.

"What does it say?"

Julian smiled slightly and said something in parsletongue.

"What does that mean?"

"Julian, come here," Julian shook his head and shrugged, then backed away from his teacher and walked over to where his father stood near the door next to the whole family of Flints, the two men included.

"I'm happy to see that you made it father," Julian hugged his father and stepped back quickly regaining his composure.

"Come with me I need to speak with you for a moment," His father's face gave no hint of what was going on in his busy mind but Julian couldn't help but be worried. He had been late to dinner the night before and then that morning he ignored the Cow and her demands. Julian had no idea what she had told his father and he really regretted putting himself in this situation. When they reached the Formal Dining room that was empty his father closed the door.

"I wanted to tell you personally that I am only here for the festivities tonight, and that I'm going to have to return to Berlin as soon as dinner is over."

Julian felt his anxiety dissipate but his heart sink, "You mean that you won't be here for Christmas."

Julian felt tears sting the back of his eyes as his father began a series of justifications, "Well you are getting older now, you don't need me here for it anymore and with the wedding preparations it wouldn't really be much of a day. There is a lot that I have to get done. But everything is going to be the same as usual, when you get up you'll have your big breakfast as always and then you will go and open gifts only this time you'll be doing it with Cassie and her Family. And you have that music to work on so I'm sure you will be able to keep yourself out of their hair while they try to get this new venue business sorted out. It won't be so bad."

Julian refused to let himself cry instead he just swallowed the tears and nodded, "yeah, it's no big deal. They need you more then I do."

His father smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm glad that you understand, and now come along we need to attend to our guests."

Julian followed his father back across the entrance hall that was slowly beginning to fill with familiar faces. The only people who received invitations to this dinner were close friends of the family, people like the Malfoys, Lestranges, Snapes, now the Flints. On top of other house guests in attendance, twenty five orphans always came and were accompanied by one guest. The children could request anyone they wanted. Most typically just chose a caretaker but on occasion one would take the invitation quiet literally in invite whomever they wanted, which would lead to Celebrities making an appearance. That is what led to the appearance of the one and only James Wheeler, at the side of a star stuck nine year old boy.

Julian not in the mood to deal with the guests walked in to the Yellow Room and over to where he had left his favorite people (casually ignoring and irritating the cow in the process). When he returned he put a smile on his face and took the seat next to his former tutor and listened to the story that his head of house was telling to the group about how he had caught several students who shall remain nameless, stoned on Halloween.

Before long, dinner was called and served. It was the only formal dinner of the year where the children were allowed to sit at the main table with the adults and Julian was beginning to understand why. After a semester at school he had become accustomed to a set a manners and a sense of decorum that age brought. The young heathens were annoying to say the least. He remembered a time when he was also very excited by the idea large formal dinner, and he now knew why it was that his father would have to retire immediately after such an ordeal. It was always Aunt Lillian who took care of the guests after he took his leave. He now realized that the reigns were being handed over to another.

The dinner ended his father bade his farewell and Julian was ushered into the yellow room again where the children were all gathered together to listen to Uncle Severus tell them a story. Instead of joining them Draco and Julian both decided to help hand out presents to the childrens' guests. Four were given to the guest of the children and then the remaining would be handed out by the hostess, now Cassie.

When all the gifts were where they needed to be and the story was over Julian sat next to his friend and began to chat about what each was expecting to receive for Christmas.

"I know that father got me a new broom, yours probably did too. The nimbus 2000 is still hot on the market but knowing your dad he probably landed you one of the 2001 prototypes that they just released," Draco commented.

Julian rolled his eyes, "You're right we probably will get brooms but really just because he can get it doesn't mean he will. Most of those models went to professionals, Mr. Wheeler said that he only just received his and he has been on the top of the promo list for years. There is no way I'm going to get one. Simply no way. Did you ask for anything, because I didn't so that means I'm pretty much going to get clothes, a broom, and more then likely a ton of books."

Draco nodded, "yeah I told mother that I wanted one of those new handheld wireless radios. You know the really small ones, so I'll more then likely get that."

The conversation ended abruptly when the two boys had boxes of differing sizes given to them, "Happy Christmas!"

They nodded a quiet thanks to the Cow as she walked back over to the tree where Lillian Snape stood reading tags and pointing out who was who to her.

Draco like all of the other children in the room tore in to the wrapping paper as fast as he could. The photographer snapped a picture and his parents looked over with smiles on their faces when he pulled out the wireless he had just mentioned. As the gift was addressed from Santa they all knew that the gift had been courtesy the Snapes.

Julian however took a more tame approach to opening his gift. Unlike Draco's that had been wrapped in paper with no exterior box, Julian's had a very large outer box, so large in fact that he was forced to set it on the floor where a great many eyes turned to see what exactly it was the young prince had received. It had no paper to rip just a large gold bow to untie which took no time at all. Julian smiled and handed the very large silk ribbon to a cute four year old girl sitting near him and flipped the lid off the box.

He looked inside and his jaw dropped, seeing a card he reached in and pulled it out. _To the most naturally talented student I have ever had. I don't ever want to see you on that monstrosity again. _

Julian reached down and pulled out the cloth case. It was muggle but it was also a known fact that when it came to instrument cases, and instruments too, the muggle makers far surpassed their magical counterparts in quality. All eyes turned toward him as he slowly unzipped the case to look at the beautiful red almost orange violin that sat inside. It was old but as he examined it he realized what exactly it was that he held in his hands. He looked up at Abraham who sat on the other side of the room next to Snape, and then back at the instrument.

Julian smiled and gently lifted it out of its velvet bed and began to ogle at its beauty. It was a Stradivarius. One of the "lost," but this one was never really lost, just lost to the muggles.

"Now that is a good gift!" Draco looked at it and knew that it must have been an excellent instrument and very expensive but he had no way of knowing what exactly it was that his friend had in his hands. No one in the room really understood what Julian had just received from his teacher.

Abraham, who had paused his conversation with the potions master when Julian received his gift, walked over and sat down next to him. "It's called the Nickio, a nickname derived from the family name of the pureblood line that acquired it. The Niciolaevskia's were a Jewish family that kept to their faith more than to their bloodline. Eventually after a few generations the entire family became Squibs. It was acquired by my Grandparents from the family during the holocaust, in exchange for the instrument the Yudovitch's kept and provided for 100 individuals of their choice, under the Fidelius Charm of course. It was a fair trade if this instrument were to go to auction it would fetch a very decent price. My grandparents had hoped that it would be a match for me but I had no such luck. But I'm happy on my Guadagnini. She was too strong for me to handle but you; I believe that you could tame her."

Julian smiled and laughed in disbelief, "Thank you! I don't have the words to express how I feel. How can I ever repay you?"

He smiled, "It's not me you have to repay."

"Then who?"

"Her, Nickio. You see Julian when an instrument enters our world, they be come magical. They bond to their musicians, when the musician dies it seems that part of their magic remains in the instrument and then it takes on a personality of its own. Some are more temperamental than others, like the Nickio. Others easily choose their new masters. But no matter their temperaments the instrument will pass from owner to owner until one day it will find a new match. She found it in you, weather you want her or not she is yours."

"But I don't know if I really want this."

"You don't have to choose a life of music. You didn't choose her. She chose you whether to play her, to carry her, or to destroy her, we will never know. Your life is your own just as her life is her own. If she is destined to leave you, you will know, just as I knew that she was destined for you."

"When did you know?"

"Well I always suspected, but it was probably in May that I was certain."

"But why did you wait?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted her. If you didn't I would have sold it. She would have eventually made her way back to you but at least I could have made some serious money."

Julian smiled holding out the Violin for his teacher to take, "shall you play?"

Abraham nodded and stood, "Yes but let me go fetch mine, and I'll pick up the music for you and some of the piano parts for Mrs. Flint. We can make a small event of it."

Julian set the case down, leaned over, and began to look at Draco's new wireless, as his music teacher ran from the room, "This thing is really cool, I think I want one. Will you get me one?"

"Well your violin is really cool too, can you get me one just like it?" Draco mocked him.

Julian scoffed at him, "you don't have what it takes to handle an instrument like that."

"Well maybe you don't have what it takes to handle a Radio like this!"

The two laughed and played with the children on the floor while the adults mingled. When Abraham returned he set his mind to convincing Mrs. Flint to join the two of them in a small concert. When the woman agreed Julian sat and listened as his world class teacher began to play carols with the surprisingly talented Cow's mother.

Snape smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around his wife who also joined him on the couch. "Julian, why don't you take out that new instrument of yours and show the people you can play?"

"Oh yes dear," Lily smiled while pulling Gretchen up on to the sofa to sit between her father and mother, "let us hear you."

Draco, who had heard what his godparents were trying to make him do, had retrieved the case from where Julian had stashed it behind a chair.

"Thanks," Julian took the case and reopened it pulling out the new instrument for the second time. Looking around the room he saw people laughing children playing. It was the perfect evening. He stood and walked over to where Mrs. Flint and Abraham were playing the last notes of _It Came Upon A Midnight Clear_.

He waited patiently flipping through the music that his teacher had brought down.

"What are you looking for?" The man asked, having concluded his song.

Julian shrugged, "I don't know something."

The Jewish man too began to dig through the pile looking for a festive piece, "What about one of Bach's Concertos?

Julian smiled and then turned to Mrs. Flint who was waiting patiently for them to choose a piece, "Mrs. Flint, would you happen to know Bach's Preludium Number One."

She smiled and nodded, "of course."

"Will you oblige me then?"

She smiled and stood from where she sat next to her son and walked over allowing Julian to hold her chair for her. "Now I haven't played in a while so if I make some mistakes you will just have to excuse me."

"I wouldn't dream of holding a thing like that against you."

The children in the room continued to play but a great many of the adults all turned from their conversations to listen to the Prince play. Not many knew of his talents but all were interested none the less. The volume seemed to turn itself down as the elder woman began to play the familiar broken chords. The remaining noise all seemed to disappear when Julian brought the violin to his shoulder, tucking it under his chin and then joined her playing the even more familiar line of the Gounod, Ave Maria.

It was his first time playing the new violin and Julian was mesmerized. It was so different from his old instrument the sound was richer, fuller, filled the room. The notes resonated with such ease Julian allowed himself to lean on certain notes and add in more vibrato then he was accustomed to, and he just let the music flow.

When they finished everyone in the room clapped even the children who had before just been playing with their new toys had tuned in and were lulled in to a calm state of being. Cassiopeia was politely clapping. It made Julian laugh to himself. He could see that it was only for show. He got the same vibe from the mother that he got from the stupid cow but it was obvious that the daughter was worse at hiding it.

"Julian, why not a reel? Do you remember the Irish ditty that I taught you this past spring?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded, "the one that goes like," Julian hummed a few bars and received a nod from his teacher.

"That's the one. You take the melody I'll harmonize."

When the two violins started to play the room went from calm to joyous in a manner of seconds.


	9. Chapter 8

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter Eight**

Spring had settled upon the school and everywhere students were exhibiting the tell tail signs of Spring Fever. Ravenclaws could be found taking their books outside to sit in the sun next to the lake. Hufflepuffs could be found sitting in circles talking near the green houses. Gryffindors could be found playing games out in the grass. The first year muggle born boys were often found kicking a ball around, while occasionally the girls could be seen playing hand games. Slytherins were also beginning to be seen outside each with their own reasons. Yes every student in Hogwarts had a touch of the spring fever, all but one.

Julian sat at in his normal seat in the cold potions lab carefully going over his work for the third time.

"Julian? Why don't you go outside? It's Saturday, you should be playing with your friends. Go run, play chess, throw stones, what ever it is that you kids do. Go flying. Go be a kid."

Julian looked up at his teacher who was wrapping up his final potion batch for the infirmary. "I am a kid. A kid who wants an O on this paper."

Snape walked over and took the roll of parchment off the desk. "You were meticulous in your research and execution. Your writing style is perfect for lack of a better word. And I'm sure if you can't find anything else to add to it or correct then you will get an O. Flitwick would have to be an idiot to consider giving you less then perfect marks"

"It's due on Monday. I just really want to be sure."

"Do I need to pull out your file again? Julian, contrary to what you might believe, you're doing extremely well in all of your classes. You've had this paper done for three days and you have looked it over at least three dozen times since then, it's perfect. If all of your work is done then that means that the day is yours to indulge yourself in the frivolities of youth. Go."

"But I still need to revise for my Arithmancy test."

"And you know that material backwards and forwards. You aren't fooling me. What's bothering you?"

Julian took his scroll back from the potions master and turned towards his bag. To tuck the essay in to his scroll case "nothing, Madam Pince said that there was an interesting book about Vitruvian Laws of Proportions that will be helpful next year in Prof. Vector's class. I think I'm going to go and get it."

"You aren't going anywhere without telling me what's bothering you. Is Mr. Montague starting to be the little shit that he is again? If he is a conversation with me and I can put a stop to it."

"No," Julian frantically tried to convey that Nate wasn't the problem. The last thing he needed was his professor interfering with his lack of a social life. "It's nothing like that. No one is cruel. I think they are a bit of afraid of what Draco and Theo would do if they pester me anyway. No, most everyone, including Nate, just try to get me to help them with their work, but other than that they typically just leave me alone. That and Nate is dating a Ravenclaw now, so he hasn't been around recently." Julian was looking everywhere but at his teacher.

"Then what is it. You aren't struggling; you're ahead in all of your classes. You haven't reached the point where Dolohov would start to play his more sick and twisted games. I'm almost certain that you aren't having issues with girls. I hardly ever see you talking to them so, that leaves only issues with your family. Did something happen?"

Julian shrugged, "I really don't know what you are talking about. I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing bothering me."

Snape raised his eyebrow inquisitively, "really?"

"Really nothing is the matter. I just want to be sure I'm doing all that I can to master this material. Father will stop my lessons with Yudovitch if my grades slip. And I really don't want that to happen."

Snape nodded but his eyebrows cinched together in his skepticism, "Alright, if you won't stop studying, at least go find your friends and form a study group of something. You obviously don't need my help. You haven't asked a question in two hours."

Julian smiled and nodded.

"You really do need to enjoy yourself Julian. It isn't healthy for you to be so asocial. It's fine now but in a few years you might regret not making more friends. It will get harder and when Nigel leaves you won't have him there forcing you to come out and talk."

"He doesn't force me." He snapped.

Snape arched his eyebrow, "really?"

"I have friends."

"Really? Nigel doesn't count; he is more of a mentor. And your roommates are in a different category altogether. Can you name one friend that you have that wasn't made through your roommates? "

Julian became indignant, "Just because I'm not Mr. Popularity doesn't mean that I don't have friends."

"I'm not saying this to tear you down. I just want you to think about something other than school, and music for a change."

Julian started to become angry, "Just because I'm more interested in my studies than the rest of the student population doesn't mean that I'm going to end up friendless. If you hadn't noticed I am the prince. Everyone wants to be my friend."

Severus sat down on the edge of one of the desks and looked his student over, "Is this really what you want out of your school career, a life of books and no friends. I know that path too well Julian. I know how it affects the students who choose it. I just want you to take it easy. Get to know a few other people and pursue different interests. As hard as it might before you to understand, there is a huge world outside of these walls, and away from the safety of the gated communities of your childhood. It might help you to get to know a few kids who aren't from the aristocracy."

Julian narrowed his eyes, "Like who? The Weasleys? The Bones? That's a real laugh. I have no intention of allowing my father to criticize another portion of my life. He approves of my friends and I don't intend on messing that up. Can you even imagine what he would do if I brought home Hannah Abbott? Because I know exactly what would happen and I really don't want what little time I do have with my father on the receiving end of a lecture. If I choose to study rather than waste my time getting to know a bunch of nobodies then that is my prerogative. Is it really so bad to want to be what my father wants me to be? You act as if he wants me to do something that's terrible, it's not. He demands perfection. How is that any different from any other parent wanting their children to do their best? The only difference between me and the others is that when I give my best I end up being the best. You tell me all the time that this is my life and that I should live it, well I am. I know what I want, and that is what I'm pursuing. I want to be the best in Academia and in Music, and next year I want to go out for the Quidditch team, which I'm certain that I will make if I can practice this summer like I wish. That is what I want. Those three things are the most important things my world. I'll always have time for friends but I only get the opportunity to learn like this once."

Severus nodded in resignation, "I just want to be sure you are doing all of this for the right reasons."

"You keep saying that."

"Don't feel that just because the man is your father that you have to do everything he wants you to. If we all did that then your father wouldn't be the man he is to day. And the World would be a much different place."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I said it. Your father knows what is best If you won't go and see your friends why don't you get your violin and practice, or even borrow a school broom and go flying. I'll go get that book for you. I can get it for a much longer time than you can. "

Julian nodded and thanked his Professor before exiting the classroom. Julian had had this same battle with himself thousands of times. Was it really worth it? Abraham would continue working with him even if his father stopped paying him or at least that what the violinist told him. But Julian kept his doubts. More and more he found himself increasingly bored from lack of things to study. He had reached the end of all of his books in early February and had since then been reading the any extra material that pertained to the areas discussed in his texts. Dolohov was thrilled to say the least. In his private Dark Arts class he had been moving at such an accelerated rate Dolohov had arranged for him to skip to the fourth year class next year. If he continued at this rate he was going to ready for his owls by Christmas third year.

Because it all came so easily to him Julian assumed that it had a great deal to with dark heritage. He had heard that his father was a certified Master in the Dark Arts but wasn't really sure. He knew that the dark magics had helped win the war, so he assumed that his father must have had and still did have a great knowledge of them. Dolohov often hinted that his father was talented in the field but Julian preferred to not think about it. He hated the class. It was too closely tied to his emotions and it aggravated him. He results were always better when his was angry. He knew that that was normal but all the same he hated the feeling of not being in control.

Julian entered the common room and was slightly surprised to see it empty. Not a single person could be found. He trekked down the stairs of the boys' dorm and to his room. He was actually glad that he was going to be alone for a while. It meant that he could play in his room for once, instead of going to the music wing in the north upper part of the castle

Reaching the bottom of he walked through the doors and down the hall to his room and gently opened the door. After glancing checking to see if the room was actually empty Julian tossed his book bag on to the empty bed and reached for his violin. He opened the case and excitedly pulled the instrument from its velvet surroundings. Then he saw the piece of parchment that he had placed there three weeks ago.

Julian gently picked up the worn letter and reminded himself of what it told him. He looked at his book bag that sat next to the case and decided that it would be best if he did his Arithmancy revision now instead of later.

Hours passed and Julian was joined by his roommates when they returned from dinner.

Draco smiled and quickly walked over to his studying friend setting a napkin filled with food on the desk for him to eat, "You missed lunch and dinner again."

"Thanks. You know how it is. I really wanted to go over these notes and I just lost track of time." Julian smiled at him over his shoulder.

Theo walked over and sat on Julian's bed leaning his head on the closed violin case that lay at the foot instead of reaching for the pillow at the head. "Tracey missed you. So did Daphne, and Nigel came by looking for you no less than three times today. I think he wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm not hard to find."

"Well you can be. You were supposed to be in the library today. You're always there on Saturday."

Julian shook his head. "Not on the second Saturday of the month. I'm always in the potions classroom then. Really Theo it's not hard to remember where I go. I even told you at breakfast where I was going to be."

Theo quickly stood up and picked up the stuffed dragon pox toy from the bedside table where it was playing with a piece of string. "Well excuse me for not keeping up with your favorite hiding places."

The blond roommate stepped in to the bickering hoping to put an end to it, "Did you practice today? You typically don't on Saturday."

Julian shook his head, "no I was thinking about it but decided against it in the end. But tomorrow is just Music and possibly hanging out."

Theo returned to where he had been sitting before with a smile on his face, "We should totally go and fly again. Marcus said that he could work with me tomorrow. You two could both workout with us."

Draco nodded, but Julian shrugged, "Sure, what time?"

"Three thirty."

"I can't," Julian replied, " my lesson has been pushed up because Abraham has a concert. What about Six?"

Theo shook his head and frowned, "Gryffindor has the pitch then."

"I wish I could. But seriously there is only a few weeks left and then we'll have the summer and I'm sure I can arrange for father to get all of us a top trainer. Maybe even James Wheeler again. I heard that he was out for the season due to injury. We might be able to get him to come and stay."

Theo nodded not nearly as excited as Julian had hoped he would be. "Your father might go for it; after all he won't want to make you think anything has changed. No he wouldn't want to upset you anymore than he has to. eh, sonny boy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julian was caught a bit off guard by the comment.

"Theo shut up!"

Draco's response was even more jarring. Julian closed his book and turned to Theo who was sitting on the bed tossing the Dragon Pox toy gently up towards the canopy. "What are you talking about?"

"THEO! Don't! It's just a rumor let it drop!"

Julian examined his friends who were now both looking at each other from either side of him. Theo mumbled a quick fine and Julian attempted to ignore them and push is anger aside in favor of turning his attention back to his books.

The two boy continued to talk back a forth for a while. Julian let himself become immersed in his books. It was only when Theo tossed a quill at him that he turned his attention back to his friends conversation.

"So the girls, Draco and I are planning a picnic for Saturday two weeks from today. We are going to Rowena's Island in the middle of the lake. You should come."

"If you can find the time in my schedule then, sure, I'll come, but I would just like to remind you that we have finals in four weeks. That is only _one_ month left in school. Don't give me that look, Theo. You act as if I don't want to see you guys." Julian snapped, at the brunette who was rolling his eyes.

"You don't act like it. You spend all your time in the Library, or in the potions lab with Snape, or on your violin, or in the fifth years dormitory with _Nigel_ and Anthony." The small toy squealed as it was thrown across the room and then squeaked loudly when it hit the wall.

"This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to spend time with you guys if you never leave me alone to do my work? I go to the fifth year dorm because Nigel helps me with my transfiguration, Anthony helps me with my Charms. I have to go to the potions lab if i want Snape's help, which is invaluable to Herbology and Dark Arts. And you know, damn well, why I spend the rest of my time in the library! It's impossible to work down here! Every single time I start to get ahead so that I can have time to breath, you two come in and distract me or the girls come over and pester me. And please don't forget that I still find time to help you guys whenever you need it, does that not matter? Does that not count for anything?"

"Oh whatever, homework is not social hour. Your study habits make our lives impossible. We never see you. You don't have time for us but some how you always have time for your BIG!"

"Theo stop this! You know he know he is doing the best he can!" Draco once again tried to defuse the situation.

"Shut up Draco I'm sick of you defending him all the time!"

Julian slammed his book shut and turned to glare at his best friend, "The time I spend with him is when I work on transfigurations, and you can't fault me for talking to him. That is what he's there for. He understands exactly what it is that I'm going through with all of my classes. Finals are coming up and he is a real help."

"That doesn't change the fact that we _never_ see you!"

"That's a lie, last Sunday I spent two hours flying with you, Draco, and Marcus. Time I should have spent on my Violin. Do you know how much grief I had to put up with from Abraham?"

"Whatever! You chose it!"

"Theo, Julian stop this! It's stupid!"

"Theo I want to be there! I really do. But you have to understand, I have to be the best!" Julian placed his hands on his taller friend's shoulders.

Theo swallowed and continued his protests quietly, "but, Jules, you are the best."

Julian shrugged, "For now. But, Theo, if let up, there's a big group of Ravenclaws waiting to take my place. Draco and I are tied in Potions. And one of the muggle borns is right behind me in history. I want to come, really I do. But this stuff is really important. You'll have fun with or without me. But I'll be completely miserable if I go without finishing my work. My mind would be up here with my books, and not on the conversation at hand. And then you'll all be pressured in to coming back early because cause I would be miserable. That is the last thing that want. I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want you to understand."

The brunette bit his lip, and sighed, "I'm not mad, just frustrated. You don't have to do what he wants you know. You could just _not_ be the best. Honestly, Jules, what would he do? You said so yourself, he's never there."

Julian took a step back, "when did I say that?"

"On the ride back from Christmas break. You said he's never there. He was barely at his own wedding; do you really think he is going to care at all if you are second in three classes? You have an extra Three O's to pull your average up."

Julian shook his head, "Four with music."

"See! You're going to be the top student in the class no matter what, so tell me does it really matter if you spend one afternoon down on the Island?"

Draco nodded, "Julian, he's right, you know. There is no way that the rest of us will be able to out rank you. You have too many credits."

Julian turned from them and sat down on his bed, "But I have to be the best!"

"You are the best Jules." Theo protested, "What more do we have to tell you to convince you."

Julian turned to his Violin case that was sitting next to him on the bed. He fumbled to get it open and carefully pulled out the letter. "It's not like you think. I'm not competing for class rank, anymore. Things have changed. I got a letter from home."

"What does it say?" Theo asked his eyes never leaving the envelope.

"Cassie's pregnant".

The other two boys realized exactly what it meant. Draco walked over and took the letter from his friend, "When?"

"She probably concieved just after the wedding. It's May and the baby is due in late September.

Theo looked at his hands ashamed. "How long have you known?"

"The letter came three weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I never imagined it would be so soon."

Draco read the letter sitting down on to the corner of the bed quickly followed by Theo who took the other side.

"It doesn't say if it's a boy or a girl." Draco pointed out.

"No, it doesn't. But I got another letter last week telling me that Cassie wants it to be a surprise."

"That Bitch," Theo commented, "she knows damn well what a boy means for you."

Draco frowned and tucked the letter back into the envelope, "that's why she's not telling, as long as it's a secret she can assume it's a boy. She knows that a girl is useless to her. As modern as we are, we are still patriarchal. Your father would never leave the empire to a woman, even if she was his daughter."

"Do you see now? If it's a boy then the cow will do everything in her power to make her son the Heir."

Theo looked confused, "but you're the oldest. The title will fall to you. You are already the Heir of Slytherin and nothing can change that. Your father can't just choose who gets that title."

Julian shook his head, "but he can. Not like you think, yes I'm the Heir of Slytherin but I'm not _his_ Heir. He's made that very clear to me on several occasions. Damn it, do you know how I long to be like him? Just to be half the man he is. Theo, he was a nobody, an orphan, raised by muggles. But when he came here, to Hogwarts, he was the strongest, the smartest, the most clever, the most powerful, he was the _best_. And when he left here he didn't have a world welcoming him, heralding him as the next great. No, he had to fight for people to listen to what had to say and eventually he gained the support he needed to make real change happen. He wasn't just some student with big idea's. He actually _did_ something. He changed the world for the better. We learn everyday in a school that doesn't discriminate between types of magic or who has it, or how had it came to be. He has touched so many lives. Draco, how do I prove myself to him? Me, a joke of a Slytherin who was almost sorted in to Hufflepuff?"

Draco shook his head, "But you aren't!"

Julian ignored him, "Theo, tell me, please, how am I going to be able to compete with a son who was raised by a Slytherin? Remember what they said at my birthday. I was raised by Gryffindors, how can I ever be the son he needs me to be? How can I ever live up to what the world expects of me?"

Julian pulled his knees to his chest, the tears pouring down his cheeks. "I can't fail him."

The two friends watched as Julian cried. Draco gently laid a hand on his back and began rubbing circles into it gently. Draco looked to Theo sending him a small glare. But he reminded himself that he couldn't be too angry at his friend. Theo had no way a knowing that Julian wasnt the rock that he appeared to be. Theo was close to Julian but the relationship was nothing like the bond that Julian shared with Draco. After the wedding Julian had ended up crying into his knees just like now. It had taken a great deal of effort to calm him down that night. Draco kept rubbing circles until the sobs had slowed into hiccoughs.

"Julian, listen." Draco pulled his friend's face up out of the knee he had been hiding in and forced him to look at his grey eyes, "You don't have anything to worry about. Your father can't possibly have any complaints. And even if he does, there is a whole world out there. You don't have to rule. With your grades you could do anything."

Theo took the cue and ran with it, "Hell with your looks _and_ your brains you could become the world's most educated prostitute!"

Draco glared at him. "That's gross!"

"I'm not saying he woul dbe a slut. He'd be extreamly well payed!"

Julian coughed through his tears at the joke, "oh joy. Would I really?"

All three of them laughed, "With your connections you could service all of the stuffy lords in the Wizengamot. They are all in need of good lay!"

Draco snorted, and Julian gagged slightly at Theo's comment, "Gross. Have you seen some of those men? The only good looking person in there is your dad, Draco. And I really don't like to think about him like that!"

All three descended in to fits of laughter. The tears were soon pushed aside and peals of laughter rang through the dorm.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Theo apologized, "There was a rumor going around that your stepmother was pregnant. It was stupid of me to use it as an attack on you."

Julian shook his head, "It's alright. I'm not blind or deaf I know what gets printed in the tabloids. It's all speculation there's been no official statement released. I think the two of them are in the process of doing a tour of the Empire. In the last letter Cassis mentioned that they were looking at houses too. I think she wants to move to France. I think she thinks it would romantic to live there."

Draco rolled his eyes, "that's just stupid. There is no way that your father would ever be able to take up permanent residence anywhere other than Hangleton, it being the Capitol and all. That's not to mention that the best of society is either there or moving there."

Julian nodded, "By the year 2000 the muggles will be gone. And then the town is going to be removed from the maps and made unplottable. It has been the plan for years. But I don't know what kind of power he has given her. If she is to run the house then it doesn't really matter where it is at"

Theo shook his head, "It does. Your father just can't live anywhere. The city was built around your home. The best of everything is there. For example Black Academy is the best magical primary school in the world, and one of the catches to getting in is that you have to live in the district and meet all the entrance requirements."

Draco reminded him, "Don't think about it. There is no point to worrying about something that you can't change. And remember, she has no power until she gives him a son even then that power will be limited to the potential of the child." Draco smiled and nudged his friend with his shoulder, "It's a well known fact that the Flints aren't the most consistent breeding stock."

Julian looked at the blonde incredulously, "What do you mean?"

"Out of all of the pure blood lines statistically they produce the most magically inferior offspring."

Theo nodded in agreement when Julian looked to him for conformation, "Marcus has twenty four first cousins. Only three of them are strong enough to come to Hogwarts. Six are Squibs."

Julian eyes widened, "Then why did he pick her?"

"The Flints are unpredictable genetically but no one can or will deny that Lord Flint, Cassie and her brother are extremely powerful."

Julian nodded, "so in the end it doesn't matter. I can't change anything. All can do is be the best I can be."

Theo and Draco nodded and let silence fall around them. When the toy began to chirp Theo hopped up and looked at his friends, "So I think that brainiac has studied enough. And that we should go and terrorize the girls! Colette pissed me off today, so I think it is time for me to tease her about getting caught holding hands with Goyle!"

Draco laughed and jumped off the bed, "she is going to be so pissed."

Theo turned and walked out and Draco looked back at Julian who was carefully putting his letters back where they went, "Are you coming?"

Julian shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to stay here."

"You aren't letting this get to you are you?"

Julian shrugged, "How can it not? All I want right now is for the year to be over, win or lose. I'm driving myself crazy."

Draco nodded, "no arguments there. Relax, only work for another hour.. You don't have to come up to the common room if don't want to but do something else for a change. Read a novel. Write a novel. Illustrate a novel, _anything_ other then text work. Feel free to raid my bookshelf. And Merlin's sake put on Wireless and listen to something other than classical music."

Julian nodded, "But I like classical."

"Well learn to like Rock!"

Julian laughed and smiled, "Fine."


	10. Chapter 9

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Dedication**: This is to all of my reviewers, especially the ones from last chapter. _Isolde Eris, Lord Magis, TLDriver66, Proof, HProcks, White Ivy, 3.14159, kate, potatosalad, vilmaris, junebug, gpb 727, Silver Miko-Youkai, CMVAH, chinesepanda89, translucency for summertime, David Fishwick, Prita Patel _and_ jhgg._ Special thanks to _PaulBlay _your comments were very helpful I hope I didn't make any more nasty little mistakes. And finally, I'd like to point out that a part of this is especially for _filoctetes_. You asked for some music so here you go. This is something I wanted to do but since you asked so nicely I decided to bring it out earlier than I was planning. Thank you for your reviews.

Thanks to all of you for reading, I hope that you enjoy this!

**Chapter Nine**

His pinky gently picked at his G string in a very soft pizzicato in nervousness as Julian stretched his neck side to side in a vain attempt to ease the tension that was building there. His hair that was beginning to get too long was carefully slicked back and out of his eyes. Tonight he had to look presentable. He was dressed to the nines in his new black form fitting concert apparel. His final fitting had been that morning and he could safely say that they were probably the most comfortable set of dress robes he had ever owned. The black material allowed for maximum movement with minimal fabric. Something he desperately needed for a performance like tonight.

It was the grand opening of the new concert hall in Hangleton, and Abraham had pulled a few strings and thrown his royal name out as a potential performer. No one could doubt Yudovitch and his ear for talent and they couldn't give up the opportunity to have the King's son perform. They were nervous of course, considering the fifteen almost sixteen year old prince hadn't even had a professional debut, but his name alone was more than enough to help sell out the concert a year in advance.

So for the past year Julian had been working tirelessly with Abraham preparing for this day.

Abraham massaged his student's shoulders to help ease the tension that had built up there. "You have nothing to worry about. So calm down!"

Julian scoffed, "Oh really? There are only **the** most influential people in the world sitting out there. Every member of the Wizengamot, every foreign delegate, every celebrity, anybody who is anybody is out there and they have been listening to the finest collection of musicians in the world. That's not even to mention the critics. If you think that they won't tear me apart, then you're crazy."

"Who cares, you are just as good as any of musicians out there, and you are better than almost than every one in that Audience."

Julian shook his head, "I don't think I can do this." he paused before continuing, "My father is out there, and I just know that I'm going to be an embarrassment."

He felt himself being turned to look in to the eyes of his musical mentor, "Julian he doesn't matter here. In this arena, he is just another person, just another body in another seat. You can't fail here. And believe me when I tell you again that you are not a failure. For the past five years I have watched you kill yourself for that man. You have done everything he has ever asked of you and you did it better than anyone else could have ever dreamed. For Merlin's sake, Julian, how many of the other fifth years took three of their Newts last semester?"

"Draco took potions and got the highest score ever recorded,"

"A record that would have been yours if he hadn't have been there. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you set records in Defense, and Dark Arts?"

Julian shrugged, "Father still holds the record in defense. The only reason I hold the dark arts record is because they didn't have the subject when he was in school."

Julian bit his lip and looked imploringly at his mentor, "Please, I can't fail. I was an idiot to think that I could do this. Can't you tell them I got sick or something?"

Abe shook his head, "Julian, don't you see? None of that other stuff matters here!"

Julian shook his head in protest.

"It doesn't, your father has never set foot on that stage. He has never accomplished what you have on that instrument, or on any instrument. Very few ever have or will!" Abe whispered forcibly over the music that was ringing out through the concert hall and back stage area. "I know what he thinks of musicians. He thinks that we are just a bunch of failed witches and wizards that never would or never could amount to anything. But we know something that he doesn't, we know that music has a magic all its own. A very special magic that can't be taught or learned, it's simply something that happens it's a fire that we all hold inside of us.

"I understand that you're scared, but the way I see it is that you have two options. You can be the chicken shit teenager that your father likes to make you think you are. Or you can be a man and go out there and get his attention by not giving two shits about what he thinks. Tonight isn't about him. It's about you. It's about the story you are going to tell to hundreds of people with that hunk of wood in your hands.

Julian shook his head and stared at this mentor with sad eyes.

He then relaxed a bit and whispered again, "Julian do you remember what I asked you back in your first year?"

Julian thought back to when he was eleven and shrugged. "That was a long time ago."

"Four and a half years ago I asked if you loved to play. Do you remember?"

Julian nodded.

"You said that you loved to. The kid I knew then wouldn't be afraid to go out there."

"But all those people,"

Abe cut him off, "pretend they aren't there. Pretend that it's just you and your violin. Let your heart lead you. You love music too much. It won't fail you. It's time."

"I can't!" Julian gasped in desperation.

"You can! Julian you were born for this!"

The applause from the audience rang out as the piece ended.

Julian took a deep breath as the announcer introduced him. "Now Ladies and gentlemen, in his musical début, please welcome to the stage his Royal Highness Prince Julian Riddle!"

"Abe!" Julian whispered desperately

"Just Breathe."

Julian felt himself being pushed out from behind the dark red curtain and out in to the bright lights of the stage. The thunderous applause embraced him and Julian smiled his practiced royal smile. Slowly he walked to the center of the stage where the piano was, nodding his head several times as he went. The pianist was an older gentleman who worked with Abe several times. His name was Arnold Schmidt and he had agreed to work with Julian after a great deal of begging from Abe. Julian was grateful to him none the less. Schmidt had after all gone to extreme lengths during the past three weeks to come and practice with him.

Schmidt smiled at him and nodded saying that he was ready. Julian turned and bowed slightly. He couldn't see the crowd past the bright lights that were blinding him. He knew his father was there, somewhere.

Julian mentally shook the thought from his mind. This was about him not his father. He took several deep breaths steadying himself, before looking out in to the dark of the concert hall realizing that it would be easy to imagine he was alone.

He waited for the clapping to end before falling into a comfortable playing position with his violin tucked carefully under his chin.

Julian took a deep breath concentrating on nothing but the melodic strains of the piece he had been working on for months. He raised his bow and pulled it across the strings playing the opening notes of the first movement of the Devil's Trill. He had been practicing the melody of the Largo affectuoso for three months and now it was part of him. Its bewitching melody was as much a part of his heart as his mind, as much a part of his fingers and body as his soul.

Slowly he felt the familiar warmth start to consume him. He felt the internal fire grow and expand first extending only just past the piano and then expanding to the edge of the stage. It kept growing and growing like a freshly lit fire as it slowly consumed all in its path. Eventually there was no where left for the fire to go and it was fast running out of fuel. Julian felt trapped, lost in his music he did the only thing he could think of and reached out to the first person the electric fire could find. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning he felt a silk thread of a spider's web link him to his pianist. Julian clinched his eyes and let his heart lead him through the music. He trusted it and allowed his mind to slowly connect with more and more people.

One by one he spun his fiery web linking every soul in the concert hall back to him. Julian felt their hearts beating in time with his. The web kept growing and growing and he began to feel each of their minds pulsing with images of his own making that were dancing wildly. Eventually all 2,346 people in the audience were all enchanted by the melody. They hung on the very edges of their seats waiting for the next notes.

Julian could feel the connection that he shared with them almost break as he looked up trying to see if he could find his father. Quickly he closed his eyes once again and began the second movement. The Allegro pulled them back in quickly and he continued to weave the intricate web. It was faster and technically more challenging but Julian didn't notice and the modulations exhilarated him. Now that he had he let himself go no longer thinking about whom he was connected to or what he was communicating with them. Now was about him, and his music. Slowly his habit of moving whilst playing began to show and he began to feel as if he were dancing. Swaying side to side and back a forth and everyone in the room was his partner. When he reached the final chord he refused to let go of his grasp over the audience as he had between the first and the second movement.

The final movement held the infamous melody. The Devil's Trill, the trill that the entire story he had been painting for them circled around. The Andante, Allegro assai, and Adagio sent distinct images like shock waves through the fiery golden web. Images of the sleeping man in his bed as he was awoken by the lord of the underworld, images of the man handing his violin over to the evil lord to have him play, and then the haunting strains that came from the strings. Louder and more forceful the audience was completely silent while the sound of Julian's violin rang out around the hall. Few noticed when the pianist dropped out leaving only Julian's melody, but when he was rejoined all listened and watched with wide eyes and baited breath as Julian began to emit the tell tale light of a true musician at work. The gold light began to fluctuate growing brighter and brighter as he played more forcefully, driving his mental images through the links that he had created, until finally it was over, and the spell shattered.

Julian stood panting waiting for a response sweat clinging to his face, his pristine hair from earlier falling in to his eyes as he took a deep bow. Gradually, clapping began and Julian remained bent over. It grew louder and louder and slowly Julian began to bring himself back up in an upright position. He wished he could see past the first three rows of people, but he smiled anyway. Just because he couldn't see them didn't mean that they couldn't see him.

Julian took another bow and then walked off the stage shaking Schmidt's hand on the way. Once back stage he fell in to the arms of his instructor with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You were amazing!"

Julian smiled and allowed himself to be corralled by Abe back in to the dressing room where he had dressed earlier.

Once in he threw himself on to an overstuffed chair and let himself sink into it.

"You know better, you need to wipe down that poor violin. You are drenched and so is it."

Julian sighed, "Can't it wait a moment? I just want to bask in this feeling. Why did you never tell me that that would happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"The connection! That has never happened before why did it happen tonight?"

Abe smiled, "when was the last time you really performed?"

Julian shrugged, "the wedding I guess."

"You were too young then. I told you before the performance that it was something that couldn't be taught. Did you not believe me?"

"I thought that you were just trying to shut me up."

"Who said I wasn't?"

Julian smiled and laughed.

"The magic of music is a very personal one and it is one that is acquired not one that can be learned. You either have it or you don't. It is what separates the musically talented from the true musicians. But I must say I was very surprised, most don't exhibit that kind of show until after their magical majority."

Julian smiled, "But I haven't reached my majority."

Abe nodded, "I know. Which just goes to prove what I told you earlier. You are extremely talented. And if you keep it up there is no doubt in my mind that you will be the best one day."

Julian smiled and took a deep breath, "Do you think that father will see it that way?"

Abe shrugged, "Probably not. He doesn't know anything about music. But at least the critics that are out there have something to write about!"

"That's if they can get a press release from my father. You know they just passed new legislation saying that any story printed about a minor must have approval from the parents or guardians of the minor involved."

Abe shook his head, "He already did. By agreeing to let you play tonight he agreed to the press writing about you. They are here to cover the opening so they now have the right to write whatever they want about the concert and its performers. So for all intensive purposes pertaining to the law they are now free to write what they will about you. At least for their columns tomorrow."

Julian smiled a little. It would be nice to see his name in the papers for something he legitimately earned instead of the ever so common royal press release that was sent out every few weeks or so. Meant to tell the empire what Cassie and his three little sisters were up to.

Abe pulled a program from his pocket and began to read quickly, "The orchestra is playing Bolero to wrap things up. So once you do your final curtain call you are to come right back here to this room and wait until the hall is emptied. Then you have to meet with the press and then your guards will come and get you to take you home after they make sure the backstage floos are all secure."

"The way that father protects me you would think that I was five."

Abe nodded and walked over to the door and opened it so that they could better hear the music.

"I love this song" he said quietly, "did you know it is its the first time it has ever been played in a magical concert hall. It has been around for over seventy years and it is only now just being released to our world."

Julian liked the repetitive nature of the song. It reminded him of his life. Day after day it was the same routine over and over, each day varying very little from the day before it.

He never knew that music could be like this. That music could _be_ someone's life. In a way that was a lie because he knew that Abe's life was music. But he never really knew that it could be like that, like this. It was something to think about, a beautiful dream to hold on to.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before the hall was cleared of every one but the press. And Julian was back on stage talking to several of the musicians, never daring to venture past the comfortable topics that were taught to him in his small talk 101.

Julian mostly listened to Abraham talking to a few of his friends. They reminded him of his own group.

A tall man with graying hair laughed at a comment that Abe had made, "We have a kid in our presence, I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about your sex life."

"Come off it Jake, I'm sure he knows more than he would like to let on!" a short redheaded harpist winked at him and it made him smile. They were all really nice.

Abe laughed, "I wouldn't be too sure about that Sally, I think that Julian is a bit of a prude."

Julian glared at his mentor, "I'm not a prude!"

Julian blushed when he received a pointed look from his mentor, "Fine I admit it. I'm a Prude! So what, I've been too busy with my work and it isn't like there is a whole lot going on at Hogwarts. There are too many wards that prevent us from getting too far."

A man with long curly sandy brown hair laughed, "oh really? Then please explain why my dear sister had to be pulled out of school for sexual misconduct. Hahaha, wards my ass. If you want to have sex there is no way in hell that the school could stop you."

Julian laughed but it was only because he wanted to cover up the fact that he really had no experience with the sexual misconduct that they were talking about to make the statement funny. Theo was the only one of his group that was actually sexually active, and as far as he knew the only time he had done it was when he was in Hogsmead.

"Remember that time in sophomore year!" Jake spoke up with an air of humor in his voice.

Sally laughed loudly and nodded, "When Abe was in town for the concerto competition!"

Abe turned red and tried to put a stop to the story "Shut up you guys!"

The long haired guy continued, "Yeah, Dr. Colby was so pissed."

Julian, genuinely intrigued, spoke up, "what happened?"

"Please you guys. He doesn't need to hear this. It will just put ideas in to his head!"

The woman ignored him and launched into the story, "Well this was back when little Abe was just a kid. We, Jake, Tommy and I, were all studying at Julliard in New York. Well it was time for the annual concerto competition and all three of us were in the same ensemble. Well anyway to make a long story short it was about half way through the day and we were waiting for this kid to arrive for his show. Thirty minutes passed and still no kid. Dr. Colby, the conductor, was furious. I mean fuming, and he was just about to have us all leave and take a break when in walks this kid. He had to be… oh, I don't know. How old were you Abe, darling?"

"Sixteen." Julian smiled at his mentor's disgruntled confession.

"Well he walked in, filthy, like he hadn't showered in two or three days, drunk and high as a kite and to make matters worse he wasn't wearing a shirt!"

The whole group burst in to fits of laughter, "Well of course Dr. Colby was pissed and started in on him. He started screaming, yelling, hollering, dropping F bombs left and right and then all of the sudden poor little Abe starts to look a bit green around the edges."

"Oh no!" Julian began to snicker.

Sally smiled and nodded, "His drink turned on him, he didn't say a word he just kind of swayed back and forth a little just before he projectile vomited all over Dr. Colby!"

Julian burst out laughing.

"Thank you Sally, look what you've done! He is never going to respect me again! Years of training down the drain."

Julian was about to say something when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw the conductor standing behind him, "I believe the press is ready for you on stage."

Julian looked at Abe who smiled and nodded, "Alright you guys, I'm going to have to talk to you later. Right now I need to introduce the world to Julian here!"

They all continued laughing like nothing was going on.

"Come on."

Julian looked down at his Violin again and took a deep breath. This was going to be his first time speaking to the presswith out his father. He only hoped that he didn't say anything stupid.

When they reached the stage Julian was excited to see that there were only a handful of reporters, but dismayed at the sight of the infamous Rita Skeeter.

He walked out to where his father's press secretary was standing holding them off. His foot steps echoed around the hall and the flash of light bulbs brightened the dimmed stage.

When he reached the center of the stage the lights flared back to life. Hannah smiled and turned to speak to him. "They know what type of things they are allowed to ask and they will stick to them, you have the right to not answer any questions you wish. Watch what you say and be aware that they might quote you on anything that comes out of your mouth so please for my sake keep it appropriate and relevant to the question."

Julian had never spoken to her before but she must have been used to dealing with Cassie and her chronic case of foot in mouth disease.

Julian smiled and looked at the reporters that were all standing in the front row of the theater before speaking, "Thank you all for staying, uh, I guess, um….."

Julian looked over his shoulder at Hannah who just gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's start with some questions."

At this cue the reporters all began to ask questions simultaneously all vying for his attention, "Alright, alright, Um… let's start with one question shall we. We'll start with you sir." Julian pointed to an aging reporter in a dark blue suit.

"Hello, Your Highness, My name is Lewis Winkle I'm here with Magus Music Today and I just like to say you played wonderfully tonight."

Julian smiled, "thank you."

"I was just wondering if you are planning to continue a career in music?"

Julian smiled before swallowing the bundle of nerves that was collecting in his throat, "As of right now I don't know what I want to do at all really. But I will continue to play, whether professionally or not I will decide later. Next question please," Faced with the same problem from before, he smiled and waved his hand silencing the group of even reporters, "You miss."

A young woman with very large boobs smiled and chirped her question, "Good evening your highness, I'm Star from Teen Witch, and my first question for the night would have to be about the rumors of a possible romance that is rumored to be taking place between you and with the concert Cellist Marina Daurty."

Julian laughed and shook his head, "No, I have seen her pictures but I'm afraid that we aren't even acquainted. And to answer the real question that I know you were trying to get answered, no, I'm not seeing any one romantically at the moment. I'm focusing on school, music, and Quidditch right now."

Julian looked at then next reporter who began immediately, "I'm Hugo Morredo, I'm with the Quidditch Star, it is common knowledge that you are interested in Quidditch, and that you are a fan of the great James Wheeler. Do you plan on going out for any of the pro teams?"

Hannah stepped out and began to scold the reporter, "Please restrict all questions to something that pertains to music or the concert tonight."

Julian smiled apologetically at Hugo before nodding at the next reporter in line, "Andrew Bentley, I'm with Modern Music Monthly. Was there any reason in particular that you chose the Devil's Trill?"

"None in particular. My instructor, Abraham Yudovitch pulled it out for me several months ago and I really liked it. I was working on it when he told me about the concert so I thought why not."

The questioning when on like this for about fifteen minutes and Julian was becoming more and more at ease. Reporters weren't really that bad. The only thing that wasn't sitting well with him however was the lack of questions coming from the most controversial journalist in the room. Rita Skeeter had not asked a single question.

"This will be the final two questions before I leave tonight, um….." the group all looked at him waiting for him to choose who was next. "Mr. Bentley you have had one in a little while."

The man smiled and pointed at his photographer, "yeah I was hoping that we might be able to get you to play some so that we might be able to get a few shots."

Julian nodded, "sure let me just get one last question. I invite all of the photographers to come onstage to get a better shot when I play for you in a minute. I do believe there are some stairs at the corner of the stage over there."

The photographers all hurried about excited by the invitation, "And my last question shall go to Miss Skeeter. I don't think that you actually had the chance to get a word in edge wise with this lot. What's on your mind?"

Julian knew he would regret this later. She was the main reason that the new legislation was passed in the first place. "Good evening Your Highness, I really was quite pleased with the caliber of the questions asked, but if you insist on receiving one from me i'll most certainly comply. I was indeed curious about one thing."

The photographers were all getting set up for the short photo shoot, so he wasn't really paying much attention to Hannah who was waving trying to tell him something, "Go ahead I'm all ears."

"I was just wondering were you upset by your father's absence from the performance tonight?"

Julian stared in shock. He wasn't really aware of the flash of the cameras. He just kept staring at the blond witch with her acid green quill that was dashing quickly across her notepad.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

She smiled gently with a joyous glint in her eye, "your father's absence tonight, I'm sure you must have been up set by it. Did it affect your performance?"

Julian shook his head. He felt his heart sink, "No it did not affect my performance."

He felt ice enter his veins and he became numb. His father had promised he would be there. He had sworn to him that he would come to this. Julian looked over at the corner of the stage where Abe was standing talking to his friends who had moved to join him. He must not have heard what the Skeeter bitch had said. Hannah was currently looking over what each of the reporters had written down and he was happy to see that she was yelling at Skeeter forcibly. Apparently this was one of the questions that had not been cleared.

Julian was very aware of the photographers waiting for him to play something but he couldn't bring himself to perform the happy diddy he was thinking of earlier. He was finding it hard to breath there was no way he could handle something that light hearted.

Getting an idea he quickly excused himself from the reporters, "I'll be right back just let me go get a pianist and I'll be right with you."

Julian felt tears sting his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He shouldn't have been surprised. He ran past Abe who was looking at him and in to the dressing room from earlier where his bag was at. He quickly pulled out a duet he learned for his little sisters and ran out to where Arnold Schmidt was preparing to leave.

He thrust the music in front of him. "Will you please play with me? They just need a few shots. I really don't want to play alone."

Julian's face was red and his eyes were pleading.

The pianist must have seen something there because he nodded and spoke in his thick German accent, "just this one."

Julian nodded and walked back on to the stage where the lights had dimmed again. He didn't return to the middle of the stage instead he walked over to the back corner where the Piano was stills sitting.

While the photographers came over Julian double checked his tuning. He needed a sad song right now. It would prevent him from crying but this was the best he had at the moment. He only hoped the lullaby would do the trick. The last thing he needed was to cry in front of the camera. His chest burned and eyes stung but he refused to be a baby.

Arnold nodded showing that he was ready and began to play when Julian got in to his ready position. Edelweiss was one of the few songs he would play for his little sisters. They didn't like the long technical pieces. No they were far too young to appreciate them yet. But this they could understand and love. He tried to lose himself in the song but he couldn't. He just got lost in his thoughts. He didn't really want to connect with anyone else. But the more he played the more he felt his heart warm and then the familiar fire begin to radiate through out his body.

The connection he was scared of making with Schmidt began to form, and he felt a tightening in his chest because of it. It wasn't really bad feeling but he didn't want to let the connection go any farther. And he didn't let it. Instead of reaching out to the photographers that were happily snapping picture after picture he decided to let the energy release radially. The glow from earlier re appeared except this time it was an icy blue, a sad blue.

One solitary tear fell down his cheek just as the song was ending and he forced a smiled as he pulled his violin down from its playing position under his chin.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope you got what you needed."

The photographers nodded, a few smiled at him but most just hurried off to their partners. They all had work to get done tonight if they wanted to make their morning dead lines. Julian was glad to see them go.

Arnold walked in to his line of sight and handed him the sheet music. He didn't say anything as Julian took the paper from him. Julian knew the pianist understood exactly what was going through his head and he was grateful that the man didn't comment.

Julian walked over to where Abe was standing alone waiting for him. He must have run his friend off so that they would leave immediately, "come on. I'm almost positive that Cassie is wondering where the hell you are."

Julian nodded slightly and followed him to where his bag was. Abe took the violin and put it up for him, while Julian carefully replaced the piano music back in its place with the rest of the children's tunes.

* * *

Julian walked out of the floo of in the entrance hall at the manor and thanked the house elf that appeared only seconds later to cast a cleaning charm on him.

"Hello Franny, will you please take these up to my room?"

The short elf nodded and took the instrument case and the bag he was holding out to her, "It be very late young master. Will you be needing anything?"

Julian shook his head, "no but thank you. Can you tell me if my father is here?"

The elf shook her head, "No sir. Master is not being here. He left shortly after you did this afternoon."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he went, would you?"

The elf nodded, "Yes sir, he is gone to Belgium sir. He is to be back next week. Is that all you be needing?"

Julian nodded and turned sharply upon hearing the floo close again. The entrance hall was dim and the house was silent. The clock on the wall read 12:41. Julian hadn't realized it had gotten to be so late. He climbed the stairs and thought about what exactly had happened that night. His father had once again not been there. Over the past few years he had discovered the harsh reality that his father had more important things to do than to show up to anything of any great importance to his only son.

At least he could boast that he was lucky enough to have had his father there for his birth. Nora wasn't so lucky. She was the newest of his sisters and she had been born only a few short months ago in May. Their father had been in Italy for that magnificent day.

Julian wasn't exactly sure where his father had been on the night that Morgan was born but then again that might be excusable. It was Halloween so naturally he had more important things to be doing than seeing his second born daughter be welcomed in to the world.

The only reason that he was there for Phoebe's birth was because Cassie had refused to have the sex determined. That was almost four years ago. Time really did fly.

Julian walked down the hall to where his room was and wasn't surprised to hear Nora crying. He opened the door to his room and glanced around. It was too empty.

He walked to the window and looked out across the grounds. The full moon lit up the extensive gardens and numerous paddocks. The houses that were situated on the outskirts of the property were all dark with the exception of a few lights. He often wondered what it would have been like to have had any other life.

In the distance Julian saw that one key window was still on over on Gumtri Drive.

"It wouldn't hurt anything to go over, and Cassie really couldn't care less. The only one that would be angry is father and he isn't here so….."

Julian looked at himself in the mirror and made his decision. He ran into his closet and grabbed a bag from the top shelf before throwing clothes in it, making sure to include all that he would need for a few days. He then ran to the bathroom where he threw all his toiletries in to the same bag not really caring if anything leaked. Once done he ran over to his desk that had been moved here when Cassie decided that his school room needed to be turned in to another playroom for the girls.

He jotted a quick note to his aforementioned stepmother and grabbed his broom that was hanging on the wall. Making sure that his bag was secured to his back Julian flung open the window and climbed on to the ledge. He had never done this before but he knew from years of living here that this ledge was secure enough to support him. He carefully closed the window and mounted his broom before flying off into the night.

It didn't take long especially since he was mounted on a Firebolt. The perks of being the King's only son were nice. He never denied it especially when he was gifted one of the world's best brooms before they even hit the market. He carefully dodged in and out of buildings. Not really wanting to get too high just in case his bag did get loose.

It didn't take more than five minutes to reach the lit window that he had spied from his house on the hill. Reaching it he hovered momentarily before looking in to see if his friend was home or not. Gently he began to tap on the glass.

After a moment or two Julian smiled a sad smile at his closest friend who immediately opened the window.

"Julie?"

"Hey Drake can I come in?"

The blond was shocked to say the least and quickly opened the window farther to allow him entrance.

Julian carefully climbed off of his broom and into the third floor window. Once inside he carefully set his broom in the corner and tossed his bag on to a green wingback chair.

Draco walked over to his dresser and pulled out a set of silk pajama bottoms which he tossed to his windblown friend, "I assume you forgot pajamas like you always do."

"One time. I forgot them one time and need I remind you that I was twelve and the house elves sent them the next day!"

Draco looked at him pointedly, causing Julian to open his bag and to begin to fish around in it looking for the pajamas he was sure he brought. When he came up empty, Draco smiled and picked up the pants again handed them to him. "Go change I'll hang these up."

Julian smiled and walked into the adjourning bathroom. He didn't want to admit to himself how upset he was but as he pealed off his formal robes the concert replayed over and over in his mind. He tossed them in to the hamper and walked back out into the room to see Draco hanging up the last of his robes.

"So are you going to tell me why you were tapping on my Window at 1 in the morning?"

Julian's eyes connected with his best friend's gray ones and he shook his head.

"I didn't want to be alone."

Draco looked at him, and walked back over to his bed and picked up the book that he had been reading earlier.

Julian was confused, "What no pestering questions, no 'you can tell me!'"

Draco shrugged, "if you were going to tell me then you would have. I'm not Theo. I don't care about why you do things. I know that if you need to do something, you'll do it. If you need to talk, you'll talk."

Julian walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He began to pick at his perfectly manicured nails. When he noticed what he was doing he quickly balled his hand in a fist and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Draco looked at him calculating what he wanted to say before speaking, "You were amazing tonight. If you can believe it I never actually heard you play."

Julian bit his tongue; he wasn't going to talk about it. He refused.

"I never knew music could be like that. I mean I've read about it an all, sure, but I never knew that it could be that powerful. Even Dad was floored. You should have seen Mrs. Snape. She was crying, by the time you finished."

Julian listened and hugged his knees tighter.

"Gretchen fell asleep in the box. I'm glad that she has calmed down since we were kids. She's due to start school next year, right?"

Julian nodded.

"She'll be a fine addition to Slytherin. I just hope I don't get her as a little. Terrance is more than enough for me. I hope I wasn't that annoying when I was a firstie."

Julian said nothing. He hadn't gotten a little last year because his father thought that it would be wonderful for him to go out for Den Mother. Screw his father. He was a bastard.

Draco then let the room fall in to silence. He kept reading his book without paying any attention to what Julian was doing.

Julian tried to get his attention but grew frustrated by his friend's lack of interest in him. Julian didn't like to feel like this. He wanted to talk but he felt that if he did he would cry. He needed to talk but needed to remain silent. So that meant that he had to make Draco talk for him. He needed to make his friend ask questions, to force it out of him. But Draco refused to comply. He just sat there reading not caring at all why his friend had come to his window in the middle of the night. Julian finally took the time to read the spine of the book. It was the new legal supplement. The Malfoy's had a complete legal library and this was the newest of their ever growing set. Julian was becoming desperate. Who cared about the new legislation any way? All there was were just a few more ordinances for the city and how it was now impossible to apperate with in the city limits. That and there were some modification to several marriage laws.

Julian cracked, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Draco didn't smile at the victory he just set down his book and scooted closer to his friend who was now looking at him with tears threatening to fall, "What happened?"

Julian took a deep breath through his nose causing a snuffle to occur through the fluid that had built up in his nasal cavity, "sorry."

Draco reached over to his night stand and grabbed the box of tissues that he kept there. He handed them to Julian, "doesn't matter."

Julian took them and blew his nose, and jumped at the opportunity to dry his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't, "Father promised he'd be there. I asked him weeks ago and he said he would come. Don't get me wrong I didn't actually expect him to keep his word. But he kept telling me that he was going to be there. It was like he actually knew how much this meant to me, like he actually cared. But I didn't get my hopes up; I didn't want to believe him. Because I didn't want to be hurt again." Julian paused and forced himself to regain composure. "Even this morning I wasn't sure if was actually going to come but I when I asked him this morning, he said he'd be there. I was so excited Drake. He was actually going to come. He had work all day so I didn't bother him. At three, Abe came and he took me to my final fitting. And everything fit. I then had to go to dress rehearsal and that was great and then Abe got me dinner and then there was the concert. I really thought he was there. I thought he heard. I thought that I connected with him." Julian felt his throat threaten to close on him but forced himself to remain calm before continuing, "And would you believe it, it was Rita Skeeter who told me he wasn't there. It's like he had it all planned, he knew there was no way for me to see him from the stage. That there was no way for me to find out if he was actually there or not."

Draco said nothing he just let Julian talk.

Julian paused before something happened. Something that had never happened before, he became furious, "He's a fucking bastard! There is no way that he could possibly care less about me. I've done everything for him. Everything Drake!"

Draco looked startled. But he nodded in agreement.

"I'm done. All I ever wanted was for him to be there. And he never was! Even when he was home, he was elsewhere, dealing with something or another. He's never kept a single promise! NEVER!"

Draco looked a bit worried, "Julian you aren't going to do anything that you are going to regret, are you?"

Julian laughed, "Like what, forget to study? I'm not stupid. I'm not going to throw away my life. I'm the best, and I want to stay the best, but I want to do it for me. From now on I'm going to get a grade because I want to earn it not because I'm too scared to live. My world has changed. It's like I was blind and then all of the sudden a bolt of lightning struck me and now I can see. I must sound so cliché."

Draco shook his head. "Not at all. I know exactly what you mean."

"Five minutes ago I was so upset. I just wanted to cry, and then five seconds ago I was so angry all I wanted to do was hit him. But now….. I just want to live for me. It's not about him anymore. Who cares if I inherit this bloody empire? With my education I could do anything."

Draco smiled.

"Gods, I could study what I want for once in my bloody life. I could resign as prefect. Because I know that no matter what, there is no way that any of those damn Ravenclaws could possibly take my role as top student. I could take Snape's apprenticeship, or I could go to university, or even Julliard. Drake, I could take on a little. I could actually hang out with you guys. Hell! I could even get a girlfriend if I wanted to!"

Draco nodded, "I've always told you that you could do all of those things. I'm so happy that you finally understand."

Julian stared at his friend smiling from ear to ear. "I have a new lot on life and it's glorious. I feel like the world is new. I'm so glad you're here with me Drake. You're my best friend. I hope you know that."

"I do." Draco seamed tired.

"Is there something wrong?"

Julian saw a flash of something run through his best friend's eyes before it disappeared, "it's nothing."

Julian became very worried, "If there is something wrong you have to tell me!"

The blond shook his head, "Julie…"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"NO! Nothing like that. I just realized something that's all."

Julian was confused, "realized what?"

Draco looked at his friend and sighed, "nothing. Believe me, it's really nothing. It's late I'll tell you some other time."

Julian chuckled, "whatever you say."

After a moment of silence Julian flopped on to his back and in to Draco's extra pillows, "Drake, for the first time in my life, I think I'm happy."

Draco didn't lie down next to him he stayed right where he was looking down at him, "Really?"

Julian turned on to his side and nodded, "Yeah! Nothing can bring me down. I refuse to let it. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. It's like I'm riding on a cloud. It all makes sense now. My mind is racing a mile a minute but I feel completely at ease. It's almost like I'm in love. Mad passionate love but not with any person. No, I'm in love with life. Oh Drake I wish that you could be feeling what I'm feeling right now."

Draco got up and pulled out an extra blanket from the closet and tossed it at his friend, "you know the rules you're on top of the covers. Those sheets are mine! I don't want you fouling them up. Stay on that half and we will still be friends in the morning. Deal!"

Julian smiled and nodded.

Draco turned out the light and climbed under his covers.

The dark of the room was offset by the brightness of the moon outside the windows. Julian curled himself into the blanket that had been given to him and feeling his best friend at his side he smiled, "You know that I love you right? You're my best friend."

Julian felt Draco cuddle into his pillow, "yeah I do. You're my best friend too! Goodnight Julie."

"Goodnight, Drake."

* * *

Hello all. Fiona here. So sorry it has taken so long. Just when I thought that I was going to have time I got loaded down with more and more things to do. But I'm back and I have a new chapter for you. Thanks for being patient....not that you all really have another option :( Anyway sorry again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter this one is for you. I hope the shift in time doesn't annoy any of you. I really wanted to get this on the road. I could have taken it one year at a time but I have a feeling that it would have ended up being the same thing over and over.

All reviews are welcome. Even the ones that contain criticism. I do note and try to fix mistakes when ever they are pointed out to me, so don't feel like you are going to offend me. That is something very few people can really ever succeed in doing. Trust me! I'm probably the most tolerant person ALIVE!

Anyway hope you all enjoyed it so now that you have finished reading you know what to do. Click the button at the bottom here and drop me a line or head on about your day either way I hope you enjoyed this installment.

**Thanks to all of the reviewers**, if you weren't listed in the top I have listed you here. You all are what make my world go round :P _godislove, kray, Ravus57, AmethistSiri, Tiffany Kleinhans, Osireia, celsetialuna, G., DarkChampion, ethan, Mormon-Girl13, rini537, Berkum, Elise Jacobs, Frost Merry Darkness Lover, belle hawk, Wynter Rayne, XXXX, pwure, Blackfire Dog. ***, oONaoyaOo, Zuki Zuccini, uzumaki misaki, animehpgurl, edwardcullanfan1, love less, Kitty9167, PotterHeadsAnonymous, Skittles441, FOXANBU, fire of the lioness, Sweet-single, HecateDeMort, Shania Maxwell, Night-Owl123, yumede, Dani Meows, Exiled Rain, Kira6, xxDarKxVaMp1r3xPr1nc3sSxx, Lady Rebecca of the Night Walkers and Element Holders, Starr Light1, Heala, didaskaleinophobia, Twisted_Riddle, Anonymous, Yzliose, Sliver-Entrantress-Elf, DesertArab, Julie Long, Elfprincess, Wanamaker, Twin Kats, Diamond004, crazy-lil-nae-ae, Lord Master Omega, padfootgrim, Midnight Star, QueenNarca, Lover5, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Ivory Heart, fin, HoshiHikari, Oliversgurl, Dark Cyan Star, Skull Bearer, Ookami Kage, evil+harry=goodness, cmon, methoslover, ~Maryna~, Adele Rising, HaliJade Snape._


	11. Chapter 10

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Note:** In this chapter there are about four paragraphs of description. It's really isn't that bad. I really don't like to spell out for you what people look like I just think that the way a person looks tells you a lot about the person. And I truly believe that the girls needed to be flushed out a little, because they will be playing a bit more of a roll now that Julian is finally growing up.

**Chapter 10**

The day was hot but not more so than that of any other day of the summer. The sky was a bright blue and Draco and Julian were lying on the roof of the Malfoy town house looking up at the other Slytherins flying in the sky above, tossing a quaffle around. It had been five days since the concert and Julian was happy because for the first time in years he was actually enjoying his birthday. Well with the exception of the headache that he had been suffering from for the past three days. It had been getting progressively worse and today was no different. It wasn't that his friends weren't fun to watch but Julian was tired of watching the bad game involving the girls screaming everytime the ball came near them. So he carefully flipped over onto his stomach exposing his bare back to the sun's rays. Aside from the pain that the light caused his eyes,(which a pair of sunglasses had easily corrected) Julian found that there was nothing more relaxing to him then sunbathing. And lying out on the roof was by far the best thing of all.

Next to him Draco sat up and carefully began to take off his flying boots.

Julian looked at his platinum hair and pale features and noticed that his nose was beginning to turn a pale shade of pink. "I can't thank your parents enough for having everyone here. I know that your mother has better things that she needs to be doing than babysitting us on a Thursday afternoon."

Draco shrugged, "she would just be planning some party or another. And you know that she loves it. I swear that my mother loves you far more than she loves me."

Julian closed his eyes and tucked his right arm under his face, creating a makeshift pillow. "I doubt that."

"No really, you can't do anything wrong. That, and I think that mother is worried about you. Skeeter's article about how you miss your father pulled her heart strings just enough and now she wants to be the mother that Cassie refuses to be."

"All the same, I really appreciate all that your parents have done for me. Skeeter can kiss it for all I care. I'm never taking another question from her never and again and I mean it. NEVER!"

"It won't stop her from writing if she gets a release. Your name is gold."

Julian scoffed, "don't remind me."

Julian closed his aching eyes and readied himself for a nap only to be interrupted by the ball falling with a loud thud on to the roof a short distance away from where he and Draco were laid out on their blankets. Julian groaned at the noise and began to rub the ache out of his forehead.

Draco trotted off to return the ball to Theo who was waiting.

Julian hid his face in his arms and desperately began to tune them all out again. But before he had a chance to nod off he was forced to focus his attention on a question Draco asked.

"How's your head?"

Julian mumbled, "Terrible. But I think it is nothing that a short nap won't take care of?"

"Do you want me to get you a potion for it?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"You do know that they actually help, potions that is, but they will only work if you take them."

Julian shrugged and started shifting again to get comfortable, "I know, I just don't like how they make me feel."

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence. Julian even began to finally nod off in the warmth of the sun and the laughing of Theo and the girls in the sky above.

The week had been very relaxing. Aside from the howler he received from Cassie ordering him to come home at once. But all was fixed when Narcissa fire called his father and informed him of Julian's whereabouts at which point he was given permission to stay the week, much to the households chagrin. Over the next few days Julian found himself surrounded by his best friends. Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Colette, and Alberta had been a welcomed addition to the Malfoy home after Julian had finished dealing with the headlines from his performance. The reporters had used very little of what he had said about the performance in their articles instead they decided to focus on the missing patriarch in the top box and his empty love life.

Theo had made him smile when he arrived by saying that Julian was more than welcome to any of the girls he was seeing if it would make him feel any better.

Alberta's response was to just have him flip to the sports sections and read up on Wheeler's amazing performance in the game against the Cannons the day before.

Daphne sympathized for a moment before telling him that it could be worse. After all, he could have a sister who was stealing all his thunder by getting married.

Tracey was by far the most understanding next to Draco. She just told him not to think about it before rushing everyone out side to spend the day in the sun.

But the best thing by far was Colette who said absolutely nothing about it at all to him. She just kept on doing what she always did, not speaking much and sitting around listening to what everyone else had to say on the matter.

It had always amazed him how she could know so much about everybody and everything but never share an opinion on any of it.

Eventually the pain seamed to fade and time stopped for Julian and he fell asleep. He dreamed of nothing, but he remained vaguely aware of his friends. They had all landed and were now sitting around him either napping or talking quietly. Even in sleep he somehow knew that this was by far the most perfect afternoon he had ever experienced.

After about two hours of napping Julian rolled over to look at his friends to see what they were doing. Theo was flirting with a rather receptive Daphne. She was smiling so much that Julian hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision to welcome his advances later on. It was a known fact in the halls of the dungeons that Theo Nott was only interested in one thing.

He looked around carefully and saw where the brooms and discarded articles of clothing had ended up and was pleased to see that someone had the since to fold everything and make it nice and orderly. There was nothing he hated more then when things were scattered about.

Julian also noticed that someone must have brought up more blankets to lay out on. The roof would have been unbearable otherwise. By the positioning of the sun it must be around three and the black shingles would have been scalding their skin if they didn't have the charmed blankets that Narcissa had pulled out for them all to use.

Julian turned and stretched out his back that had now become stiff. He smiled when he saw Tracey was talking quietly but with great animation higher up on the slanted roof behind him. Alberta and Colette were there too listening to what she was talking about. All three were perched on the ridge poll of the roof. If he had a camera he would have taken a picture. All three girls had grown up to be rather pretty. And each one of them, Tracey included, had their distinctive looks.

Alberta was the tallest. She also had the strongest build of the four as well. It was from playing beater on the Slytherin team for the past three years. She wasn't manly, just athletic. Her eyes were still a bit too large for her face but she had corrected her unibrow issue and it made her once impossible face much more tolerable. She had somehow also grown into her nose. It was still to large but now it fit her face. She had long since abandoned her pig tails and now let her dark brown wavy hair fly free. She wasn't ugly but Julian knew that her strong point was most definitely her talent on a broom.

It came as no surprise to anyone that Daphne was gorgeous, just like her sisters and mother. She was perfectly proportioned and very leggy. And just like her sisters her blonde hair was still just as blonde as it was the day she was born. She wore it long and straight normally, but today she wore it in a thick braid that hung down her back just brushing the pink blanket she was sitting on. A few strands had gotten loose and were blowing in the wind. Theo smiled each time and he would tuck the fly ways back behind her ear, and each time she would smile back at him. Julian knew that he would have to talk to Theo soon to find out his intentions for Daphne. He would not tolerate him hurting her. Theo would move on but it was the rest of them that would never hear the end of it.

Julian looked up at the girls sitting on the top of the roof again and smiled as they all started giggling. Tracey had the most beautiful smile out of the lot. Whenever she would flash that magnetic smile of hers she lit up the entire room. She always had the shortest hair of the group but Julian thought that it was because of the curls. Just like when she was younger her tight rust colored curls framed her square face perfectly. She always complained about it but Julian liked it. She was the only one of his friends to have this shade of hair and he felt it fit her extremely well. She wasn't thin like the others either. Where Alberta was muscular with just a few curves to help you see she was female, and where Daphne was thin with only breasts and hips making up her body fat, Tracey was all curves. She carried it well and she was well proportioned, the perfect hourglass. She would never be the beauty that Daphne was but she would never be like Millicent Bulstrode.

And then there was Colette. She was very much the same as she had always been. Short, thin and flat, She was like a pole. Sure she had little mosquito bites for breasts and she had a little weight around her hips but other than that she was a rail. The blonde streak in her hair was still there too. She still parted her hair in the same place making her mousy brown hair look to be a dirty blonde instead. She was still the smallest person in the class but they all knew that inside that tiny little person lay an extremely intelligent and dangerous little snake.

Julian smiled at how pale Colette, Daphne, and Tracey were in comparison to Alberta. It was amusing to see them all turning pink under the sun's attention. Julian turned and looked at Draco who had begun to stir next to him.

"Morning sunshine."

Julian chuckled as Draco yawned a huge yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

Julian reached over to where he had placed his shoes and socks and began to put them back on. He had no clue where his shirt had gotten off to but he didn't care too much. He carefully began to lace his Quidditch boots back up. Being very careful to make sure that his pants where not folded in anyway that would cause irritation.

"What do you say to us flying over to Prescott Park to go and climb some trees like we used to?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. We aren't kids anymore. I'm not sure we can still do it."

"Not sure we can still…." Julian laughed, "That is a load of bullocks come on. Get your shoes back on we are going!"

He finished tying off the last lace and then hopped up. He didn't realize that it was going to be too quickly. As he made his way over to the girls his headache which had been temporarily cured by the nap was now pounding in his ears and slowly he felt his vision begin to fade out. Slowly he bent back over to allow the blood pressure in his head to stabilize. Once his vision returned and the pounding eased a little he began to stand upright slowly. This time he felt the headache flair but at least his vision remained normal.

So like he had been doing for the past three days he ignored it and moved on walking over to the girls up at the top of the roof to tell them the plan.

Tracey looked a bit skeptical, "are you sure it's alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We used to do it all the time when we were kids."

Colette shook her head, "Correction. YOU used to do it all the time. I never climbed trees."

Alberta was all for it and was hurriedly trying to get her shoes back on. "Come on Coley! Stop being a baby. It's just a few trees!"

"I'm not a baby I just don't want to climb a tree! Can't we just toss the ball again?"

Alberta shook her head and tossed Colette's shoes to her, "No. We are climbing trees. It's Julian's birthday and he wants to go climbing so that is what we are going to do!"

Tracey chose not to argue and slipped her shoes back on before picking up the blankets that were left forgotten by the other girls. Julian smiled at her and headed over to talk to Daphne and Theo.

Seeing that everyone had begun to put their shoes back on and Draco had begun flying things back to the ground where a house elf was waiting to collect the unwanted items, they too had started to get ready for whatever was going on.

Theo smiled brightly, "What are we up to Jules?"

Julian smiled back and sat down next to Daphne who was having trouble untying a knot in her laces, he took the shoe from her and began to untangle the mess, "We are going to fly over to Prescott Park to climb trees."

"Rock on, Man!"

Theo quickly began to help put stuff away. Julian didn't realize that a full picnic had been brought up while he was sleeping.

Daphne smiled when Julian successfully untied the knot. "It will be just like when we were kids!"

Julian smiled and nodded, "We still are kids."

The blonde girl smiled and shook her head, "No were not silly, one more year and I could be getting married. And you, you're going to be done with school this year. You don't have anything left to do. We've grown up."

Julian shook his head, "I don't think so. We're still kids. It's my birthday, I make the rules! And today we are still twelve."

She smiled and hugged him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Julian smiled at the familiar endearment, "why I think I have heard it a couple of times."

Julian looked up and saw that the roof had been cleared of everything except the blanket that the two of them were currently sitting on, and Draco was on his way to retrieve it from them.

"Come on you two!"

Julian allowed the girls to fold the blanket as he walked over to the last two remaining brooms, picking both of them up. Daphne came over and took her Nimbus 2000 Lady's Edition and mounted it carefully. She was the only person he ever knew to insist upon flying a lady's broom, but he figured it had something to do with being the third of five very proper girls. To this day she had never flown astride her broom and he believed that she never would if she could help it.

When everyone was set Julian reached up and tapped Alberta on the foot before running off the edge of the roof at full speed and mounting his broom mid-jump. They all laughed and began a game of tag as they made their way through the skies toward Prescott Park.

Three years ago this would have been a very serious crime, flying in broad daylight. But with the removal of all Muggles from the area and the new ward being set in place this past February it was officially stated that flight inside the city limits was now permissible if you were a licensed flyer. Julian laughed when the officials had come to Hogwarts in April this past year and announced that to get a license you had to be fifteen. The groan that was heard through out the hall was one that he had enjoyed immensely.

Julian landed in the park next to the very large statue of his father and quickly started to run off toward the large Oak that was affectionately called the kissing tree.

He could hear Draco, Alberta, and Theo right on his heels. The four of them were very well disciplined in running. This was nothing. That was until Julian slowed to a resting position once again and he felt the pounding in his head escalate to the point of severe pain and his vision begin to recede.

Quickly he sat down on the cool grass beneath the tree and leaned his body back into a relaxed position as not to alert his friends to the issue. His head returned to a more normal state once again but this time it took much more time.

While he was waiting he watched as they were joined by Colette who was breathing heavily, and then a while later by Tracey and Daphne who were walking leisurely.

Theo shot them a mock glare which prompted Tracey to defend herself, "If fat girls could run, then we wouldn't be fat!"

Several people laughed and Julian replied automatically, "You're not Fat!"

When Daphne said nothing in her defense all eyes settled on her. "What? You all know that Greengrass' girls don't run!"

The whole group laughed and moved on with the plan to climb the tree.

Tracey smiled and laughed when Theo jumped to try and grab a hold of a rather large branch only to miss and fall on his back in failure.

She smiled and walked over to a soft patch of grass and sat down next to Julian. "You guys are so dumb!"

Theo glared at her. "Why don't you try it, if you think we are so dumb?"

She shook her head, "Nope, the laws of gravity say that what goes up will come down. And I don't want to fall. Fat kids don't climb trees."

"You're not fat!" Julian reassured her automatically.

Colette walked over and joined the two of them in the prime viewing spot. "Why don't you all just fly up to the first branch and then go from there?"

Alberta shook her head, "No that would be cheating."

Theo, being the tallest, tried again and fell again, while everyone stared in a vain attempt to figure out how the heck they had ever gotten up there as kids.

After a few more attempts and a few more laughs Draco looked over at Julian with a slight smile on his face, "I got it! I got it! It isn't ideal but I really don't see any other option. Julie climb on my shoulders and I'll lift you up, then you can help us the rest of the way."

"Why me?" Julian whined.

"Well because Theo is about twice your size and Daphne and Berta are not going to be much help in getting us up there."

"Why can't _I_ lift _you_?"

Draco laughed, "Because I'm bigger and older, and I thought of it first!"

Julian sighed and stood up from his spot slowly. He smiled at the girls and shrugged before walking over to stand in front of Draco who was squatting really low.

"You have to spread your legs a bit!" Daphne said with a laugh.

Julian sent a look that could kill toward her and the others who were all snickering. But he complied, spreading his legs a bit. Before he was ready Draco grabbed a hold of his royal thighs and slipped his head between his royal legs lifting at the same time.

"Holy Shit!" Julian nearly flipped over backwards but caught himself on the branch that was now in easy grabbing range.

"You got it?"

Julian replied a quick yes before getting a better grip on the limb. When he was sure that the branch would hold his weight he pulled himself up on to the limb and off of his best friend's shoulders.

He carefully flung his leg over the strong branch and smiled when he realized he was up in the tree. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

Julian smiled down at them and carefully hopped up on to his feet being sure not to take his hands off the branch beneath him. He then carefully stood up to reach for the limb that was above his head and walked over to the trunk never once letting himself let go of the limb above him. "Alright Draco sit with your back against the trunk and let Theo use you as a step."

No one asked questions they just did as they were told, trusting their friend. Theo carefully reached up and grabbed a tight hold on the hand being offered to him and then quickly stepped on to Draco's knees. Julian wasn't really sure how he got up but he did and that meant that they could get everyone else up as well.

"Draco, we'll pull you up last I want you to spot every one alright?"

The blonde nodded, "Berta, why don't you come next. Theo, go out on the limb and lie down on your chest and let your arms hang down. Then pull her up the rest of the way so she can grab a hold of the limb. She can probably get it from there right?"

The brunette girl smiled and nodded. It took a few moments but Alberta got herself up. They did the same process with Daphne but she didn't have the upper body strength to pull herself up so Draco pushed her up enough for Julian to get a hold of her leg and help her get it over so she could pull herself up.

Draco had no issue getting up the same way that Alberta did after both Colette and Tracey refused to attempt to climb. Once he was in the tree though they had some real fun trying to maneuver all five of them on the one branch.

To make things easier he left Draco to figure out how exactly to go about the maneuvering and he began to climb up the tree. He went higher and higher. Until he knew the branches wouldn't be able to hold him any longer. Julian looked down to see Theo sitting on the bottom branch leaning against the trunk of the tree with Daphne sitting between his legs leaning against him. They appeared to be talking to the girls on the ground. Alberta had found a perch that she like and was looking out over the pond where several kids were picnicking with their parents. Draco was climbing up to join him on the highest branch he could manage. Julian was happy to see that the branch he was sitting on was big enough and strong enough for two.

"I have to admit it. This is fun."

"Not sure we could still do it eh?"

Draco smiled, "Alright you win." He paused for a moment before continuing, "What do you think of Theo and Daphne?"

Julian shrugged, "if anyone can handle him it's her. I just don't want to see it end badly."

Draco nodded, making no further comment.

"Does your mum know where we are?"

"Yeah, I told her before we headed out. She'd never forgive me if we just disappeared."

After another moment of silence Julian decided that it was time to play a game, "It's time for questions."

Draco groaned, "No! I hate that game."

"So!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm smarter, more talented, and it's my birthday!"

"Fine," Draco turned his body so his back was against the trunk of the tree and he had one leg on either side of the branch. Julian turned so that one leg was on top of the branch and the other was left dangling.

"We haven't played in a while so this should be fun."

"Yeah I know. Fun for you to torment me!"

Julian smiled, "It can't be that bad."

Draco shrugged, "I go first."

Julian nodded and waited for his question.

"If you had to choose between rooting for the Harpies or the Cannons who would you choose?"

"Cannons, I don't care if they do suck. I hate watching only girls play. Alright….. If you had to choose between blowing up the potions lab or the divination tower, which would choose?"

Draco laughed then vocalized his logic, "Well if I blew up the Potions Lab Sev would kill me, but if I blew up the Divination Tower Sev would kill me and then I would have to serve detentions with Trelawney!"

Julian laughed.

"Potions Lab definitely. Kay….so…..if," Draco paused, "if you could go back in time and change any one thing or to see any one thing again what would you do or see?"

Julian knew he had to answer the question, but the point of the game was to either be honest or be funny. And it was way too early in the game to be honest about a question like this. "I would go back to the Second year when Weasley cursed himself!"

Draco laughed loudly, "I forgot about that! How did he break his wand again?"

"Stupid oaf took a dare to try and touch the Whomping Willow."

"That is priceless."

Julian nodded in agreement before asking the next question, "Alright, which girl would you sleep with? Pansy Parkenson or Hermione Granger?"

Draco turned slightly pail before invoking his right to refuse to answer one question.

Julian freaked out, "Oh MY GOD! Who? Which one? You never told me!"

He shook his head, "I just…..I choose not to answer the question"

Julian laughed again, "If it was Granger you mightn't have told because she is an FG and a Gryff too boot, but then again you would have told me because we could flaunt it in Weasley's face. If it were Pansy you mightn't have told me because…..well it's Pansy. But you would have told me because……You slept with Pansy Parkenson?!"

Draco when from white to bright red before he plucked forth the courage to ask another question, "My turn! Have you ever had sex?"

Julian shook his head no. "Did you enjoy it?"

Draco shrugged, "it was alright. But it would be ungentlemanly to elaborate. Have you ever had or given oral?"

Julian started to feel flushed and shook his head no, "Would you ever do it again?"

Draco shrugged and started to turn pink again. "Have you ever made it to third base?"

Julian was glad that he never showed his blush. And shook his head no, "have you had other partners other than Pansy?"

Draco nodded.

Julian's eyes widened and felt an odd feeling settle on his stomach. Why didn't he know about any of this? Draco was supposed to be his best friend.

Draco's obvious frustration from being found out was etched on his flushed face. "What does it matter?! At least I have the balls to do it. At least I'm no not a prude. I mean, come on Jules. Have you ever even been kissed?"

This wasn't the Draco he knew. His Draco wasn't cruel, His Draco would never ask questions just too be mean. And that was what he was doing. Julian stared at his friend not even trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He felt the sudden extreme urge to flee the situation as fast as possible.

So he did, scaling his way down the tree with agile speed.

"Julie? I didn't mean anything by it!"

Julian nodded acknowledging that he knew that Draco had spoken to him. "I know."

"I'm sorry!"

"I know," Julian looked at the next limb over it looked pretty sturdy. He stepped on to it and looked for the next safe branch.

"Julian please!"

Julian didn't want to hear it. That had hurt. All he wanted was to get away. He climbed on to the next branch not caring if he had checked it for stability. One after another he hopped lithely from one branch to another. He just wanted to get to the ground. He didn't care how.

That was when he heard the limb break and he fell. He landed oddly on his ankle that immediately burst into pain. However it was dwarfed by the searing pain that was radiating in his scull.

He ignored what everyone was saying to him choosing instead to grab his broom and to fly away from the situation.

It wasn't really to flee his friends permanently, he never left their sight. Choosing instead to fly to another tree a short distance away where he carefully landed on a very large sturdy lower branch. Once there he carefully balanced his broom on a fork in the limb.

With his vision fading Julian forced himself to take deep breaths and to lean his head over to establish adequate blood pressure in his throbbing head.

After a moment he became acutely aware of the pain that was in his ankle. With the pressure in his boot reaching a new very painful level, Julian knew that he must have done something really bad to it when he fell. He lifted his leg carefully and began to unlace the boot. When he freed it from its confines he became infinitely more aware of the pain and swelling that was occurring.

"Fuck!"

He slowly removed the sock trying to be very careful not to cause himself any excess pain in the process. The rapid swelling was the first tip off to him that he had broken yet another limb but it was accompanied by the tell tale signs of and obviously displaced bone.

"FUCK!"

It meant that he was going to have to go to the hospital and there was nothing that he could do about it until his father arrived to fill out the forms.

Julian scooted his back up to the limb and extended his leg on to the higher part of the branch in an attempt to ease the swelling.

A million thoughts flooded through his tired and aching head. He knew that the body always places the more acute or dangerous injury higher on the pain register but what he didn't get was why his head was still on the top of that pain list and why he was still feeling hurt by Draco's comment. He should be crying right now. He should be focusing on his wounded limb.

What did it matter if Draco had a sex life? And Julian didn't understand why he was so hurt by the kissing comment. It wasn't like it was a secret that he was a prude. He had always been busy with other things, always too busy for that kind of social life. But what threw him the most was that Draco didn't say it to prove a point he did it to hurt him, something completely out of character.

Julian mulled this over until he was joined by the last person he wanted to speak to. Apparently his friends had decided to listen to the jerk and agree to let him come and sort out the issue before coming to talk to him.

When Draco landed further down the limb Julian forced himself to look away from the direction of his friend and injured ankle.

"What happened?" Draco carefully began examining the injury.

"I'm sure you saw me fall. The whole lot of you did. But you know how it is. I'm a klutz; nothing is ever going to change that."

"Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's. It looks pretty bad."

Julian turned and glared at his friend, "you know damn well that they won't be able to do a damn thing until my dad shows up to sign the forms. He won't be back until tomorrow. I wait 'til then, What do you want?"

Draco looked like a wounded pigeon. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"What? The part about me never having been kissed, or the part about how you've been hiding things from me for who knows how long?"

"It wasn't like that. Never told you cause I never told anyone. Pansy and I never talked about it. We would do stuff and then act as if it never happened."

"I'm not blind Draco. She's always around you; just because I'm not there a lot of the time doesn't mean that I don't see how she wants to be with you."

"She knows I don't care for her."

"What about the _others_?" Julian looked pointedly at his friend and waited for his response.

He sighed and shrugged, "The _other _knows I don't care either. They know that it was all just experimentation. It was for them as well."

"So that's all it is with _THEM_? A few rolls in the sack so you could experiment. Whatever it's your life. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. _ME!_ I tell you everything. And you think it's cute that I just spill my heart to you when ever something is wrong. I thought that this was two way, man!"

Julian clinched his eyes tightly shut when he pain that resided there amplified again. He knew that his face must have looked like his was angry with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses but he didn't really care. He wasn't going to take them off.

"It's not like that! I couldn't tell you!"

Julian didn't respond he tried in vain to rid his head of the pain again.

"I wanted to tell you, I wanted to be honest. But I…just couldn't. Every time I tried….I couldn't find the words. I want to tell you everything but don't know if I can. I don't even know what everything is."

The pain was excruciating, and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Do know what is like to completely redefine who you are? Do you know what it is like to live a lie? Constantly hiding. It's not fair. And befor you to freak out on me, I wonder if you really are the friend I thought you were. Who cares if I slept with two people? It's my life. I thought you would understand that."

"It hurts."

"This isn't about you. Don't you get that? I'm sorry I hid it from you but you must understand that I'm not like Theo. I can't just talk about my private life as if it's nothing."

"I get that you couldn't tell me. It's fine, it just hurts!"

"Why do you keep saying that? You think I don't understand that I hurt you by not telling you?"

"No Draco!" Julian fought back the tears that were in his eyes and grabbed his forehead, "My head! It hurts! I can't….."

Julian leaned forward and put his head in his hands. His ankle that was now swollen to the size of a grapefruit was now out of his mind completely as the pain that once throbbed almost gently was now radiating through out his nervous system and Julian became aware of nothing else.


	12. Chapter 11

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. HP/?

**Chapter 11**

Draco sat waiting impatiently at the window of their usual compartment searching the lines of students waiting for their security checks for the face of his friend. It had been weeks since he had heard from him and he was well past the beginnings of being worried. After the accident the prince had stayed at the Malfoy Townhouse exactly three hours before the King demanded that he be moved back to the security of the Riddle Manor. From that point on Draco had been left in the dark about his best friend's condition.

Because of the security surrounding Julian, Draco wasn't even able to find anything out via the normal means of the newspaper. Apparently the Royal family saw absolutely no need to report to the Empire that the heir to the throne was ill.

He knew the looks on his parent's faces when he was sent from the room that day. He knew that Julian wasn't just fine and it was infuriating not to know exactly what was going on.

When the door slid open Draco jumped from his seat and locked eyes on the new passenger. The small little girl looked as if she were about to scream when she saw the expectant face of the blonde. After she squeaked a quick sorry the girl disappeared and Draco took his seat once again searching the sea of faces for his friend.

He found Theo walking with his parents, Tracey with her older brother, Daphne with her huge blonde family, Colette hugging a woman who looked remarkably like her, and Berta waving goodbye to her father and hurrying toward the shortest security line but he saw no Julian Riddle. That was until thirty men wearing dark green and black robes apperated suddenly and began securing the area. Draco hopped from his seat again and pressed his face against the window.

Once the area was deemed secure there were three loud pops and a sudden burst in light as photographers that were on the royal watch began snapping photographs left and right. Draco craned his neck to see if Julian had indeed arrived, and much to his relief, he had. He was accompanied by his father step mother and three little sisters and was looking no worse for wear.

It was a first. Julian had never been accompanied to the station by his family before, now Draco knew why. This media frenzy for photos of the Royal family was insane.

---

Julian held on to his father's shoulder gently and was apperated on to the platform nine and three quarters. The scarlet engine shone proudly in the morning sunlight and Julian smiled at it, memories flooding in to his mind.

He had thought that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the train this year.

"Julian smile!"

Julian looked at his step-mother who was holding baby Nora up in one arm while she was holding on to Phoebe's hand with the other. When he noticed the flash of the cameras he complied and gave them his practiced royal smile. Morgan held on to his hand tightly.

He looked down at her and picked her up. Her bright white and green dress bunched around his waist when he allowed her to sit on his hip. She was the oldest of the three girls but she was still only five, and out of the three girls she looked most like he did and their father did. It probably had something to do with the dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that she had inherited from him.

Julian had to allow himself to shift his weight on to his right leg when she lifted her arm to wave at the photographers. Julian smiled through the pain that was radiating through his leg and looked to his father who was standing between Julian and the cow.

"Father, we only have ten minutes. I need to get in line."

Tom nodded and waived at the ohtotographers, "I know son, but we must allow them to get their shots. After all you don't want them flooding the castle after the announcement today. You won't have to wait in any line today. What is the point of me bringing you if you have to go through the banalities of everyday life?"

"Can't it wait one more week?"

Tom laughed, "of course not. I will tell them as soon as the train pulls out. It is nothing to be ashamed of son. After all you are the youngest ever."

Julian sighed and nodded as he carefully set his sister down.

"I'm going to miss you big brother!"

Julian smiled and pulled her into a hug before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Julian stood and kissed both Cassie and infant Nora on the cheek before picking up Phoebe who was waiting patiently for her turn to hug her brother. She jumped up into his unready arms and Julian smiled to hide the grimace that came to his face when his leg began to hurt.

"I luv you!"

"I luv you too!"

Julian kissed her and said goodbye before turning to his father who was still standing proudly with a small smile on his face.

"Be the man I know you are and you won't disappoint me." When Julian saw his father offer him a handshake instead of pulling him into a hug, Julian forced himself to ignore the disappointment he felt before taking it with a huge smile on his face. "Have a good year son."

Julian nodded and shook his father's hand focusing on making sure the photographers were getting what they would need.

"I'll see you at Christmas."

Julian turned in the direction of where the Royal Guard had cleared the crowd so that he could enter the train without any wait. With each step Julian was aware of the photographers and his gate. He had to work to make sure that the limp was undetectable. He wouldn't allow them to exploit that little tidbit of information just yet.

Julian smiled at the guard who was standing closest to the train when he took his ride along bag from him. "Thanks."

The man said nothing and Julian climbed on to the train and walked toward where his normal compartment was located. Once there he slid open the door to find only Draco present. The blonde nodded from where he sat reading a potions text.

Julian said nothing just set his bag down and limped over to the window that was open and slid the top part of his body out to wave at his family that was now in a picture perfect cluster waiting for him to appear so that they could wave a final goodbye.

The photos were snapped one more time and Julian ducked his head back into the compartment. He shut the window and drew the curtains before sitting down next to his best friend who was now looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well. that was a show."

Julian laughed and nodded, "you have no idea."

Draco smiled and stood up to help Tracey carry her cat basket the rest of the way into the compartment.

Julian said hello before continuing to speak, "I'd like to say that it was nice having them come with me to see me off but I think that it just might have been more trouble than it was worth."

When Theo entered with a very well put together Daphne, Julian reached into his bag and began searching for the bottle that he had thrown in there that morning.

"nice entourage Jules man!"

Daphne flew at him and threw her arms around him proclaiming how much she had been worrying about him, "none of us knew what had happened! Are you alright?!"

Julian hugged her back as best as he could before he leaned back away from her so that she would get the message that he did not want to be touched right now.

"I'm fine." Julian reached into his back once again and pulled out a bottle of water before he popped the lid off of the bottle he had retrieved before and pulled out two tiny white pills. While the group added the two missing girls and everyone was busy getting situated Julian swallowed the pills and stashed their bottle back in his back pack which he tucked under the seat so that it would remain out of the way.

The train lurched forward and Colette squeaked as she lost her footing on the seat and tumbled into Theo's arms that were waiting to catch her.

Julian smiled a little before he bent over and began to untie his shoe.

After the train began to pick up some speed and everyone had finally taken their seats Julian became acutely aware of the eyes that were boring into him as he carefully began to take off his black leg brace that had been hidden under his pant leg before.

After he freed his protesting leg he sat back up and tucked the brace between his right leg and Draco's left before he picked up his water that was living between his legs and took a sip.

"So, what have you all been up to?"

Draco had picked up the black brace and had begun to examine it. "What is this for?"

Julian looked at each of his friends who were looking at him expectantly. He had hoped that he would be able to tell them all of this later but considering that they had more than seven hours on the train he decided that now was as good a time as any.

Julian sighed and took the brace away from the agile fingers of his friend.

"It's kind of a long story."

Tracey opened the basket that held her new cat and pulled out the seven week old kitten that her mother had given her before prompting him to continue. "We've got time. What happened?"

"You know that I had a headache on my birthday. Nothing too extraordinary, and then I fell twice. Well I broke my right ankle in the first fall and shattered my left knee in the second."

Draco interrupted, "You had a fever! A bad one! What was wrong?"

Julian sighed and continued, "I'm getting to that. As you know I blacked out you all took me back to the manor the doctors healed my legs and then they moved me back home where I remained unconscious with a fever for another seven days. When I woke up my father was there and he explained what had caused the headache and the fever….."

---

Julian stretched his neck slightly as he woke up from what felt like the best nap of his life. That was until the yawn caused his head to start pounding profusely again. To try and ease the ache Julian reached his hands up to his cup fore head and to hide his eyes in the balls of his hands. Slowly Julian sat up in his bed and allowed his head to settle. Once the thundering pounding eased to a dull throb Julian lowered his head and looked around his bedroom. He didn't remember how he had gotten home and he didn't remember his father's favorite chair being moved in to his bedroom either.

Julian did a double take when he noticed that the chair was occupied by none other than its owner.

"Father?!"

Completely relaxed, his hands were clasped in his lap and his left leg was crossed gently over the right. The man smirked and spoke, "what have I told you about taking care of yourself? You are 16, practically a man. I shouldn't still be receiving calls about how you have fallen out a tree."

Julian was furious with him but couldn't get past the shock of his father actually being present. "Hello Father."

The man smiled at his son before replying, "Hello Julian. I'm pleased that you are finally awake. I was beginning to become quite worried."

Julian looked at him skeptically, "how long have I been out?"

"Just over a week."

The young man's eyes widened, "a week?"

"Yes well that is pretty standard for any one under the age of twenty."

"What are you talking about?"

The king smiled and allowed his son's blue eyes to connect with his red ones. "there comes a time in every man's life where very special changes occur in their body."

Julian cringed, "I know all about sex already father."

"No my boy, this is something much greater."

Julian raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm listening.'

"You see Julian as we grow, our magic matures with us much the same was as our body does. And our magic is very much like our body. It comes in growth spurts. There is a gradual increase in your power from your birth until you are eleven. And like our bodies there are times when our powers grow faster than others. You know about puberty but what you don't know about is magical maturity. From the age of eleven to about fifteen there is a slowing of the growth of a person's power levels until they reach a peak. It stays that way from anywhere between five and ten years in men and seven to twelve years in women, usually. In some rare cases the period is longer or shorter. At the end of this period of time your magical maturity occurs. This particular stage is called reaching your majority. No one knows why there is a plateau of magical development or what controls it, but one thing is known for sure. The sooner one reaches their majority the more powerful the individual potentially will be."

Julian sighed, that was it? He was developmentally early and so everyone was freaking out. "But this is great news; this means that I'm powerful right?"

No emotion could be read on his father's face and that was not a good sign, "Potentially is the key word. We don't know exactly how powerful you are or will be all we know is that for some reason your body was ready to make this transition."

"Well how do we know what my M levels are? I thought that test only worked on infants."

The test in question did in fact only work on infants. After two years, children went through a stage where their magic core was created and the test, which involved testing the blood, stopped working accurately.

Julian looked at his father and realized why he was there. His Father wanted to know how powerful he was and if he was worthy to be the heir or not. It wasn't out of love or concern. His father was there for merely selfish reasons. Which of course was no surprise to the young prince but it didn't make the pain any less real.

"There are some new diagnostic tests that will be approved by late November. But I talked to a few people and they have agreed to get you in for a test on Halloween."

---

"So your father is just going to test you to see if you are strong enough for him? What a crock of shit!"

Julian smiled at Theo's outburst. It was almost sweet. "Well I don't exactly have an option. But I don't really care the worst he can do is name one of my sisters Heir, and in turn set me free of worry. Either way it means less stress."

The group nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if the new test is going to play any roll in the marriage laws. You know about the new ones they are trying to push through right?"

Julian was a bit confused by the subject change but allowed it to happen,

"Maybe. The way things are going soon they will be able to tell what the most probable genetic makeup of potential children would be of any two individuals muggles included. Any number of things can change in the laws." Draco pulled out his law book and pointed to a page, "I mean they just officially legalized same sex marriage. Anything is possible."

Julian looked at the blonde like he was nuts. If there was one thing that his father hated more than being proven wrong it was gays. As he continued with the argument Julian heard the logical answer that his father would have demanded before signing such a law.

"Because they have concluded that the offspring of the union of two magical individuals, with no concern to age, race, or sex, bear no significant difference in magical levels to any other preferred set standard. With the socioeconomic impact of marriage and the resultant children, the currant definition of marriage (a union between two individuals that's intended eventual outcome is the birth of a child,) and considering the innate ability for offspring to be wrought from literally almost _any_ union where magic is concerned there is no way to deny them an official right to marry."

Julian wondered why exactly this had never made the papers but then when he thought about how much influence his father held at the printers he shrugged knowing that he covering up something like this wasn't so impossible.

Daphne shook her head looking slightly distressed, "I get all of that but I'm talking about arranged marriages. Daddy has been looking for a husband for me for a few years. I'm just wondering whether or not this is going to have any influence over that."

Theo didn't look quite so amused at the idea of matches being made on the basis of the probable m levels of future offspring either.

Colette said something but was interrupted by Draco, "I'm sure that this will have no bearing on your potential marital matches Daph. And even if they did you would have nothing to worry about. Even if your blood is crap your dowry is more than enough to attract suitors."

The whole compartment laughed, and after a moment of faux pouting she huffed a sigh and broke into laughter too.

When the laughing subsided Theo spoke up and returned the line of conversation back to the original topic. "What the hell happened to your leg then!"

"Well at first I thought that my leg was just asleep from being in the same position for so long. That was until I got up one day to go to the bathroom…..

---

The doctors had just left and had finally taken all of the "bed rest" spells off which meant two things, one he was now allowed to leave the bed and two he really had to make a visit to the men's room.

Julian smiled when the door burst open and this four year old and two and a half year old sisters ran in.

The girls ran and jumped up on to the bed to sit next to him. Their hair was tied up in pink ribbons today; Julian noticed the matching shoes that they had already scuffed up. He also smiled at the bright green grass stains that were covering the front of their white and pink dresses, the girls were adorable. "What in the world are you two lovely ladies doing here, shouldn't you be outside pestering the grooms to show you the new filly?"

Julian turned in his bed reveling at the feeling of being allowed to move and carefully set his feet on to the floor ignoring the painful tingling in his left leg. It would go away in a minute. He then pulled each girl in to a quick hug before he began asking them about their day.

Phoebe was more than happy to fill in where Morgan would forget something but the older dark haired girl was the one who was better at speaking and as such retained most of his attention.

"Three Butterflies?! Wow that is quite the achievement. I hope you showed them to Nora?"

Phoebe nodded her blonde pigtails bouncing happily, "she liked them."

Morgan nodded causing her dark pony tail to do the same, "yes and mother and father liked them too!"

Julian smiled at her excitement. He remembered a time when all he ever wanted to do was to show his father his findings whether it be a ladybug or a new skill like tying his shoe. He was glad that while his father was home he wasn't just spending time with him and ignoring his little sisters who also wanted his attention. Julian loved his little sisters and wished for them all that he had missed growing up.

"Girls! I think it is time for your N-A-Ps." A very tall red head woman with a thick welsh accent stood in the door way looking very stern and the girls looked at her with sad faces.

"But Phoebe and I want to stay here!"

"I'm sorry girls. It's time for naps. But I promise that if you are good little girls and take your naps properly then we can all get the chance to see Prince Julian later this evening, how's that?"

Julian rolled his eyes. She was annoying.

The girls however seamed to like her enough and hurried over to her, waving goodbye to him.

Before their voices disappeared down the hall though Julian was startled by Phoebe popping back in and giving him another hug, "I missed you!"

Julian smiled at her again before nudging her out of the room with a tap to her tiny little bottom. With the girls not prohibiting his major goal Julian stood carefully being very aware of his lowered blood pressure. Once standing he began to short trek to his bathroom but not even two steps from the bed Julian became extremely alarmed.

With his eyes locked on to his foot Julian carefully thought about each movement before he executed them. First he lifted his right foot slightly bringing his toe up out of the way of the floor and then moved it in front of him. There was no problem. Then Julian carefully watched his left foot not respond correctly he was able to lift the foot the standard amount but for some reason he wasn't able to bring his toe up and out of the way of the ground, so as he swung his leg forward gently, his toes drug the floor.

Again and again Julian tried to make his foot cooperate and each time he watched in increasing horror as his toes continued to drag across the carpet.

---

"So what happened?!" Daphne was now holding the brace looking between it and Julian in a state of shock.

Alberta as always only had one thing on her mind. "You'll still be able to play won't you? You're the captain for Merlin's sake!"

Tracey's kitten was at his foot playing with the hem of his robe happily. Julian reached down and picked it up before continuing the story. "Well naturally I was worried so I told my father who was more concerned than I was if you can believe it. So he called in everyone who had touched me and I mean EVERYONE. The only one who had a guess was the healer who patched up my knee. He said he thought it was neurological so dad called in the specialists. After seven different MMDs we were referred to an American neurologist named Dr. Richard Bruce. So Dad had us all pack our bags and we left for Chicago. It was a security nightmare. But the US Department of Magic was more than helpful."

Draco once again pulled the topic of conversation back to the issue, "What did he say?"

Julian smiled, "Four words. Eighteen doctors and the answer was only four words…."

---

Julian looked at the MMD standing before them with curiosity. He noticed that his father was less than amused. They hadn't been informed that Dr. Bruce was not only a first generation magical being but also that he worked primarily with muggles. Sure he was a nice enough fellow but when they were told that they, the royal family of the most powerful magical empire the world had ever seen, had to dress in muggle clothing to be seen in a muggle office…..well I'm sure you could imagine the family's delight.

Phoebe who was climbed up on the chair to get a closer look at the X-Ray that had been taken of his knee was smiling happily when the MMD turned from the file at handed her a lollypop, "I'm sorry for the wait."

Julian was about to say that it was no problem when he was cut off by his father who was more than less than amused to be there. "Can you tell me what is wrong with my son you flaming idiot!"

The doctor smiled before walking over to where Julian was perched on the exam table that was in the center of the room. "Hello Julian. I looked over your file and I must say you have a great many doctors checking you out, son."

Julian smiled and nodded, "Yeah well you know, that's just what you get when you get broken like I do."

"I read that you have PMM. That's cool." The doctor held his leg up in the now test position familiar position, "can you push down against my hand?"

Julian complied with a shrug, "if you consider your magic being haywire and bouncing up and down off the charts cool then yeah I guess so." Before he was asked Julian began to try and push up against the doctor's hand only succeeding in moving his foot a mere two degrees. "It's pathetic I know."

The doctor shook his head, "Not at all. It's interesting."

The doctor rolled back in his chair and began to scribble away in the folder.

Julian looked at his father who was looking red in the face, "So doctor? What's wrong with him? And how can it be fixed?"

The doctor looked up from his scribbling and looked back and forth between Julian's blue eyes and his father's red ones. "Permanent Peroneal Nerve Damage. And sadly there is no way that it can be corrected."

"You mean that I'm stuck like this?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"But there must be something…"

"I assure you sir," Julian had never heard anyone interrupt his father before and this man did so without a backwards glance, answering sharply before turning his attention back toward his writings, "At this time there is nothing magically or technologically that can be done to correct the damage. It was actually magic that made the nerve damage permanent."

His father was furious and reached for his wand, "you dare to talk to me that way!"

The doctor looked through the corner of his eyes at the livid foreign ruler and slowly put his pen down. "Sir allow me to remind you that we are in a muggle office, in a muggle building, in a muggle city and in a predominantly muggle nation. I would advise against any rash decisions. You son was experiencing unprecedented fluctuations in his magical levels. The nervous system was being thrown into overdrive and then brought to a screeching halt in mere nanoseconds. When the healers were repairing his knee they had to repair the nerve. However, I suspect that there must have been a flair in his magic at the moment that the repair was being made. It's like blowing a circuit!"

The whole family including Cassie looked at the man in utter confusion.

The doctor tired again to explain the issue, "there was just too much magic coursing through this exact spot in his nervous system at the moment of healing. It broke the nerve. Technically it's healed. It just doesn't work anymore. And there is nothing we can do to fix it."

After a few moments of silence the King spoke up. "You got all of this from a few seconds with him? How do I know you aren't a fool?"

Dr. Bruce stood up and walked over to where Phoebe had begun to throw magazines on the floor, "it's in his file. All the doctors said the same thing. I think they were just too afraid to be the one to tell you. I'm sorry I had to be it. They have braces that you can get. I can actually send you over to a great shop right now. It has a magical branch so they can make them extremely comfortable. Their muggle counterparts far more inferior in comfort and effect. You're actually lucky. You might not even be able to tell that he has a limp with time."

"What about sports? I run almost every day. My school has stairs everywhere. And Quidditch, will still I be able to play?" the full gravity of what the doctor was saying to him began to strike all at once.

"I see no reason why you wouldn't be able to do all of those things with the aid of time and the right splint."

After another moment of silence Julian spoke again, "what about the pain? The muscle in the front of my leg, it hurts badly. And the tingling it's almost unbearable at times."

The doctor smiled a little at that comment, "there is nothing we can do to fix it but we can control it. There are several options actually, there are several pain medications that wont inter fear with may potion ingredients. Something I hear that you are extreamly involved in. Vicodin is going to be your best bet. Just steer clear of anything that has any part of a dragon and you'll be fine."

Julian nodded and shrugged. "So that's it?"

The doctor nodded and handed him two slips of paper, "yep that's it kid. Sorry I couldn't give you better news."

---

Julian reached back over to the hand that was holding out his brace for him and set it down under his leg that he now had crossed on his knee so that he had better access to the limb. The kitten that was sitting in his lap walked over to Draco and began to curl smiled at it and stretched his ankle out carefully before slipping the brace back onto his foot and strapping it in place. "It's no big deal. I have four of these things, each one to help me with different needs. This one is the walking one. I have one that's for sports and running and another for when I need to do a lot of standing but not much walking, and another for when I sleep to prevent increased weakening of the limb. It's no big deal. Trust me!"

Julian wished that the conversation would change and it did after he left and returned from his prefects meeting where he took a nap and was sent to help a first year find their missing shoe. Kids were so stupid at times. The train ride was uneventful for the most part and when they arrived at the school he couldn't have been happier. He climbed off the train and made his way over to the thestral drawn carriages and began waiting patiently for his friends to acquire one. But then the worst thing imaginable happened, the most annoying prefect of them all appeared on his shoulder. The Gryffindor Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, herself had decided that it was time to pester him and that meant that he had tow options smile and bare it or runaway. But when he evaluated the distance between them and the furry by which she was approaching him he knew that he had no chance of escape.

"Hello Julian."

Julian smiled politely and turned from his friends, "Hello Hermione,"

"Did you forget something?"

Julian looked over his shoulder and saw that his group had just caught a carriage, "No actually, I don't think I did. So if you would excuse me, my group is waiting."

Before he could escape though he felt her hand grab a hold of his arm, "no, actually you did forget. We were selected to lead the FGs. Don't you remember?"

Julian groaned silently before nodding and waiving the others on. "I remember now. Sorry it must have slipped my mind."

Hermione smiled again and led him over to where the small firsties were all crowding around Hagrid. "Alright ye' youn'uns if ye' be muggle born ye' need to move over that way. Hurry along hurry along. Those two'll look af'er ye'. Alrigh' ev'ryun' follow me!"

As the group started to walk Julian felt himself become surrounded by about thirty or so kids who were all a good foot shorter than him. Hermione looked completely at ease in this position but all that Julian could focus on was the pain that had begun to return. He was going to have to take a pill when he got up to the castle.

Hagrid still tried to wave over the last of the straggling first years while Hermione took it upon herself to introduce both of them to the group of muggleborns.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Prince Julian Riddle."

Julian smiled through the cringe that had crept on to his face at the utterance of the word prince.

There was no response vocal from the group just scared stares.

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a moment the Tall man over there, is going to lead us all down the traditional path to a fleet of boats. Try to stay close together so that you don't get separated from the group but if for some reason you do just find Hagrid, the tall gentleman, and he will return you to us."

Julian tried to smile politely but he couldn't seam to force himself to care. The slytherin prefects should be exempt from this horrid duty. It wasn't like any of these kids were going to find themselves in his house.

Julian tapped the still talking Hermione on the shoulder to tell her that the group had finally begun the walk.

"Alright everyone just stay close to Julian and me and you'll be fine." The bushy haired brunette then leaned over to him and spoke quietly so that only he would hear, "I think it will be best if one of us is in the front and the other is in the back so that no one gets lost. Do you mind bringing up the rear?"

Aggravated with the girl already he nodded and reminded himself that at least this way he didn't have to listen to her speak.

That was until she raised her hand in the air and yelled loudly over all of the chatter, "Alright everyone, follow me!"

Once again Julian rolled his eyes and watched as the girl made a fool out of herself. He didn't really see the issue in letting the kids get there on their own and then telling them to meet them at the top of the stairs. Not a big issue. But then again he didn't really care about any of these kids so he decided to just let her lead them.

Slowly Julian followed the group of muggleborns down the hill to the lake that was covered in a thin film of fog. And after making sure all of them made it in to the rickety old boats he joined two very exited boys.

"Professor Snape said that we were going to be living in a castle with parapets and towers!" the smaller of the two boys was practically squeaking.

The other boy who was still a bit on the small side nodded, "Professor McGonagall told me that some of the students live underground in the dungeons!"

Julian smiled at them and confirmed their statements. "Yes indeed it is true and if you look just over there up on the cliff you can see the school."

The boat was silent as the boys gazed in wonder.

The boys then began asking question after question all of which Julian answered with a smile. Wondering how exactly it was that they knew so much already.

When the smaller of the two mentioned something about Hathaway's Julian felt a light switch on in his head. These kids had been at school all summer preparing themselves for the new school that was so different from the ones that they had grown up in. They would return there every break until they entered into their fourth year when they would finally be allowed to see their families again and enjoy their breaks like the rest of the student body.

When the boat finally reached the landing Julian was annoyed to see that Hermione was standing waiting at the foot of the long stairs with the rest of the first years.

"Alright everyone, stay close we have to go to a quick check in with the ministry and then we get to have dinner." Julian rolled his eyes at her. The kids had obviously been well versed in what was going to happen when they arrived at the school.

As he climbed out of the boat Julian felt his brace snag a hold of a loose piece of wood and he felt himself begin to lose his balance. He prepared himself for the impending fall and was not disappointed when he fell flat on his face into the dock that the boat was now resting next to.

Hermione rushed over and began fussing over him like a flustered hen. She reached down and pulled his ankle free of the broken piece of wood and then stopped suddenly when she saw the large brace that resided around the prince's ankle.

Julian shot her a look that clearly said 'if you touch me you _will_ die' and she backed off eyes still wide. He pulled his leg free and stormed to the front of the group not caring about hiding his limp and began to lead the eleven year olds up the flights of stairs stopping half way to open the door that was hidden in the wall and continued his trek. He was furious with himself so he stopped caring about the pain he felt from the scratched he had on the palms of his hands and the pain that was searing up his lame leg.

Once at the top he waited for all of the first years to get there before he pulled Hermione to the side, "you seem to actually give a shit so you can take them from here. I'm going into dinner. And if you tell anyone what you saw I will end you! Even if the papers enjoy having a field day at my expense, my life and body are my own business! I'm not just a piece of gossip. Tell anyone and I will end you! That's not a threat it's a promise."

Julian didn't wait for here response before jogging away from her his gate not hiding the limp that he had been trying to hide. Once to the front doors Julian slowed himself and began to focus on pushing the pain out of his mind. Once he felt calm enough he opened the front doors and pushed his way through the group of first year students. He recognized several faces as he passed them before he reached the entrance to the great hall. Suddenly as he reached for the handle, he felt two arms wrap around his torso. He looked down and saw Gretchen smiling at him.

"Hey G," Julian hugged her quickly before detaching her from his person.

"I'll be in Slytherin just you wait and see."

Julian smiled at her and nodded, "alright, but if you end up in Gryffindor like your mum, don't come crying to me. See you in a bit."

Julian smiled at the little girl he had grown up with and laughed when he heard a few of the kids begin to ask her questions about him. When he opened the door to the entrance hall he felt the eyes of the student body fixed on him. He was used to it of course but it was nice to see disappointment at the continued wait for the first year's sorting on their faces instead of the normal expressions of awe.

He was careful to disguise his limp the best he could as he walked over to where his friends had all congregated rear the back end of the table far from their normal position at the other head. They must have decided to sit as far away from the first years as possible.

When he took a seat next to Tracey and Draco he noticed that the doors opened again and the new kids entered the hall. While all eyes were on them he took the opportunity to pull out his pills and pop it into his mouth. Julian grimaced at the taste of the pumpkin juice he sipped as he washed down the little white pill. He had never liked the stuff preferring water to the orange drink.

Draco looked at him carefully before turning. It was almost as if the boy was trying to figure something about him out. Figure out what he didn't know, so Julian shrugged the feeling off quickly so that he could focus on the nap that he was planning on taking during the sorting.

He woke up when he felt the sharp kick from a pointed toed shoe under the table. His eyes snapped open and Daphne blinked at him before pointing to Theo who was now reaching across the table to grab a large piece of steak.

Julian looked down the table and was happy to see that Gretchen had indeed made it in to the house of snakes as she had wanted. He was excited for his surrogate little sister and for his most treasured mentor. Her joining the house meant that they could have much more time to see each other then both were accustomed.

Daphne grabbed his attention by coughing loudly and waving her hands in front of her body to make her self known to the group. She sent Julian a death glare when he burst our laughing at the comment Draco whispered in his ear. What was he supposed to do when his best friend said that Theo had probably knocked up Daphne?

"alright so since we are all adults here and I think that the gossip should come to a halt before things get too far gone, Theo and I would just like to take this opportunity to tell you all that we are officially going out."

Tracey, Colette and Berta all smiled and started chatting with Daphne about the recent development thus allowing the on going underground, secret conversation that had been going on during the past few weeks to finally be had in public. Draco rolled his eyes before starting up a lame conversation with Greg Goyle who had come down to sit next to Colette.

Theo wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and sent Julian a smile. "I don't really know what possessed me. I just kind of asked her last week if she wanted to be my _girlfriend_ and she went crazy. She was excited i couldn't take it back even if I wanted to."

Julian nodded and smiled, "I never thought you would be the kind of guy to go steady with anyone."

Theo shrugged, "me neither, especially not with Daph. But here we are, I don't know. She use to annoy me but something changed when I wasn't looking and now we just seam to click."

"I feel that way about all of you guys. You know, that we all 'click.'"

Theo shook his head, "no it's different. The same… but still, somehow, it's different."

Julian nodded and listened to the Quidditch debate that was now springing up between Draco and Greg while munching away on his food.

Once his place was empty he decided to leave the group and head down early to the dorms. When he stood up and surveyed the hall he noticed that Hermione was still talking to the muggleborns and that they were all looking at her with eyes of adoration. At the other side of the hall near the head of the Slytherin table Julian spotted his cue to head out when the new Den Mother, Sarah Kline, was now heading over to the new hatchlings.

He wanted to escape before the first years descended upon the common room and hopefully avoid the standard million question game. Just as Julian was about to say goodbye to all of his friends he found that Draco had stood up and was also making his own goodbyes to the group. "We'll see you guys at hatchling intros."

It was safe to say that Julian was a bit confused but he didn't really mind too much, "Password is Septimus Waverly, see you guys later."

On the way down to the common room Julian and Draco said nothing choosing instead to bask in the comfortable silence that surrounded them. It was almost nice in a way. Theo's words rang in his head as he walked with his blonde friend, _We just seem to click… The same… but still, somehow, it's different._

Once inside the familiar common room Julian headed over to where his favorite chair was located next to the fire. Draco joined him sitting on the stone wall that enclosed the blazing circular fire place immediately adjacent to him.

His blonde hair looked even whiter than usual with the back drop of the flames. He didn't know what he was thinking when he began to speak, "your hair looks amazing in this light."

Draco smiled slightly before shrugging, "you don't have to be nice. It's still green from swimming yesterday. That'll teach me to go for a swim in the old muggle pool down on Blitch Street."

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "nothing, really. I went swimming and the chlorine turned my hair green. They haven't changed over the system on it yet, so it is still being cleaned the muggle way with chemicals. "

Julian smiled, "how do you know so much about everything?"

Draco shook his head, "I know nothing compared to you. You're a walking encyclopedia. I just know random tidbits. You know I was really worried about you after your….accident." Julian looked at his friend's worried eyes and was startled by the blonde snapping a clause on to the tale end of the sentence, "We all were. For all we knew, you were dead."

"Well as you can see there is nothing too wrong with me. PMM is nothing a nice good batch of time can't fix."

Draco nodded, "I guess. I've also been thinking about…the conversation. I didn't want you to find out about certain…. _Things_ that way."

Julian had forced himself to not think about what had happened in the tree almost a month ago, which had been really easy with all of the attention he had been getting from his family. "It surprised me more than anything. It's just a reminder of how far behind developmentally i am compared to everyone else."

Draco looked like a puppy that had just been put outside into the cold.

"I mean, so what I've never kissed anyone. It isn't as if it won't ever happen, just that it will happen later. Think about it can't be ahead in everything, can I."

"You could have anyone you wanted."

Julian scoffed, "are you nuts, dad'll flip, and who would really want to be with me anyway? Me the kid who is never around and who always has is nose stuck in a book or fiddling with his stupid violin?" Julian laughed, "I'm a freak. Nobody would ever consider me. And the ones who would only see a name anyway."

"Tracey wants to be with you. She told me so a few months ago." Draco was completely serious in the face of Julian cracking a smile thinking it was a joke, "no really, I mean it. She told me that she liked you and wanted to get to know you better. How she could do that when we already know everything about each other is beyond me but that's what she said."

Julian was flattered and not knowing what to say in response he said the only thing that came to mind, "my dad thinks that I'm weak."

Before he could speak Draco was interrupted by the door swinging open and several underclassmen walking in.

Julian laughed and stood up, before standing and head toward the dorm, "come on, I've missed that room of ours."

Once in the room Draco walked right over to Julian's bed and flopped on it sending the pillows flying across the room.

"You know you do have your own bed to flop on."

Draco rolled on to back and shrugged, "I always flop on your bed. And I don't really feel like changing now. For me to flop on my bed would mean that I would have to mess up my perfectly made positioned pillows and pristine sheets and that is a line I refuse to cross."

Julian smiled and reached down at the dragon pox toy that was lying on the ground before chucking it at his best friend's face. The elves had already been in and unpacked everything and still after five years he was still impressed with their accuracy in item placement.

Julian looked at his desk and wasn't surprised to see his new braces sitting out waiting to find homes. He walked over to them and pulled out a black fabric brace from the bag before pulling his leg up to remove his heavy duty everyday use brace and replace it with the brand new "laze about brace". He had just ordered it because it was made for the kind of day where you do nothing but still need to have mobility. And unlike all the other ones this one was an easy slip on.

Once he slipped his sock off he tossed it in the hamper that was sitting by the bureau. He looked over at his friend and was sad to see Draco watching him put on the brace with regret etched into his features, "I'm sorry."

He watched him momentarily before he looked down at his foot and began lacing up the black AFO. When he looked back at him Draco smiled sadly playing with the cute plush toy from his first year.

Julian sighed and continued to lace after a moment of battle he was finally happy with it and quickly took off his other shoe and sock, before discarding them easily. Once done he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled it open revealing a rather large selection of clothing. "I know you've been blaming yourself Drake but believe me when I say it's not your fault. It's mine, I over reacted. You know how I want to know everything. I don't like secrets at all. You didn't do this, I did it to myself."

Draco shook his head. "No."

Julian laughed before pulling out a pair of worn jeans and a Slytherin Quidditch tee. He tossed them on to the bed and opened the other door. "it isn't."

Draco continued to protest, "It is."

Julian pulled out a pair of thong flip flops and dropped them on the floor at his feet. "It isn't."

"It IS."

Julian discarded his clothing from the day and began changing in to the jeans and tee. "Draco if you are going to insist then I'm not going to argue. Because this is stupid. It was an accident, and thi, "he motioned to his foot angerly, "was the result from complications caused by my own magic."

Draco tossed the toy in to the hamper to play with the clothes that Julian had just added to it, "It doesn't make it any better."

Julian shrugged and sat down on the bed next to his friend. "fine if you insist that it is your fault I'll make you a deal. You tell me everyone you have had _relations_ with, no more secrets, and I'll forgive you for supposedly causing me to hurt myself."

Draco didn't laugh but agreed none the less. "First there was Pansy. That was in October of fourth year."

Julian's eyes widened "You know, around the time of the first Tri-Wizard task."

The prince swallowed at the unsettling feeling of the thought of Draco lying to him for so long.

"Then in late January, I slept with Hannah Abbott. It was just before the second task actually, But only once."

Julian nodded and watched Draco walk over to his own wardrobe to get clothes out to change into.

He paused for a long moment before continuing, "and then in May the same year, I…."

Julian wondered who could have been causing such an issue in his best friend.

Draco peeled off his top and replaced it with a blue Puddlemere United shirt, "In May I slept with Cedric Diggory. it was only head but, it's relations."

Julian then realized what the real issue with his friend was and it wasn't that he had been having sex but that is all boiled back to him being either gay or bi-sexual. After Draco had stopped speaking for over a minute Julian prompted him to continue, "Three people then?"

Draco looked shocked but continued with a stammer, "no there has been four more since then all last year and with guys who are in our year."

Julian nodded, "who?"

"Dean Thomas, Terry Boot…"

When Draco trailed off again Julian stood and walked over to where his friend was standing unmoving in front of the full length mirror on his wardrobe door. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder saying nothing when the last two names was rasped out, "Nate Montague, and Theo."

Julian froze at the last name and forced himself to be accepting of everything as not to harm his friend who began to turn slowly to look at him.

"Theo isn't…he just wanted to experiment and well since we're so close I thought what the hell. It was a new thing for me too really, I'd never been on bottom before, and, well, it really wasn't the best of experiences. I'm not too sure I'd ever do it again, but if I were to do it again it be with Theo. He does have a very nice.…."

Julian didn't know what was written on his face but confusion was most certainly somewhere mixed in there with the blush that had crept over his features.

Draco's eyes flashed in realization before he began to apologize profusely, "Julie. I'm sorry, that way too much information. I….."

Julian smiled trying to push back the blush that was covering every inch of his body now. "I'm glad you told me. I don't mind, I wish I had known earlier but really I don't mind. I'm not my father."

Draco smiled in relief. "Honestly, I thought for sure that if whole me being gay thing didn't send you over the edge then the thing about me with Nate Montague and even Theo would do it in for my case."

"So you're gay, not bi?"

Draco smiled sadly, "Gay through and through. I tried I really did, first with Pansy then Hannah. It just didn't work for me."

Julian smiled and nodded, "Contrary to what my father says, I don't think that a person can control something like that. It just doesn't make any since." He paused and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco shrugged, "no one knows. If my dad found out then... I don't know what would happen. It doesn't matter if in theory I could have children with another man, he would still see it as polluting the Malfoy line. You aren't the only one with a shit father who doesn't understand anything."

When the door opened and Theo rushed in Julian backed away from Draco and walked over to where his flip flops were resting.

"Dude, Snape is looking for you two. He said something about wanting you to take your proper places for the intros. You two are doing apprenticeships I know but does that mean that you are going to be the Professors' goons? Cause if you are I want immunity!"

Julian shook his head, "no, we're not going to be anyone's goons and all grading that we are going to be doing is going to be on papers that are IDed by number not by name."

Draco smiled and reassured his friend, "we'll still help you, so you have nothing to worry about."

Theo smiled in apritiation before rushing them out the door. Draco smiled slightly and followed the keeper out the door. Julian paused at the hamper for a moment to pull the small toy out and set it carefully on the bed next to his disheveled pillows. It might have been shaping out to be an interesting year but a least he was back, but all the same, it was good to be home.


	13. Chapter 12

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. **SLASH!** **DM/HP**

**Chapter 12**

Julian scratched an O and an A in the last position in his grade book as he heard the door to his office open. Draco walked in carrying a stack of papers.

Julian smiled and began tidying up his own stack of graded papers that were sitting in a huge stack on the corner of the desk, "did Snape send those for me?"

Draco shook his head, "no these are for my first years."

"Oh well I just finished those mismade potion reports for the sixth years."  
Draco walked over to his desk that was set up on the other side of the small room. One of the perks of agreeing to be Snape's and Dolohov's assistant did mean that he had the joy of having is very own work space for his grading and personal work. He didn't even mind that he had to share it with the Malfoy heir.

Draco tossed his stack of papers on the desk and then reached into his bag. Julian watched as he rummaged around and then pulled out a bag of cookies that he tossed on to the papers Julian was currently trying to straighten out.

"Thanks."

"You missed lunch so I thought I'd bring you something to munch on."

Julian looked at the oatmeal cookies and quickly pulled one out and put it to his mouth and thanked Draco without biting through the baked goodness.

He carefully slid each stack into the folders that they needed to be in while Draco pulled out yet another file from his bag, "Dolohov sent these with me. He said that they shouldn't take very long."

Julian looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?"  
He shrugged, "nothing I thought that I was done. I wanted to go watch Berta torture the new team hopefuls with Theo and Daph. Oh well. I'll just watch the try outs tomorrow."

"You should go." Draco stepped forward and took the folder back and put it back in his bag.

"Are you kidding, I can get it done faster if I just do it here and now and then I can work on my charms research before I have to go help snape run the numbers on those modified wolfsbane potions. No telling how long that is going to take."

"Screw charms what have they ever done for anybody?"

Julian gave Draco the stink eye, "what about the fidelius charm. It has saved thousands of people during the war."

"Yeah until their untrustworthy buddies blab their mouths one night at a pub and then they get killed. You're fine just come out to the pitch. Study charms some other time do you grading outside and get back in time to help Snape sniff a few potions."

"But."

"No buts, I'll do my grading out there too."

He looked at the blonde carefully before resigning, "it is a beautiful day out, and guess it won't hurt to grade in the stands. Alright."

Julian picked up his grade book and his red ink and pulled on his blue robe that was draped over the back of his chair.

Draco smiled and picked up the stack that he had discarded and followed Julian out of the office.

---

They climbed up the wooden staircase into the Slytherin sky box.

When they made it there Daphne hopped up from her seat in front of Theo's knees and gave him a huge hug. "omigod I didn't think you were going to actually come out!"

Julian picked her up laughing. "Did you enjoy your morning in Hogsmead?"

She nodded and began chatting loudly about the newest gossip.

"So get this. Both Colette and Tracey got up really early today so I didn't see them before they headed out. Well Theo and I went the second group down to town and were walking over toward the shrieking shack on our way to the Rosmerta's when we saw Greg and Colette talking near one of the fences, and Tracey kissing none other than Vincent Crabbe!"

Julian's eyes bugged out of his head as the other two boys burst into laughter.

"Really?" Draco stifled his laugh so he could speak, "I wondered who it was she had started seeing. After she turned little Julie down last month I had been wondering what the heck was going on with her."

Theo laughed, "Colette must have forgotten to mention the addition of a fourth to the threesome she had been having with Slytherin's inseparable duo."

Blushing, Julian looked into the distance at the booming town. Hangleton wasn't the only town that had begun to bloom. People were bustling around and he longed to be part of them. He then looked toward the gates of the grounds and wasn't surprised to see that the reporters were all standing waiting for him to make an appearance. A flash of red hair in the middle made him sick. Ron Weasley had been an inside source for many of the papers and it was annoying to see him in the middle of the reporters with out knowing what the idiot was saying.

Looking down at the papers he took out his anger on Samuel Hornsby's paper, slashing red ink over the mistakes he found there.

Daphne came and sat next to him pressing her shoulder against his. He looked at her and saw that she had a very larger scrap book in her hands.

"What is that?"

She smiled and handed it to him. "photo's of you. They're everything that has been in the papers since school started."

"Daph," Julian looked at them with love, "thank you."

Daphne smiled and shook her head, "Don't just thank me silly, Draco helped too."

Draco protested, "No I just told her a spell that would get rid of the text on photos, which she could have found in ten minutes in the library or by asking Flitwick."

"See yet another use for charms." Julian flipped it open and smiled at the first photo. It was one that had appeared in the Hogsmead Tribune the second Monday of the school year. It was a really good one of him laughing with all six of his friends on the way out to the lake.

"I know the papers have been annoying you and thought that if you could see the good things in them without headlines it would make you feel better."

Julian flipped through the pages one by one and smiled at each one treasuring the memories. At the end there were the most recent photos that had come out with the Skeeter article, if it could actually be called that. Article meant that it could had some sort of proof to lend it some credence. The piece of trash was about how Julian was trapped in a love triangle with his friend Theo, saying that Daphne and he were in love but Theo had a prior claim on his heart. That particular article had caused quite a tiff between the three. Theo questioning both of them relentlessly about the photos of the two of them talking with supposed great interest. Especially since until then that hadn't know it was legal to use his friends in articles.

Looking carefully at the photo for the first time he realized where it had been snapped. The photo was from his birthday.

"They must have snapped it when we were talking on the roof. You remember when everyone else was cleaning right?"

Julian nodded, "I guess, I'm so sorry that friendship has been twisted the way has. I hate the reporters and that damn Skeeter woman is the worst."

Daphne agreed and stood up reaching out for Theo's hand. "Let's take a walk down to the lake babe."

Theo smiled and nodded, "I'll see you two later. Thanks for coming Jules. I miss things like this."

Julian agreed and watched the two disappear into the stairwell. He looked at the now finished papers sitting next to him and then at the bleachers. He carefully set the book down and stood up and began to stretch.

"What are you doing?"

Julian pointed to the far stands where Berta was making the hopefuls do suicides up and down the bleachers.

Draco looked hesitant but said nothing. He had learned to not question Julian's limits if he wanted to be on speaking terms with the brunette prince.

Going down was no issue but going back up the steep steps caused him to fall down. Again and again he tried to run up the seats and only succeeded in falling flat on his face each time. Eventually he gave up and went and sat down next to Draco who hadn't taken his pitying eyes off him once.

"You shouldn't push yourself. Stairs are hard for you, bleachers can't possibly be any easier."

Julian glared at him, "The reporters haven't found out yet. But when Quidditch practices start up next week, and I can't do these, they'll know. I don't want my leg in the papers. Can't you understand that?"

Draco nodded and turned back to his grading. "if you insist on practicing then please don't do it around me. I can't stand to see you fall."

Julian glared at him and turned a way from him choosing instead to watch the rest of the scrimmage. After a while he became bored with watching the second years drop the ball and turned and laid out so the sun could kiss him, letting either leg fall to rest on the two different levels while he tucked his arms behind his head.

He groaned after twisting his ribcage slowly and carefully causing his muscles to stretch.

Draco looked at him and Julian smiled a small smile, forgiving him for his earlier comments. He was right when it came to this. There was no point in hurting himself. "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

"The 'I just checked out and am somewhere else completely' look. You have had it off and on for weeks? I'm just curious."

Draco blushed and said nothing, which surprised Julian. That was his personal response to most things. Draco hardly ever behaved in such a way.

"Now you have to tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything,"

"Oh really? I bet I can guess."

"Remember the last time we played questions. I don't want a repeat."

Julian laughed, that day was slowly becoming an on going joke in his circle of friends that was with the exception of Draco who glared at him for his laughter at those memories. "well I need not remind you that we aren't in a tree right now."

"No we are just in a sky box that is forty feet up in the air."

Julian shrugged and pulled out a small pill from this carrying case and swallowed it dry, " What if I promise I won't fall?"

"I would say the same thing. I think it is a bad idea. The game is for children!"

"Are you calling me a child?"

Draco nodded and stuck his tongue out.

"Now who is being a child? Tell me!"

"No it's private."

"You will tell me! I demand it."

"You can't make me and I won't tell! So just leave it."

"so that's how it is?"

"Yes."

"pixie."

"What was that?

"You heard me!"

"Don't call me that."

"What Pixie?"

Draco groaned in exasperation.

"So pixie are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I said stop."

"And I said tell me!"

After a few more rounds of bickering Draco gave in. with a sigh he groaned out the big secret, "I think I'm in love."

Julian smiled and got very excited, "Really? With who?"

Draco shook his head, "It's a secret."

"Do I know them?"

Draco nodded.

Julian moved so that he was sitting right in front of Draco his back to the field. "Oh, well what is he like?"

The goofy face reappeared and Draco sighed, "He's kind, talented, smarter than anyone I know, and to top it all off he is bloody gorgeous. In a word he's perfect."

"Hmmm…aren't too many of those lying around. Does he know you are interested?"

Draco shook head no, "at least I think not, I have tried to tell him, several times but every time I freak out.

Julian smiled sadly for him, "You should tell him"

He shook his head, "that is easier said than done."

"Why. I doesn't have to be. Just tell him."

"He has this family who just wouldn't ever accept us. It's impossible. Sometimes I wish had never met him. But then I think of what the world would be like with out him, what I would be like without him and then I'm happy with the way things are."

"Speaking from personal experience, disapproving families get old after a while. And little kiddies kept too long out of the sun tend rebel. He could surprise you. You surprised me after all. Lucius Malfoy isn't exactly the understanding type either and low and behold you're gay. That's proof that this type of thing has nothing to with the way we are raised…. Just tell him that. At least then he would know that he isn't alone, if he that way and all. And if he isn't he should be flattered. Either way you can't lose."

"Is that what you would do, just tell him, screw the cost?"

"I'm different, and it isn't a fair comparison. I don't think anyone can see past the name Riddle. Tracey couldn't. And she knows me for me. The fame scares her. Scares her so much she can't even contemplate a relationship. I don't think I will ever happen for me. But if I was you, Draco Malfoy, and not me, Julian Riddle, I'd tell him."

Draco curled one corner of his mouth an a weak smile, "yeah I guess"

"So?"

"So what"

Julian laughed lightly, "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm going to tell him, eventually."

"Eventually?"

"What if I get rejected? I'm just too afraid of what might happen if he says no."

"It's not like you are inexperienced in the ways of the world. You know that he probably not talk to you for a while and then get over it. At which point things will virtually go back to normal."

Draco looked down at his hands. His insecurity confused Julian. Draco was the one person he knew who always seemed to have things together. He was never a nervous wreck about anything.

"But what if he says no?"

"What if he says yes?" The counter attack was swift and left Draco surprised. When Julian realized he made a point he kept going, "He would have to be insane to say no, you're a prize. Anyone would kill to have you."

Draco shook his head, "You're the prize, Jules. Not me."

Julian burst out laughing, "oh sure me….the guy turned down in favor of Vincent Crabbe. Oh let me tell you I'm totally a prize."

"You can't take that to heart, Tracey is nuts. Just a few months ago she was really interested in you."

Julian nodded, "But that was before she knew I was a freak and was going to end up with my face in the papers everyday."

"You aren't a freak"

"Yeah, yeah I know. And you aren't either. Quit pretending that you are. What about this guy"

Draco shrugged, "What about him?"

"You tell me, you were the one who brought it up. You did it for a reason."

Draco paused before he gently put the quill he had been playing with down, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Julian shook his head no.

He sighed and moved down a step to sit next to the confused prince. And they said nothing for a moment each waiting for the other to prompt them in further conversation.

"I don't know what to do. I've been trying to tell him for over a year, I can't do anymore. I'll break."

Julian shrugged as if it were the simplest answer in the world, "That means you have to tell him, you might lose your chance if you don't.

"I know, but it doesn't make any easier. It doesn't take away the anxiety I feel when I think about telling him."

"Fine," Julian stood up and clapped his hands together. "Then we'll practice. Let's say I'm him, you just found me alone in Hogsmead. What do you say?"

Draco swallowed, "this is stupid I don't want to."

Julian flashed a face of hurt to his friend and feigned being angry, "Well you're stupid. I just wanted to help" He picked up his things and started walking to the stairs. It worked like a charm.

"Julie please, don't leave. I'm sorry!"

He walked back and carefully set his bag back down. "Then what's the issue? It's just role play. Pretend I'm him."

Draco swallowed again

"For Merlin's sake, grow a pair. Pretend I'm him and I'm on my way to meet another guy for a date and you only have a few seconds to speak me before I could disappear forever! So tell me."

Draco stammered.

"Tell me!"

Draco turned red.

"Fucking tell me you chicken."

"I think I'm in love you." Draco was panting and appeared on the verge of running away and hiding.

Julian smiled and nodded, "See that was easy that is all you have to do for your guy, just tell him."

Draco turned white, "No I don't think you understand."

Julian shrugged, "understand what? We'll do it again. Practice makes perfect right?"

Draco started breathing very heavily again. The color lightened to the point that his complexion was like that of a ghost. "Julie I…"

"What, you can do it just say it. You did it just a second ago, and it wasn't that bad. Just do it!"

Draco exhaled deeply, "I think I'm I love with you!"

Julian smiled again, "See it was easier that time. You shouldn't wait anymore, you should go right now. Go to Hogsmead and tell him! You've waited a year!"

"But…."

"There is no better time then right now. No buts just do it you pansy ass Hufflepuff!"

Draco shook his head as Julian started picking up all of Draco's stuff to help him on his way, "Julie…"

"Don't you Julie me. Just do it, go tell him." He threw Draco's now crappily packed bag at him and pulled his own back pack on to his back. "You're just wasting time with me. I'm going back to the room. If it's love, it should make you crazy, go to Hogsmead. Find him and tell him this second."

Julian walked forcibly to the staircase all the while being chased by Draco. "Julie please you don't understand."

The prince turned around and smiled, "but I do Drake. You're afraid better day than today to live. Go tell him."

"Damn it Julian!"

He laughed and turned to keep walking, "now you are behaving like a child stop being a baby, and go tell him."

"I'm trying to!"

"And you aren't doing too well now are you."

Julian felt himself be forcibly turned around by his blonde friend and he made sure to put on a stern face. He wasn't going to let Draco out of this.

"You haven't been listening," Draco looked at him with pleading eyes.

And Julian smiled calmly at him, "I have been listening, you're in love. Now listen to me and just go bloody tell him."

Draco clinched his jaw and tightened his grip on Julian's shoulders. "That's what I'm doing. That's what I've been trying to tell you for months. Julie, I think I'm in love with you. Not with someone else with you, as in Julian Tobias Riddle, as in my best friend, as in the son of King Voldemort. I'll shout it from the rooftops if it will make you see that I'm in love with you."

"With me? But…" Julian eyes were wide, "You're crazy. You can't be in love with me."

"why not?"

"Because I'm defective. I'm not good enough. I'm un-loveable …"

Draco shook his head no, "you are not defective, you are most certainly good enough. And I know for a fact that you are loveable because I love you!"

Julian laughed close to tears, "you're crazy!"

He nodded, "maybe so. But that just proves that you're wrong."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are loveable."

Julian was flushed, "I'm not!"

"You are, because I'm in love with you."

Julian took a deep breath and watched slowly with his heart pounding in his ears as Draco's face got closer to his. Inch by agonizing inch the space between them was disappearing and soon he felt his best friend's lips on his own unresponsive ones and before he knew what was happening the lips were gone and Draco eyes were wide as tennis balls.

Julian didn't say anything he just watched as Draco backed away and started to head down the stares. "I'm so sorry we'll just forget this ever happened! Alright?"

Completely stunned Julian felt a strange feeling take over his body. He felt completely and utterly alone.

Slowly Julian made his feet carry him back to the castle and down the winding halls to where his dormitory was. As he walked he paid no attention to his surrounding trusting where his feet were taking him. Every few moments of so he would reach up and touch the no longer virgin lips that were still tingling on his face. They felt as if magic was coursing through them. Strange unfamiliar magic. Draco's magic. It wasn't bad….on the contrary it was nice, more than nice, it was amazing.

When he entered into the common room and saw the second and first years mulling about and when he spotted his little hurrying over to him Julian forced himself to clear his mind. He smiled at the kid and before the boy could ask him a question he cut him off, "did you see Draco come through here?"

The boy nodded, "about ten minutes ago, but I was hoping that you could help me with my dark arts homework. I'm having trouble understanding how exactly charms can be classified…."

Julian nodded, "Sure thing Rob, I'll help you later. I have to do something right now. If anybody asks for me can you tell them I'm not here?"

Robert nodded and Julian ran down the circular staircase to the bottom where he then ran to the end of the hall and through the door to the room he had shared with Draco and Theo since he was eleven.

Draco was sitting on his bed holding the stuffed dragon pox toy in his hands carefully playing with it causing it to coo lovingly at him. Somewhere in the past year or so the animosity that Draco once felt for the little toy disappeared.

Julian walked over and carefully set his book down before joining Draco on his bed. Draco's looked up and then Julian noticed the tears on his face.

"I just knew that I shouldn't have told. I don't know what possessed me

Julian smiled at him hesitantly, "It's fine, Drake."

"It's not fine. I made a right mess of things. You will never look at me the same way again."

Draco's eyes returned to the toy that was now trying to get loose from his grasp to go and play with its owner. "I should have kept my damn mouth shut now things can never be the same. I know you're straight. There is no way that you could be gay, you are just too perfect. You are my best friend, I'm closer to you than anyone else and for some reason I don't know why that is not enough."

Julian took the toy from Draco and tossed it gently to the floor. He raised his hand and gently pushed Draco's chin up so that they had eye contact. "Shhhh, let's get one thing straight here. I never said I didn't like you back."

Draco looked at him in disbelief, "But…"

Julian smiled and shrugged, "why not see where this goes."

Julian leaned forward slowly shifted his hand to the side of the blonde's face and pulled him closer. Hesitantly, he gently placed his lips against his friends for the second time. He allowed his fingers to slip into the platinum locks not allowing him to get away the other hand took residence on the strong chest.

Draco made no move to take the kiss any further so Julian pulled back slowly and opened his eyes to look into the stormy gray eyes of his best friend.

"I want us to be us. I'm not sure what I feel and what I can handle. But I am willing to try. On one condition."

"Anything." Draco's eyes were shining with hope.

"We must keep any changes in our relationship behind closed doors. Things must be as the always where the eyes of the school are spying. This can never get to the papers."

Gray eyes flickered in confusion.

"I don't care for me so much. I know what I'm risking, I couldn't give a fiddlers fuck what my father thinks. He can disinherit me if he so chooses, but you're my best friend. I don't want my fame to hurt you."

Draco smiled his eyes dancing, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Julian smiled and blinked shyly, "Me neither. Not that I ever dreamed it would. Listen I don't want to destroy our friendship. If things seem to not be working out, I'm going to end it. I don't think I could cope with the world without speaking to you."

"Same here." Draco grinned and then began to curl his bottom lip up between his teeth.

Julian took the bait. "What is it?"

"May I kiss you again?"

Julian kept a very straight face and nodded.

Draco grew confidant at the nod and reached slowly behind Julian and pulled the smaller boy to him.

He kissed him softly and laid him back on the bed Julian allowed Draco to position himself on top of him and to slowly move his hands up and down his rib cage. Draco's tongue tasted Julian's and Julian turned his head quickly to break contact.

"I'm sorry, it's just too fast." Julian spoke panting ever so slightly.

Draco smiled and leaned down to peck him on the lips, "we can go as fast slow as you'd like. I'm in no rush."

Julian thanked him with another peck. "I have no clue what we're doing?"

"Alright I'll tell you what we are doing. We are going curl up together and take a nap before dinner because I'm tired."

Draco allowed him to untangle himself from his blue robe and to throw it across the room on to his desk while the blonde carefully began pulling pillow to and fro. And in turn Julian allowed Draco to shift them into what ever position he wanted while he slipped his shoes off and let them fall with a soft thud to the floor. He allowed the larger teen to position them so that their legs intertwined as Julian curled into Draco's shoulder which he provided to him as a pillow. Draco pulled him closer to his body so that there was scarcely any space between them.

No conversation was had. No more kisses were shared. All was calm. But for some reason Julian felt his heart racing. He tried to calm himself to the point where sleep would find him but it was in vain. He watched as Draco fell into the elusive sleep of the calm and happy. Julian felt scared of what was to come for them. What was waiting in Pandora's Box for them? He found sleep listing to the steady constant breathing from the man lying next to him

--almost ended it here--

Julian woke and saw that Draco and he had shifted so that Draco's head was now resting on Julian's chest. Julian was pleasantly trapped. He looked up to see what had woken and a very amused looking Theo was staring at them unbeknownst to the sleeping Draco. Julian smiled and brought a hand up to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Theo waved and mouthed 'we'll talk later.' Before he ducked out.

Julian looked at the watch that was on his free arm and noticed that it was time for dinner and he had missed his meeting with Snape. Julian whispered a few vulgar words in parsletongue and went about trying to figure out how he was going to detach himself from his new boyfriend. Noting that it was going to be a futile mission he turned his head to look down at the sleeping face of the blonde. He used his free arm to gently turn his face up towards him and then gently placed his lips on the others.

After a very short moment Julian felt Draco begin to move in response. When the boy began to move his hands down Julian's torso he knew that Draco was awake and he pulled away.

Draco smiled at him and leaned down and placed a sleepy peck on Julian's lips, "morning beautiful."

Julian smiled and blushed before pushing Draco off of him and sitting up. "I missed my meeting with Snape."

Draco's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You missed it. You were supposed to be running analysis on those modified wolfsbane batches. He is going to be pissed."

"I know but there is nothing I can do about it now. I just hope he was able to get a hold of Nancy."

"Why Nancy? She's a flaming idiot."

"She may be a ditz and and idiot to boot but she is good with potions."

Draco rolled his eyes and began to slip his shoes on. "Well the Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance in getting Snape to take her on next year. He's promised me that he is going to take me on as his full time apprentice. None of this modified bullshit."

Julian nodded, "Well she is an expert in brewing so there is little we can do about her for now. That and it you must admit it is funny to hear about how she tries to handle the slyth, gryff classes."after a moment of silence Julian allowed himself to hide his face in his hands, "God I'm so stupid."

Draco looked up at him sympathetically. "Like you said Nancy probably came in and covered for you. I wouldn't worry."

"I should have set an alarm. I should have…..no….it's over now I missed it that is all there is to it. Sev will just have to forget about it. Come it's time for dinner."

Julian stood and began trying to pull and stretch the suborn wrinkles that had formed on his clothes during the nap out. It was pointless. Draco reached for his wand and cast a spell on himself and Julian and the clothes immediately rid themselves of the dratted unwanted creases.

"I can't wait until get the all clear so I can start using magic again. I feel so helpless without it."

Julian knew that Draco was well versed in is current predicament. In order to prevent his fluctuating m levels from sending him into another coma he had been forced to do without magic. Classes were frustrating in the learning and the teaching environments because his lectures and studies were restricted to theory only. He wasn't even allowed to brew for fear of over stimulation, so he had been forced to run dozen of analysis reports.

"When is your evaluation?"

"The twenty eighth and it can't come soon enough. Come on lets just go to dinner."

Julian sipped on a pair of flip-flops and followed Draco out the door and to the great hall.

Once there Draco smiled at him and said that he would save him a seat. Julian headed straight towards the annoyed looking potions master. Once in front of him, Snape stood and led him in to the side chamber.

"I waited thirty minutes. I never knew that you had it in you to blow off an appointment. Are my papers done?"

Julian nodded and handed him the grade book that he had brought with him, "I'll drop off the actual papers tomorrow. I'm sorry. I can come in and prepare the St. Mungo's shipment later if you'd like."

"You need not worry. Miss Green has already taken care of your work for the day. But may I ask what exactly was it that made you completely miss a two hour appointment?"

Julian looked at his feet, "I was very tired and I took a nap."

Snape looked skeptical, "You haven't been using magic have you. because if you are experiencing any type of magical overdose we need to get you out of this castle and to a clean environment at once."

"No." Julian protested loudly, "No I assure you I haven't been using magic. I was just tired."

"Alright. Next time let me know if you need to cancel I don't mind, the sessions are for your own benefit after all. I know that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Mitcham, and Miss Green would all be willing to take your sessions with me if you just asked them. I was able to get a hold of Nanvy and she was able to collect all the data that you needed. I will have her get those to you sometime tomorrow."

Julian nodded, "oh that is wonderful. Next time, I promise, I will let you know that I can't make it ahead of time and or find a replacement."

Snape nodded, "I assume you have analyzed the material from the last brew?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I expect that you will be delivering that to me tomorrow as well."

"Yes sir." Julian made a mental note to be sure to pick up the schematics with the graded papers on the way back to the dorms. "Draco helped me with some of the calculations and I must say that if the data from this batch is as interesting as the last then you very well may be on to something."

"We, not I. You are the one who is pushing these wolfsbane trials. I just happen to have the funding and labs that you lack. Don't forget about our meeting tomorrow. We have a lot to get done this week and I want to make sure not only you but the other assistants as well as Professor Valenzuela are all on the same page about the work that we have ahead of us."

"yes sir I'll see you tomorrow. It's at six right?"

Snape shook his head no, "it is at five thirty."

Julian frowned, "it's always at six."

"Valenzuela has a meeting with several parents at seven."

"Well I'm going to be late for that. I don't get out of my session with Abraham until five fifty. We always work til the time's up."

Snape nodded, "alright just please drop off all of your work for me before your lesson."

Once conformation was received by Snape, Julian followed the man out of the antechamber and headed back over to the slytherin table. Draco spotted him immediately and shot him a questioning look, asking silently if everything went alight. When Julian smiled back at him Draco looked relieved. Once at the table Julian noted that Greg and Vince had taken up residence with in the group sitting between Colette who was flushed pink from the days activates and Tracey who was looking more embarrassed than anything else. Julian took the seat that Draco had saved for him and was amused to see that it was directly in front of Tracey. Julian had no clue what the boy was playing at but Julian saw it as an opportunity.

"Everything go alright in there?"

Julian nodded, "yes he was annoyed but told me that if I needed time off to just let him know a head of time."

Draco nodded and changed the subject, "I love pasta day!"

Julian laughed and nodded, "Me too. Can you possibly get me some of the bowtie goop that is over there? You know the one with the white sauce." Julian pointed to the huge bowl that was farther down the table and Draco stood and complied easily with the request.

In his absence he looked at Tracey who was looking at him, with worry etched on her face. Julian smiled at her, "It's okay you know. I'm happy for you."

Tracey sighed and gently grabbed a hold of Vince's arm that was next to her, "if only you had someone too. I wouldn't feel so bad."

Julian glanced down at where Draco was scooping pasta on to the the gold plate, "I wouldn't worry too much."

Tracey didn't seem to get it so Julian left it at that. He didn't really know whether he wanted his friends to know or not. Theo was a given because he lived with them. There was no way they would be able to hide it from him and he was going to tell Daphne about them as well, there was no doubt about that. But if they could keep it to that, then they would have a better chance of keeping it out of the papers at least for a while.

Tracey smiled again and kept right on chatting, "well except you and Drake, We're all paired up now. Even Berta."

Julian looked over at the extremely tall girl who was talking animatedly to Theo about the prospective candidates in confusion before turning back to Tracey for more information, "Who with?"

Tracey smiled. "None other than the Slytherin's keeper extraordinaire."

"Miles Bletchley? Really?"

Tracey nodded, "it's quite ridiculous. We have the whole team in this one circle of friends. I have no clue how that happened. I always saw us as the smart kids. Not the jocks."

Julian thought about it for a moment and found that Tracey was right. Berta was one hell of a Chaser. Draco and Theo complimented her perfectly. Vince and Greg had been chosen last year to replace Derrick and Bole as beaters. And now that Bletchley was dating Berta he was sure that he would be seeing a whole lot more of him. They were very tightly knit team indeed. He then realized that the only open positions on the team were on the reserve squad and that his back up seeker was also going to need to be replaced since Pucey graduated. It had escaped his mind completely.

"I can't believe I never noticed before. You're right the whole team with the exception of Miles is in our year, and circle of friends. Wow."

Draco returned with Julian's plate and before he sat down refilled his own plate with more vegetable lasagna.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, so Vince?"

Crabbe looked at the duo with his big dopey eyes frozen in mid bite with his fork handing in limbo waiting for the question that was about to come.

"You and our little Tracey?"

The muscular boy smiled and put his fork down. "Yeah."

Draco looked at him menacingly before speaking up again, "You hurt her, Julian and I will kill you that is a promise. And after we are done with you we will hand you over to Theo and you know how crazy he is. "

Vince swallowed. Even though the boy out sized Draco Julian and Theo he was no competition in any other arena. All three could, out run, out cast, out think, and out smart, the boy with out so much as breaking a sweat.

Julian smiled at him and Vince laughed thinking was a joke but everyone else who had clued into the short conversation knew that Draco was being quite serious.

Conversation continued normally until something unexpected happened. An owl flew in to the hall and began circling the room looking for its letter's recipient. Weaving in and out of candles it was miracle the creature didn't catch fire.

The student body looked up at the bird and watched it fluttering to and fro. And it didn't surprise them at all when the lone owl flew straight to young prince when it spotted him. It was a hawk owl after all and that was the only type of owl that ever delivered anything to the prince.

Julian took the letter and ripped it open quickly not really caring what his father felt was so imperative that it couldn't wait until the morning. But when he read what was written there he felt a very odd sensation and felt himself freeze, and felt the world go cold around him.

"What is Julian?" Tracey asked kindly.

When he didn't respond, Draco tired, "what did he say?"

Julian wasn't unset per se he was more in shock than anything else. He never really thought that this would ever happen.

He looked up at his friends at their curious faces and offered them a small apology before he stood, quickly followed by Draco, and walked out of the hall with the letter clinched in his hand.

"I can't believe it."

Julian led Draco out of the castle and toward the lake.

"Can't believe what?"

"I mean in theory I always knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Julian's leg was hurting from hurrying along the uneven terrain.

"Julian what happened?"

Julian stopped and thrust the letter at Draco before turning and continuing his trek alone. He knew that Draco would follow once he had wrapped his mind around what was in the letter.

After a few minutes and a few slips on wet rocks Julian found himself at the bottom of the cliff and at the waters rocky edge. He could have chosen to go to the far side of the lake where the water met the shore in a much dryer calmer fashion but for some reason he found the need to scale his way down the trickier path to be very persuasive. He preferred the way the water lapped against the rocks here as well. It was more calming here than the much "calmer" far side of the lake.

He walked the familiar and somewhat wore path to where a small cliff hug out over the lake. When he reached the wall he reached up and grabbed a hold of the sturdy rocks and used his upper body strength to pull his body up so that he could slip his good foot into a crack, being sure to not loose his flip flop in the process. He climbed the rock easily ignoring the pain that he was experiencing from the brace that was now digging oddly into his muscle. He now remembered why exactly he had four different braces to choose from. When he reached the top of the low cliff he hobbled over to the tip of the ledge and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge.

He had only been here two or three times but it was oddly appropriate for his current mood, like the students who find their way to this hidden spot for the very first time he was mesmerized by it's beauty. As he looked out over the expansive water he saw the beauty of the tail end of the sunset but it did not move him. He felt empty, He felt lost, and oddly disconnected.

After a short while he heard the sound of another climbing the wall. He carefully pulled his knee to his chest. The pain in this leg radiated up and through his body. He pulled up the pant leg and began to free his leg from the confines of the black metal and Velcro. When he pulled it away he looked at the damage he had caused and saw that several large bruises were forming around where the inflexible brace had been jammed into his flexible flesh.

He tossed his brace over his shoulder with a thud to lie with his discarded shoes.

Julian sighed loudly and looked out over the water while gently massaging his aching limb.

"It's not the end of the world." Draco sat down next to him and held out the letter for Julian to take.

Julian shrugged, "we've had this conversation before. And it ended with the conclusion that had to be the best. Well I am. The little brat will have one hell of a time trying to out shine me."

Julian felt Draco grab a hold of one of his absentmindedly working hands and felt him intertwine their fingers.

"It's what Cassie has always wanted. Finally after all the these years she wins."

"Nobody has won anything. She's only four months along. There is still no guarantee that he'll even be born."

Julian looked at Draco and upturned the corners of his mouth to reassure him. "I'm not upset."

"Oh really?"

"Really, not at all. The news will go in the papers tomorrow and for a moment the world will stop looking at me."

Draco turned and carefully made Julian turn as well and place his leg in the blonde's lap. He gently began to take up where Julian had left off. "Why aren't you worried? This is a threat to your future."

Julian shook his head no before letting his head sag a little at the pleasure of muscle tension being released in his leg. "As I said the little bugger has some huge shoes to fill and even if my father ends up preferring him. It means that I'm free."

When the ministrations stopped Julian's eyes snapped open and locked with gray ones.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not afraid anymore. It's happening. Come April I'll have baby brother and a rival to be father's heir, and I can't force myself to care. It will be years before he'll be a threat and even then it's still no guarantee that he'll prefer the boy."

Julian noticed that Draco seemed to glow in the light of the sunset reflecting off the water. "How can you not care."

Julian shrugged, "I stopped caring when my father didn't care enough to do the one thing I have ever asked of him. I stopped caring what he wanted from me when he blew off my concert. Just because he became interested in me for his own selfish reasons doesn't mean I've gone back on what I said. I'm living for me now. You're proof of that."

Draco smiled, "are you sure you are okay."

Julian nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere Julie. You don't have to be alone anymore."

The final rays of the sun set on the lake but a smile radiated from Julian as he leaned forward and allowed Draco to hug him.

-----------------------------------------

**Background on the Chapter (recommended reading):** the announcement in the papers was not that Julian was heir but that he had become a legal adult. Meaning that he was now eligible to enter into contracts of his own marry whom ever he wished and to be written about in the papers. Nothing too exciting. The entire world was educated on PMM and its potential complications. Julian is now the new soap opera of the magical world and the reporters are milking him for all he is worth right now.

Julian is not allowed to use magic until his m levels are treated and said to have leveled off. The test is at the end of October. It was an "overdose" on magic that caused the headaches and coma in chapters 10 and 11. So to prevent it they are just having him refrain from using magic completely. He can be around it just not "play" with it.

Julian and Draco, as well as several other students, are now part of a new system at Hogwarts that is meant to help the teacher cope with the booming class sizes. They are what I affectionately call PAs, Professor's assistants. Julian works for Snape and Dolohov helping to run several of their classes, and most of their grading. Draco works for just Snape(who also has 2 more to help cope with the potion orders he receives and to continue his research), and plans as stated to become his apprentice next year. Julian doesn't really know what he will be doing next year. He will be finished will all of his classes in May and matriculating early.

Julian has a little his name is Robert. He is friends with Gretchen.


	14. Chapter 13

**A Slytherin's Son**

**Disclaimer: **All the Harry Potter Characters and related insignia are property of JK Rowling.

**Summery:** What if Harry was TMR's son? Raised by nannies and tutors he is not what his father had hoped for. Now he is being forced to make the choice of becoming his father or being the person he was meant to be, AU. DM/HP

**Note: **Alright you guys know the drill. This is about half proofed, but I'm so impatient to get it posted I haven't finished going over everything yet. Thanks to all who reviewed! I enjoyed them immensely. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

The alarm that was set the night before rang shrilly and Julian groaned and reached over the sleeping form of his boyfriend to turn it off. He laid back and curled in to the warmth that lay next to him. Today was the day. Snape was going to be accompanying him to research institute that was located in Paris along with his father and all three would go to see a Dr. Etienne Beauvais. Today he would learn for certain whether he was worthy of being the son of the king.

He sat up and stretched and yawned before climbing out of the bed noting that Draco too had begun to wake.

When he set his feet on to the cold floor he noticed that once again his damn sleep brace had come off. With a sigh he limped to his wardrobe and picked up a clean towel before hobbling in to the dark hall and into the dark communal bathroom. When he closed the door the lights slowly began to light.

Five AM he was glad to be alone.

Once in the shower he basked in the wondrous feeling of the water cascading down his chest, shoulders, and back easing the aches he didn't know he had. For a brief moment he was completely calm.

He heard someone enter and assumed it was Draco, coming to talk to him before he headed out. When he turned off the tap he wasn't disappointed to hear the deep voice of his boyfriend. "Were you not going to say goodbye?"

Julian chuckled and began toweling himself off, "well I haven't left yet."

"I know you. You were just going to skulk off, and leave without saying goodbye."

He wrapped the damp towel around his waist and pulled the curtain back to see Draco sitting on the counter next to his sink. Julian walked toward him. "I was not. I wanted to get a shower and let you sleep some more. Anyways you know exactly where I am going to be all day. So what if I didn't say goodbye? It Isn't like I was leaving for good"

Julian grabbed his toothbrush and loaded it with green paste before popping it in to his mouth and starting to scrub vigorously.

Nothing had changed much in the three weeks that the two boys had been, quote un quote, dating. The two had begun spending much more time in their room together, not really doing anything except cuddling while studying or grading interrupted by the occasional make out session. Julian found that he was happiest when he was studying while safely tucked between strong Draco's legs with his head resting gently on his strong chest. Draco was more than happy to comply and had even respected Julian's wish to be left to do his work while in this position. He was content to have the boy to himself and as close as humanly possible instead of perched at their separate desks in their office that was constantly being visited by students wanting help from one of them.

Finishing his brushing the Prince grabbed a wash cloth and wiped his mouth. He turned Draco so that the boy had one leg on either side of his hips and wrapped his arms around blond's torso.

Draco returned the hug and even stole a kiss before letting the boy hide his clean face in his shoulder. "I'll be back this evening."

"I know. I just wanted to pester you."

Julian smiled and turned his nose into Draco's neck and inhaling a beep breath.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm scared,"

Draco hugged him tighter, "you'll be fine. We already know what they are going to tell us."

"What's that?"

"That you're perfect!"

"You know what I mean. What if i'm not good enough?"

Draco smiled at him and kissed the young man in his arms gently, "Julie, we talked about this last week remember what we figured out?"

Julian shrugged. He knew what they had said he just needed the reminder.

"If it's good news or bad you'll come back here and you'll go on with life. Except this time you'll know exactly where you and your father stand. You'll have no more doubts and you'll can move on."

Julian nodded and pulled away from Draco's embrace and walked out of the lavatory and into his bedroom. Draco had lit a single candle giving the room just enough light to make out the general shape of things. Julian picked up a match and lit the three candles on the candelabra his night stand. He couldn't wait until this afternoon when he would finally be allowed to use his wand again. He picked up the unused piece of equipment and smiled slightly.

"Only a few more hours," Draco whispered with a smile.

Julian looked at him nodded, "I hope so."

"I know so."

He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on underneath his towel being sure not to give Draco a show. "You're much more confidant than I am. You forget that it's not up to us."

"You said so yourself, you have been feeling better, that the fluxuations had stopped."

Julian pulled on a pair of black slacks and shook his head, "I never said that."

"Yes you did last week after third year potions lab."

"No I didn't," Julian protested just above a whisper as he zipped his zipper, "I said that I hadn't had any that week. I nearly passed out earlier this week after Quidditch practice."

"That was a fluke, and probably caused by low blood pressure."

Julian pulled on a white undershirt and pulled out a blue Puddlemere United tee shirt that he topped with a tailored vest. "Sure, definitely, there is absolutely no way that it could have had anything to do with the major medical condition that I'm currently suffering from. No, it must be from low blood pressure especially considering I have never had a blood pressure problem before in my entire life."

"There is no need to get snippy."

Julian sighed and pulled his socks from the stack and picked up his everyday brace. He walked to his bed and sat down on it next to Draco. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit worried."

Draco responded by handing Julian his shoes and helping him slip them on over the brace that was now secure, "if you think it is going to be bad it will be. Go in there and own it. The more confident you are the better you will perform."

"That is easier said than done especially considering I don't know anything about this test."

Julian frowned, stood up and walked over to his desk. He picked up a large black bag and began packing it full of papers that he had to take with him to grade. "Can you hand me my pills and wand please?"

Draco picked up the requested items from the night stand and then reached for the robe that was discarded on the bed. "You'll be fine."

Julian turned and took the items that were being held out to him carefully slipped his wand into a carrying sleeve in his bag, "I know. Worst case scenario I'll be classified a weakling and father will start planning ways to raise his new son better than did me."

Draco glared at him, "Julian stop this now. You'll be fine. And your father couldn't have asked for a better son. If he doesn't see that then he can shove it up is royal inflated ass."

Julian smiled and allowed Draco to pull him close. "Be safe you. I'll see you tonight."

Julian nodded and shoved Draco back in the direction of his bed, "get some more sleep. Trust me with my classes you are going to need it."

Draco shrugged and blew out the candles by the prince's bed

Julian kissed Draco gently and then hurried out of the room for fear of being late. When he arrived in the entrance hall he wasn't at all surprised to see Snape waiting for him.

"You thought I was going to be late didn't you?"

Snape pointed to the clock that stood on the far wall and smirked, "you are late. But it is nice that it was only by two minutes. You might want to consider covering up those love bites on your neck. I don't think your father would approve."

Julian's eyes widened and he hurried over to the window to try and catch his reflection. Much to his horror Snape was right Draco had left two large hickeys on his neck just below his jaw line. "Shit."

Shape muttered a quick word and the bruises faded. "Draco must have been in a feisty mood last night if he would consider marking you the day before you were set to see your father?"

Julian scoffed and looked at his mentor aghast. "Professor?!"

Snape laughed, "I'm just kidding your life is your life even if it is being spent with my godson."

"How did you know?"

Snape smirked and began to usher Julian out the front door and into the cold morning air. "It's my house and you two are my assistants. Did you really think I would miss it?"

Julian shrugged but knew that his professor was right. There wasn't anything that happened in Slytherin that Snape didn't know about. "We are trying to keep it really quiet. Draco's father wouldn't be at all happy about it."

"I needn't remind you that your father wouldn't be happy about it either."

Julian shrugged, "he won't need me in a few months. His new son can carry on the name and be the heir for all I care."

Snape looked at him pointedly and raised an eye brow, "I think that you have been telling yourself that for so long that you are beginning to convince yourself that it is the truth."

Julian slid one arm out of the straps on his book bag and allowed it to sling forward to the front. "You know that I don't care." He began digging around in the bag searching for something.

"You say you don't care. And you might think you don't care, but believe me when I say that you do care, very much in fact. You are genetically programmed to care about what your father thinks about you."

Julian stopped and paid no attention to Snape as he continued forth. After a moment the man stopped and looked back at his student, "what is the matter?"

The boy looked up and frowned, "I could have sworn that I put them in here."

"What?"

"My meds! I need to go back to get them."

"You can't. We have to hurry you are supposed to be at the ministry to meet your father at five thirty and it is five twenty two. There is no way that you have time to run back. So come along."

Julian looked back at the castle with frustration written on his face before hurrying after the potions master.

When they approached the front gates, flashes of cameras stunned Julian's eyes and forced him to shield his face from them. "How did they find out I was leaving?"

Snape too raised his hands to shield his face from the onslaught and reached in to his pocket to pull out the government issued silver portkey. "There must have been a leak at the Department of Transportation. No one else knew that there was a scheduled departure from the north gate. Grab a hold of the ring I'll activate it the second we step out of the wards."

Julian complied by slipping his hand into the ring and resigned himself to a small smile to appease the relentless flashes. He braced himself for the crowd and nodded to Snape saying he was ready. The professor pulled open the gates and Julian followed him out smiling brightly for the photographers. They were bombarded by questions from every direction. Julian smiled and did his best to not be phased by the sometimes harsh inquisitions.

"Your Highness, there are rumors circulating that you are in a secret relationship with your friend Daphne Greengrass, Could you give us a statement?"

"Julie! Do you mind telling why you are out today?"

"Julian what do you think about your Step Mother finally having a son?"

"Master Riddle, is it true that you are going to be studying in America next year?"

"Prince Julian, what do you say about the reports that you are going to be replaced as Heir?"

Julian didn't answer any questions as Snape maneuvered them through the sea of reporters in an attempt to reach the edge of wards. He smiled and nodded trying his best to give them the best pictures he could there was no use in making a fuss. If his face was going to be on the cover off every paper tomorrow it might as well be of him smiling.

The familiar tug of the portkey being activated couldn't have been more welcome. Julian relished the absence of sound. When his feet found the ground Julian realized with a grimace that he wasn't going to maintain his balance as his leg crumpled beneath him.

Gently he rubbed his leg checking through his pant leg if the brace was still in the correct position. That was when he became acutely aware that he and Snape had not been portkeyed to a private location. Julian looked up from the ground to see the flash of even more cameras.

Snape held out a hand to him and Julian stared at it for a moment before he took it and carefully pulled himself up trying to preserve what little poise remained in him. "Are you alright?"

Julian face was stoic. "I'm in pain and I these cameras aren't helping matters," he spoke just above a whisper and with great force. This was no game. "Please get me out of here as fast as possible."

Snape began looking around for an exit.

Julian looked from face to face and thought about the similarities between reporters and swarming vultures. There was very little he wouldn't give be able to use a few of them as test subjects in his Dark Arts classes.

After a few moments Julian was surrounded by small circle of five aurors and was led to a side room. Julian looked over his shoulder and between the shoulders of the black clad officers to see Snape screaming loudly at an officious looking representative from the Department of Transportation.

Julian felt his leg grew weaker with each step and was relieved when he saw his father standing in the door of a heavily guarded ministry elevator. The Aurors ushered him in and before the doors had a chance to close Julian leaned his back against the wall and took all the weight off of his throbbing ankle.

"Hello father."

Julian looked at his father with pain in his eyes hoping to see a bit of sympathy from hum but was met with only bitter annoyance. "You said in your last letter that you had this leg situation under control."

"I did. I however have not yet had the chance to see how I fared under the stress of a portkey landing. I now know that I can not be expected to arrive in a public place by that means of transportation again. I'm sorry for the embarrassment that this might cause."

His father's red eyes bore in to Julian's blue with traces of fury. "I never said you were an embarrassment."

"You didn't have to."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to an elaborately decorated chamber. Inside were a few familiar faces including Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley, Sirius Black and a very pregnant Lillian Snape.

Julian smiled and walked over to her noting that he was completely unable to disguise the limp. "Aunt Lily,"

"Julian."

He threw his arms around the older woman's neck and allowed her to kiss his cheek. "What have you done with my husband?"

Julian smiled and laughed, "He is berating a DoT official. He should be here in a moment."

Before Lily could make another comment the voice of the King rang through the room and forced the woman to take on a much more serious mood. "Weasley, Reports."

Julian backed away from the group of people as the bookish red head began reciting long streams of reports. It appeared that Percy Weasley was much more important than Julian had once assumed. He knew that upon his matriculation the lanky red headed boy used his step father's connections to procure himself a position at the ministry but Julian had no idea that the position was one that was close to his father. Lord Yaxley must have been more powerful than he had once assumed. But Weasley did himself a credit by being able to keep the job that was given to him. The man seamed to know everything about everything. From the state of the negotiation of the goblin strike in Ireland to the emergency cover up operation of vampire exposure to a group of muggle campers in Romania. The young red head weasel looked very much the part of secretary with his horn rimmed glasses but there was no doubting it, the boy knew what was going on.

"that is all well and fine but I'm headed to France this afternoon. I couldn't care less about what the damn cover up teams are doing in Romania. What about the FSR? Surely they must be stirring up some trouble? Is there anything my guards need to know about?" Tom nodded at Snape as he stepped off the elevator and walked toward his wife.

Percy Weasley swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "The FSR sir?"

"Yes you know the pesky group that keeps stirring up trouble at the government buildings. Wasn't just last week that they, what was it they planted Malfoy?"

"A pipe bomb sir."

"That's it. As these students are potentially dangerous and in the nation state that I'm traveling to a matter of an hour, would you mind giving me a report on them?"

The pale man's freckles began to stand out more than usual. "The French Student Resistance has taken no claim of any of the incidents that have been happening in France as of late, including the aforementioned muggle pipe bomb. We have no evidence that suggests that they have been involved in the more recent events or the attack…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Or the attack last night."

"What attack last night?" The man seemed to cower a bit in his boots, Julian felt bad for him. He was only the messenger.

"There….th…w...was….well….what I mean to say is….that….well…."

"For Merlin's sake spit it out man!" Snape snapped at him from his wife's side.

Percy Weasley looked pale and searched the room with pleading eyes for help. When Julian locked eyes with him Lucius stepped forward and severed the connection.

"Early this morning, at three-forty seven, a muggle bomb leveled the Mage-American Consulate." He quickly pulled the top sheet from Percy Weasley stack and handed it to the stoic monarch.

Lucius stepped forward again and continued to cover for the stammering young man behind him, "An investigation and cover up team have been dispatched. We let it slip that you and your son would be arriving in France for undisclosed reasons to aid in the media cover up. We have yet to discover who or even if there was an organized task force behind it. So far, all evidence suggests that this bomb was planted and created by a crazed muggleborn that has been under our surveillance for months."

Julian looked at his father and noted that his face was void of emotion. "How many fatalities?"

Weasley pulled out a scrap of paper and began reading numbers, "Thirty-seven American employees, eight French magical citizens, and three French muggle civilians were the human fatalities."

"And the non human fatalities?"

"Seven house elves, three veela, two werewolves and one..." Weasley trailed off.

"One what Weasley!?"

"One dog Sir," Julian watched as Percy began to tremble, "one of the American's was blind. It was his service dog."

"What was his name again?"

"The dog, sir?"

"No you idiot the one behind all of this!"

Percy Weasley regained his composure and tucked his stack of papers under his arm. "Pierre Devereux."

"Is there any particular reason he has not been apprehended?"

Lucius once again covered for Percy Weasley as he began searching through his papers. "First he has proven to be a master of covering his tracks. So far nothing has been traced back to him. And second the French Auror Special Task Force that was assigned to him has done an abysmal job of keeping track of him."

Julian watched his father rub his temples in frustration. This was never a good sign, "He is one man. Are you asking me to believe that one man broke through the wards of the Mage-American's Consulate in Paris, then proceeded to plant a muggle bomb that killed thirty seven Americans, eight Empirical French nationals, three French muggle civilians, seven house elves, three veela, and two werewolves?"

"And a dog, sir!"

Tom looked that the weasel who interrupted him and silenced him with a glare.

"And a dog…..and you ask me to believe that he did it all without being detected!"

Julian looked away from the scene and began to dig around in his bag. He didn't really want to watch what was about to unfold. Well at least he didn't want to appear to be watching.

"You expect me to believe that one man did all of this and we can't EVEN FIND HIM!"

Julian glanced up and almost laughed when he saw Lucius step back and Percy Weasley flinch as his the monarch roared.

"I'll have it taken care of immediately sir."

"You better, because I'm going to have to do damage control all day. When is my meeting with the Americans?"

Lily stepped forward and whispered in his ear.

Julian looked at his papers that he was supposed to grade and felt a feeling of utter inconsequence settle over him. He shoved them back into his bag and watched as his father tried to calm himself. "It seams that the American representatives are already here and are waiting for me in my home office. Apparently the security here is not up to their standards. I can't say that I blame them considering the presumed power of our mudbloods. They are going to want answers. Answers that you have yet to procure for me!

"I'm sorry sir I'm doing my best!"

Everyone in the room turned their head slightly. That was most certainly not the right answer.

"Your best?"

Weasley took stepped backwards until his back was flush against the wall.

Julian gulped and tried to force himself to do something. To protect the scared boy but he couldn't.

"Your best isn't good enough."

"I'm sorry I'll do better."

"Oh you most certainly will. CRUCIO!"

Julian jumped up from his seat and watched as the grown man before him fell screaming in agony to the floor. The pain that was once coursing through his leg was now dwarfed to that of a splinter.

When the spell was released the only sound that remained in the room was the whimpering man before him.

Julian had cast this spell hundreds of times on animals. Never once had he seen in on another human. It horrified him. How could something so terrible be legal to use. So what if it wasn't permitted to the general public but Aurors had permission, high ranking government officials such as his father were permitted.

Weasley got up and began collecting his papers that were scattered about on the floor, "I'll personally go to France and see what his keeping us from getting Devereux. He'll be in custody by tonight."

Tom hummed and took the papers that Weasley was presenting to him. "I'll see you this evening Weasley."

The boy nodded and ran from the room choosing to use to the stairwell without even glancing at the elevator. Julian wanted to flee the room too except he had no where to go.

"Lucius please get Crouch and tell him to bring me everything on this mudblood Devereux as well as anything he has on the FSR, I refuse to believe that one man is behind all of this. Especially one of his caliber."

The blond nodded and hurried off.

"Sirius, my boy, what is it that you wanted?"

Sirius Black looked old and tired, his hair flecked with sliver already. Julian remembered him from when he was in primary school as being tall and foreboding. He was only a shadow of his former self. "I was told to come today to speak with you about Phoebe."

"Who?"

Black looked confused for a moment before responding, "your eldest daughter?"

Tom nodded and stalked forcefully into the large doors that opened behind him and into the large regal office. "Julian, please come here!" Julian grabbed his bag and followed his father and the Snapes along with Black into the office.

Julian didn't stop when he entered instead he walked over to the French doors and flung them open to step out on to the balcony that had a view of the park. The sun crept over the horizon slowly and flooded the waking city with light and the park in the fall colors of yellow, orange, gold, and vibrant red.

Julian listened quietly to what the man had to say about his little sister who had just begun school a few months ago. Apparently she had started the nasty habit of talking too much in class and that it was an issue that needed to be addressed. Why the headmaster was telling his father all of this he didn't know. It wasn't like he was going to do a damn thing about it.

"If it continues I'm afraid that we are going to have to place her and a special class."

Julian knew about that class. It was for kids with behavioral issues. It was the class for the children who couldn't handle being around other students. It was the remedial class.

Julian stepped back into the office and waited for his father's protest to come. He never once even looked up from his work that was on his desk.

Infuriated Julian shot the Headmaster a glare, "are you joking?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have to be kidding. Because you are too afraid of punishing my brat sister for something that is obviously at fault you are going to place her in the remedial class. I don't know if you have noticed but my sister is extremely intelligent. If your teachers can't control their classes then I suggest that the teachers be the ones reprimanded not the students or the parents. Are you really going to sit here and waste my father's precious time with your discipline issues? Good god man, if you didn't catch what was just discussed out there in the hall then i think maybe you should seek medical help. We have a very serious situation on our hands and you are talking about how my four and a half year old little sister is talking too much in class!"

Black stood from his seat and walked over to where Julian was standing, "I'll not sit here and be lectured by a child. Especially one that caused as much trouble as you did."

"Excuse me sir but I am not a child anymore. I know I was a reicheous terror. I also know that I was bored as hell in all of my classes! I knew what those damn teachers of yours were going to say before they even thought about saying it."

"You don't know the first thing about running a classroom, and if you did you would know for a fact that it is the obligation of the parents to handle behavioral issues of the child. It cannot be the responsibility teachers."

"I'm well versed in how to run a classroom and if your teachers aren't keeping their students attention and are they forced to have a side conversations to keep themselves amused, then you obviously aren't challenging them enough. I would recommend looking in to the caliber of your teachers Mr. Black and not at the supposed issues of the child!"

Snape stepped forward, "Black go back to your little primary school, and stop picking fights with teenagers. Especially ones who know more about teaching then you would ever hope to know."

"You still are a pansy Snivellus. Hiding behind your students now?"

"And your still a bully. You couldn't handle boy what makes you think you could handle me?"

"If you have forgotten, I can handle you better than you can handle yourself."

"Sure just as long as you are hiding behind James Fucking Potter!"

"Don't you dare mention his name, you aren't half the man that he was!"

Tom stood and placed his hand on Black's shoulder to scilence him. Severus placed both hands on Julian's shoulders. Julian could feel the tension in the man. "Sirius, I feel that my son is right. The girl might just need to be challenged a bit more. Please test the girl and see if she needs to have her grade level adjusted. If that is the case then the problem is solved. If there is a continued issue please have my wife address it. I know that dealing with her instead of me will be a bit of an adjustment for you, but I no longer take care of that sort of thing. I assume you know the way out?"

Black looked at Snape with fury in his eyes before nodding and heading out of the room with a nod.

Once Black vanished from sight the professor walked back to his wife who was looking a but more and agitated. Julian turned and walked back on to the balcony and basked in the warm heat from the suns rays. He smiled at his father when he joined him on the balcony. "It's beautiful. I can't believe I've never been up here before."

When his father grunted in response Julian felt a hand descend upon his shoulder and turn him towards his superior. "I'm going to go over with you what is going to be happening today."

Julian rolled his eyes and looked back out over the town.

"First we're going to go defuse this bomb situation. That should take me no more than ten minutes. I just have to introduce them to Barty and he'll take over. Then we are going to be portkeying to a research facility where you will take a series of tests."

Julian nodded, "are they bad?"

"Define bad."

Julian carefully pulled his body up on to the railing and sat down so that the insistent pain, which had returned with the argument with Black, would stop. "Long, painful,"

"leet's just day that the pain is forgettable."

Julian was going ask several more questions but Lily walked out looking at her watch with a frown on her face. "Your majesty, we're behind schedule."

Tom nodded and looked Julian up and down, "what are you wearing?"

Julian looked down at his outfit and frowned. He saw nothing wrong with it. The only thing that looked like it could be causing offense was the blue tee shirt that he wore instead of a button down. He had absolutely no intention of changing it. "I have been listed in Witch Weekly's top ten best dressed for eight weeks now. Six of those I was ranked number one."

"I don't care, when we get to the manor I want you to go and change that shirt. If you have nothing suitable then you shall borrow something of mine. If you insist upon wearing ridiculous outfits at school I can do nothing to interfere, but while you are with me you will look and the part of the Royal Prince that you are."

Julian rolled his eyes and was shocked to have his father grab his shoulders with enough force to bruise.

"None of that insolence. I don't put up with it from my wife, and I most certainly will not put up with it from my son."

Julian nodded quickly and clinched his teeth together to prevent himself from saying anything further.

Tom released his grip and then walked back into the office, "Now come along."

Julian did so grabbing his discarded bag along the way. He didn't want to tempt his agitated father anymore today.

----------

Julian slowly became aware of his surroundings and was pleased that his eyes were not being assaulted by medical lights. Dr. Etienne Beauvais stood above him scribbling away in a file. Slowly he sat up and noted that he was no longer in his clothes. The old man didn't even have the deventcy to give him one of those horrid hospltal felt quite embarrased to be sitting out infront of this man wearing only his boxers and his socks and brace. He was hardly ever this naked infront of Draco.

Julian noted that his head felt as if it had been split open with a dull rock, the sound of Dr. Beauvais very French voice rang through the small room. "Well Mr. Riddle, what an enigma you are?"

Julian looked at him incredulously, "enigma?"

"Oh I did not mean it in a condescending manner. No, zis just 'appened to be ze longest session I 'ave ever 'ad to do. Your mind is what ze Greeks would call a labyrinth. It waz quite a challenge to break into it. Tell me doez it 'urt?"

Julian rubbed his forehead and hummed in affirmation, "what did you do? Throw me off a cliff?"

The man handed him a potion vial which Julian noted contained a standard pain relief potion before downing it quietly. Its effects were more than effective in removing the pain from his head but also from his agitated limb.

With a streatch Julian stood from his seat on the examination table and walked over to where his clothes were all hanging neatly on hooks. "So when do I get the results?"

"Now if you like."

Julian nodded and quickly set about to getting into his pants.

"Well as I 'ad suspected, you 'ave scored in the top ninety ninth percentile. Meaning that you could score no higher. You have set the new corner stone for my research."

Julian dropped the shirt he was reaching for to the floor at the statement. "You must be joking."

"Oh and you expected zomzing different?"

Julian was shocked but somehow managed to shrug.

"You are ze youngest to have gotten through zeir majority unscathed. Of course you are ze most powerful sain wizard in ze world. But you and I both know zat zat title means nothing without a drive to do zomzing wiz it. I 'ave dozens of patients who are extremely powerful and zey choose to be merchants or housewives. I also 'ave a good handful of patients who could potentially destroy zis entire room with a thought but zey can't even spell zeir own names."

"So I'm the most powerful..."

"no you are the fifth most powerful person in the world. Ze other four however cannot function outside of zis hospital."

Julian looked at the man trying to figure him out, "And my father? what is his rank?"

The man shook his head, "oh no, I cannot tell you about him. You may wield more power but he knows what to do with it where as you do not. Have no doubts he is the singularly most dangerous person in the world."

"But you just said that I...."

"You have the most raw power, the most natural potential. However I don't recommend that you use it."

Julian sighed in frustration, "Not use it?"

"Oui, Power is dangerous. especially if you aren't aware of your power which you are not. You best run along, Your professor has been waiting for quite a while."

Julian looked around the dimly lit sterile room and paused. "You can't tell me my father's results because he asked you to?"

"No, because he is an adult, and you are not his legal guardian."

Julian was still very confused. the last thing he remembered was eating breakfast with his little sisters at the manor and now he was here talking to a man who had been working on his scantily clad body for an un known amount of time. "What time is it?"

The man looked up from his scribbling and pulled out his pocket watch, "about four thirty, my wife will most certainly be angry wiz me when I return home. It is going to take 'ours to get through all of your data." He laughed and picked up the quill that he had discarded before continuing to scribble in the candle light.

Julian wasn't amused by the statement. He had lost approximately ten hours of his life to this man and his tests and he had no clue as to what he had done, "what kind of data do you have to go through?"

The old psychiatrist laughed and pointed to the large tomb that was sitting by the door. "don't be so paranoid. all of the information is in zat book right zere. Everything i did was carefully recorded for you to see."

"For me?"

"If you don't want it leave it and we'll have it filed but I think that you should take it with you. If not for yourself then for your father. I'm sure he would be glad to take it."

Julian was stared at the man gob smacked, "You mean to tell me that like you can't discuss him with me, you can't discuss me with him?"

The old man nodded, "you are legally an adult. I can not discuss you as person with anyone. Your results are confidential. What you do with zis knowledge is your own decision. I would like to thank you for your participation in my study; your data will of course remain anonymous in any public records and future publications."

"So I don't have to tell my father if I don't want to?"

The man laughed, "If your father was my father I would tell him the second I saw him."

"Why?"

It was the doctors turn to look confused, "well, I'd be afraid what he would do if I refused to give this information."

Julian thought about what he said and looked around one last time, "My father is quite intimidating isn't he?"

The man nodded.

"Well, is that it? I'm fine? I can practice magic again?"

"You are well enough to resume casting and to continue your education. Don't do any thing too strenuous for a few days. You'll be fine. Oh and don't forget zat book." The man looked at him and pointed to a scroll that was on the table

Julian picked up the heavy tome with two hands and held it close to his chest.

"Please be careful, Mr. Riddle. A power like yours can be quite dangerous. My door is open to you at any time. Come and see me again. I always love a good puzzle."

Julian felt a very odd sensation run through his mind. And so with a smile and a nod Julian backed out of the door thinking he was stepping into a hall. He was disappointed. He had actually stepped into a small cramped office that had four men each hunched over a cramped and cluttered desk. Each was scribbling away on scrolls of paper that had his name written on the top. He didn't remember seeing them when he came in but then again he didn't really remember anything before a few moments ago. Slowly Julian began to attempt to read what was being written on the papers, Fracture dans les fondat. Julian didn't get the chance to finish what the young scientist was writing, because the man looked up and hopped from his seat, being sure to flip the piece of parchment over when he did.

The man spoke with a clear American accent. "Mr. Riddle, I'm glad to see that you have completed the tests. Please allow me to escort you out."

What an American was doing in a French research facility Julian could only venture to guess.

The two walked out of the office and into a long hall. They walked in silence until Julian heard the sound of a woman scream,

"Where are we?"

The man looked back and smiled, "you don't a remember thing do you?"

Julian shook his head. The man smiled simpathetically brfore answering Julian's question. "L'Hôpital de saint Morgan pour Cliniquement Insensé"

"What was that?"

The man responded in English without missing a beat, "St. Morgan's Hospital for the Clinically Insane. It's an asylum."

Julian blinked a couple of times before accepting it and questioning it. "Why are Dr. Beauvais's research facilities located here?"

"That's easy, He is a world renowned psychiatric healer. They pay him a fortune to keep him here. And they let him study the patients. All of his case study subjects are here. Some of the empire's most powerful witches and wizards are kept right here on this floor. Most of them wouldn't harm a fly when they are happy and calm, but we wouldn't dare let them near anyone not trained to handle them when they're in one of their moods."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that at times the can be bit difficult to control."

Julian heard muffled noises every once and a while. "So most of the people here became this way?"

The doctor nodded, "this floor is reserved to patients who sufferd moderate to severe damage from PMM."

Julian looked in one of the windowed doors and saw a pail ginger man stairing out back at him. Julian paused for a moment before smiling hesitantly at the man who then began to scream loudly.

The doctor turned on his foot and pulled Julian from the view of the man.

"I'm so sorry, i just smiled at him!"

A group of wizards came running from around the corner and burst into the room.

"No, that was Nigel. He is very afraid of people in general. You id nothing wrong. The fact that he even saw us with out having a fit means that there is some improvement."

Julian heard the sounds of the screams die down and that was when he decide that he didn't like it here, "where's my father?"

"He saw you up this morning and asked for you to be delivered to Master Snape when the testing was completed. He said something about needing to take care of some state affairs."

Julian nodded, that was a typical answer. "Where is Professor Snape?"

"I'm taking you to him. We are almost to the elevators." They walked in silence for several more minutes when they passed a window Julian took in the view. It was then he realized that they must have been at least twelve stories off the ground. He hoped that none of the patients were afraid of heights.

Julian smiled when he saw the promised elevator. The doctor smiled at him and began to remove his medical robes. When he traded them out for a long white lab coat he explained, "We are going to entering into the Muggle part of the hospital. Will you please remove your robe. You may carry it with you in one of these," held up a brown paper bag before continuing, "The other floors are much cheerier and active. We don't have to confine the patients you see. Most of them are completely harmless."

He nodded in understanding and did as he was asked. He walked in to the clean over sized elevator and the man, who still hadn't introduced himself, pressed the bottom button that had a white star next to it. Julian felt the room around him begin to move in an unfamiliar manner. The elevators at the ministry were much different. Each floor they passed was indicated by a number. How appropriate that the magical wing was the 13th floor.

When the doors opened Julian smiled at the sight of happy yellow walls. He stepped off of the elevator and noticed the presence of children and even families.

A small boy with almond shaped eyes ran toward them and threw his pudgy arms around the Doctors waist. "Bonjour Docteur Riley!"

Julian smiled at the boy who was obviously not "normal." But all the same he was sweet. Dr. Riley stood after talking to the boy for a moment and then sending him back to his nurse, "That was Thomas, he's an orphan from one of the orphanages for "gifted" children. He has Downs Syndrome so therefore couldn't receive the "special" education they offered there. So we brought him here and are teaching him how to best control his "urges". he'll never be on his own but we'll never have to lock him up on level 13 either. He's very sweet and has lots of friends."

Julian nodded and followed the man across the hall and through a door. Once inside Julian noticed that it was a library and that Snape was sitting at one of the desks grading papers.

"Thank you again for coming. I know that the testing proceedure can quite distressing. I also know that seeing level 13 can also be quiet distressing, especially if have never been there before. If you have any questions about the report please don't hesitate to write or to call. If you ever need me my name is Dr. Patrick Riley. and you can contact me through the hospital."

Julian shook the man's hand and watched as he hurried out the door to where a group of children had congregated to greet him.

He hurried over to where his professor was and quickly took the seat beside him. "Bonjour Professeur Snape!"

Julian laughed when the man looked up.

"What, pray tell is so funny?"

"You have red ink on your lip." Julian laughed and pointed at it with his finger indicating where the splotch was.

Snape quickly rubbed the stain out and began picking up his work.

"I see you dug through my bag."

Snape arched an eyebrow and nodded, "I don't know when you thought you would have time to go over these but none the less I was glad to have something to do."

Julian nodded and took his bag from his professor and tucked the thick book in with the rest of the parchment.

"I really must compliment you. Your students are doing exceedingly well."

Julian smiled and thanked him, "it's really their own doing. I just answer their questions."

"So did everything check out? Are you the next Merlin?"

The boy shrugged, "Everything checked out fine and I'm allowed to practice magic again."

"Fantastic I want you in the lab with me starting tomorrow."

"hold on there for just a moment. Dolohov will want me, so will McGonagall, Flitwick, and Everret. You really are going to have to learn how to share." Julian smiled and nodded of course before bombarding his professor the question of his life, "where is my father?"

Snape led Julian out in to the hall and out to where several guards were waiting for them. "He left here shortly after noon. Really Julian did you have to take so long?"

Julian shrugged, "I don't see how I had any control over the situation. Don't even remember most of this morning."

Snape raised his eyebrow and began filling out a form that was handed to him by a short fat lady behind a large desk, "what is the last thing you remember?"

Julian thought for a moment and then nodded, "father taking me to the meeting with the Americans. and then sitting doen for breakfast with the girls."

"That makes since, they must have slipped something into your juice."

"Why in the world would they do that?"

Snape handed the clip board to Julian who began filling in all of the blanks that Snape had left. "With a lot of the psychiatry potions they prefer to give them to patients without their knowing."

"Is that legal?"

Severus nodded, "if you signed off to the procedure then yes. Which you have, it is annoying I know but there is little that you can do about it now. Legally they have to keep a very thorough record of what they do to you while you are under and give it to you after the effects of what ever potion they give you wears off. Please tell me they did because if not we are going to have to track them down."

Julian signed the last line and handed the clipboard back to the blond woman behind the desk. "yep I have a rather lengthy book that they gave me."

"This place is reputable enough to be certain that they cross all the T's and dot all the I's. they will most certainly "

Julian nodded and followed his professor into the bright sunshine of the afternoon. "What next?"

"I'm supposed to Apperate you into Paris to meet your father. He wants to see hear the results over dinner. He has reservations at La Tour D'Argent."

"Well that is certainly a change. Normally he tries his best to get away from me." Julian noted the look he received from one of the guards at the comment but he didn't really care. "Anyway Halloween in next week shouldn't he be getting ready for some grand gala or something?"

Snape shook his head and held out his arm for his pupil to take. They had reached the outskirts of the apparition wards, "Be glad that he is making time for you considering the state of things right now. We are going to the French Ministry political person apparition chamber let them know we are arriving."

Two of the six guards nodded and quickly disappeared.

"How was everything?"

"It wasn't so bad. I don't remember it after all."

"You say that now but I have a feeling that it may come flooding back to you when you go through that transcript."

Julian shrugged, "it can't have been too bad or else father wouldn't have."

"What put you through it?"

Julian didn't need to think any further about it. He knew his father would have put him through any test no matter how painful if it would help him decide if he really was a worthy son. Cassie would most certainly do nothing to protect her own son from the test when the time came if it meant that there was irrefutable evidence that her son was superior.

"Let's not talk about such things."

Snape agreed and readied himself for apparition. "Well let's make a good day out of this and try to enjoy ourselves in Paris. Oh and your father wanted me to remind you that the Paparazzi is out in force today. So be sure to be on your best, or worst, behavior. Just make sure they get some good shots."

Julian laughed, "Did he really say that?"

Snape laughed too, Julian noted it made the man look his age. Which was a very good thing, "oh yes, The American's are doing their damnedest to turn the media's eye toward the covered up bombing and it is your duty as Prince to make sure that doesn't happen."

The Prince smiled and nodded, "Anything to keep real news out of the papers."

---------

It was almost ten when Julian made it back into the common room. And it couldn't have been more welcome. He was so glad to be back he didn't even care when Nate started pestering him about the muggle Tuxedo he had been forced into for the "small dinner" for fifty eight. At the American's request the dinner had been held in a muggle returaunt, mush to the chagrin of Julian and a Lily.

Julian quickly spotted Tracey and Colette laughing next to their boyfriends in his group's usual spot. He was pleased to see that they the rest of the group was there as well.

Berta was the first to notice him, "what the hell are you wearing?"

Julian looked down at the suit and pulled off the jacket and carefully hung it on an unoccupied chair.

The group turned and looked at him, each one doing a rather poor job of masking their opinions.

Daphne smiled and hurried over to give him a hug, "you look great."

Theo smiled and nodded, "I quite like it. Unusual but nice."

Julian smiled at Draco who had a look on worry on his face. Most of the group knew about the reason behind his outing but Draco was the only one who knew of the anxiety he had been dealing with in anticipation of it.

Tracey got up from her seat and sat in Vincent's lap, "come sit down tell us all about Paris!"

Julian complied and began telling them about the huge dinner he had been forced to sit through, the horrid designer he had to deal with and concluding with the droves paparazzi. "I swear. There must be signs above my head that say, Julian Riddle is here. I hate it."

Colette smiled sympathetically, "they are just trying to do their job, and you can't really blame them."

"Are you kidding? You can't possibly be defending those vultures." Theo commented.

"No I mean it. They are just pawns. If you want to blame someone blame the papers for paying serious bank for good shots of him." Colette tried to defend herself but it appeared that the whole group agreed with Julian.

Daphne defused the potentially bad situation with ease, "well I certainly can't blame them."

Draco looked at the girl with confusion written on his face, "What are you talking about? You hate those damn people more than Julian does."

"What I was saying before I was interrupted. was that I can't blame them when the subject they are shooting is as adorable as Julian is!"

The whole group laughed and Julian felt the feelings of guilt that had been building in him all evening ease just a bit.

The conversation drifted to a fro at the whim of the girls, every time the boys tried to bring up sports they quickly found themselves talking about the latest music releases or complaining about one of the professors.

Before long the common room was empty and Julian noticed Draco across from him beginning to nod off. Deciding to help his boyfriend out Julian yawned loudly.

Colette looked at him with concern, "oh Julian, you must be exhausted!"

Julian stretched and protested, "It's not so bad."

"No." Tracey took over by standing and pulling Vince up out of his seat too, "we're all tired, Right?"

The group agreed by feigning exhaustion and standing up too.

"Go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow." Julian hugged Tracey and made the rounds hugging each of the girls goodnight. It had become a ritual of sorts for him to do so. Draco would occasionally do the same but tonight he wasn't up for it.

Draco stood waiting for him by the stairwell holding the black book bag that Julian had forgotten he had discarded. Julian picked up his tuxedo jacket and waved a final farewell to the group and walked with the tired blond down the stairs and to their room. When they entered into the room Julian happily pulled out his wand and lit the candles in the room for the first time in months.

Draco set the bag down at the foot of Julian's four poster before he flopped onto the bed with a sigh. "So I take it that the test went well?"

"Yeah."

Julian looked into Draco's gray eyes before turning sharply and starting to get undressed. Draco instantly woke up and stood and walked over to him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he brushed the hand from his shoulder and continued to strip.

Julian felt the stormy eyes burning into his skin as he tried to ignore the questions.

"The test went well didn't it? You're casting again, and I assume that the doctors didn't find anything wrong."

Julian nodded and sat down to try and take off his shoes and socks. Draco bent down to help and Julian flinched away from his touch, "Draco, I can do it."

Hurt was written on his face and Julian instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. The tests were fine. More than fine actually. Hell…at least now I know that what they say about breeding isn't just a bunch of bullshit."

Draco looked at him incredulously.

Julian sighed and slipped off the brace from his somewhat bruised and injured ankle. "I'm unofficially the most powerful individual in the world. Not that that means anything."

Draco sunk down on to the bed next to him, "what did your father say?"

Julian looked at the floor and focused on pulling off his socks. "I didn't tell him."

"What!?"

Julian looked at his boyfriend who looked shocked. "I didn't tell him."

"And he just accepted that? no questions asked?"

Julian limped over to the wardrobe and threw all of his clothes into the hamper, "of course not. I told him that I scored in the ninetieth percentile group."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm well above average but not as powerful as him or Dumbledore."

Julian sat down on the bed and allowed Draco give him a foot massage. "What happened then?"

"He said that he was surprised and then he asked if I was allowed to return to my studies."

Draco almost laughed, "That's all?"

Julian shrugged and frowned, "he was disappointed, Drake. More than disappointed. I could see it in his eyes. It was like failed him." Julian paused for a moment before continueing, "I never failed him before. I uesd to think i disappointed him but it was different this time. Because this time it was something outside of my control. He couldn't blame it on me."

"But that is a good step in the right direction."

Julian shook his head, "No, it's not that simple. I lied and I hurt him…"

Julian couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he let them fall but refused to let his voice hitch, "I feel so guilty, but I couldn't help it. It was my only way out. All wanted was to be free."

Draco pulled the smaller boy to him and into a hug, "what do you mean?"

"If I told him the truth, I would be forced into more classes. There would have been more demands, and as soon as Cassie's boy proved to be inferior in any way I would be named the heir. And my life would be over." Julian pushed Draco away from him and looked him in the eyes, "I never wanted any of this Drake. Today I realized that if I were to become him I would have to be everything I'm not."

Julian thought back to this morning and shivered, "I don't want to be someone just because that's what is expected of me. I'm musician not a diplomat. A a teacher not monarch. I could never do what my father did tonight. I can't even remember all of my students' names, father knew everything about everyone in that room and half of them were foreign dignitaries and their wives. And if I were to become my father I would have to marry someone like Cassie."

Draco frowned, "That's not true and you know it."

"But it is," Julian bit his lip, "I loathe to admit it. You and I both know that father would never let me marry a man if were heir. Even if that man was you."

"It's so stupid. Genetically there is no difference."

"Let me finish," Draco paused and looked at Julian carefully,

"I hate hiding. You know how much I hate it. I'm me and all I want is for people to except that."

"I know."

"Today I was able to get away from the photographers for about an hour. Severus and Lily took me to the Eiffel tower, and for a brief moment, I just another person looking out over the city. And it was glorious! The only time I have ever been that free is when I'm safely tucked away behind gates and wards. And even then a thousand eyes are watching me."

Julian reached out and picked up his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it gently, "Then after the tower we went to a muggle park and I saw these two men sitting on a bench, holding hands." Julian smiled and laughed gently at himself, "It's stupid I know. We've been together for less than a month and I have no clue where this going, but I do know that at some point we aren't going to want to hide anymore."

Draco looked scared, not exactly the emotion that Julian was looking for. "Please don't tell me that you lied to your father for me."

Julian smiled, "No I did it for me"

"What if he finds out?"

Julian shrugged, "Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I made a choice, and I refuse to regret it."

-------

Nice and long…..just the way I like the,. Thanks to all the reviewers. Your comments really made me feel better. If you don't normally review please do I'm a sap who loves to hear your opinions good or bad. Really, I love constructive criticism. Just don't be an A-hole and write mean things just because you can. I hope you enjoyed it because I know I enjoyed writing it. This one was a blast to write, because it has a bunch of plot set up. (hint! hint! hint!) Also for those who are interested, the reason this took so long is because my big sister had a baby and I was busy seeing family for the past week and a half. This is the first baby of the new generation in my family so naturally we were all very excited and busy. Expect and update…..i don't know soon-ish. Spring break is coming up so I'll have time to write. Thanks again for reading.

REVIEW!


End file.
